The Chronicles of the Universal Knights: Fate of Worlds
by Stormknight089
Summary: And so the journey continues on, the heroes must make a stand against a new threat that threatens their existence, the choices they made, the secrets they discovered, had led up to this moment, but are they ready to face the what will be ahead of them?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, i am back for my third and final installment to the trilogy, this is the moment you've all been waiting for, but before we begin, i would like to give a big shout out for Salamandra for the artwork she has drawn for me, she's available on Wattpad so go and find her after reading this, **

**whelp, here we go**

* * *

Recap: the journey began a few weeks back, when we were just having a fun, enjoying life, and living the best as we could, however though a friend of mine named Tyler was feeling down because he missed his parents, and I can't blame him, I know how he felt, so I came up with a solution on finding his parents, we were all full of hope on finding them, but we didn't realize that someone else had plans for us, the Phantom Menace trapped us in a labyrinth made out of our memories and he placed the people in our life in peril, we had no choice but to go along with this insanity of his, little did I know that he has plans for my friend Tyler, he believed that he was some sort of Guardian Bird, and he was right about it, we had to put a stop to his plan before he could harm anyone else, after rescuing Tyler, everything else kinda blacked out, I didn't know what was happening, but i assumed Tyler has saved all of us with his newly discovered powers, it wasn't before long we found ourselves at the hands of the Everlasting Empire, they wanted to take over the Universe under rule of Emperor Zion, but we refused to stand idly by while they subjugate our home or any others, along the way we made friends old and new, we even got to meet Tyler's parents, I mad a promise that I'll get their son back from the Empire, even though some of our friends were missing, but I'm sure they were fighting alongside us even if they were somewhere else, when we had to rescue Tyler yet again, I discovered some things that shocked me to my core, and it costed my friend's life, eventually we face Emperor Zion and we took down his Empire with the help of a special friend, and we finally got Tyler to reunite his parents, just when things were turning in our favor, things got worse, a lot worse, my name is Isaiah Lozano, and this is how it begins, the Fate of worlds rest in our hands, The Universal Knights

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

( In the imperial city of new Jerusalem, the dark beam gets shoot up into the sky, causing the sky's to go dark as it spreads across the city, inside the wreckage of the imperial mothership, the tanks filled with human beings were cracked and damaged, they open their eyes as they were glowing a purple color, a massive explosion bursts In the middle of the wrecked city, all of the citizens look in fright, giant human like monsters emerge of what's left of the ship, the civilians run from the monsters in panic, one of the monsters moves its arm to the right, as the debris flies everywhere, Abaslom and his family looks at the monsters outside the hospital, all of them look in fright )

Ebony asks, "Uncle Abby? What are those things?"

Abaslom replies, "come on! Let's get out of here!"

Meanwhile

( Maria, Tiffany, and Robin Hood were watching from a distance, all of them looked horrified )

Robin Hood asks, "What sort of creatures are those?!"

Maria replies, "Rippers! There in the city!"

( Maria pulls out an arrow that looks like a twig and places it on her bow, her eyes glow yellow as a purple bud forms on the tip of the arrow, she fires the arrow into the air, the arrow explodes of purple spores )

Meanwhile

( Wilfred and Mia looks over to dark skies, they also see the Rippers destroying the remains of the city )

Wilfred says, "This is not good at all"

Mia says, "come on, we better go find the others!"

"Right!"

meanwhile

( David and the team looks in shock and fright at the sight of the Rippers )

Jonny asks, "What?! Rippers?! Here?! Now?!"

Bia says, "this is impossible, I thought they only roam around in space"

( David looked nervous at the Rippers at the sight of the monsters )

Meanwhile

( Emperor Zion stares down to the devastation of his city, hearing the screams and cries of his people, He looks in horror )

"No!" Said Emperor Zion in a quiet tone

( the cloaked old man walks past Emperor Zion, the cloaked old man was wearing a cloak over him with a hood over his head and armor over him, his armor was pure black that covered every inch of his body, he was also wearing a crow mask over his face, the old man approaches the ledge, he looks down upon New Jerusalem )

"And so it begins"

( Emperor Zion breaks his bonds with little effort, he grabs his sword and shield and looks at the cloaked figure )

"Ahh, so you could've easily broken out of those bonds, how interesting" said the cloaked figure

Emperor Zion asks, "who are you?"

"I am the Raven, but you already knew that don't you Baldrich, oh I'm sorry, Emperor Zion"

( Emperor Zion points his sword at the Raven )

"How dare you attack other worlds that had done nothing to you" said Emperor Zion

The Raven asks, "really? Weren't you the one that wanted to oppress the people under your rule?"

"I wanted to protect the people of every world from the likes of you"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you have a spirit crest of a sort?"

"Your right, I should've, I lost it due to my sins, I have failed my people, I have failed my king, and I have failed everyone..."

( Emperor Zion clenches his sword, he looks at the Raven straight in the eye )

"...I may never atone for them, but I won't let you fulfill your evil desire, I won't let you destroy everything our worlds!"

( Emperor Zion then charges at the Raven with full force while shouting, the Raven lifts up his right hand, Emperor Zion strikes down on the Raven, but a shield made out of darkness blocks the attack )

"Really? Is that the best you could do oh Emperor Zion" said the Raven in a mocking tone

Emperor Zion replies, "not a chance"

( Emperor Zion pulls his sword back and bashes his shield with shield, pushing Him against the ledge, as the Raven falls off the ledge, he then suddenly disappears, Emperor Zion looked confused, as the Raven teleports in the air, he forms a spear from the darkness, he dives down towards Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion bashes the spear away with his shield, as the Raven gets knocked back but then backflips through the air and lands on the ground, Emperor Zion lunges his sword towards Raven, but the Raven manages to teleport before he could get the chance to stab him, the Raven was flash stepping all over the palace )

"He's moving at fast speeds, I can't catch up with him, I'm gonna have to lose some weight"

( the Raven continues to flash step all around him, the Raven was behind him, Emperor Zion then ejects his shield towards the Raven as it fly's towards him, the Raven creates an axe from darkness and slices the shield in half, Emperor Zion charges at the Raven with both of his hands on his sword, the Raven transforms the axe into a single edged sword, Emperor Zion begins swinging his sword at all directions 15 times, the Raven parry's all the attacks with one hand, Emperor Zion does a vertical strike, the Raven dodges to the right and slides Emperor Zion's blade against his, before the blade touches the ground, Emperor Zion lets go of his sword and grabs onto the Raven's neck and right arm )

"Got you!" Said Emperor Zion

( the Raven then teleports out of Emperor Zion's Grasp, Emperor Zion looked baffled, a dagger lunges into his chest, Emperor Zion looks in shock and pain as he hisses from the pain he's experiencing, the Raven was behind him while he thrusted the dark blade into him, Emperor Zion turns around to delivers a power punch, the Raven dodges the blow as the darkness forms around his arm making a giant arm, he grabs onto Emperor Zion's arm and throws him against the wall, Emperor Zion crashes into 5 walls as he screams out in pain, Emperor Zion crashes to the final wall as he was outside, his body was torn up with multiple bruises and flesh wounds everywhere, Emperor Zion vomits out blood as he puts his hand on the gapping wound in his chest, the Raven flash steps to his right side as he walks towards him with his hands behind his back )

"Tsk tsk tsk, this is very disappointing, you had 70 years to prepare for this moment and yet the results are a failure as can be, that is quite pathetic"

( the Raven kicks over Emperor Zion as he was severely wounded, the Raven creates a blade out of darkness )

"Now then, so you want to pay for your sins, this is the only way to do so, only in death you shall be set free"

( a glowing orange light reflects off his helmet, a sudden fire ball hits him in the face, the Raven falls down to the ground, the Raven gets up from the attack, someone was walking out from the smoke, it appeared to be the Flame Walker with his eyes glowing a fiery orange and his hands coming out smoke, he looks at Emperor Zion with a stern look, Emperor Zion looks at the Flame Walker with him gritting his teeth, the Flame Walker then looks at the Raven )

"Hey! Are you the one that's causing all this darkness?" The Flame Walker asks vigilantly

The Raven replies, "yes that is true, but what made you draw from that conclusion"

"When The Rippers showed up out of nowhere, I spotted you overhead and I figured it could've been someone that just came out of nowhere, plus I can sense unrealamounts of darkness from within you"

"I see, so what are you going to do? Are you gonna save the helpless Emperor, or do you hope that you could defeat me?"

"I can't really do much about him, even if I tried to save him you would just tried to kill us both"

"Heh, very smart of you to say, so now, do you wish to fight me?"

( the Flame Walker gets into his fighting stance )

"I'm not the kind of person who asks for a fight, but something tells me your too dangerous to be let loose around here, as a matter a fact, I won't hold back, not even for a bit, I'm gonna bring an end to what your doing before you cause anymore damage, and I hope you know, you brought his upon yourself"

( the Flame Walker takes off the ring on his right hand, he then drops it on the ground, his entire body begins to emit this flaming aura as he begins to groan, but then a flame pillar shoots up into the sky while he screams from the top of his lungs, Emperor Zion stares at the Flaming pillar with amazement in his eyes, the Raven stares at it not even being phased by it )

The Raven says, "that's some intense power he has there, fine then, I'll just play along then"

( dark aura begins to emit off his body, a pillar of darkness shoots up into the air as well, Emperor Zion gets up from the ground while putting his hand on his chest, both of them stop charging up, the Flame Walker's body was completely covered in flames, he opens his eyes as they were completely glowing fiery orange, the Raven's goggles were glowing yellow, both of them stare at each other for a bit, both of them lunge towards each other, as they move at fast speed they clash against each other, a massive explosion with a mixture of fire and darkness, Emperor Zion gets knocked back by the shockwave before the explosion hits him, Emperor Zion begins to fall down, Sir Benzion jumps in the air and catches him, Sir Benzion pulls out a short sword and stabs it into the wall, both of them slide down the wall, Sir Benzion lands on the ground, the soldiers were around him )

Sir Benzion shouts, "your Emperor is wounded! Go and get medical aid"

( Grand Admiral Talia and a Doctor comes towards them, she kneels down and adjusts his head )

"Emperor! What has happened to you?!" Grand Admiral Talia asks in a scared tone

( all of them look in the air, as the Flame Walker and the Raven fly out of the explosion, Emperor Zion points his hand upward )

"No!" Said Emperor Zion

Meanwhile

( the Flame Walker flies after the Raven as he flies through the city, the Flame Walker throws fire balls towards the Raven, the Raven maneuvers through the fireballs, he then creates a dark giant bow and arrow and shoots it at the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker dodges the arrow and comes flying at him faster, he begins punching at the Raven, the Raven blocks the punches with his arms, the Flame Walker then enflames his entire left fist and thrusts it forward, the Raven flash steps from the attack, the Flame Walker looked confused, as the Raven double kicks him from behind, sending him crashing into the concrete road, the Raven then pushes him through the concrete, the Flame Walker then punches him and sends him flying in the air, the Raven then recovers from the attack, the Flame Walker shoots out multiple amounts of fire balls at the Raven, the Raven flash steps every attack the Flame Walker throws at him, the Flame Walker then creates a bigger fire ball and throws at the Raven, the Raven gets hit by the fire ball which creates a massive explosion, the Flame Walker pants, the Raven then flash steps in front of him, he then pushes the Flame Walker, sending him flying through the air, the Flame Walker then recovers, however though the Raven flys at him and pushes him through the air )

Meanwhile

( Abaslom and his family were rushing through the hospital, Eliana was in bed holding the baby was in bed as the nurse was pushing her, Abaslom was holding onto his niece and nephew )

"Come guys, we gotta go faster! there's no telling when those things might come after us"

The nurse says, "I'm moving as fast as I can! I'm pushing two people here!"

"Just move as fast as you can before-"

( in slow motion, the Raven pushes the Flame Walker through the walls, all of them look in shock, as time resumes, the Raven continues to push the Flame Walker through walls, the floor begins to crumble, everyone begins to fall down as the building collapses while they scream, Captain Universe teleports right beside them, he then teleports all of them out of there, they were outside the city )

"Are you okay?" Captain Universe asks in a concern tone

Abaslom replies, "yeah we're okay, thank you so much"

( Captain Universe looks up, seeing both the Raven and the Flame Walker fighting in the sky )

"This looks bad, if this battle keeps up, more and more people will be endangered, but what can I do? In a situation like this?" Captain Universe thought

( he begins clenching his hands )

"I have to do something"

Meanwhile

( the Flame Walker and the Raven were flying through the air, clashing against each other 5 times, the Raven creates 5 spikes out of darkness and shoots them at the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker his wings in and creates a heatwave , incinerating the spikes, the Flame Walker then flies towards the Raven, the Raven sticks his hands out )

"Come forth being of Darkness!" The Raven shouts

( all 5 Rippers come after the Flame Walker )

"He's using the Rippers, looks like I was right!" The Flame Walker thought

( the first Ripper reaches out it's hand towards the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker spins its arm while leaving a flaming trail on its arm, the fire trail eradicates the Ripper's arm, another Ripper tries to grab a hold in him, the Flame Walker flies over head and shoots a fire ball at the Ripper, another Ripper throws a punch, the Flame Walker dodges the attack, enflames his right fist and punches through the Ripper, blowing it's head off in the process, two more Rippers collide their hands together and traps the Flame Walker in it, the Flame Walker struggles to push the hands back, his body begins to glow brighter and brighter as his entire body gets hotter and hotter, the Ripper's hand's begin to glow )

"FLAMING!...BLAAST!"

( an explosion comes out of the hand, completely obliterating the entire area, as the light of the explosion lights up the sky and everything around the city, everybody looks in fright at the explosion, Wilfred, Mia, Maria, Robin Hood, and Tiffany looked terrified From the sudden explosion, the Raven stares at the explosion from a far distance not even phased by it, he looks up into the sky, a flaming object comes crashing down near him, the Raven looks into the smoke, the Flame Walker was panting as the flaming aura has violently increased )

The Raven says, "you surely took care of those monsters rather quickly"

The Flame Walker says, "that's nothing compared what I'm about to do to you"

( the Flame Walker puts his hands together, he begins creating a giant fire ball )

"Now it's time to bring an end to this! I shall eradicate every inch of darkness in your being!"

"By all means, make my day"

"INFERNO..."

( the fire ball gets bigger, the Raven just stares at the Flame Walker, he pulls out a small knife from behind )

"FIREEEEEEEE!"

( the Flame Walker shoots out a giant flaming beam, the Raven creates a shield of darkness around him as it completely protected him from the attack, as the Raven gets closer, the Raven pulls out his knife and cuts the Flame Walker's upper part of the face, as the Flame Walker cries out in pain, the Flame Walker falls to the ground as blood begins to drop on the floor, the Flame Walker was covering his eyes )

"Well that was entertaining, but I'm afraid our little game is over"

( the Raven drops his knife, as there was blood coming from Isaac's hands, his face had a deep cut across it, his eyes were completely colorless, Isaac looked completely scared, he couldn't see his hands

The Raven says, "ahh so it did work, for a moment there I was a bit worried it would've been a total bust"

( Isaac gets angry, he then sticks out his hand, but it did nothing, Isaac was in complete shock )

"What?" Said Isaac completely confused

The Raven replies, "you can no longer can use your powers, I have stripped them from you, but Don't worry, it'll all end soon"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well then, I wish you a farewell my friend, the time of this world is finally over, it's time to return it from whence it came"

( the Flame Walker stands up and turns his eyes at the Raven )

"You won't get away with this! Mark my words, I will make you pay for everything your doing, your not getting away with killing innocent lives!"

( the Raven immediately turns around towards the Flame Walker )

"Innocent? You believe that you are innocent because you have done no wrong in you're life, you think you have a choice to be free from you're sin, and you hope to cherish those you love so dearly, no, you are sin, and I am here to be you're salvation, fight or flight, it doesn't matter, in the end, you'll receive you're fate, you're Eternal Fate"

( The Raven flash steps out of there, the Flame Walker falls on his knees and looks down on the ground )

"ISAAAC!" Meili shouts

( Meili rushes to him )

"Meili? Is that you?" Isaac asks with an exhausted tone

( Meili goes to her knees, she lifts up his hand, she then gasps, seeing his eyes, her eyes begin to water up )

"What has he done to you?"

( Both of them hear a roaring noise echoing through the sky, everybody looks up into the sky, a giant beam made out of dark matter collides with the world, setting a giant explosion of dark matter as it begins to consume the entire city, all begin to scream in horror, as husbands and wives hold onto each other, mothers and fathers hold onto their children, Emperor Zion stares down at the dark matter with acceptance )

"Meili? What's going on?" Isaac asks

"It's okay Isaac, don't worry about it, I'm here for you"

( Meili holds Isaac as she puts her head onto his and holds him tightly, but then all of a sudden both disappears, the dark matter continues to spread, the world begins to crack, as it itself explodes with pieces scattering everywhere )

Meanwhile

The Raven was watching the destruction of the world through his globe while he was sitting on his throne, he then sets down the globe, he then takes off his mask, he was an old man with wrinkles everywhere, he has a scraggy beard with no mustache, his hair was grey but also short and pointy.

"It has come, the end of everything you know, is here"

He opens his yellow eyes with a grin on his face.

* * *

The Chronicles of the Universal Knights: Fate of Worlds

* * *

**Well guys looks this is the beginning for a brand new story, i know some of you may notice that i don't have an intro song, well you'll see it in the next chapter.**

**another thing i would like to pull out is that this story is gonna be different then most of the stories i've already made, for this one are gonna have 3 story arcs each with 10 chapters ( not including the prologue, the Epilogue, the secret ending, and a special event for later ).**

**the chapters will also be longer then my usual chapters i write, each chapter are gonna be like mini stories with each a unique experience, i hope you guys enjoy it, there will also be featuring some other stories that include special characters from these authors; Alexriolover95, ****T8ECR34T0R, Nightfly123, and Sorrellwing, including contests winners Atarya QueenOfEgypt and Jaime64games.**

** I also like to add is the fight scenes in this story are gonna be more longer and choreographed, like how you just saw in the chapter up above**

**One last thing i would like say is that this story is connected to my previous two stories, but however this story will also crossover to multiple new stories that haven't been introduced to the series yet, some of you will recognize these stories and characters, as they will be familiar to you, i can't say what they are, but you'll see when it shows **

**P.S, since there'll be more crossovers then one, two, or even three, this story will no longer be categorized as just a Rio story, because there will be more than one **

**whelp that's all for now, until the very first chapter, have a good day and Godbless you all**


	2. Chapter 1: worlds collide ( part 1 )

**Hello everyone, i am back, sorry if it took so long, but here is chapter 1 of my story, at least part one, because it's so long, i had to make two different parts because my ipad can't process all this a **

**Neither can all of you ( no offense, because it is extremely long either way ) so yeah, y'all might wanna grab some chips, drinks, a pizza, or whatever the heck you can find in your cabinet/fridge because we're gonna be here for awhile **

**And don't worry, I'll post chapter part 2 shortly after this, and don't worry, take y'alls time, don't rush, and if you can't read all this now, then find the leisure time to do so. **

**And before I forget, the following is based after the "Alex the Scarlet Macaw" stories made by Alexriolover95, he gave me permission to allow me to use his characters, so I won't get sued, I'll tell you guys afterwards on what the specific stories I based upon here, so you guys can go check them out and read them for yourself, as for those who might know who Alex is, whelp you got the idea, whelp it's story time, I've waited a long ****time for this! **

* * *

( Hero-Skillet )

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losin' my faith today

(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man

Not superhuman

(I'm not superhuman)

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(Falling from my faith today)

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speakin' my mind today

(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

(I'm not superhuman)

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

(My voice will be heard today)

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives

(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I've got a hero (I've got a hero)

Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

* * *

Story Arc: Eye of the storm

* * *

6 years earlier

In a hollow of a tree in a jungle, a little female scarlet macaw and an old female toucan were standing on a tree, the little scarlet macaw looks up to the old toucan.

"Auntie Nora, how many stars are up in the sky?" The little Scarlet asks

Nora replies, "well sweetie, the stars in the sky are never ending, and in each one, these stars are actually worlds in other places"

"Other places? What does that mean?"

"Do you remember the story I told you? The Children of Fate?"

"You mean with the different colors of stars?"

"Yes, you are very smart, the stars in the story have different stories, and each of them are spread across the galaxies, these stars watch over us, even when we are not watching them"

"Well Uncle Lucas says that your crazy"

Both of them turn to the hollow, they see an adult blue macaw sleeping right beside his daughter while snoring, Nora looks at her grand niece with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really? What about you little missy? Do you think I'm a crazy old bird too?" Nora asks

Nora begins tickling her with her wings, the little scarlet macaw begins to giggle.

"No! no! Please stop!" The little scarlet shouts with a joyful laughter

Nora then stops as she giggles as well, the little scarlet macaw smiles at her grand aunt, a star then twinkles in the night sky, the little scarlet turns around and looks at the star, her smile turns into a frown, Nora looks at her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Nora asks her with a concerned tone

"D-Do you think, that my parents are in the stars?"

"Yes sweetie they are"

"Do you think they miss me?"

"Yes they do, they love you so much, it broke their heart that you had to leave them, you were only a hatchling when it happened"

"Do you think I'll see them again?"

"Sweetie, when your all grown up, I promise I'll take you to your parents"

"R-Really?"

"Of course my little Rose, I love you so much"

Nora hugs her and places a kiss on her forehead, Rosie snuggles into her Grand Aunt's chest.

"I love you two Auntie Nora"

Present time

Rosie immediately wakes up, she was hanging upside down tied up to a vine in a cave, she tries to break free from the vine.

"Don't try it" said a voice from the darkness

A macaw in the shadows flies down to the ground, he then walks out of the shadows as his feathers is covered in pure darkness with his eyes glowing red, Rosie still continues to struggle to break free, the dark macaw known as Tenebris places his talons on the vine making her stand still.

"What did I just say?" Said Tenebris

Rosie says, "like I ever listen to a monster like you!"

Tenebris releases his talons from the vine.

"I may look like monster in this form, maybe this will change the pace"

The darkness evaporates from his body, Rosie looks in shock, Tenebris was a scarlet macaw, he has red feathers all over his body with a mixture of blue, green, and yellow on the tip of the wings, he has the same pattern on his tail feather, he opens his eyes as they were a bright green, he had a sneer on his face, Rosie's beak was wide open.

"Your like me!" Said Rosie

Tenebris begins to walk around her.

Tenebris says, "your partially correct, there's another side of you in which I despise the most"

"Is that the reason why you kidnapped me?!"

"Why yes, and no, you see I have another purpose for you"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"In time you'll soon find out, I hope you do discover where you came from, because it'll be ever more sweeter for me"

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Worlds Collide ( part 1 )

* * *

Isaiah as floating down in the dark depths, he begins to open his eyes, as he flips to the front and lands on his feet, he looks around the dark depths in curiosity.

"Where am I?" Isaiah asks himself

Isaiah looks around the pitch black darkness.

"It's so cold down here" said another voice

Isaiah then gasps, he then turns around immediately.

"I feel so numb" said another voice

"Is there a way out?"

"I want to go home"

"Where are my friends?"

More and more voices takes through the darkness, Isaiah gets overwhelmed with the many voices and places his hands on his ears.

"Please! Stop it!" Isaiah shouts

The voices begin to spiral around him, he stands there in agony from all those voices.

"Isaiah" said a female voice

Isaiah then gasps, he turns around and sees Sophie standing there in the darkness with him.

"Sophie? Is that you?" Isaiah asks

Sophie reaches out her hand towards Isaiah.

"Take my hand" said Sophie in a gentle tone

Isaiah was hesitant at first, but he then reaches out his hand towards her, but the darkness pulling him back.

"What the?!"

Sophie lowers her hand and begins to walk away.

"No Sophie! Wait!" Isaiah shouts

Another tentacle of darkness begins to pull him down, as he falls on the floor, he still reaches out his as the darkness begins to take him over, however though a hand touches him, as light begins to emit all around Isaiah, eradicating the darkness from his body, he then looks up and sees Jesus looking down on him.

"Master?" Isaiah asks with confusion

Jesus then slams his feet down on the ground, expelling the darkness away, as a stained glass platform was under them, the platform had an image of Isaiah sleeping while he was carrying his sword, there was also images of his friends and family on the stained glass frame, Isaiah kneels down before him, Jesus kneels down and faces him.

"There's no need to be afraid of the dark" said Jesus but without a voice

Jesus lifts Isaiah's chin up, giving him a warm smile on his face.

"For I am with you, and you shall never be alone as long as you follow this"

Jesus points to his chest, Isaiah then stands up.

"Go now, my father is waiting for you"

Isaiah's heart begins to glow blue, as he begins to float In the air, as the darkness becomes lighter and lighter, eventually turning into a blinding light, everything then turns pitch black once more.

Some time later.

Isaiah was groaning as he opens his eyes, he then gets up and places his hand on his head, he then looks around the area, he was in a jungle with tall trees, long vines, and clear blue skies, he was near a pond, Isaiah then walks around the jungle looking in awe.

"Whoa, is this the Amazon Jungle? But how am I back?"

Isaiah then steps in the puddle, he turns around and looks down upon it, he kneels down and looks at his Reflection, he touches the scar on his left eye, he also sees the dirt all over his face, he scoops up the water with his hand and splashes it all over his face, he then grabs a leaf and wipes his face with it, he then stands up.

"Well that takes care of that, looks I need to find the others, if there around here that is"

His stomach begins to grumble, he then sighs.

"But first, I need to get something to eat, I haven't eaten in days"

He then looks up, and sees a scarlet macaw flying over him.

"Huh? A red macaw?"

The scarlet macaw then drops a mango, Isaiah then catches it, he looks up into the sky and smiles.

"Thank you God"

Isaiah then rinses the mango and takes a bite into it, he begins to walk into the jungle.

Meanwhile

The Scarlet macaw was flying over the Amazon with fruits and nuts in his talons, the Scarlet macaw Has a white face and black eyes, talons, and beak, He has a normal scarlet body, with red, yellow, and then blue on his wings, the Scarlet Macaw inhales and then exhales as he was on his way to the hollow tree, he places the fruit on the floor.

"Okay sweetie, I brought breakfast"

But Nobody was in the hollow, the Scarlet Macaw looks around with a curious look on his face.

"Sweetie? Cadence? Where are you?"

A little scarlet chick pounces on him from behind, the Scarlet Macaw then yelps and gets startled, the little chick then giggles, the scarlet chick Has mostly her father's red feathers, except her tail feathers are all Blue with the yellow and blue linings on her wings, the father then gets up from the pouncing.

"Phew, it's just you, you gave me a scare there Cadence" said the Father

Cadence says, "sorry daddy, I just wanted to have fun"

"Oh fun you say?"

The Father then playfully tackles his daughter, as the daughter begins to laugh, both of them played around at the hollow for a bit, they then were on the floor as they begin laughing, as the Father takes a deep comforting sigh.

"Well I brought breakfast for the both of us, so let's eat"

The father turns to the food, but notices something was missing.

"Hey? Where did that mango go? I'll be right back"

As the Father was about to leave the hollow, Cadence pulls on his wing.

"No it's okay daddy, there's plenty for both of us"

The Father turns to Cadence.

"Are you sure?" The Father asks

Cadence then nods her head, the Father then takes a deep sigh.

"Okay if you say so"

Both of them grab a Brazil nut, Cadence begins eating hers, but she notices her father not even eating his.

"Are you okay daddy?" Cadence asks with concern

The Father replies, "I'm okay sweetie"

"Are you sure daddy? You don't look too happy"

The Father smiles at her, trying to block out the pain he's really feeling deep down inside.

"I'll be alright, don't worry about me"

As they continue on with breakfast, a female scarlet macaw flies into the hollow, she looked similar to the father macaw, but is shorter and keeps her head feathers styled, long, and clean, Cadence looks up in excitement.

"Aunt Liz!" Cadence shouts

As she rushes to her aunt, Liz then hugs her niece.

"Good morning Cadence, your getting bigger everytime I see you"

"And so do you aunt Liz"

The Father walks up to Liz.

"Good morning big sis, what brings you here to my hollow?" The Father asks

Liz looks up to her little brother with a serious look.

"Alex, were having another tribal meeting today, you need to be there" said Liz

Alex asks, "Seriously? Do I have to?"

"Alex this is urgent, it's important if you show up"

"Okay fine, but what about Cadence, I can't leave her here by herself"

"Me and Beto are having the same trouble trying to find a place for our Rosalia"

"Why don't we ask Sorrel if she can babysit, I'm sure she won't mind looking after our kids"

"I hope so, well come on then, we don't have time to lose"

Liz then flies out the hollow, Cadence grabs onto Alex's wing.

"Daddy what's going on?" Cadence asks

Alex replies, "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I hope it isn't too bad, come on Cadence, let's go follow your aunt before she ditches us"

Alex and Cadence spread their wings and flies out the hollow.

Meanwhile

Ethan and Mia were sleeping in the middle of the jungle, they wake up while groaning, they then stand up.

Mia asks, "where are we?"

Ethan replies, "heck if I know, we could be in the anywhere at this point"

Both of them look around the jungle, Mia turns to Ethan.

"What happened back there?" Mia asks

Ethan replies, "I do not know, one moment we were just minding our own business enjoying the victory and then all of a sudden some guy in cloak shows up, breaks my hammer, and then brought us here, man this day just keeps getting better and better"

"That man in the cloak, I sensed a lot of darkness from within him"

"Yeah Same here, something tells me that he's bad news, he could mean a lot of danger to all of us"

"But why place us here? Why couldn't he just get rid of us on the spot?"

"Beats me, I'm just as clueless as you are right now"

"Well wherever we are, we better go find our friends in this place"

Ethan puts his hands downward.

"Alright then, I'll get higher ground and search from above while you stay down here and see if our friends are anywhere near us" said Ethan

Mia says, "be careful up there, these trees are awfully closed up together, you could easily hurt yourself up there"

"Don't worry about me, I've dealt with these things before, I'm sure I'll be alright"

Ethan then squats down and wind jumps into the air, he uses bursts of wind to propel himself through the tree tops.

Meanwhile

4 birds were flying in the air with fast speeds, two of them were Tiago and Bia, and the other two were a peregrine Falcon and a female scarlet macaw, Bia and the two other teenagers were determined to get Tiago.

"Get back here you little scamp!" Bia shouts

Tiago replies, "sorry Bia, I can't hear you over my winning streak"

The Scarlet Macaw says, "yup, that's my boyfriend right there"

Bia turns to the peregrine Falcon.

Bia asks, "Junior, why aren't you catching up to him? You know you could easily win this race"

Junior replies, "I know I could, but I would prefer to stay by you at all times"

Bia then blushes.

"Aww your so sweet"

"Umm guys, not to burst your bubble but Tiago is winning right now!"

Tiago shouts, "woohoo! Eat my dust guys!"

Tiago then skedaddles, Bia looks in frustration.

"Oh no you don't!" Bia shouts

As she begins to fly faster.

The Scarlet Macaw shouts, "hey wait for us!"

Both her and Junior flies after them.

Meanwhile

Ethan continues to propel himself while gliding by the trees, he begins to sweat.

"Phew, this is a lot of work, I guess this is what you get when you don't master an ability"

Mia begins running through the jungle with super fast speed, there was pink light all over her legs as she was using light speed, Mia looks at Ethan.

"Do you see anything yet?" Mia asks

Ethan replies, "not yet, just a bunch of trees"

Ethan then looks ahead then immediately gets startled, as he dodges a tree up ahead of him.

"Ah! Oh boy that was close" said Ethan

Mia asks, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, but I'm gonna need to lay down soon before I crash into something, I should do so now"

Meanwhile

Tiago continues flying at a fast speed, he was still ahead of everyone.

The Scarlet Macaw says, "uhh Tiago, I think you should slow down a bit"

Tiago says, "no way! I'm gonna win this!"

The Scarlet Macaw says, "No! I mean it! Slow down before you crash into something!"

Bia says, "forget it Lisa, once he starts he'll never stop"

Tiago shouts, "woohoo!.."

Meanwhile

Ethan sees a branch up ahead.

Meanwhile

Tiago closes his eyes not looking where he was going

"...and the winner is-"

Meanwhile

Ethan grabs onto the branch and spins around, everything goes slow motion as Ethan and Tiago face each other.

"Oh Crap!" Both of them say it

Time then resumes, Ethan runs into Tiago head on with Tiago on his face, Ethan then spirals out of control, the other 3 teenagers look up ahead in confusion, both Ethan and Tiago passes by them, they look in shock and confusion, Ethan then crashes into a tree and slides down it.

Mia shouts, "Ethan!"

She then runs to him, Tiago was laying on Ethan's face, there were 6 green crosses roaming around Ethan's head, Mia then shows up.

"Ethan are you okay?!" Mia asks out of concern

"I think I broke my everything" said Ethan with a mumbled up voice

Mia says, "i told you it was dangerous to go through the tree tops like that"

"I would've been fine..."

Ethan removes Tiago off his face.

"...if this bird didn't just suddenly came out of nowhere"

Ethan puts Tiago on the ground as Tiago was completely dazed and stunned, Mia looks over at Tiago, Mia looks at the teenaged Blue Macaw with recognition.

"Tiago? Is that you?"

Tiago recovers from the crash.

"Ow! That's gonna hurt for awhile" said Tiago

He then turns to Ethan and Mia as he looked surprised from the two young human beings.

"are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself too badly did you?" Mia asks in a gentle tone

"TIAGO!" Lisa shouts from a distance

Ethan, Mia, and Tiago turns their head upwards, they see Junior, Bia, and Lisa flying down towards Tiago, Lisa holds onto Tiago, they turn towards the humans.

"Let's get out of here guys!" Junior shouts

Lisa grabs hold of Tiago with her talons and they all fly away.

Mia shouts, "No wait!"

All of them continue to fly, Ethan and Mia continue to stare at them.

Ethan asks, "what was that all about?"

Mia replies, "I don't know, but did you see that, that bird looked like Tiago"

"Yeah, not to mention that scarlet chick called him 'Tiago'"

"What is going in here?"

"I don't know still, but it's getting confusing even more now, I think it might be best to find our friends and get out of this place"

"Yeah, I suppose your right"

both of them begin walking, Mia looks back wondering about the 4 teenaged birds she just encountered.

Meanwhile

Lisa, Tiago, Bia, and Junior lands on a branch, Lisa sets Tiago down on it.

"Phew that was close, are you okay Tiago?" Lisa asks

Tiago replies, "yeah I'm fine, I'm not in too much pain"

Junior says, "those humans just came out of nowhere, I'm glad that we were to able to escape from them"

Tiago says, "yeah but, they didn't seem bad to me"

Lisa says, "Tiago, you almost got hurt because of them"

Tiago says, "yeah but it was because it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and the girl was checking up on me to see if I was alright"

Junior says, "I understand what your saying, but we shouldn't take our chances with a bunch of humans roaming around in the jungle, what if their secretly working for poachers or even loggers"

Bia says, "I'm afraid he's right Tiago, it's probably best to keep our distance, just to be safe"

Tiago says, "but, but"

Lisa says, "no buts Tiago, I would rather keep you safe then take my chances in losing you"

Tiago says, "okay fine, lets just get out of here then"

All of them began to fly away, Tiago looks back feeling a bit upset.

meanwhile

Blu, David, and Sarah were laying on the ground asleep, they start opening their eyes groaning, they then get up from the ground as Blu rubs his head with his wing, he sees his parents getting up.

"Are you guys alright?" Blu asks

David replies, "yeah we're okay son, don't mind us"

Sarah asks, "where are we?"

All of them look around in the jungle.

Blu says, "it looks like we're in the Amazon"

Blu then flies upward, David and Sarah follow him, the 3 of them land on a branch as they see the Amazon River, David and Sarah looks at the River in awe.

"yup, this is the Amazon alright" said Blu

David then chuckles.

"It's been awhile since I've been here" said David

Blu asks, "you've been here before?"

Sarah replies, "we used to live here when we were younger, your father wanted to move somewhere else because he thought you would be much more safer than here"

David says, "yeah, but that was years ago when we were about to have you in just a few months, and now look at us, we're back together again"

Blu says, "wow, that's amazing, I never knew that, well we better go find our friends and if possible our family, I hope that their alright"

David says, "I'm sure they're alright, besides what's the worse that could happen?"

"Hey Blu!" A male voice shouts from a distance

The 3 of them turned around with a curious look in their eyes, they see Alex and Cadence flying towards them with smiles on their faces, the 2 of them land on the branch, Alex approaches Blu.

Blu says, "oh hello, can I help y-"

Alex then hugs him and lifts him up in the air.

"Oh it's so good to see you again little brother!" Said Alex in an excited tone

Blu looked freaked out a bit.

"Why is this random bird hugging me?!" Blu thought

"Hey uncle Blu!" Said Cadence

David and Sarah looked confused at the two of them.

"Uhh son, do you know this bird?" David asks

Blu whispers, "I have no idea"

Alex then draws his immediate attention to the two older birds as he puts down Blu.

"Huh? Umm Blu? Do you know them?" Alex asks

Blu replies, "yes I do, they're names are David and Sarah"

David says, "hello"

Sarah says, "nice to meet you young man"

Blu says, "their my-"

"ALEX!" A female voice shouts

Blu gets startled a bit, all of them look up towards Liz to which she looked stern towards Alex.

"Come on Alex, I already told you this is urgent" said Liz

Alex asks, "oh come on, I was just hugging my brother, can't I just have some family time?"

Blu looks at the two of them while being completely freaked out.

Liz replies, "you can have quality time later, right now we need to get going"

"Who are these people?!" Blu thought

Liz then turns to Blu.

"Blu what are you doing all the way out here? Your suppose to be at the meeting, Your the Blue Macaw tribe chief after all" Said Liz

Blu looked even more freaked out.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Blu thought

Alex says, "come on sister, go easy on him"

Liz says, "this isn't something to be lounging about, everyone needs to be there, especially you Blu"

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW ME?!" Blu thought

"Hey guys!" A male bird shouts from a distance

Roberto comes flying in with a tiny female scarlet macaw, she has her mother's red feathers on her head, but then a mixture of blue and red along her body and has the wings colored like a Scarlet. Has blue eyes and a black beak, as well as black talons, she shares the same facial features as her mother, both of them land on the branch.

"Hey honey, what are you doing?" Roberto asks

Liz replies, "nothing much dear, just scolding my brother for holding out on us"

"HOW DOES ROBERTO KNOW THEM?! WHY IS HE CALLING HER HONEY?! AND WHY DOES HE HAVE A KID WITH HIM?!" Blu thought

Sarah looks over to Blu with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Sarah asks him politely

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Said Blu in a normal manner

Roberto says, "I wasn't able to find a babysitter, Mimi is off in her private area, Tomada is off to visit his family, and Jewel will be joining us at the meeting"

Liz says, "well we still have Sorrel left to watch the kids, even she might be too busy to watch them, and we can't call off the meeting, especially after everything mother did to pull this meeting, and I have to be there cause I'm the reason for it"

Alex asks, "huh? What's this about?"

Roberto replies, "well since we're gonna be attending the meeting and we can't bring the the kids inside, so we thought we could drop Cadence and Rosalia off at one of the few places we know"

Alex says, "really? well maybe I could take Rosalia with me and take her to Sorrel"

Liz asks, "really? You do that for me?"

Alex replies, "of course"

Liz says, "okay, but after you drop them off, go straight to the meeting"

Alex says, "fair enough"

Roberto and Liz kneels down towards Rosalia.

Liz asks, "I need you to behave for uncle Alex for me, he'll be taking you to your aunt, do you think you can do that for us?"

"Okay!" Rosalia replies in a cheerful manner

Roberto says, "great, we love you sweetie, we'll be back to get you"

Roberto and Liz hugs their daughter, Liz then places a kiss on her daughter's forehead as Rosalia giggles, Alex looked kinda sad, Blu looks at Alex with confusion on his face, Rosalia goes to Alex.

"Okay guys, guess we're heading out, okay girls, say goodbye to uncle Blu"

"Goodbye uncle Blu!" Said both of the girls in unison

As Alex flies off with the two girls, Blu looked completely burnt out.

"And now I'm an uncle" Blu thought

David and Sarah looks at Blu.

"What just happened?" David asks with a confused tone

Blu replies, "honestly dad, I don't know what's going on anymore"

Sarah says, "well I can't believe your the tribe to the blue macaws, why didn't you tell us?"

Blu replies, "well mom, that's the thing, I'm not really the tribe leader"

David asks, "what do you mean? They just said you were"

Liz says, "come on Blu, let's get going"

Liz and Roberto fly off, David and Sarah looked worried about their son.

Blu says, "mom, dad, I know we just got back together again"

David says, "it's okay son, I'm just glad I got to see you again, we have a lot of time to catch up on, go see what's happening and we'll wait here"

Blu asks, "are you sure?"

Sarah replies, "yes son, we'll be just fine"

Blu says, "okay, I love you guys, be safe"

The 3 of them hug each other.

David says, "We love you to son, and you be safe as well"

Blu then flies off with the others to go join the meeting, David then sighs, Sarah puts a her wing on her husband's back.

"What's troubling you dear?" Sarah asks in a gentle tone

David replies, "nothing, just watching him fly away kinda pains me, he's all grown up now, and now he's off to do whatever he needs to do"

Sarah looks at David with a curious look on her face.

"Should we follow him?" Sarah asks

David looks at his wife with excitement and a smirk.

David replies, "heck yeah we're gonna follow him! We've been searching him for the past 21 years! What kind of parents we would be if we just let him off like that?! And besides our human friends are gonna kick my sorry butt if I don't come with him, after all we wouldn't be here without them"

David begins flying off after Blu, Sarah then smiles brightly.

"There you are, the bird I fell in love with" Sarah thought to herself

Sarah as well follows him in the process.

Meanwhile

Tiago, Lisa, Junior, and Bia were resting on a branch after they seemed to be flying in such a hurry. They were trying to catch their breath while panting and heaving to gain back some much needed oxygen, Lisa, slowly looked up after catching her breath feeling exhausted.

"Hey guys, I think that's far enough now. I can't fly anymore," she said while leaning against the tree.

"Yeah, looks like it. Plus my wings hurt a little," Junior replied

rubbing his left wing, Bia was slightly concerned.

"We should probably go and tell the grown ups, they'd probably know the right thing to do," Bia responded

Bia leans against Junior which made them both sigh, But she wasn't the only bird who was worried, Lisa looked over at Tiago, who barely said a word since they landed on the branch for a rest, He was staring at the ground in deep thought, Trapped in his own imagination, Lisa however, didn't like seeing him act this way, So she put a comforting wing on his shoulder and he slowly turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Tiago, are you okay?" Lisa asked him while continuing to rub his shoulder in a comforting way

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about those humans we've encountered back there" he responded

he also looked back down at the ground and then back up to meet Lisa's gaze.

"What is it about them that takes on your interest?" Lisa responded to him

She arched a curious eyebrow as she wanted to know what he was fascinated about.

"I'm not exactly sure, but when I saw them, I felt a bit different, there's something familiar about them, but I don't know what it is," he answered back while sighing hard and rubbing the sweat off his forehead

Lisa looks at Tiago with curiosity, But she didn't ask too many questions as Tiago didn't look like he wanted to be playing 20 questions.

"Do you know them?" Lisa asks him again trying not to throw irritable questions that would make him feel uncomfortable.

"Not really, if I did, me and Bia would've recognized them on the spot," Tiago replies

Lisa slowly looks down.

Bia replies, "Yes, that is true."

Junior then leaped into the conversation too as he was a little sceptical about humans.

"Well it would be probably best if we stay a safe distance away from them," said Junior in a slightly worried tone

Tiago instantly jolted his head up.

"But Junior, they don't seem all that threatening."

"Looks can be deceiving Tiago. My dad taught me we can't let our guard down not for one second when it comes to humans, they are dangerous!" Junior remarked with his legs trembling.

Tiago of course felt a little annoyed by how Junior was slating humans.

"Yeah but what about Túlio and Linda? They helped us beat the loggers 3 years ago, and they aren't dangerous" Tiago replied to him.

Lisa says, "That is true, but their different, your dad and my brother have grown up with Linda, we're not familiar with those two humans."

And of course Bia said something that kind of turned this conversation into an argument.

"What about Junior's dad when Uncle Alex met him, he turned out to be a friendly Falcon"

Junior quickly jolted his head around after Lisa looked at Bia in a insulted way.

"That was a cheap move Bia..."

Lisa slowly narrowed her eyelids at her.

"You're taking his side now?!" She growled while staring at Bia.

Bia tried to calm her down while lifting her wings up.

"Well you can't argue with facts, even if your brother is a total knuckle head," she remarked while pointing her left talon at Tiago.

"Yeah, HEY!" Said Tiago with an offended tone to Bia's remark

Lisa then got frustrated and started flapping her wings.

"I'm not so sure about this, I will agree that there are good and bad people, I need time to think by myself" Lisa blurted out

she begins to take off in a different direction, leaving everybody quite surprised by her sudden outburst, Lisa was flying away from them, but this worried Tiago as he was concerned about her.

"Lisa! Where are you going, come back?!" Tiago shouted to her, which made her hover in mid air.

"I'm going to a private spot, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" She shouted back before flying into the jungle away from the others

Tiago immediately started flapping his wings to take off after her, but his sister grabbed onto his left wing to stop him from flying after her.

"Leave her be Tiago, if she wants to be alone then let her be alone. Let her cool off for a moment," Bia spoke in a calm voice

she starts to rub his wing in a comforting way, Tiago looks up towards Lisa feeling conflicted, He couldn't help but think that this could possibly be his fault, But his sister was right after all, So he decided to lean against the tree while Bia and Junior followed suit.

Meanwhile

Isaiah was walking through the rainforest still eating on his mango from earlier, he looks around the rainforest.

"This place seems to be the Amazon jungle, and yet it feels different, like I don't belong here, this doesn't make any sense..." Isaiah thought

Isaiah looks at his mango, he was down to the nut, he then sighs.

"...that's a shame, it felt like a light snack, oh well, it's better than nothing"

Isaiah then tosses it behind him, the nut lands near the bushes and collides with something.

"OW!"

Isaiah gets startled by the sudden voice, he turns around to the bush, he then slowly approaches it, he then moves the bushes to the side, he then sees a small male blue macaw, the blue macaw was rubbing his head, he then spots Isaiah looking at him with fright.

"Oh, hey there little guy, are you okay?" Isaiah asks

The blue macaw immediately flies off.

"Hey wait!" Isaiah shouts

Isaiah then stops as the blue macaw disappears into the jungle, he takes a deep sigh.

"Aaand he's gone, Why does every bird run away from me?"

A blue glow came from the exact same spot the chick was, Isaiah looks at the glow with curiosity, he begins walking back towards it, he looks around, he sees his necklace on the rock.

"My necklace, what's it doing all the way out here?"

Isaiah grabs hold of the necklace, as it glowed really bright, Isaiah's covers his eyes.

"Dang, its brighter than usual"

Isaiah lowers the necklace down, he sees a cross mark on a tree, Isaiah looks at it in wonder, he places his hand near the tree.

"This sigil looks looks awfully familiar..."

Isaiah remembers the tree symbol.

"...like when me and the others were trapped in the replica version of the Amazon Rainforest"

The memory ends, as Isaiah continues to observe the tree, his heart begins to glow blue as a small piece of light comes out of his chest, the light then goes into the symbol, forming a gem in it, Isaiah looks in amazement.

"Wow, that's incredible" said Isaiah

The gem stops glowing, Isaiah then covers up the tree with a few long leaves.

"I can't wait to show Mia and Ethan what I found, maybe this what Jesus meant by his father waiting for us"

Isaiah looks around the jungle with curiosity.

"I wonder who that Blue macaw was? Oh well, I guess I'll never know"

Isaiah continues to walk, he didn't notice he was being spied on by the little chick.

Meanwhile

As Blu, Roberto, and Liz fly near a hollow, they land on the branches, elders of both tribes were there, Jewel, Eduardo, and an old female scarlet macaw was there, she is very thin still for her age, and has the same colored feathers and style as Alex and Liz, but since she is very old, has gray feathers under her wings and wrinkles on her face, clearly showing signs of age, as Jewel, Maria, and Eduardo approaches Blu.

Jewel says, "oh honey, thank goodness your okay, you had me worried there"

Blu says, "hey Honey, I'm sorry if I had left you, I hope you can forgive me"

Jewel looked confused.

"Why are you being so formal? You just told me you were getting a drink, you were taking so long I was beginning to worry, but your here now and I'm just glad that your safe"

Blu looked even more confused.

The old scarlet macaw asks, "Blu, where's Alex?"

Liz says, "he's went to go drop off Cadence and Rosalia, I hope that's okay with you mom"

The old scarlet macaw says, "this is urgent! We can't wait forever for him to show up!"

Eduardo says, "lets just start the meeting Maria, he'll show up eventually"

Maria then sighs.

"Okay, I just hope he'll be alright"

Liz says, "I'm sure he's alright, Alex is smart, he should know what to do"

Maria says, "He wouldn't have to go through all this trouble if his mate was still around"

Maria gets slightly angry, Liz then puts her wing on her mother.

"It's okay mom, let's just get this meeting" said Liz

Maria says, "alright, everyone into the hollow, the meeting Is starting"

As they all go into the hollow, Blu puts his wing on Jewel's right shoulder.

"Hey Jewel, do you know what's going on?" Blu asks

Jewel replies, "honestly, I'm just as curious as you are Blu"

"Do you know where the kids are?"

"Well, Tiago and Bia went to go with their lovers, Carla is with Miguel on their special date"

"What about our human friends?"

"Human friends? You mean Linda and Túlio? Their in Rio right now, Blu are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Positive, lets just see what's this meeting is all about"

Jewel then goes inside the hollow, Blu looks at her.

"What's going on here? Every since I've arrived, everything's been strange and weird, first random birds come out of nowhere and say their my family, then I see Roberto married and has a kid, and now Jewel doesn't even remember the adventure we've been on, something's not right, I'm gonna have to get to the bottom of this" Blu thought

Blu enters the hollow, elders of both blue and scarlet macaw were in the hollow as well as Jewel, Liz, Roberto, Eduardo, and Maria, all of them turn their eyes towards Maria, Liz, and Roberto.

"Alright everyone, the meeting is about to begin, Blu come on up here" said Maria in a firm tone

Blu looked slightly confused Jewel walks up behind him.

"Me? Oh...okay" said Blu

Blu then walks up to the front of the meeting, he stands by Roberto's side as Maria stood by Liz's side, Blu goes near Roberto.

"What's going on?" Blu asks quietly

Roberto replies, "I'm not sure, but Liz told me it was extremely important, she didn't want to tell me last night when she got home from patrol, we're about to find out right now"

Both Maria and Liz walks up towards her fellow macaws, facing them with serious looks on their faces.

Maria says, "Thank you all for coming, I'm sorry for this sudden meeting, I know some of you are wondering about this urgent meeting, but as you all don't know...a dangerous threat is in the Amazon"

All of them were stunned by this sudden news, they talk among each other, Blu and Jewel looks at each other with a worried look on their faces, an elder male blue macaw walks up to them.

"What is this threat? Has the loggers come back to finish what they started?"

Maria replies, "fortunately that's not the case, however though it does draw great concern over me, my daughter saw something within the jungle, she'll tell us what it was"

Liz then faces the crowd, everybody's attention draws onto her.

"It happened last night..."

Flashback

Liz was flying through the air looking down on the Amazon

"...When I was out on patrol last night, i was just minding my own business, until I heard this eerily noise coming from the distance..."

Liz suddenly hears Screeching noises, she then suddenly stops and turns towards the noise, she looked a curious, she starts flying in that direction, she then stops and lands on a branch.

"...when I got there, I saw this creature like I never saw before..."

Liz sees a small creature made out of dark matter, it has four legs, it was 12 inches tall, and it had a big beak with it having teeth like shapes on the beak, Liz looked completely shock with the appearance of the creature.

"...I couldn't believe what I saw, I didn't know if it was friendly or not, as I continued to examine it, it suddenly ran off..."

Flashback ended

"...and that's the end of it"

All of them couldn't grasp at what they were hearing, an elder female scarlet macaw walks up to her with doubt in her eyes.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw? You could've been seeing things, or maybe you might've mistaken it for a baby jaguar"

Liz looked at her with a firm look on her face.

"With all due respect, I know what I saw, and it looked nothing like a baby jaguar, it was covered in this weird purple like stuff, and it wasn't just me that saw it"

Maria looks walks forward besides her daughter.

"There were many of our patrols that have spotted this creature, all of them which reported the same answer, I'm not sure if it's friendly or not, but we must take precautions" said Maria in a calm and yet serious tone

Eduardo walks up to her.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Eduardo asks

Maria replies, "that's why we're here, to discuss what we must do to keep our tribe safe if that creature is even somewhat of a threat"

Everyone looked tensed, Blu had a worry expression on his face.

"Purple like stuff? I hope it's not what I think it is" Blu thought

Meanwhile

In another part of the jungle, Alex, Cadence, and Rosalia continue to fly through the rainforest feeling the warm breeze against their feathers as they fly, Cadence was breathing quite heavily as she was feeling extremely tired.

"Uhhh, dad. Are we there yet? I'm starting to feel a little uneasy," Cadence whined as she could feel the tension in her aching wings.

Alex turns towards her with a kind gesture on his face.

"Don't worry sweetie. We are almost there. Just a little further" said Alex in a sweet and reassuring tone

Rosalia looked at Alex with worried eyes.

"Uh, uncle Alex? How long will you, mommy, and daddy be gone?" Rosalia asks with concern in her voice

"I'm not so sure sweetie, but I'm hoping it won't take too long" he remarked in a confident tone of voice

Rosalia smiles at her uncle, Cadence looks up ahead, and thought she saw a...certain, familiar bird.

"Uhh dad, watch out, your gonna hit that-" Cadence said to her father

Unfortunately she was too late, Alex looks up ahead and he collides head to head with a female blue macaw.

"Ow!" Both of them said In pain while rubbing their heads

Both of them landed on the same branch that Alex and this female blue macaw landed on, Both of them, Alex and the female macaw begin to rub their heads.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks without looking up, Not realising Who he had just clashed heads with

The female macaw replies, "Yeah I'm fine, it doesn't hurt so-"

She didn't finish her sentence, and both of their jaws dropped as they realise who they both bumped into, Both of them look up, they were in complete shock, as Alex sees the one person he never thought he would see again, She had dark blue feathers, a ponytail with a purple scrunchie, her eyes were hazel while her body was slender, and a grey beak and talons, both of them stare at each other awkwardly, Cadence and Rosalia fly down to them.

Cadence asks, "Daddy are you o—"

Cadence didnt get to finish her sentence as she and Rosalia look in shock, the female macaw and Alex still stared at each other.

"Hello Alex" said the female macaw in an awkward tone as well but she was more awkward in this little reunion.

"Hi " said Alex in an awkward tone while hiding a little anger deep inside his heart

Both of them continued to stare at each other awkwardly, feeling the tension rising between the two of them, Cadence couldn't believe to what she was seeing.

"So umm? What are you doing here?" Alex asks her with a hint of irritation.

"Picking up my son from my dad, you?" She replies same kind of tone but with a little more rudeness

"Dropping off my daughter and niece at their aunt's hollow," Alex replied in a calm yet annoyed tone

he was keeping himself compose, this of course alerted everybody as this conversation got a little intense.

"That's good," she replied quickly while nodding her head

"How's The family Doing?" Alex asked her In a sarcastic tone

he was trying really hard not to sound angry.

"We're all doing okay, my son is going through a tough time at the moment without his father, I'm doing the best I can to comfort him, how about you and cadence?" The female blue macaw responded rather calmly.

"We are doing just fine on our own," Alex replied quickly to try and spied up the conversation to avoid anymore awkwardness.

"That's good to hear, now will you please get out of the way? I need to go where I need to be," she snaps

Pushing past Alex and getting ready to take off.

"Hold on, I wasn't done talking to you," Alex snapped back

As he grabs her right wing, she tries to shake him off of her but he spins her around to look at him in the eye.

"Well I am, so will you please leave me be?!" She responds in an irritated voice

This only spiked Alex's heart a little, Making him more irritated than before.

"So your just gonna ditch me now? Like you did with your family?!" Alex growled at her

The female blue macaw narrows her eyes at him and step closer to him.

"Hmph, a few months later and your still the same old bird aren't you?" She snapped back

There was a raging fire in her eyes.

"Well can you blame me? You did just leave for no reason," Alex replied while matching her angry look with his own fiery look

"Oh Alex, you still think of yourself as some saint? Huh? Like you has done no wrong in the world!" She shouts before stepping even closer to him.

"Well at least I didn't abandoned those I love!" Alex shouted back

He begins stepping even closer to her, Everybody watching this stood back in fear as they hardly ever see this side of Alex before.

"Well look whose talking? Acting like some big shot! Since when did you have the spine to talk to women like that?!" The female blue macaw screeched

she eventually came so close to his face she could have touched him.

"Well when you left without even saying goodbye, it managed to grow in!" Alex shouted before locking gazes with hers

Cadence had enough and jumped in-between both of the angry adults.

"STOP FIGHTING! BOTH OF YOU!" Cadence shouts from the top of her lungs in a angry and scared voice.

Both of them draw their attention towards Cadence, Cadence had tears in her eyes and she was crying because she was scared of watching them both argue so much.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave us?" Cadence asks her mother with a feeling of heartbreak and despair.

The female blue macaw looked speechless, She literally had no words to say at this point because she didn't know what to say.

"Cadence-I" The female blue macaw begins to stutter

Alex then soon took a deep breath and put a comforting wing on Cadence's shoulder before beckoning the female blue macaw to answer her.

"Go on, tell her, tell her why did this all happen?" Alex asked in a deep and angry voice

this only flared her up again.

"You stay out of this Alex! I don't want to hear it from you!" Said the Female blue Macaw before turning her attention back to her daughter

Cadence was frightened by her, the female blue macaw looks at her with regret, she still couldn't get the words out of her beak feeling helpless at the moment, Alex gives her a stern look.

"Can't say anything can you? How shameful" Alex snarls at her

"Don't you dare get started! I had enough of you! I never want to see you ever again!" The female blue macaw shouts

Alex shouts, "fine by me!"

Screeching noises came from all around them, Alex and the female blue macaw's face turns from rage into fright, Cadence and Rosalia holds onto each other.

Cadence asks, "daddy what was that?"

Rosalia says, "Uncle Alex I'm scared"

Alex replies, "it's okay girls, everything is gonna be alright now"

( All of them hear tearing noises from within the rainforest, all of them turn to the noise which it was from, the noise gets louder and louder, the tree they were on begins to collapse, all of them fly off the tree, they then land on the ground, the two little chicks were scared )

"are you two girls alright?" Alex asks with concern and worry

"We're okay daddy" said the both of them

( giant footsteps were being made, all of them look up, as giant talons were on the trees, the smoke covers up the beast, as its eyes were fully glowing yellow, it then gives out a roar, the 4 of them cover their ears, from a distance, Isaiah was walking along, he hears the roar, he turns his head towards the roar, his eyes fill up with determination, the creature then stops, all of them look in fright )

"FLY AWAY!" The female blue macaw cries out

( As Her and Alex immediately begins flying, however Alex turns to Cadence and Rosalia frozen in fright )

"GIRLS NO!" Alex shouts

( Cadence and Rosalia remained still as tears stream down their eyes, Alex begins flying as fast as he could, the Ripper reaches out it's talons for the two chicks, Alex pushes them out of the way but gets snatched up by the Ripper, Cadence and Rosalia gets up from the ground, they see Alex )

"DAD!" Cadence cries out

( as the Ripper begins to tighten its hold on Alex, dark matter begins to go all over Alex's body, Alex cries out in pain, as the Ripper gets closer to the girls, the female macaw dives down towards the girls and shields them from the Ripper )

"Girl! You have to go now! I'll stall it while you escape!" The Female Macaw shouts

Cadence says, "not without daddy!"

( the Ripper lays it's eyes on the 3 girls with killing intent, the female blue macaw remained diligent in her post, the Ripper then flies directly at them, the female macaw closes her eyes)

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Rosalia cries out

( all of a sudden of bolt of lightning comes out of nowhere, striking against the Ripper as the Ripper screeches, it lets go of it's hold on Alex as he falls to the floor, the 4 of them look in shock, as person up from above falls down and lands on his feet, it was Isaiah, as the Ripper was still feeling the shock from the lightning strike, Isaiah begins to approach the monster )

"Hey! Freak show!" Isaiah shouts

( the Ripper then faces Isaiah, As electricity begins to revolve all around him )

"If you lay another talon on them..."

( Isaiah clenches his hands, electrifying his entire body as his eyes and scar glow blue )

"...I'll obliterate you"

( the Ripper then screeches once more, it then charges towards Isaiah with its talons getting ready for the kill, Isaiah puts his hands together creating an electrical voltage, he then shoots out lightning towards the Ripper, the lightning obliterates the talons of the Ripper as it screeches out in pain, Isaiah then jumps towards the Ripper and kicks it across the face, the 3 girls couldn't believe what they were seeing, the Ripper regenerates it's talons, the Ripper swings it's right talon towards Isaiah, Isaiah flash steps out of the way, he was leaping around among the trees faster than the eye could see, the female blue macaw looks completely bewildered )

"What happened to the boy? I can't see him anywhere!" Said the female blue macaw

( suddenly, he begins hitting the Ripper from every direction, hitting the Ripper at every vital point in it's body with the lightning attacks, the Ripper couldn't see him or his movements, Everything slowed down as Isaiah looks at the Ripper )

"It's immobilized, it can't fight back with how fast I'm going, even so I can't keep this up any longer, otherwise I'll overcharge myself, so I have to remove the host before it has time to regenerate!" Isaiah thought

( Isaiah plants his feet on a tree while his right hand begins to charge up with electricity, he then leaps towards the Ripper at the speed of lightning, as he gets closer while reaching out his right hand, the Ripper manages to regenerate quickly, Isaiah looked stunned, the Ripper then then screeches, Isaiah gets thrown off balance, as the Ripper flies into the air and Isaiah misses the shot, the Ripper then thrusts it's right talon onto Isaiah and smashes him into the ground, causing the ground to crack, the Ripper was flying in the air looking down on the wounded and unconscious boy, the Ripper looks over to the 3 female macaws, the 3 of them look in fright as the adult remained to stand in front of the girls )

"Girls you have to fly away now! And whatever you do don't stop for anything! Not for me! Not for your father! Not for anybody else!" The female blue macaw shouts

Cadence cries out, "We don't want to abandon either of you!"

( The female blue macaw looked shocked, as the Ripper dives down towards them, the Female blue macaw turns around towards the Ripper unable to get out of the way, as the Ripper reaches out it's talons towards the 3 of them, suddenly Isaiah grabs all of them before the Ripper could even get a hold of them as he was running away from the Ripper and across the Amazon rainforest at the speed of lightning, Isaiah looked determined to make it through )

"Phew that was a close one, but I'm glad we all made though" Isaiah thought

( the birds in his arms were panicking except for Alex who was unconscious, as they try to fly anxiously from his arms which made Isaiah panic for a bit as he tries to grab a hold of them )

"Hey! Cut it out! I'm trying to save you!" Said Isaiah

( Isaiah almost drops Alex but immediately grabs him and holds them a bit tighter, he looked slightly annoyed at the moment )

"This can't possibly be any worse" Isaiah thought

( suddenly something shadows over all of them, they look and see a tree coming down on them, all of them looked immediately scared )

Isaiah shouts, "WHAT THE-"

( Isaiah then leaps forward and manages to dodge the tree, all of them were screaming in slow motion except for Alex of course who was still unconscious, time then resumes back and Isaiah continues to run forward, Isaiah was panting while the female macaws in his arms looked frightened )

"Okay! That just happened!" Isaiah shouts

( more trees come down upon them, Isaiah looks back at the trees with an irritated look on his face )

"Oh you've got to be kidding me right now!" Isaiah shouts

( the trees come crashing down on them, Isaiah maneuvers through the chaos, as he dodges to the left and right, he ducks down to dodge another tree, he then leaps back to dodge the incoming one tree right in front of him, he then run towards the tree, he then jumps onto it and jumps off of it, while going through the air, the Ripper was right beside him screeching at them, the female macaws looked frightened )

"Oh come on! Give me a break!" Isaiah shouts with a hint of stress

( Isaiah lands back on the ground continuously running through the rainforest )

"Looks like that thing caught up to us real quick, for a Ripper, its a lot more clingy then the last one" said Isaiah

( the Female blue macaw looked dumbfounded at the human )

"Did he just seriously made a relationship joke at a time like this?!" The female blue macaw thought

( the Ripper came out of nowhere and was in front of them, all the girls began to scream )

"Uhh nope!" Isaiah shouts

( as he turns to the right and dashes at the speed of lightning, running as far away from the Ripper as he can, Isaiah looked in relief )

"Phew, good thing I have fast reflexes" said Isaiah in a confident tone

( his legs begin to stiffen up as the lightning continues to crackle, Isaiah was in slight pain )

"Crap! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Isaiah thought

( the Ripper was catching up to them at an incredible fast speed, Isaiah begins to slow down )

"Oh no! This can't be good! I need to do something quick or we all turn into Rippers!" Isaiah thought

( Isaiah looks at his left arm, he then looks down on the birds as they were worried deeply, Isaiah then closes his eyes and takes a deep sigh )

"Alright listen up birds, I need you to start flying on the count of 3, i'm gonna release you, don't worry about your scarlet friend here, I'll hold onto him, okay?" Isaiah asks

( all of them look at each other not knowing what he has in mind )

"Okay, on 3..."

( the Ripper came closer and closer )

"...One..."

( all of them looked nervous )

"...two..."

( the 3 of the girls stretches out their wings )

"...THREE!"

( Isaiah lets go of them as they fly as fast as they could, the Ripper immediately flies faster and was behind Isaiah, Isaiah turns around with his left hand glowing blue with sparks coming out of it )

"LIGHTNING FLASH!"

( a big burst of lightning hits the Ripper point blank, a giant devastating electric explosion occurs in that area, lighting up the sky and making a giant boom noise, sometime later in the aftermath, the half of the Ripper's upper body was obliterated, the host was still inside the dark matter, as it rapidly regenerates its upper half, it looks around the rainforest looking for its prey, however none of them were in sight, the Ripper then gives up and flies away, not so far off in the distance, Isaiah was laying against tree looking exhausted with sweat coming down his body and sparks crackling all around him with his eyes turning back to normal, his left arm was rapidly twitching )

"Man that was a little bit much, but we made it! Thank God for that!" Isaiah thought

( Isaiah looks behind the tree, seeing the Ripper already gone )

"Crap! It's gone! The attack didn't get the host out of the dark matter"

( Isaiah struggles to get, but he manages to get up as he pushes himself up from the tree )

"I still have some energy in me, I'll go after that Ripper and remove the host from its body"

Isaiah was about to go after the Ripper.

"DADDY!" Cadence shouts

He then stops, he turns around and sees Alex laying on the floor with his body covered in dark matter, Cadence begins to run towards him as the female blue macaw stops her.

"No Cadence don't! I don't want you to get infected to!" Said the female blue macaw

Rosalia shouts, "UNCLE ALEX!"

Isaiah looked scared.

"He's been infected by the Ripper, this is bad! If this keeps up, he'll turn into a Ripper, I have to do something fast!..." Isaiah thought

Isaiah turns around and looks onto the field with a conflicted look on his face.

"...but I can't leave that Ripper roaming around the Amazon, it'll wreak havoc, so what should I do?"

Isaiah closes his eyes and clenches his hands, eventually he calms himself down and opens his eyes.

"I know what I have to do"

Isaiah begins running towards Alex, the Female blue macaw looks over to Isaiah, she then flies over towards him and spreads her wings out, trying to block Isaiah from getting to Alex.

"No wait! I need to attend to him! If you don't let me, it won't end well! Trust me I should know, do you want something bad happen to him?"

the female blue macaw looks over to Alex as he was in agony, she looks up to Isaiah as he kneels down to her level.

"Just please, let me help him, It'll be okay"

the female blue macaw hesitates to do so, but she eventually steps back, Isaiah then picks up Alex, he then stands up.

"Come on then, let's go!" Said Isaiah

Meanwhile

A few minutes earlier

As the meeting continued in the hollow, Blu was deep in his thoughts at the moment, Jewel looks over to Blu wondering on what he's thinking about, she eventually walks over to him, Jewel puts her wing on his shoulder, Roberto follows behind her, Blu then looks over to Jewel.

"Hey Blu, is something wrong?" Jewel asks

Roberto asks, "what's on your mind?"

Blu replies, "oh sorry, it's just, this is a lot to take in"

Roberto says, "Yeah same here, I don't even know how to respond to all of this, all of a sudden there's a new creature roaming around in the rainforest, it's crazy"

Jewel says, "well I'm sure we'll figure out a way to deal with this situation, after all we have been through worse"

Blu looks at the two of them with a curious look on his face.

"Hey guys, do you think that this creature could possibly be a Ripper?" Blu asks

Both Roberto and Jewel looked confused at the statement he just made.

"A Ripper? What the heck is a Ripper?" Jewel asks

Blu was completely shocked by the answer she just made.

"What? Don't you remember those monsters that attacked the Amazon? The ones that invaded our home?!" Blu asks

"Monsters? What are you talking about Blu? Are you referring to the loggers or something?!" Roberto asks with utter confusion

Jewel looked worried at her husband.

"honey are you okay? You seem distressed, do you need to go home and get some rest?" Jewel asks calmly

Blu couldn't comprehend of what was happening at the moment, however though he remained relax at the time.

"No, I'm fine, it's nothing" said Blu

Roberto asks, "are you sure? You don't seem okay"

Blu says, "don't worry about me Roberto, I'm okay"

Roberto and Jewel felt concerned over him.

Jewel says, "okay, if your alright, then I trust you"

As the meeting continues, Blu places his wing on his beak.

Blu thinks, "This is starting to get out of hand, so those scarlet macaws are related to me, that's what at least what it looks like, Roberto and Jewel don't remember the kids on our journey, come to think of it, they look as if nothing had happened, and when I mentioned the name Ripper, they're completely clueless to what those are, could it possibly be, that I'm in-"

"Hey! You can't enter here!" A male voice shouts

All of them turn their attention towards the entrance, they see two of the guards blocking out David and Sarah.

Sarah says, "come on, can you please let us in? Our son is in there"

The scarlet macaw replies, "sorry, but this is an important meeting, no one is allowed to enter until the meeting is over"

"Mom? Dad?" Said Blu

Jewel asks, "what is going on out there?"

Blu replies, "stay here Jewel, I'll deal with this"

Maria says, "continue on with the meeting, this won't take long"

Both Blu and Maria walks outside, the guards steps aside to let the two macaws past.

"What exactly is going on here?" Maria asks in a somewhat stern tone

Blu asks, "guys? What are you doing here?"

David replies, "we came to see you"

Blu then walks in front of Maria.

"It's okay, they're with me, I'm sorry" said Blu

Maria asks, "do you know these birds?"

Blu replies, "yes I do, their my-"

Suddenly a giant electric explosion occurs, lighting up the sky as it made a giant boom, however everything turns back to normal, every bird from within the hollow draws their attention towards the sudden event that just happened, everybody looked startled by it, Blu was also startled by it.

"What in the world was that?!" Liz asks in complete shock

Roberto says, "it just came out of nowhere!"

Maria says, "everybody calm down, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this"

Blu stared at the area with sudden determination.

"Did you see that?" said another male blue macaw

"It looked like an explosion" said another female scarlet macaw

"Quiet now! We need to stay calm about this and think rationally" said Eduardo in a stern tone

Blu then leaps off the branch and begins flying, everybody starts looking at Blu with shock, as he begins to fly off.

Jewel shouts, "BLU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Blu then turns around and faces the others.

"I'm going to check out that area, I think I may know what's going on here"

Roberto says, "well if your going, I'm going to, you might need backup"

Liz says, "I'm coming as well, it's better if we stay together"

Roberto says, "right!"

Maria says, "I'm coming as well, it is my duty to keep everyone in my tribe safe"

Eduardo turns towards the two guards.

"You two come with us, we might need you if things get out of hand" said Eduardo

"Right!"

David says, "I'm coming with, in case if you need an extra hand"

"Be careful out there" said Sarah in a concern tone

"Don't worry I will" David replies in a gentle tone

Maria says, "very well then, lets go"

Roberto, Liz, Eduardo, David, Maria, and the two guards join Blu to search the area, Jewel and Sarah look at the birds fly towards the area with concern in their eyes, Sarah turns towards Jewel.

"do you think they'll be alright?" Sarah asks

Jewel replies, "i hope so"

Sarah turns to Jewel with curiosity.

"sorry for asking, seeing how this is a wrong time to ask, but just might who you be?" Sarah asks

Jewel turns to look at Sarah.

meanwhile

A few minutes eariler

Mia and Ethan were near a small waterfall, Mia reaches out her hands inside the water and scoops it up, she then sips the water, as she lowers her hands and takes a deep sigh.

"We've been walking around in this jungle for nearly 2 hours and still no sign of them anywhere, maybe we should take a break, what do you say Ethan?"

Mia turns towards Ethan, who was sleeping against the tree as he was snoring softly, Mia then smiles.

"Get some rest my friend, you've earned it" said Mia

As she scoops up more water with her hands, as she was about to drink it.

"What to do? What to do?" Said a voice not far

Mia looks up curiously, as she sees a silhouette in the water, it appeared to be a macaw pacing back and forth, Mia then drops the scoop full of water out of her hands as she begins to walk forward towards the mysterious figure, inside the waterfall it turned out to be Lisa.

"What to do? What to do? What to do?" Said Lisa

Mia then stops in front of the waterfall.

"Hey? Are you okay in there?" Mia asks

Lisa then gasps as she looks at the waterfall, unable to see Mia.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Said Lisa

Mia replies, "it's okay, it's okay, I'm not here to do you any harm, I was just wondering if you were alright"

Lisa seemed a little bit at ease with Mia's kind words.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it, but I'm alright, there's no need to worry about me" said Lisa

Mia says, "you seem troubled, what's bothering you?"

Lisa seemed hesitant to answer her question, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I...I prefer not to say"

Mia looks at her silhouette figure with understanding.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry for asking"

As Mia was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Said Lisa

Mia then turns around and faces her.

Lisa says, "can you please stay with me, I don't really want to be alone"

Mia stands put and looks directly at her.

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about?" Mia asks politely

Lisa looked down to the ground.

"Well, can I ask you a question?" Lisa asks in a shy tone

Mia replies, "okay, what is your question?"

Lisa at first hesitated, feeling as if it wasn't right what she was about to say, but she takes a deep breathe.

"Have you...ever gotten into an argument with the people you love over something?" Lisa asks

Mia thinks really hard on the question.

"Hmm, not one I could think of, why?" Mia asks

Lisa replies, "well, it's just that...well..."

Lisa then sighs.

Mia asks, "is it because you gotten into a fight with someone close to you?"

Lisa replies, "yeah...I did, and it's just that he wanted to do something that I disagreed with because I thought it was dangerous, but he thinks it's gonna be alright, but I'm not so sure"

"Oh, is it like doing something stupid that would get you in trouble?"

"Well...sort of...its more of the fact that he wants to meet these certain people that he thinks their alright, but I'm not sure if we can trust them..."

Mia looked understanding with the entire situation, Lisa feels as if she wanted to put the words back in her beak.

"...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have poured out all my drama onto you" said Lisa in a regretful tone

Mia says, "no, it's okay, it's good to talk to others, sometimes you just gotta let it out, there's no shame on letting others hear your voice..."

Lisa looks straight forward, even though she couldn't see it, but Mia was smiling at her.

"...and it's okay if you don't trust certain people, what you were doing wasn't wrong, you were only trying to protect your friend as any friend would, so what is it about these people you don't like about?"

Lisa replies, "well it's just..."

Lisa then sighs.

"...they're not like us, they're completely different from us, a-and I don't if they're good or bad, it's just so conflicting, I don't know what to do, and I don't want my boyfriend to feel that I don't trust him, I'm just not sure if I can do it" said Lisa

Lisa eyes begin to water up, almost like she was about to cry, however though Mia remained her post.

Mia says, "well that's the thing, you can't tell the person if someone is good or bad right away, you need to meet them first..."

Lisa wipes away her tears and continues to listen.

"...I used to think that, i was afraid of other people because I thought they might hurt me because of the way I am, that is until I met two special friends of mine..."

Mia turns around to look at Ethan still asleep.

"...they helped me overcome my fear of being around others, showing kindness and love as well as forgiveness to a girl like me, to them, it didn't matter what you are or what you look like..."

Mia places her right hand on her chest.

"...because deep down beneath all of us lives a kindred spirit, a living being worth protecting, and I believe it so as well as my friends, because we have each other to look out for, to fight for, to die for"

Lisa looked amazed by the words she told her, she was speechless by the words she was hearing.

"D-do you really believe that?" Lisa asks with some doubt in her voice

Mia replies, "I do"

Lisa then smiles, feeling better now.

"Well thank you for talking with me, what's your name?" Lisa asks politely

Mia replies, "my name is Mia, what's your name?"

"Well my name is Lisa"

"That's a pretty name you have"

Lisa blushes by the compliment.

"Thank you" said Lisa

Suddenly an electric explosion, lighting up the sky as it made a giant boom, all of them gets startled by the sudden explosion, especially Ethan who immediately shoots awake and starts freaking out.

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Ethan shouts in confusion

Lisa looked frightened by the sudden event.

"What was that?" Lisa asks

Mia looks up seeing the crackles of lightning still going through the air.

"That lightning, it looks awfully familiar, I know who it is! Stay here Lisa, it may be dangerous" said Mia

Mia starts running, Lisa then sees her mirage, as she hears footsteps from the water and realizes who she was, Lisa begins flying out the water.

"Wait!" Lisa shouts

She gets out of the waterfall soaked and wet, but she was too late, the two of them were already gone, Lisa looks around the area confused, as she takes a few deep breathes and she looked confused.

"Was I talking to a human?" Lisa thought

Meanwhile

As Isaiah's hands were covered in long thin leaves as he was washing Alex in the pond, the female blue macaw and the two chicks were watching him with the older female putting her wing on the two little ones' shoulders, Cadence looks up to the older female.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cadence asks

The female blue macaw replies, "I'm not sure sweetie, I'm just hoping that human over there knows what he's doing"

Isaiah continues to rinse Alex's body.

"I'm glad his body isn't too infected, otherwise it would've been horrible for him and for everyone else, it looks like he's going to be okay" Isaiah thought

The necklace around him begins dangling, it then touches Alex's beak, Isaiah's eyes begin to glow blue, he starts seeing the memories of Alex the Scarlet Macaw, his happiness, sadness, Anger, pain, but then one memory stroke him out the most, he sees the female blue macaw and Alex holding two new born chicks in their arms, laughing joyously at the newborns, the memories end, Isaiah's eyes begins to fill with tears as they stream down his face, the 3 of them looked confused.

"Why is he crying?" Cadence asked with curiosity

The female blue macaw replies, "I don't know"

Isaiah wipes away the tears, Alex begins to move around a bit as he was sleeping peacefully, Isaiah smiles in relief.

"He's alright, thank God for that, I think it might be time to wake him up"

Isaiah then unwraps the leaves around his right hand, he raises his index finger towards Alex's heart and sends a static shock into it, Alex then immediately wakes up as he was panting back and forth.

"What happened?" Alex asked

Cadence shouts, "DADDY!"

Isaiah sets down Alex in the pond, Cadence and Rosalia comes up to him and wraps their wings around him, Alex embraces them.

"We were so worried about you!" Said Rosalia

Alex says, "Its okay Sweetie, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about"

The female blue macaw walks up to him.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" The female blue macaw asks

Alex replies, "I'm alright, I'm just glad your all safe, hey you stayed with us?"

The female blue macaw looked offended by his statement as she turns her head away.

"Well of course I did, I wouldn't leave all of you there to die, I'm not heartless!" the female blue macaw shouts

"Well umm, thank you" said Alex

Alex gives off an uneasy smile, The female blue macaw slightly turns her eye towards him.

"Your welcome" said the female blue macaw

Alex then looks at Isaiah, looking at teenaged human with mixtures of curiosity and confusion, Isaiah looks at him with a relived look on his face.

"Hello there, are you feeling any better?" Isaiah asks

Alex hesitates to speak, feeling a bit shy towards Isaiah, the two chicks hide behind the female blue macaw.

"It's okay, I understand, I guess I'm kinda a big scary giant aren't i?" Said Isaiah in a joking manner

Isaiah begins to lightly chuckle, the female macaw and the two chicks looked a bit flustered by him, Alex looks at him with curiosity.

"What's a human kid doing in the Amazon rainforest all by himself? Did he get Lost from the boat tour?"

"Well, my name is Isaiah, it's nice to meet the 4 of you, it's okay, you don't have to be scared of me, I won't harm you, I promise" said Isaiah

Rosalia and Cadence walk slowly from behind the female blue macaw, they look up on Isaiah, Isaiah waves his right hand and smiles.

"Hello" said Isaiah

Cadence and Rosalia waves their wings, Isaiah then gets up, Cadence's stomach begins to grumble a bit, she looked embarrassed.

"Your a bit hungry aren't you? Don't worry, I'll get some food for all of us" said Isaiah

5 minutes later

Isaiah was munching on a banana as he was carrying it in his right hand, there was an entire pile of fruit sitting next to him, Cadence, Rosalia, and Alex were eating on fruits and nuts, the female blue macaw continues to look at Isaiah, Alex looks at her.

"Why aren't you eating?" Alex asks

The female blue macaw replies, "that boy in front of us, he's not normal, he's human and yet he's talking as if we were his own kind"

"You've met humans before, he seems pretty normal to me, although I will admit, it does seem strange that there's a human kid in the middle of the Amazon, but maybe he's just Lost from his cruise or something"

Alex continues to eat.

"What I mean is he's more than just that, he just fought off that monster with some sort of lightning powers and he managed to find a way to cure you, do you think that's normal?"

Alex swallows his nut.

"Lightning powers? That's impossible" said Alex with disbelief

The female blue macaw says, "I just saw him using it with my own eyes, the girls did to"

Rosalia says, "it's true, we saw the whole thing"

Cadence says, "you should've seen him in action daddy, he was really fast"

"See, they saw it, why won't you believe us?" The female blue macaw asks

Alex replies, "come on guys, that can't be real, there's no way this kid could have any powers, superheroes aren't real, they're just make believe things from comics and stuff..."

Isaiah sees a bit of dark matter on Alex's back, which immediately caught his attention.

"Oh crap! I better get rid of that fast" Isaiah thought

Isaiah reaches out his index finger towards Alex.

"...it was an intense situation back there, I'm just glad we all come out alive and well, he might've been the one that saved us, but there's no way he has Super powers"

Isaiah zaps the dark matter off Alex, Alex yelps in shock, he turns around and looks at Isaiah with a stern look, Isaiah gives off an awkward smile as he jolts his hands back to his head.

"Oops, sorry about that, there was dark matter still on you"

Both of the small girls laugh, as the female blue macaw gives a smirk.

"You were saying?"

Alex then rolls his eyes, as Isaiah slightly smiles at the macaws, but his smile soon stops as he was deep in his thoughts.

"I should've gone after that Ripper, that thing is probably causing more damage, but if I hadn't remained here with them, he would've became a Ripper, that would've been catastrophic, once I recover from my drawbacks I'll be back on my feet and go after that monster, wait a minute, something isn't right here, that monster was trying to kill us, that isn't in it's nature to do so, it would've just infected us and be done with it, it seemed rather intelligent with a killing intent, what kind of Ripper was that thing? And are there more alike out there?"

As Isaiah continues to think, the blue macaw chick from before was spying on him, staring down on him with a intense look.

"Okay, you only have one shot at this, once you go, there's no turning back..." the blue macaw chick thought

He then leaps from the branch and dives down towards Isaiah.

"...So make it count!"

As the blue macaw chick reaches out its talons getting closer to Isaiah without him noticing, within an instant his arm raises up and traps the chick's left talon between his two covered up fingers before even managing to get the attack in, the blue macaw was stunned by the sudden reaction timing, the 4 other macaws were surprised by the sudden attack from the chick, Isaiah then turns his head towards the chick unaware of what just happened.

"Hmm? Hey aren't you that chick from before? I thought I might recognized you" Isaiah asks in a casual tone

The blue macaw chick tries to break free from his hold on him, but is struggling to do so.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The blue macaw shouts

The female blue macaw recognizes the little chick and looks at him with a surprised and yet angry look in her eyes.

"EDDIE! What are you doing all the way out here mister!" The female Blue macaw shouts

Eddie then stops trying to escape and focuses on the female blue macaw.

"Mom! I come to rescue you and the others, I just need to break free from this human's grasp!" Eddie replies

Eddie resumes to what he was doing, Isaiah looks at him with a poker face.

"He says it like I'm kidnapping them" Isaiah thought

Cadence and Alex looks at Eddie with a surprising look on their faces.

"Eddie?" Cadence asks in a soft tone

Eddie then stops and looks down upon Alex and Cadence, Isaiah looks at the 3 of them with a sense realization to what was happening at the moment.

"Okay, I guess this is my cue to let you go" said Isaiah

Isaiah let's go of Eddie with his two fingers, Eddie gently flies down, Cadence starts running towards Eddie and gives him a big hug.

"Little Brother!" Cadence cries out

Cadence holds onto him, feeling the warmth from his sister.

"I missed you so much!" said Cadence

Eddie says, "I-i missed you to"

Alex begins walking towards the two chicks, Eddie then stops hugging Cadence as he looks up to Alex with discomfort.

"Hey son" said Alex with a soft tone

Eddie begins backing up, Alex looked a bit heartbroken by his movement, the Female blue macaw flies up to Eddie.

"Hey, what's wrong Eddie, where's your grandpa?" The female blue macaw asks

Eddie replies, "he's back at the hollow, I wanted to go find you, but i ran into this human, and I thought he was out to capture birds, but it seems he's not"

Rosalia says, "he's the one that saved us"

Eddie looks up towards Isaiah.

"He did?" Eddie asks

Alex replies, "yes son, he did"

Isaiah gives off a friendly smile as he looks at the 5 macaws.

"You guys seem pretty close, the 5 of you must be family right?" Isaiah asks

Alex and the female blue macaw were immediately baffled by his statement.

"Oh what well-" said Alex in an awkward tone

The female blue macaw says, "we aren't exactly close anymore-"

"Yeah its more of a former-"

"Yeah what he said-"

"Yeah"

Isaiah says, "well, it looks like the two of you aren't really that much into each other, so I'm gonna let the two of you to work it out"

"Work it out? What does he mean by that?" Alex thought

Isaiah then stands up as he stretches his arms into the air.

"In the meantime, I'm going after that monster, I have unfinished business with it, the 5 of you should stay here until the chaos subsides, and if you ever come across it, don't try to fly away from it, just hide, trust me it'll work" Said Isaiah in a confident tone

Alex looks at Isaiah with curiosity, seeing the scar on his face.

"Who is this kid? He's certainly not what you describe a normal boy, his approach towards birds like us are on a different scale to how other humans treat, his reflexes are extraordinary fast, faster than our speed, and that scar he has on his face, how did he get it? That doesn't look like some accident, is there more to this kid than what it looks like?" Alex thought

"ISAIAH!" Two voices shout from a distance

All of them immediately look towards the left, they see Ethan and Mia running towards them.

Isaiah says, "oh hey guys! There you are!"

Ethan and Mia then stop in front of Isaiah.

"Are you okay Isaiah? We saw the explosion happened from a mile away, what was that?" Mia asks with concern

The 5 of them looked nervous at the 2 other humans.

"There are more of them?" All of the birds thought

Isaiah replies, "well there was some altercation between me and some Ripper, but don't worry everyone is fine including me"

Ethan and Mia looked worried and serious about what he just said.

"What there's a Ripper here?!" Ethan asks

Isaiah replies, "I'm afraid so, and unfortunately, it got away, I wasn't able to take it down "

Mia looks at the family of birds, the 3 chicks hides behind the adult in a bit of fright.

"I see you've made some new friends" said Mia

Isaiah says, "well I guess you could say that, I saved them from that Ripper, it's a good thing no one got hurt, for the most part"

Alex looked dumbfounded at Isaiah.

"Yeah, cause me being totally crushed doesn't consider an injury" Alex whispers with a hint of sarcasm

Ethan says, "well I'm glad that thing didn't cause any serious damage"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that" said Isaiah in a sheepish tone

Meanwhile

"Oh my goodness!" Sorrel shouts

The female blue macaw known as Sorrel along with her teenaged daughter known as Bobbie who were looking at the remains of the devastated area Isaiah and the others were just at, Bobbie's beak was wide open, Sorrel was just completely lost at what she was seeing.

"I think I need to take a nap" said Sorrel

Meanwhile

Isaiah says, "lets just say that things got a bit messy then I intend it to be"

Blu then lands on a branch behind them.

"Guys! Over here!" Blu shouts

Everybody turns to Blu, all of them looked glad to see him.

"Tyler! Your alright!" Isaiah shouts

Alex, Cadence, Eddie, Rosalia, and the female blue macaw were in shock.

"Tyler?! Wait he knows my brother?!" Alex thought

Ethan shouts, "hey Blu where have you been?"

Blu replies, "well I had to take care of a few things, but I'm glad I actually see a few familiar faces!"

Roberto shouts, "Blu wait up for us! We need to see if it's safe!"

Roberto, Eduardo, and David made it to their exact location.

Eduardo says, "we need to make sure before-"

Ethan shouts, "Hey you found Roberto Eduardo! Great job Blu!"

Both Eduardo and Roberto were in shock as well as the 5 macaws on the ground.

"HOW DO THEY KNOW OUR NAMES?!" Both Roberto and Eduardo thought

"HOW DO THEY KNOW THEM?!" The 4 macaws thought

"Eduardo? That sounds awfully familiar" David thought

The female blue macaw says, "wait if they're here then that means-"

Maria Liz, Jewel, Sarah, and the other macaws arrive at the area, Maria was terrified to what she was looking at.

Isaiah says, "oh hey look! They brought the welcoming party!"

Ethan says, "umm Isaiah, they don't look all that welcoming"

Maria's face went from that to infuriating, Alex walks across the floor.

"Mom wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Alex shouts

"Mom? Then that means...oh no" Isaiah thought

All of them look at each other with intense looks, having no idea what's gonna happen next.

"EDDIE! Where are you?!" An old male blue macaw shouts

The old male blue macaw was flying towards the area everyone else was at.

"I know your around here somewhere! You come home right this instant young man or else..."

The old bird then suddenly stops as he sees everyone their, they awkwardly look at the him, the old bird was confused to what he was looking at.

"Uhh...did I miss something?" The old bird asks

* * *

**Preview: and so, Isaiah and the others have come face to face with the tribes of the scarlet and blue macaws, however though things may not go as well as they thought, as things began to become intense, none of them realize that there's a greater evil lurking in the shadows, what will happen to them and what will become of those who live in that world? **

**I hope you guys are ready, have a good day and Godbless you all**


	3. Chapter 1:5:Worlds Collide ( part 2 )

**Hey guys, I'm back again, sorry if i took so long, here is part 2, i know some of you are wondering why i put 1.5 instead of 2 for the chapter, well it's because last chapter was an incomplete chapter, like i told you guys, there are gonna be 10 chapters each for each story arc **

**also i forgot to mention something that i should've said last chapter, RiodanJaneiro97 helped me out with the last chapter, so give a shout out to our boy coming in for the clutch**

**well guys i hope you ready, because this is gonna be heavy**

* * *

Chapter 1.5: Worlds Collide ( part 2 )

* * *

1 hour later

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, David, and Sarah were up against a tree with sour expressions on their faces.

Ethan asks, "okay what just happened?"

Isaiah replies, "well after that old bird came in, the old red macaw went a bit cray-cray as she orders her soldiers to grab their own and left us here squandering to what just happened"

"Thank you for explaining that, not like I wasn't there" said Ethan in a sarcastic tone

Isaiah says, "your welcome"

Sarah says, "I just can't understand why they behaved the way they did, none of you did anything wrong"

David says, "unfortunately, that's not how they see it, they think we're responsible for the damage caused in the rainforest"

Ethan asks, "oh come on, they don't think we're capable of causing that much havoc can they?"

Mia replies, "well Isaiah did saved that lady's son and his family, maybe he can put in a good word for us, and since Blu is there with them, maybe they can help them see we're the good guys"

David says, "I'm sure she'll be grateful for what you did, I mean I know I would"

Sarah says, "everything's gonna be okay for us"

Off in the distance, Blu was flying to them with a sad look on his face, everyone was looking at him.

"Hey Blu!" Everybody greets him

Blu then lands beside David and Sarah on a rock, everybody looked at Blu with at first a joyful look, but then their smiles turns to frowns.

Isaiah asks, "Tyler what happened? It didn't go well did it"

Blu looks up to everybody.

"I'm sorry..."

Flashback

Everybody was in the hollow discussing over about the humans in the jungle.

"...everyone in the tribe from both sides wanted to do something about your appearances in the jungle, they wanted to make a law that forbids anyone to come near a human being..."

Blu, Alex, and the Female blue macaw stands up to the council.

"...we tried to smooth things out for you guys, we did everything we could to make it fair for you..."

All of them were shouting at the 3 of them while Maria was staring at them with fire in her eyes.

"...our voices were blocked by deafened ears..."

Flashback ended

"...as of now, nobody is to go near any of you, and if they do, they shall be banished from the tribes"

Everybody couldn't believe what they were hearing, as Mia feels rejected while Sarah tries to comfort her, Ethan and David feels angry.

"Unbelievable, we did no wrong to them and one of us saved their own kin and this Is how they treat us?" Ethan asks with slight hints of anger

David says, "I cannot believe how shallow minded those birds are, treating you guys like the enemy, I will not stand for this"

However though Isaiah was deep in his thoughts, he was thinking about the "Logger incident" that he experienced awhile back, Mia looks over to Isaiah.

"It's not their fault that they hate us, after all we humans brought it upon ourselves..."

Everybody looks at Isaiah with contempt, Isaiah clenches his left hand.

"...those macaws remembered the day they lost everything, because out of all the members of the tribes, they remember them the most, the burning sensation in their skin, the smell of smoke, the horrific sight of losing those you love, every memory of it makes you feel sick inside, when that Scarlet macaw first spotted us, all she coulthink about is when she lost her only son in the fire, fearing that he was gone for good"

Isaiah continues clenching his hands while he stares down on the floor with cold eyes, Ethan puts his hand on his shoulder, Isaiah then Immediately snaps out of his thoughts.

"Come on Isaiah, don't take any of that crap to heart, and don't be so morbid about it, she may have lost her son in fire, but that doesn't justify of what she is doing, you haven't done anything wrong to her, so don't you dare think it's okay to take in hatred like it's no big deal, because it is" said Ethan

Isaiah looks at him with acceptance, feeling about what he said was right.

"Yeah your right, sorry if I was getting emotional over it" said Isaiah in a apologetic tone

Ethan says, "it's okay Isaiah, and your probably right about her hating us like that, but what is there to do about it, I don't know"

Isaiah then looked with a realization in his face.

"Hmm, I just remembered something" said Isaiah

The 5 of them looked at him curiously.

Mia asks, "what is it Isaiah?"

Isaiah replies, "come on, I'll show you"

Isaiah begins running through the Amazon, all of them were confused by his statement.

"What does he want to show us?" Mia asks with confusion

Ethan replies, "I don't know, but knowing Isaiah, it's gotta be important, come on"

All of them follow him through the jungle.

meanwhile

Every bird from within the hollow was leaving from the intense meeting, as Maria and Liz were about to fly off, Alex and the female blue macaw were behind her.

"Mom! Wait! I want to talk to you" said Alex

Maria then stops and turns around towards the two of them with a stern look on her face.

Liz asks, "Alex what are you doing?"

"If your trying to convince me to change my mind about those humans, then you could forget about it" said Maria in a stern tone

Alex says, "mom, they saved our lives from that monster in the rainforest, if it weren't for them we would've been dead!"

"Maybe it was a trap to lure the 5 of you in so they could sell you for profit"

"It wasn't like that at all, the kid with the scar was protecting us from that thing, he took care of my injuries and then he fed us, Liz help me out here"

Liz begins to stutter.

"I-I I'm not sure what to -"

"It sounds like he's trying to get you all ready for a feast"

Alex was getting annoyed by his mother's persistence, however though the female blue macaw steps in front of Alex.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, but I don't think you understand what your doing, this boy intervened when he didn't have to, he risked his life trying to save us, not only that but he took care of us to make sure we were alright, are we just gonna reject them as if they never existed?" The female blue macaw asks in a stern and serious tone

Maria looked angrily at her remembering who she was.

"And why should I listen to you, of all people, The so called mate that abandoned her family!" Maria shouts angrily

Those words sunk into her heart like a dagger, Alex was deeply enraged to what his mother told her.

"Mom! That was uncalled for!" Said Alex

"No, she's right, it's clear that I'm unwanted here, I guess I'll be on my way now" said the female blue macaw

She wipes away her tears, she then flies away.

"Wait!" Alex shouts

She continued flying off, Alex couldn't believe what his mother had said, Liz tries to comfort him, but Maria stops her, Alex turns his head towards Maria.

"Why? Why did you push her away?" Alex asks in n angry tone

Maria replies, "Alex you may not see this, but I'm doing this for us, everything I'm doing is to protect our family, it's my duty to keep everyone safe"

"Yeah, sure" said Alex

Alex then flies off as well, Liz walks beside Maria, Maria turns her head towards Liz.

"Is there anything you might wanna add Liz?" Maria asks

Liz replies, "no ma'am"

"Good, now I want you and Roberto to be on patrol to see if those humans are still around the tribes, I'll look after your daughter while the both of you are on patrol"

"Okay then"

As Liz was about to fly off, she turns her head towards Maria.

"You know, Alex could be right about this, and I wish you would give him the benefit of the doubt for once, it would be nice for once" said Liz

Liz then flies off, leaving Maria there in bitterness.

Meanwhile

The old bird was watching Cadence, Eddie, and Rosalia while they were playing, the female blue macaw flies in towards them, the old bird comes towards his daughter as he notices she was softly crying, the 3 chicks noticed the female blue macaw crying.

"Sweetie are you alright? Did something happened" the old bird asks with concern

The female blue macaw replies, "I'm okay dad, I don't want to talk about it, let's just get Cadence and Rosalia back to their parents and go home"

Alex then shows up from behind her.

"Hey are you okay?" Alex asks

The female blue macaw froze for a second, the old bird realizes what was gonna go down to.

Eddie asks, "granddad, what's going on?"

The old bird replies, "come on children, let's just leave them be"

The 4 of them leaves the two young adults be as they fly off to a closer branch, the female still remained to where she was at.

"Alex, just take your daughter and go away" said the female blue macaw in a sorrowful tone

Alex says, "no, I can't, I want to talk to you"

"Alex there is nothing you can do to make me feel better, just please leave me alone"

Alex looked a bit sad at her, he walks closer to her.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you, what made you stay with us, even when you had every chance you had on leaving"

At first she remained still for a bit, but she slowly turns towards him half way.

"Well, I don't know, I'm honestly not sure why I stayed with you, it was a pretty intense situation, and when I saw you swoop in and saved those girls, something sparked in me that wanted me to stay by you, I felt this feeling that I haven't had for a long time, and it felt great"

Alex felt his heart rushing a bit, he then looks down on the branch.

"Well, when you stayed with us, it felt like old times, like it reminded us who we were before, and despite everything that was going down, I want to say that I'm glad you stayed by us"

The female blue macaw turns toward him with a fragile smile on her face.

"Well, Thank you for saying that, I appreciate it..."

Alex then smiles at her back, but her smile turns into a frown.

"But it's impossible to get back together again, especially after everything that has happened, I'm sorry Alex, but this is good bye"

As the female blue macaw takes off, Alex felt his heart shatter to pieces once again, Cadence tries going after her.

"Mom! Don't go!" Cadence shouts

Alex holds onto her wing as she tries to go after her, the female blue macaw hears Cadence cries for her, but she continues to fly off, Cadence looked heartbroken spas she begins to burst into tears and starts crying, Alex holds onto her as her tears soak into his chest, the old bird, Eddie, and Rosalia looks at Cadence and Alex with sadness in their eyes, The old bird puts his wing on his grandson's right shoulder.

"Come on Eddie, lets go catch up to your mom" said the old bird

Eddie didn't want to leave, but he had no choice in the matter.

"Yes granddad" said Eddie

The old bird and Eddie flies off, leaving the 3 of them there in their sorrow.

Meanwhile

It was getting dark, Lisa was flying through the rainforest as she was searching.

"Hello! Anybody out there? Tiago? Bia? Junior? Someone? Anyone?" Lisa shouts

Nobody was around, Lisa was getting exhausted, she then decides to rest herself near a cave as she was panting back and forth.

"I think I'm gonna rest here for a bit, until I can fly for another mile, oh boy"

As Lisa was resting for a bit, she hears breathing from within the cave, as she wonders who was inside that cave, so she then goes inside the dark cave.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Lisa shouts

Lisa continues to walk through the cave, until she sees a pale light shinning in the middle of it, she then gasps at the sight of Rosie the scarlet macaw dangling from the vines she tied up in while unconscious, Lisa rushes towards her with fright in her eyes, she tries shaking her awake.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Lisa asks with concern and fright

Rosie slowly opens her eyes, she looks at Lisa.

"Who...who are you?" Rosie asks in a very weak tone

Lisa says, "don't worry, I'll get you down"

Lisa cuts down the vines with her beak, Rosie falls on the ground with barely any conscious in her body, Lisa helps her up.

"Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" Lisa asks

Rosie replies, "my head feels like it's about to explode, I can't think straight"

"Don't worry, I know someone who can treat your injuries, she'll help you out"

Rosie then immediately shoots up in the air as the blood finally flows through her head as looked scared at Lisa, Lisa was surprised by this sudden burst out energy.

"Whoa! Hey! What's wrong?" Lisa asks

Rosie replies, "you shouldn't be here, we got to get out of here fast, before he comes back"

"Whose coming back? What do you mean?" Lisa asks

"I think she's was referring to me" a voice from the darkness spoke

yellow eyes emerges behind Lisa, she was completely terrified, Lisa immediately turns around to see Tenebris in his scarlet form walking towards them both, Rosie was petrified by the sight of him.

"Well Rosie, it looks like an intruder came to our doorstep" said Tenebris in a menacing tone

Even though Lisa was terrified, but she remained strong in front of the threat.

"Were you the one that did this to her?" Lisa asks boldly

Tenebris replies, "so what if I am? What are you gonna do about it? Fight me? Fly away? Or cry and beg for help? It really doesn't matter which you decide, because it will end with the same results"

Lisa couldn't decide what she was gonna do, she remained to where she was at as well as Rosie who was terrified by his appearance.

"That's what I thought, now time to deal with the both of you" said Tenebris

Tenebris walks closer and closer, Lisa's face turns from being strong to being completely terrified.

Meanwhile

The macaws from both tribes were gathered around the pit of doom, Jewel, Alex, Mimi, Cadence, Sorrel, Bobbie, And Rosalia were among the crowd, as Maria and Eduardo were looking among the rainforest.

Maria asks, "where is Blu? He should be here?"

Eduardo replies, "I'm not sure, nobody has seen him since the meeting, maybe he went home"

Jewel looked concerned and worried.

"I hope he's okay" said Jewel

Roberto and Liz come flying down with Tiago, Bia, Carla, and Junior, Jewel and Sorrel comes towards their children and gave them hugs out of relief.

"Thank God all of you are alright" said Jewel

Sorrel says, "we've been worried about you guys"

Junior says, "it's okay mom we're fine"

Alex then approaches towards Tiago.

"Tiago, do you know where my sister is?" Alex asks

Tiago replies, "I-I don't know, we were hoping that Lisa would be here, she flew off saying she needed a place to think, we haven't seen here since"

Liz turns her head towards Jewel and Sorrel.

Liz asks, "have any of you seen Lisa pass through?"

Jewel replies, "no we haven't, I didn't see her all day"

Maria and Eduardo approaches them.

"So what your saying is that my daughter is still out there along with Blu and other birds?" Maria asks sternly at Tiago

Tiago became quickly nervous at the older female.

Liz says, "don't worry mom, me and Roberto will take a team and search for those that are missing"

"HEY OVER THERE! IS THIS THE GIRL YOUR LOOKING FOR?!" A male voice from a distance shouts

All of them turn their heads towards the center of the pit of doom seeing Tenebris holding Lisa by her neck with her being unconscious and Rosie laying underneath his Talon, all of them gasp at what they were seeing, Tiago was horrified to what he was looking at, Alex, Liz, Maria, and everyone else felt equally the same way as Maria remained strong keeping her emotions within.

"Who are you? What have you done with my daughter and that girl?!" Maria shouted in a stern and angry tone

Tenebris replies, "don't worry, they're just unconscious, they'll live, that is depending on how you behave yourselves"

Alex, Tiago, Junior, and Liz were enraged by him.

Eduardo shouts, "so is that how it's going to be?! What is it you want from us?!"

Tenebris replies, "cooperating is the wisest thing for you to do, it's simple really, my first demand is that you tell me where are those humans are, your patrols have probably spotted them..."

Bia was in complete shock by his statement.

"Humans?! How does he know about them?" Bia thought

"...and for my second demand, I want..."

Tenebris raises his wing in the air, everybody looked tense, he then points his wing towards Roberto.

"...that bird..."

Everybody was in complete shock, Roberto was completely confused, Liz and Rosalia couldn't believe what was happening.

"...follow these demands and I shall spare every each last one of your wretched pitiful lives, and you all can continue on with your primitive ways"

this fires everybody up, causing each and every bird to shout at him with rage, as Rosalia holds onto Roberto.

"No! You can't take away my daddy!" Rosalia cries out

Liz shouts, "lay a single feather on my mate, and I'll put you into the ground myself!"

Eduardo shouts, "If you think your gonna take our tribe member that easily?! Then you got another thing coming to you!"

Tenebris gives off a sinister sneer, Tiago's anger keeps building up as he sees Lisa in his talons, Jewel looks at her son with worry.

"Tiago, whatever your thinking please don't do it, it will only makes thing worse" said Jewel in a calming tone

But it didn't work, Tiago finally snaps and begins flying and charging towards Tenebris.

"TIAGO NO!" Jewel shouts

Tiago shouts, "LET HER GO!"

( Tenebris remained still, almost within an instant, he dodges Tiago as he lets go of Lisa and grabs onto Tiago's neck and slams him into the ground, everyone gasps in horror as they see Tenebris choking Tiago to death, Tiago could barely breathe )

"Well you got what you wanted, but now your In her position, so what are you going to do now"

Tiago couldn't move at the time as he was losing oxygen fast, Roberto looked determined.

"Come on guys! Take him down before he kills him!" Roberto shouts

( All of the male blue and scarlet macaws as well as Junior dives down after Tenebris, Tenebris then turns around, his eyes immediately burst out glowing as the entire area gets blackened by darkness, multiple claw slashes slice through the dark atmosphere, as everything turns to light, every single bird that was coming at him was slashed down, as they began falling on the platform, Sorrel looks in horror and tears as she's her son still alive but gravely injured, Roberto was standing but was losing a lot of blood, Tenebris grabs onto Roberto's face with his right talon and slams him into the ground )

"Hello Roberto, long time no see old friend, I'm going to enjoy everything that I'm gonna do to you" said Tenebris

Roberto looks over to his family, Liz and Rosalia had fear in their eyes as well as tears, everyone couldn't believe to what they were seeing, Tenebris turns the crowd.

"You see it now don't you, you are now realizing what position you are all in, every single one of you are in the most darkest place of your lives, with a waking beast right before your very eyes...in other words, you are all gonna die"

A Ripper rises from the pit of doom, all of them gaze upon the monster, they were all petrified by the sight of it, the Ripper then sends a powerful roar throughout the Amazon.

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Blu, David, and Sarah were traveling through the Amazon rainforest, when they suddenly hear the roar, all of them get startled by it as they turn their attention towards it, the roaring noise then stops.

"Hey Isaiah, remember that Ripper you mentioned awhile ago, well...we found it" said Ethan

"Crap!" Said Isaiah

Isaiah then immediately runs through the rainforest all of them turn towards Isaiah.

Mia shouts, "Isaiah wait!"

Isaiah continues to run, as he spots a tree he saw from before, he then stops as he approaches it, the team then goes up to Isaiah.

David says, "kid, you really need to stop running off!"

Ethan asks, "Isaiah what are you doing? The Ripper is that way!"

Ethan points his finger to the left.

Isaiah says, "a ha! This is what I wanted to show you guys"

Isaiah then uncovers the tree, showing the symbol on the tree, everybody was dumbfounded to what Isaiah was showing them.

"Uhh bud, there are birds and animals being infected as we speak, and you dragged us all the way out here for tree art?!" Ethan asks with a serious tone

Isaiah replies, "guys this isn't just a symbol, I think this is some sort of gateway to something important, when I was here earlier my heart started to glow and a bit of light from my spirit crest as gone into this mark"

All of them looked interested to what he had to say but they still had doubt in them.

Sarah asks, "gateway? To where?"

Isaiah replies, "I'm not sure, but I remembered Je-a close friend of ours telling me that his father is waiting for us"

Sarah says, "I'm sure this man is really nice, but we really should be getting going now"

Ethan's and Mia's heart began to glow, with Ethan being green and Mia being pink, every gazed at them with astonishing looks on their faces while the two of them were confused to what was going on, both of their lights go into the cross symbol, forming a green and pink gem on it, all of them look in awe to see what was about to happen, but nothing happened, Isaiah was confused by it.

"I don't understand, something was suppose to happen, right?" Isaiah asks with confusion

Ethan and Mia shrug their shoulders, as another glowing light was behind them, they turn around to see it was coming from Blu, his heart was glowing in multiple colors, everyone looked astonished by it, the multicolor glow emerges from his chest into singular colored lights including; Orange, Light blue, aqua blue, silver, yellow, black, white, red, and Violet, all of them go inside the cross forming multiple gems, the cross then began to expand bigger and bigger, making a large door for them, as the light shines upon them, blinding them in the process.

They open their eyes and see they were in a beautiful world, the sky was bright yellow with a sun, the grass was luxuriously green, the flowers completely bloomed, and the trees were full of life, all of them gaze upon this place with amazement in their eyes.

"Wow, this place...its gorgeous" said Mia with wonder in her eyes

All of them had bright smiles on their faces, but however Blu looked around the area.

"Uhh guys, where are my parents?" Blu asks

The 4 of them look around, but they couldn't see David or Sarah anywhere

Isaiah replies, "I'm not sure, I don't see them"

Mia looks at the straight path in front of them, they see a person standing in the middle of 4 trees.

"Hey guys, we're not alone" said Mia

Isaiah, Ethan, and Blu looks at the mysterious person with curiosity.

"Who is that person?" Ethan asks with a curious tone in his voice

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia began walking towards the person, Blu joins them by walking as well, they continued to walk, getting closer and closer towards the person, the person was wearing torn up rags on his body filled with patches and stitches, he was also was wearing worn down Slippers, his hair see, to be long and white, all of them seemed to wonder who this person was.

"Greetings my children, it is good to see each and every one of you here with me" said the person with a deep gentle voice

The person turns around and faces them, his face was as bright as the sun, his eyes were like lightning, his hands were gentle like the river, all of their faces stare at him with shock and wonder as they feel so much power from him, they immediately bow down before him without a second of hesitation, the person began walking towards them with a bright smile on his face.

"My children, look at me"

"We-we can't" Isaiah stutters

"Why do you think that?"

"B-because, we're not worthy to look into you" said Isaiah

"My children, you have nothing to fear, for my love for you has no limits, for any of you, go on, gaze upon me"

The 4 of them look up towards him, as their eyes were filled with tears, the person helps them up.

"All of you kneeled before me because you knew who I was before you could say anything"

Ethan says, "yes, your Jehovah, the father of Jesus, the creator of all living things"

Jehovah nods his head.

"Indeed I am Ethan" said Jehovah

Mia says, "hey guys is it just me, or does any of your knees feel wet"

All of them look down seeing their pants were soaked, as they noticed they were standing on water, the 4 of them were in shock, they were standing on top of a pond with fishes down below them, Jehovah gives out a joyful laugh, all of them were amazed at what they were doing.

"How is this possible?" Blu asks with doubt in his voice

Jehovah replies, "all things are possible with my power Tyler, do you doubt me so?"

Blu immediately became scared and bows down to him.

"I'm sorry, i should've kept my mouth shout" said Blu in an apologetic tone

Jehovah lifts him up.

"Don't be afraid Tyler, I'm not angry at you" said Jehovah

Isaiah says, "Jehovah, we're confused to what is going on, can you tell us what's happening"

Jehovah replies, "children, there is a darkness that plans to destroy everything that o have created"

All of them were in shock by this news.

Mia asks, "destroy everything you have created? I don't understand, what do you mean by that?"

Jehovah sways his hands around, images form upon the pond, all of them look down upon the pond.

"There is a man who practices on the darkness, he calls himself the Raven..."

All of them look down on the image.

Ethan says, "hey, that's the guy we saw before! He destroyed my hammer!"

"...I've seen the wickedness of his ways, for nearly 100 years he's been training his army and followers to fight for him, conjuring dark powers that no man can stand against, and using the dark matter to infect any living thing he seeks..."

Ethan asks, "wait, 100 years?! But how?!"

"...he uses the dark matter to poison his body, it granted him immortality, but at the cost of his mind and soul, he did the same thing to his 12 followers..."

Mia says, "that's horrific"

"...and now he has a goal, he wants to destroy everything with the dark matter"

They see the image of new Jerusalem getting destroyed by the dark matter along with the world, all of them were in horror by the image they were seeing.

"No way" said Blu

Isaiah asks, "what is it you desire of us to do?"

Jehovah replies, "I called you here so I can prepare you for war"

Ethan asks, "War? But how?"

Jehovah replies, "I know your journeys have not been easy on any of you, but it's not over yet, I have chosen each of you to wield the powers I have given you, for they shall help you in battle and with them, victory shall be yours through me"

All of them were motivated by his words.

Isaiah says, "so, what is it you desire of us to do?"

Jehovah replies, "when the Raven sent you through the darker depths of the dark realm, my son pulled each and every one of you out of it, he sent you to this different world so that you may stop this relentless fiend"

Isaiah asks, "so who is this fiend?"

Jehovah says, "he goes by the name Tenebris, he is one of the Raven's 12 followers"

Jehovah shows them a picture of Tenebris, Isaiah and Ethan immediately recognizes the image.

"Hey! It's that bird from that rainforest" Said Ethan

Mia and Blu turns toward the two of them.

Blu asks, "wait do you know him?"

Isaiah replies, "yes, while you and Mia were off somewhere else, we were trapped in a jungle, that monster tried to kill us, but I thought we defeated it"

Jehovah says, "his defeat was only temporary, he has made a contract with the Raven, the Raven granted him the power to control and consume darkness from every living thing, he must serve under the Raven, in exchange he shall exact his revenge on those who wronged him"

Isaiah asks, "so wait, Tenebris is an actual bird and not just some pure darkened creature?"

Jehovah replies, "yes, his real name is Benito, he was once a living being just like all of you, he lived a normal life among his brethren, however it didn't last long, his heart felt the overwhelming burden of betrayal, thoughts of revenge takes over his mind, feeling the desire for bloodlust, and eventually he took a life away, and now he has a chance to do so once more, you must put a stop to him"

Ethan says, "okay, we know where his weak point is, it's at the center of the chest where we can penetrate it, but The part that sucks is that he'll probably protect that area the most since it's his weak spot, but I'm sure we'll manage to pull it off"

Jehovah says, "don't let your guard down Ethan, his control over the darkness has become stronger now, and it's not only him, but all those who follow under the Raven, each of you need to stand hand and hand, and fight with all your heart"

Isaiah says, "okay, we understand what we have to do"

Jehovah reaches out his right hand, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia's hearts begin to glow, all of them seemed confused.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Blu asks

The ground begins to rumble, wind currents begin to pick up, lightning begins to crackle through the sky, light begins to form from the colors from the sky, all of them looked like they were in pain, as the water begins spiraling around Ethan with the wind currents getting stronger and stronger, Mia's body begins to glow bright as the light was going through her body, electricity begins to run through Isaiah's veins all around his body, their hearts glow brighter and brighter as well as their eyes, suddenly a powerful spiraling wind vortex, a beam of light, and a lightning bolt strikes comes down onto Ethan, Mia, and Isaiah, Blu covers his face with his wings, the brightness fades away, Blu uncovers himself and sees the 3 children whom are different from before.

Isaiah was wearing a long royal blue coat, the coat has glowing trimmings all over the coat with color being a lighter shade of blue, the coat came down to his feet with the sleeves being long and thin, there was also a hood attached to it, he was wearing black gloves with blue glowing cross symbols on them, his pants turn black with the same trimmings, his sneakers has a lightning bolt symbol on each side of the shoes, with his bottom part of the shoe was glowing blue, his hair was completely different as it was a darker shade of brown, the back part of his hair was longer with the front part moving to the right side of his head, there was a glowing blue symbol on his back, it was a cross with a sword thrusting into it and wings spreading out of the cross, there were also lightning bolts on feathers of the wings.

Ethan was wearing a dark green jacket with a zipper, the jacket has a pocket holder at the top, his right arm and shoulder was covered in green armor with a symbol showing a green cross being protected by wind with a hand rising up, he was wearing black fingerless gloves with green glowing crosses, he was wearing black leather pants with boots, his hair was shorter as it smooths back towards the left side.

Mia's outfit covered her torso and stomach with the color being pink and the outfit sleeveless, her gloves goes from her elbows to her hands as the shade of pink goes from light pink to completely white with pink glowing crosses at the hand, her shorts goes up to her knees with the color being white and a pink cloth hanging from her waist and going to down her calf, her boots goes up to her calf with them being pink with white trimmings, there was also a symbol on her clothe, it shows a cross being at the center of a heart with chains shattering around it, her hair was longer with her back hair being in a braid going down her back and her front part going to the right.

the 4 of them looks at each other with awe, Isaiah was looking down on his gloves.

Isaiah asks, "What happened? I feel...different"

Jehovah replies, "I've awakened the power of the spirit crests in each and every one of you, the 3 of you now have full control over your abilities without the limitations of over using it"

Ethan looked excited.

"Awesome! Now I don't have to worry about restraining myself!"

Isaiah looked content.

"So this is what it feels like? To be in fully control of yourself?" Isaiah thought

Mia was touching her hair.

"Well this is gonna take some time to get used to, how about you guys?" Mia asks

Mia turns to Isaiah, as he looks up to her while flipping his long hair, Mia looked completely dazed by his appearance, everything around them turns pink as his eyes sparkle at her, Mia begins to blush extremely feeling her heart rate go up, but in reality Isaiah looked confused at her as she was staring at him in awe.

"Uhh? Why is she looking at me like that?" Isaiah asks

Ethan replies, "she's probably staring off into space, thinking about her crush"

Isaiah looked shocked.

"Wait she has a crush?! Who is her crush exactly?" Isaiah asks in a completely oblivious tone

Ethan then physically face palms himself.

Jehovah says, "I'm not done yet, I shall give you your weapons"

all of them suddenly stopped doing what their doing and looks at Jehovah, his sticks out his left hand as light particles begin to come together, suddenly it creates a rapier, the rapid has a golden handle with it having a cross guard, the blade was thin was it goes up to arms length, it was in its sheath with it begin golden, he then lends it to Mia.

"This is Radiant Dawn, it's stronger than steel and lighter than a feather, this weapon is made for those who have a strong and a gentle heart, a light made for a dark world"

Mia grabs onto the rapier, as she knees down before him.

"Thank you, I shall use it in your glory" said Mia

Jehovah then goes up to Ethan.

"I know your weapon shattered when you tried to stop the Raven" said Jehovah

Ethan says, "yes sir, I'm sorry that I did, it was reckless of me, but I promise I won't make the same mistake again"

"I know you won't, that's why I'm giving you this"

Jehovah pulls out broken shards of Ethan's hammer, he then puts his two hands together as the wind swirls the shards together, creating a new weapon which was katana, the katana was in a black sheath having a green cross symbol in the middle of it, the handle appeared to be black with green diamond patterns going down the handle, Jehovah lends it to Ethan.

"This is Wind Cutter, this blade is as fierce as a lion and as lethal as a snake, a blade only to those who have a noble and loyal soul, for when you have a burning hope deep down inside you, this very sword shall get stronger that not even evil can stand a chance against, even when times are at their darkest hour, my fire shall run through you and overcome those obstacles"

Ethan unsheathes his sword, the edge of the blade was green with the rest of the blade being black, Ethan then sheathes his sword and kneels down before him.

"Thank you sir, I am honored" said Ethan

Jehovah then walks over to Isaiah, he reaches out his left hand, as lightning strikes onto his hands, creating the Storm-Blade with it, he lends the sword to Isaiah.

"The Storm-Blade, a weapon that can hold a million storms within it, a blade that is made for those with an enduring and chivalrous spirit, when you wielded this weapon before you couldn't bring to it's full potential, and you won't be able to, but however for anyone who calls out for freedom from the darkness, your sword shall be unleashed"

Isaiah nods his head and kneels down before him.

"Thank you, I will give it everything I got for you" said Isaiah

Jehovah says, "now then, your new journey begins here, this shall be the fight of your lives, stay together, protect each other, and defend everyone, I shall be with you for the coming war, even when it seems I'm not there with you, now come forth Guardian Bird, I have something for you"

Blu seemed confused for a second, he then walks up to Jehovah, Jehovah pulls out a cup and scoops up the crystal clear water he then lends it to Blu.

Jehovah says, "Drink this, it will restore your powers, with it you will have full control over your abilities, I need you to protect them from any danger that comes to them, can you do that for me?"

Blu looks back at the 3 kids with them being unaware of what their talking about, Blu then turns his head towards Jehovah.

"Yes, I will" Blu replies with slight confidence

Jehovah says, "I know you will"

Jehovah gently raises the golden cup towards Blu's beak, Blu sips the water, Blu then stands back, as his heart begins glowing with multiple colors, his light then shines all around the area they were in, the light then stops shinning, Blu's heart stopped glowing.

Blu says, "whoa, I feel a lot different"

Jehovah says, "now go forth Knights, it's time to show the world who you truly are"

Meanwhile

It was nighttime, David and Sarah were waiting patiently for the kid's return, suddenly a blinding light shines on them, Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia, walks out of the door they entered through while Blu was on Isaiah's right shoulder, David and Sarah looked completely shocked but their change in appearance.

"Kids!" Said Both David and Sarah

Both of them fly up looking relived.

Sarah asks, "thank goodness you all are alright, but where did you get the new clothing?"

David asks, "and why are y'alls hair so different?"

Isaiah replies, "it's a long story, sorry for keeping the two of you waiting, we had a close friend of ours call us for an important meeting"

Ethan says, "yeah you could say he's even a 'Father Figure' to us"

Both David and Sarah seemed confused.

Blu says, "Ethan stop confusing my parents, they don't know who you're referring to"

David asks, "who now?"

Suddenly screeching noises were being made, all of them began to cover their ears as they were in agony from the sound, the screeching then stops, all of them then uncovers their ears.

Ethan says, "I hate it when that happens"

Isaiah says, "well guys, no turning back now"

Meanwhile

The Female Blue macaw, the old bird, and Eddie were flying through the jungle, the Old bird looks at his daughter with a worried look on his face as She tried to remain strong to hold her tears back, the old bird flies up to her.

"Hey sweetie, maybe we should rest for a bit just to catch our breathes" said the old bird

"Sorry dad, but I wanna make it to the hollow since it's dark out, and I'm especially worried that thing might attack us again" said the female blue macaw in a firm tone

The old bird looks back at Eddie as he looked a depressed, he felt bad for his grandson as he looks at his daughter.

"Umm sweetie, maybe you should go talk to your son, he looks sad" said the old bird

The female blue macaw turns back to Eddie, she then sighs as both her and her father stop in front of Eddie, Eddie then stops as well facing both his mother and grandfather.

"Hey what's wrong sweetie? The female blue macaw asks in a gentle tone

Eddie remained silent for a bit, fearing of what his mother will think.

"Eddie please talk to me, i want to help you, and I can't do it if you don't tell me what's wrong" said the female blue macaw

Eddie replies, "well it's just...I miss them both, I-i wish things were back to where they were...as a family"

both the mother and her father looks at each other knowing what he was referring to, she then sighs and faces her son.

"I miss them to...Eddie I wish things were better for you, I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you and your sister, and maybe even your father as well, but things can't go back to when they were, even if Alex accepts us, but what about your aunts and grandmother? I don't think they'll accept me"

Eddie looks at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"That's not true, I'm sure they'll accept you if go apologize to dad" said Eddie

The female blue macaw looked unsure of herself.

"I-I can't do it, it's too much for me" said the female blue macaw

The old bird looks at his daughter with a determined look on his face.

"Sweetie, do you remember a time, when it was impossible to forgive me" said the old bird

The female macaw turns to her father with bits of discomfort.

"Yes I do remember, I was so angry that you never came back to raise me, I couldn't withstand seeing you again, I thought I could never forgive you, until you rescued me"

The old bird says, "well maybe it's the same with you and Alex..."

The female blue macaw looks with realization, the old bird was digging deep into his thoughts.

"...When I was in grief, I couldn't forgive myself for not only failing to save my wife, but also failing to return to you, it took all those years to forgive myself of what I couldn't do then, but however Alex was the only bird who wanted me to return to you, I fully now understand what it means to love someone, love isn't a feeling, it's a choice, to whether embrace someone and cherish them no matter what, or to shun them and keep your distance with them, when you told me about the argument you and Alex had, I was in shock, but I realized that there will be obstacles that can break lovers apart and divide them between walls, but i know deep down there is still hope, because I know there's still a spark between the both of you, if you reach out to him, then maybe the both of you can find joy again, you can't move just by pushing the past away, but rather facing it"

The female blue macaw felt encouraged by her father's words, as the old bird looks at her with a smile on his face, some tears begin to stream down her face, then suddenly there was screaming, as a female Scarlet macaw zooms by them as she flies inside a hollow, the 3 of them seemed confused as they fly towards her and lands on the branch, they see the female Scarlet macaw curled up on the floor, the female blue macaw gives out an annoyed expression.

"Aisling? What exactly are you doing?" The female blue macaw asks in an annoyed expression

The old bird turns to his daughter.

"You know her?" The old bird asks

Aisling Replies, "what are y'all doing?! Your gonna blow my hiding spot!"

The female blue macaw says, "hiding spot? Are you seriously playing hide and seek like a 1 year old chick?"

"Get out of here you fools! Those monsters are coming!"

"Monsters? What monsters?"

Suddenly screeching was behind them, they see multiple infected scarlet and blue macaws coming at them, as they became Rippers from the dark matter, the 4 of them were extremely terrified by them, the old bird puts both his daughter and grandson behind him.

"Stay behind me! I'll hold them off while you 3 escape" said the Old bird

"Dad no!" The female blue macaw shouts

( But the old bird didn't move an inch, as the Rippers get closer to him with their killing intent, as one of the Rippers charges forward towards the Old bird while he remained strong, suddenly a mango splatters on the Ripper at the speed of lightning with electricity sparking from it, all of them looked suddenly shocked by this, the Ripper crashes into the wall )

"A mango?! Where did that come from?!" The old bird

( the electricity disinfects the Dark matter turning the Ripper back into a normal, the Rippers began screeching, when Storm knight leaps into the air with his hood on, Eddie, his mother, and grandfather were looking at Storm knight in a glimpse before he leaps from branch to branch at the speed of lightning, he then lands on the ground and pulls out the Storm-blade from the sheath hanging on his back, raising the sword up in the air )

"Hey Rippers! See this! This is the very sword I'm gonna use to slay each and every one of you! If you want to stay alive! THEN COME AND GET ME!" Storm knight shouts

( all the Rippers suddenly come after Storm knight, charging at him at a fast pace )

"MIA NOW!" Storm knight shouts

( Diamond Light runs behind the Rippers, she pulls out Radiant Dawn and places the blade on her left hand as she aims it at them, her eyes begin to glow pink, seeing the light within the Rippers, light particles begin to form on the rapier, making a pink glow on the blade )

"Lock on, Light Speed Coil"

( Diamond Light leaps off the ground, bouncing from tree to tree at the speed of light while thrusting her rapier, Diamond Light pierces through the Rippers as the blade cuts through the air, the light from the rapier disinfects the blue and scarlet macaws as they began to fall down unconscious, but however the wind currents break their fall as they slowly levitate to the ground, Power knight then walks over to them with a smirk on his face )

Power knight says, "man that was easier than I thought, for a moment their you guys had me worried their for a second"

( Storm knight unhoods himself )

"Well I'm just glad we managed to pull it off" said Storm knight

( the 4 birds look down on them in complete shock )

"Did...they just taken down our kind like it was nothing?!" Aisling stutters

The female blue macaw asks, "What? What are they doing here?"

The old bird replies, "I don't know sweetie, but we better stay up here just to be safe"

( another Ripper was inside the hollow, as it was gonna surprise attack on Aisling, suddenly Blu bursts through the wall and pins down on the Ripper, all of them immediately turns around as Aisling freaks out, Blu had both of his talons on the Ripper's wings, he struggles to keep it down, but his heart begins to glow in multiple colors, the colors then go off from him onto the Ripper, healing the macaw from the dark matter, the blue macaw then rests peacefully, Blu then turns to see the 4 other macaws in the hollow as they were in shock to what just happened, Blu looked at them awkwardly )

"He he he, hello?" Said Blu in a nervous tone

Aisling screams from the top of her lungs, Blu didn't know what to do with the screaming female, The female blue macaw shuts her beak with her left talon.

"Quiet! Do you want to attract more of those things?!" The female blue macaw scolds at her

"She's right you know, Rippers do get attracted by sound" said Storm knight

The 4 macaws aside from Blu gasps and turn around towards Storm knight as he was sitting on a branch in front of them.

"You can come out now it's safe" said Storm knight in a comforting tone

The birds slowly exit the hollow, Storm knight leaps down and joins Power knight and Diamond light as they were checking on the unconscious birds on the ground, David and Sarah were checking as well.

Storm knight asks, "how are they?"

Power knight Replies, "well they should be okay, they're just unconscious, I'm sure they'll wake up soon"

The 4 other macaws couldn't believe to what they were seeing.

"What is going on here?! These humans aren't normal, they fight monsters and have these weird magical powers or something! But why? Why are they doing this even when they don't have to?" The Female blue macaw thought

Storm knight turns towards the 4 macaws.

"I know all of you are wondering to what's happening at the moment, I promise I'll explain it later, right now I need you to be safe and stay here, can you do that for us?" Storm knight asks in a serious tone

The 3 of them nod except for Aisling who was trying to leave, but Then David stops her.

"Sorry, but this is for your own good" said David

Diamond light says, "I'll stay here and keep the birds safe, you two can go on ahead without me"

Sarah says, "me and David will stay with her and keep all the birds safe from danger"

Power knight says, "sounds good Sarah, hey Blu can you come with us? we might need support from you incase if things get out of hand.

Blu replies, "umm okay, I'll do the best that I can"

Sarah says, "please be careful son"

Blu says, "don't worry I will mom"

"Mom? Are those actually Blu's parents?" The female blue macaw thought

Storm knight says, "alright, so the noise came from that direction"

Blu says, "that's where the pit of doom is"

Power knight says, "right lets go"

Storm knight, Power knight, and Blu began making their way towards the pit of doom, the female blue macaw had a bad feeling about what their about to do, so she decides to fly towards them.

"No sweetie!" The old bird shouts

As they continued to travel through the rainforest, The female blue macaw then flies in front of them trying to prevent them from moving any forward.

"Are you crazy? The 3 of you are gonna risk your lives for a couple of birds who don't give a crap about you?! No I'm not going to let any of you die in an excruciating death, Blu please tell your friends that this is suicide" said the female blue macaw

Blu began to stutter.

Storm knight replies, "I believe we can speak for ourselves, and this is something we must do, I must do..."

The Female blue macaw looked completely shocked, she couldn't believe that Storm knight understands what their saying.

Power knight says, "Isaiah, I understand what your feeling but now, but we should get a move on"

"...Ethan, she needs to know why all this happened, it's because I wasn't strong enough to stop that Ripper, if I was all of this could've been avoided, and now everyone has been infected by that Ripper because of me, that's why I need to do this, to fix an error of my choosing..."

The Female blue macaw looks at them, finally realizing to what was going on.

"He-he chose to stay with us, he knew what that monster was fully capable of, and yet he chose to stay with us, for the sake of Alex and our lives, if it weren't for us, no me and Alex, he would've prevented any of this happening, but why? Why did he chose us? Why did he put us over stopping that Monster?!" The blue female macaw thought

Storm knight, Power knight, and Blu passes by the Female blue macaw.

"...But everything's gonna be okay now, because we're gonna stop this, don't blame yourself for something I chose, so what will you decide?"

Storm knight then mouths out something, the female blue macaw was in complete shock once more, as they were completely gone, the wind blows against her as she lands on the ground in complete dismay.

"He-he knows my name, how is that possible?"

The female blue macaw looks up into the sky.

Meanwhile

In the middle of the pit of doom, it was completely flooded, the Gunderson family were infected by the dark matter and they were pinning down Alex and his family as well as Rosie, they watch Tenebris beat the life out of Roberto, watching him suffering as they couldn't do anything, Roberto was bleeding from every side, Tenebris keeps beating on him, Rosalia tries to go her father but was held back by the Rippers, Liz and Alex tries to break free from the Rippers grasp, Roberto begins to cough up blood, Tenebris grabs him by the neck.

"Oh you have no idea how long I've been waiting for that" said Tenebris as he laughs evilly

"I don't even know you, why are you doing this to us?!" Roberto asks angrily

he continues to cough up blood, Tenebris wipes the blood off his face with his wing.

"Oh you foolish blue macaw, first you took away the one person I cared about, then you forget like none of that even happened, oh thanks for reminding me why I'm here"

Tenebris punches him in the gut with his talon as blood began to come out of his beak, Liz felt anger rising within her.

"Get away from him! You monster!" Liz shouts in anger

Tenebris walks towards Liz with a menacing smile on his face.

"You remind me of a girl I once knew, you look exactly like her, and just as beautiful" Tenebris replies

he places his talon on her face as Liz tries to break free from his talon, this angers Alex even further.

"Get your filthy talon off my sister!" Alex shouts

Rosie shouts, "please stop! I can't take this anymore!"

Tenebris looks at Rosie.

"Sorry child, but this is the price he must pay for everything he did to me, and this is the price for it" said Tenebris

Maria looked enraged as she holds no restraints with her anger.

"Your a disgrace to your own kind! Killing and doing whatever you please, you disgusts me!" Maria shours

"Silly old fool, I have exceeded beyond any of you primitives, you are of no use to me, and therefore you will die" Said Tenebris

The Rippers raises Maria up in an execution position, Tenebris raises his talon up as he was about to kill Maria, Alex and Liz tries to break free.

Alex shouts, "Stay away from her! Don't you dare lay a single talon on her!"

Liz shouts, "Keep away from our mother!"

Rosie shouts, "NO DON'T, DON'T DO THIS!"

Maria tries to fight back, Tenebris looks at her with a smile on his face.

"So that's how your gonna do it then, fine, but leave my children as well their families out of this" said Maria in a bold tone

Lisa shouts, "No mom! You can't do this!"

Tenebris says, "your awfully bold for someone in your position, very well then, I'll make this quick"

Rosie asks, "Leave them out of this! Why are you doing these horrible things?"

Tenebris replies, "well this is just a necessity, I can't leave likes of her alive, actually I can't leave any of you alive"

All of them were completely terrified by that statement.

Rosie asks, "but, but why?"

Tenebris replies, "you'll find out soon enough"

Rosalia and Cadence slips from the Rippers, both of them stand in front of Maria.

"We won't let you kill our grandma!" Rosalia shouts

"Rosalia NOOOO! Please don't kill them!" Liz shouts in a frightened tone

Liz begins to sob in fear for her daughter's and Niece's safety.

Alex shouts, "NO STOP! Leave them alone!"

Tenebris approaches them, Rosalia and Cadence looked horrified.

"Your are brave little ones, I'll give you that, and don't worry, I'll make sure that both of you will stay with your grandma, forever" said Tenebris

he was about to thrust his talon towards Maria, Cadence, and Rosalia, but then Roberto with little strength flies towards him and pins him down.

"You won't touch them, as long as I'm breathing! You won't harm any of them!" Roberto shouts

Rosalia shouts, " Daddy!"

Roberto shouts, "girls go free our family, I'll hold him off!"

Cadence and Rosalia nod their heads, as Roberto continues to struggle to hold Tenebris down, the girls tries to move Jewel off of Alex.

"Aunt Jewel wake up! This isn't you! Please stop this!" Cadence cries out

Jewel didn't budge, all of them remained in their position, Roberto looks up to Jewel seeing her with her lifeless eyes, Tenebris saw this opportunity as he opens his talons, he then overpowers him and slashes Roberto's left eye out.

"ROBERTO!" Liz cries out

Roberto collapses to the floor, all of them couldn't believe what they were seeing, Rosalia immediately goes to her father as he was in pain.

"DADDY NO!" Rosalia cries out

Blood began to come down his eye, tears began to form in Rosalia's eyes, Alex look at seeing his own brother in law in pain, Lisa felt like she was about to throw up, Rosie's heart rate began to increase dramatically, Liz began to cry out for her mate, Tenebris began to smirk evilly as blood began to drip down his talon.

"An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind, heh how's that for irony" said Tenebris

Liz looked furious as fire rages in her eyes feeling this burning sensation in her heart.

"YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Liz cries out

"No I don't think you will, because this time no one is here to save you, every last one of you is going to die, and I will enjoy it" said Tenebris

As the Rippers set them free, all of them go to Roberto to check on his injury, all of them were horrified by it with the Rippers flying out of the way, Liz lifts up her mate with her wings as tears began to stream down her eyes, Alex goes by his sister's side feeling an ache in his heart from the look on her face, Roberto was barely conscious as he looks upon his wife and daughter with blurry vision.

"Liz? Rosalia? Is that you guys?" Roberto asks with what little strength he had

Liz replies, "I got you Roberto, just hold on a little while longer, please!"

Rosalia says, "Daddy don't go!"

Tenebris was standing still while raising his Wings in the air, dark aura begins to embody him, he then begins screaming as the aura begins to enlarge and spiral out violently, the darkness forms into a giant black bird with glowing red eyes, everyone turns to Tenebris with frightening looks on their faces.

Maria shouts, "we've got to get out of here now!"

All of them were about to fly, however though they were surrounded by the Rippers that were cornering them from their escape.

"We're trapped!" Lisa shouts

Tenebris was flying in the air, raising his claws in the air, Maria, Liz, Lisa, and Alex tries to shield Roberto and the children, they hold onto each other with tears in their eyes, Maria was crying the most.

Maria says, "I just wanted to let you all know that your the best things that happened to me, and I'm sorry if I wasn't the mother you all wanted me to be"

Liz says, "that's not true mom, you did the best you can, and we all love you, no matter what"

Maria says, "thank you, all of you, I'll be seeing you all soon, Albert, my love, were coming to you"

Alex was thinking about the Female Blue macaw and Eddie, feeling regret.

"Hey, I'm sorry For everything, that we couldn't start anew, I wish things were different then they were before, and Eddie, I'm sorry if I wasn't the father you wanted me to be, please forgive me" Alex thought

As Tenebris swings down upon them, all of the hold onto each other tightly, suddenly someone blocks the incoming attack as darkness and lightning begin to shoot out everywhere, all of them look up and see these two beings clash with each other, as they didn't know what was going, Tenebris struggles to push back the other being, the lightning then repels back Tenebris pushing him back away from the birds, Tenebris slows himself down by thrusting his talons into the water to slow him down, the lightning from the interference did critical damage to him, exposing his lower body as he looked angrily at the person, the person was Storm knight as he was carrying the Storm-blade in his right hand with his hood on his head, Alex's family didn't know who it was or what to say, Storm knight then takes the hood off his head and slightly turns towards the family, Alex and Rosie immediately recognized who it was.

"Everything's gonna be okay now, all of you can rest easy now, leave the rest to us" said Storm knight with confidence in his tone

"Isaiah" Rosie said it under her breathe

"What is he still doing here?" Alex thought

Storm knight then faces Tenebris with determination in his eyes, Tenebris looks at Storm knight easily recognizing him.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you, your that kid from the other rainforest, so I'm assuming your with her now?" Said Tenebris

Storm knight turns to the family seeing Rosie.

"Huh? Rosie? What are you doing here?!"

Storm knight sees Roberto in his beaten state, he was completely horrified by it, Storm knight turns to Tenebris with anger in his eyes.

"What did you do to him?!" Storm knight asks with an angry tone

Storm knight raises his sword towards Tenebris.

"Someone's getting fired up, and for what? A couple of birds that want nothing to do with you? And yet you fight for them? How pathetic" said Tenebris

Storm knight says, "I don't care, your a bloodthirsty monster that derives solely on hatred itself, you harm innocent beings that have nothing to do with you just so you could have your pathetic vendetta, you disgust me!"

Tenebris begins to regenerate his dark body.

"You know, you remind me of another blue pest, she had those exact same eyes as you do, trying to play hero just to save her pathetic little brother, and she ended up being in the ground just like your about to be" said Tenebris in a menacing tone

Storm knight says, "I've defeated you before and I will do it again, this time I'll make sure you won't get away again"

Tenebris gives off a cocky smirk.

"Hmph, you and what army?" Tenebris asks

Storm knight replies, "don't need one, the Power of God is all I need to defeat you!"

Tenebris gives off a cackle.

"You defeat me? With the Power of God? Wow your more overconfident then I thought you were, I notice that your more stronger than I anticipated back at the Rainforest, but now I'm prepared to take you down, once I get rid of you and your meddling friends, I'll finally have my revenge and their will be no one to stop me!" Said Tenebris

Storm knight says, "is that so? Well if you were prepared you would've recognized that I was stalling you"

( Power knight comes from behind Tenebris )

"Surprise Motherfudger!" Power knight shouts

( Tenebris immediately grabs Power knight from the behind, Storm knight looked shaken, Power knight struggles to break free )

"Well so we meet again, you little pain, I knew you would come to the rescue for your friend, and now I'm going to crush you like the nut you are"

( suddenly Power knight vanishes out of thin air, Tenebris and the birds were completely baffled to what just happened )

"What the?! Where did he go?!" Tenebris asks

"If you had eyes, you would've see me!" Power knight shouts

( Power knight glides through the water as he makes it to the birds, as he lands on the rocks and moves his hand back )

"Okay now, I'm gonna give you a boost, keep on flying and don't turn back for any reason, and be sure to keep your wings out or otherwise you'll be spiraling out of control..." said Power knight

( the birds were extremely confused by his words as Maria began to stutter )

"...bye now, have a great flight"

( Power knight then thrusts his hand forward, creating a wind current that sends them flying into the air with them screaming all except for Roberto who Liz was holding on tight to keep him from falling down )

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Lisa shouts

Liz shouts, "WHAT'S GOING ON?! I CAN'T PROCESS ANYTHING TO WHAT'S HAPPENING ANYMORE!"

( Alex then focuses, he looks down below seeing that their above the Amazon Rainforest )

"Hey guys he didn't just do that at random, he gave us plenty of altitude, to give us a chance to escape from Tenebris!" Said Alex

( Tenebris Looks up above and sees them trying to escape, he then looks upon the Rippers beside him )

"Get them!" Tenebris commands

( the Rippers chase after the birds, Storm knight looks up into the air )

Storm knight shouts, "Tyler! Protect them!"

( Blu flies up into the sky in front of the Rippers, a light then emits from his chest and shines upon the Rippers, the Rippers screech as the dark matter burns off the hosts, the host reverts back to their normal state as they pass out, they begin to fall down into the Amazon, Blu looks at them with a worried look in his eyes )

"Oh Cheese and sprinkles! What am I gonna do?!" Blu thought

( Suddenly wind currents break their fall as Power knight was creating while he was carrying Roberto in his arms, the Gunderson family as well as Eduardo and Mimi lays down on the ground sound asleep, Blu flies down feeling relieved that his family is alright, Power knight faces Blu )

Blu says, "man that was close, I'm glad all of us made it out alive"

"Stay here, we're gonna go fight Tenebris, keep them safe as well as alive, this won't take long" said Power knight

Blu asks, "wait what? You mean to fight him with just the 2 of you?"

Power knight Replies, "yes, that's what needs to be done, we can't let him run rampant trying to kill Roberto or the family, it's something me and Isaiah must do, and we can't have you fighting because you don't have full control over your abilities, stay here and keep them safe"

( Power knight uses the wind to glide him back to the pit of doom, Blu felt ashamed of his position )

"So it has come down to this, them fighting the darkness once again for our sake and here I am standing in the sidelines not being able to do nothing about it, some Guardian bird I am, I'm always in need of constant saving, like some pathetic weakling..."

( Blu clenches into the ground, he hears Jewel moaning as he turns his head towards his family seeing them unconscious )

"...no, I need to fight beside them, it's the least I could do, for my family, for my friends, for those children, and My God!"

( Blu's eyes began to turn blue )

Meanwhile

Alex and the other macaws were flying far away from Tenebris, they seemed extremely terrified at the moment however though Maria remained strong willed on her face.

Maria says, "come on, if we keep going we'll make it to the other side"

Rosie turns around and stops, looking down upon the pit of doom, she flies towards the pit of doom, Alex and Liz looks at Rosie wondering to what she was doing.

"Kid Where are you going?! That's back towards the pit of doom!" Liz shouts

Rosie replies, "I'm going back to my friends! I need to help them"

Maria then stops Rosie from flying any further.

"No I won't let you go back, you'll get hurt or killed, it's better if you stay with us until we find your parents" said Maria in a stern tone

Rosie says, "ma'am I'm the reason why everybody is in danger! I don't want to run away from that monster not after everything it did to me and my family!"

"Child do you even hear yourself speaking?! You would rather die alongside a human then to live with your kind?!"

Rosie gets instantly fired up by her statement.

"Well the first time I've interacted with one of my kin he tried to kill me along with all of you! For the first time we met those humans have shown me nothing but compassion and mercy, and they saved me twice now, the least I can do is be there for them if they need me"

Rosie pasts by her and flies down towards the pit of doom, Alex goes up to her mother.

"She's right mom, those humans have saved our lives, mine was twice already, I just wish you could see that, I'm going to make sure she doesn't get herself hurt" said Alex

Alex turns to Cadence.

"Cadence, please stay safe while I'm gone" said Alex

Cadence Replies, "please don't go daddy"

Alex says, "it's okay Cadence, I'll be alright, stay safe all of you"

Alex then follows Rosie, Maria turns to her family seeing how badly beaten Roberto was, she thinks to herself.

Meanwhile

Storm knight and Tenebris face down each other, Storm knight had a cocky smile on his face while Tenebris was fuming with rage underneath the layer of darkness.

" **** brat! Human *******! UNFORGIVABLE PEST!" Tenebris shouts

the darkness around his body began to become more violent and uncontrollable to where the point he begins to lose control of himself, Storm knight looked at him with an uncomfortable look in his eyes.

"Dang, this guy makes Nigel look sane by comparison, and I barely even know the guy, I better be careful with this guy, he doesn't even look the slightest of bit stable" Storm knight thought

Tenebris then calms himself down.

"Get it together, you can't let the darkness take control of you, I must succeed of where I failed" Tenebris thought

Tenebris glares at Storm knight.

"It was a good attempt kid, but it's futile, once I get rid of you and your so called friend, I'll finally be rid of that Pathetic Blue macaw, and his so called family!" Tenebris shouts with killing intent in his voice

Storm knight asks, "Hey I've been meaning to ask you, what's your beef with Roberto anyway? What did he do to make you go commit genocide?!"

"so your friends with that lying harlot?! Well if you two are such best buds then why don't you go ask him?"

"I think I will, because after I'm done with you there won't be much of story once I give you a concussion!"

"Such big words coming from a pipsqueak like you, so what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for my best friend to come and join in on this party, if it's all the same to you?"

Power knight then comes in gliding and lands on the rock.

"Okay I'm back, what did I miss?" Power knight asks

Storm knight replies, "nothing much, we were waiting on you just to throw down"

Power knight says, "Well thanks for waiting, I'll make sure to make up lost time"

Tenebris says, "you know, most of my victims aren't exactly personal kills aside from that blue macaw, but with you two, I'll make an exception"

( Power knight pretended to be flattered by his words )

"Aww, did you hear that? Looks like he's sparing some of his affection for us" said Power knight in a sarcastic tone

Tenebris says, "you know for a couple of brats that's about to face their death the two of you seem pretty cocky, you boys may have skills, but your fighting in an arena made for birds, even with the floods all around you, there's no way you'll be able to fight me in the air"

Storm knight and Power knight looks down upon the water.

"Come to think of it, when did this happy accident happen? I know that this is a different world then of our own, but I don't think this is suppose to be here, I'm not even sure if rain can cause this much water, well it doesn't really matter, because this is will make it easier" Storm knight thought

( both Storm knight and Power knight places their foot on the water, they then began walking on water, Tenebris was completely stunned by this power, the two of them made their way to Tenebris )

Tenebris shouts, "That's impossible! No living being can walk on water!"

Storm knight says, "you'd be surprised, now then surrender, and we'll show you mercy"

Tenebris shouts, "no you fools! I have waited for years for this day to come! And I'm not gonna let two human brats take that away from me!"

( they hear a Ripper screeching throughout the rainforest, Storm knight gets into his fighting stance as Power knight pulls out his katana, the Ripper flies from behind towards Storm knight and Power knight, the two of them jump in opposite directions to dodge the attack, however though Tenebris comes up towards Storm knight from the sides as he raises his talons towards him, Storm knight parry's the attack and slashes him in the belly, the Ripper comes diving down towards Power knight, Power knight uses the wind to propel himself in the air, Tenebris thrusts his talons, Storm knight parry's both of the attack, he then jumps in the air, raising his sword with both of his hands and vertical slashes, Tenebris grabs the blade with both of his talons, however the lightning from the sword began to fry Tenebris's talons as it began to go up towards the body, Storm knight then spins his sword around to slice off the talons as he thrusts his sword towards Tenebris, Tenebris manages to move out of the way however though the sword manages to tear off his left wing, he gets behind Storm knight as his left wing and talons regenerate, Storm knight turns around seeing Tenebris charging towards him, he manages to block Tenebris's attack with him pushing him across the water, Storm knight fights back as the lightning from the sword zaps him back, Tenebris horizontal slashes, Storm knight jumps in the air and vertical spin kicks Tenebris in the face, in the meantime Power knight was gliding across the water and away from the Ripper, the Ripper then dives down towards Power knight, Power knight uses the wind to propel himself backwards, the Ripper immediately stops itself from going into the water, Power knight glides towards the Ripper and thrusts his katana towards it, the Ripper manages to grab the katana with it's right talon, Power knight uses the handle to pull himself towards the Ripper and punches it in the face with his right hand, Power knight slides across the water, he uses the wind to pull his katana back to his hand and he charges towards the Ripper, he jumps in the air and thrusts his katana downwards on the Ripper, the Ripper manages to dodge the attack as it began to soar through the air getting ready for another attack, as that was happening Tenebris keeps slashing at Storm knight, Storm knight keeps dodging the attacks from every direction )

Tenebris says, "Come on now! Stand still! Your death will be a lot quicker if you let me hit you"

Storm knight says, "you know, the last you hit me I regenerated my wounds, so if you tried to kill me it would have to multiple fatal wounds that my spirit crest isn't able to regenerate that fast, and I don't feel like dying today"

"your not even trying to fight back now, stop toying with me and show me what you've got!"

"Alright then, just so we're clear, you put this upon your self"

( Storm knight grabs his sword with both of his hands and upward diagonal slashes, he then began to rapidly attack him with a flurry of slashes from every direction )

"LIGHTNING SWORD SLASHES!"

( the attack cuts down the form into several bits and pieces with the darkness fading away revealing the body from underneath the darkness, it was Tenebris inside a dark barrier, Storm knight sets his eyes on the target )

"Now I have you!" Storm knight shouts with exhilaration

( Storm knight was about to strike Tenebris, but then the barrier creates a talon made out of darkness and grabs hold of the blade, Storm knight couldn't let loose from Tenebris's grip, Tenebris then uses to throw Storm knight across the pit of doom )

"OH CRAAAAP!" Storm knight shouts

( Just when Storm knight was about to crash into a wall, Power knight leaps into the air and catches him )

"I got you bud" Said Power knight

( Power knight slides his feet across the water which stops him from going any further, he sets Storm knight down on the water )

"You okay Isaiah?" Power knight asks with slight hints of concern

Storm knight replies, "I'm fine, I wouldn't have if it weren't for you"

( Tenebris was floating in mid air with the barrier protecting him, his thoughts reach into the Rippers as it was still soaring through the air )

"Hold them off for me, buy me time while I recover" Tenebris tells it telepathically

( Darkness begins to form around Tenebris, Storm knight and Power knight looks at Tenebris )

"It looks like he's trying to regain some of his power back" said Power knight

Storm knight says, "his barrier must be protecting him, but it doesn't look too strong, that must be why he's not attacking right now, he needs to regenerate the body again in order to fight us, this might be our chance to stop him"

( Storm knight and Power knight looks up above as the Ripper dives down towards them for another attack, the both of them dodges the attack )

"It doesn't look like we'll be getting that chance anytime soon" said Power knight

Storm knight says, "we need to hurry before Tenebris has a chance to recover!"

( suddenly a gleaming light bursts out from the distance, the light beams throughout the entire amazon rainforest, everyone turns their direction towards the light, suddenly the Guardian bird emerges from the rainforest, it was ginormous with its feathers being completely glowing yellow and its eyes being colorless, the Guardian bird sends a mighty roar and flies after the Ripper, sinking his talons into the Ripper, the Ripper screeches in pain while the Guardian bird roars over it, the two of them fight in the sky, Storm knight and Power knight seemed amazed by the power displaying by the Guardian bird )

"Holy crap! That just came out of nowhere! Look at him go!" Storm knight shouts

Power knight says, "wait if he's holding off on the Ripper, then that means Tenebris is exposed!"

"Nows our chance, let's get that motherfudger!"

( the two of them charges towards Tenebris, the two of the clench their blades while charging it up and thrusting it towards him, everything slows down around Tenebris )

Tenebris thinks, "This is isn't suppose to happen! I can't go down like this! How am I being beaten by a bunch of brats?! Not only that my prize is escaping from me, I'm left with no choice, I'm gonna extract the darkness from within them and absorb it and then amplify it, but if I do that, I'll lose control of myself and I'll never be sane again, but what good has it done for me up until now? After all, it's not like I have a life to return to, either way I'm finished, oh well, to **** with it then, if I'm going down, then I'm taking everyone with me!"

( Tenebris opens his eyes as they were glowing, he then screams from the top of his lungs, suddenly Storm knight and Power knight stop their attack as they were in agony, they kneel on the water as they shout out in pain, suddenly darkness emerges from their hearts, Tenebris absorbs the darkness as it goes into his own heart, the darkness begin to form around Tenebris more violently, Tenebris screams even louder as a giant pillar of darkness shoots into the sky and blows away the clouds, everyone within the rainforest sees the pillar with frightening looks on their faces, the pillar began making violent waves across the pit of doom, Storm knight and Power knight struggles to push back the powerful currents from the darkness, Storm knight and Power knight looks up ahead, seeing Tenebris return to his darkened for but it was bigger and more powerful then before )

"I think this just got a lot more difficult then before" said Storm knight with a strained voice

( Tenebris then looks at Storm knight with a glare, a sudden force pushes Storm knight back, sending flying and crashing into the end of the pit of doom, creating a big crater in the stadium as debris fly everywhere )

"ISAIAH!" Power knight shouts

( Tenebris grabs Power knight by the torso, he lifts him up in the air and throws him down into the water, creating a ginormous splash in the water, the Guardian bird looked at to what happened to his friends, this angered him even further as the color of his eyes turn orange and gives out another mighty roar, the Ripper charges straight after towards the Guardian bird, but the Guardian bird creates a giant fiery ball from the beak and fires it at the Ripper's chest as it began falling down into the rainforest, the Guardian bird turns its attention towards Tenebris as it lands it's Talons on the water, the two birds go face to face with each other as they prepare to fight )

( in the water, Power knight was sinking deep below the depths as blood coming out of his body )

"I feel so warm, am I about to die?"

( Power knight looks up into the surface, seeing the moon shine over him, suddenly a person dives down towards him, Power knight couldn't see who this person was due to his vision being blurry )

"Who are you?"

Meanwhile

( Alex and Rosie were hiding underneath a tree as they gaze upon the two giant birds battling, Alex and Rosie were completely stunned by this battle that was happening )

"No way! How is this even possible?!" Said Alex with a shocked tone

( Rosie just keeps looking at what's happening feeling breathless at the moment, the Guardian bird's eyes turn light blue, as he slams his talons into the water, creating giant sharp glaciers towards Tenebris, the glaciers puncture through Tenebris's body, Tenebris then screeches as he begins to break the wing on his wings and swings his wings forward, shattering the ice and flinging the remaining debris towards the Guardian bird, however the Guardian bird was flying in the air, his eyes turn blue as lightning begins to emit from his talon, he then dives down and slashes his talon towards Tenebris, Tenebris dodges the attack, the Guardian bird lands on the water, Tenebris creates multiple tentacles from his chest as it comes towards the Guardian bird, the Guardian bird's eyes turn white as he creates a force field made out of radiant light, incinerating the tentacles, the radiant light blinds Tenebris, the Guardian Bird's right eye turns yellow while it's left eye turns light blue, he then motions his wings forward, the trees branches suddenly grow bigger and longer as the branches wrap around Tenebris's upper body, ice comes from the Guardian Bird's left talon as it comes towards Tenebris and freezes his lower body, Tenebris struggles to break free, the Guardian Bird's eyes turn white, his left talon glows a radiant light, the Guardian Bird flies towards Tenebris, thrusting his talons towards him, Tenebris then glares his eyes towards the Guardian bird, creating a dark atmosphere around the pit of doom, as everything was dark around the Guardian bird, he couldn't see a thing, suddenly he feels something and he was in shock, everything turns back to light, Tenebris's left talon was inside's the Guardian bird's back, the talon sinks in deeper, as the Guardian bird feels the agonizing pain of it, Both he and Tenebris begin to shrink, the Guardian Bird returns to its normal size and body Tenebris maintained his dark like body but was reduced to its normal state, Alex and Rosie were completely shocked to see who it was )

"Wait! Is that Blu?! Oh no! He's gonna kill him!" Alex thought in panic

( Tenebris's eyes inside the body turns back to normal as he was back to normal )

"What?! I'm back in control again? I feel a lot weaker than before" Tenebris thought

( Tenebris than sees Blu laying on the floor unconscious with a curious look )

"Huh? Who the **** is this bird? He looks like a weakling, wait I'm sensing a lot of power coming from him, was he the Guardian bird I was suppose to kill? And did beat all of them in a fight? Well doesn't matter now, I'll just finish them off for good, after that nothing will stand between me and my vendetta" said Tenebris

( Rosie then flies out of the tree, Alex tries to stop her )

"No wait!" Alex whispers loudly

( but it was too late, Rosie was standing on the rock in between the arena )

"STOP! Leave them alone!" Rosie cries out

( Tenebris turns around to Rosie, Alex gets in front of her and tries to scoot her back from Tenebris )

"Please stop! Don't hurt him! I can't stomach this anymore, why do you do harm to others that have nothing to do with you?" said Rosie

Tenebris replies, "so your wondering why I dragged you and your so called friends into this hell, very well, that bird I was beating up back there, he was your father"

( Both Alex and Rosie gasps out of shock )

"What?! What are you taking about?! Your saying that this girl is my brother in laws daughter?!" Alex asks in complete shock

Tenebris shouts, "you stay out of this!.."

( Alex shuts his beak feeling scared of what Tenebris might do to him )

"...well little girl, let me enlighten you, before you were born, I was once a lonely bird whom nobody loved or cared for, my parents were taken by the loggers, i had no one to look after me, I thought it that was it for me, until your mother came into my life, she was the only friend I ever had, growing up with her I had feelings for her, I wanted to be her mate, until he showed up, that blue macaw who had no business being in our home, and what was worse, they had a child, which was you, he took everything away from me, and so that night I plotted to kill him, however though thanks to his sister his life was saved at the cost of hers, and I was Imprisoned for my crimes, both blue and scarlet macaws argued to what to do with me, however though I escaped, they feared that I would come and kill you, so they send you away with your uncle and your father's adoptive aunt, but they were fools to think they could save you"

( Rosie was in tears, she was speechless to what was happening, Alex was disgusted by him )

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! You forced my brother-in-law to give up his first child?! Your a monster! I'll never forgive you for this!" Alex shouts with rage

Tenebris shouts, "I told you to stay out of this! Now you'll pay with your life!"

( Tenebris comes charging towards Alex and Rosie, Alex then holds Rosie, suddenly an electric wave comes from behind Tenebris, Tenebris manages to evade from the attack but gets cut on the cheek from the attack, Tenebris turns around and sees Storm knight still standing with his sword in his right hand as the tip of the blade was on the ground, he was beaten badly with his head bleeding heavily, his left arm was shattered, his back was torn, and his legs were shaking, Rosie and Alex were completely shocked, Tenebris looks back at Storm knight )

"Your still alive?! How are you still going?!" Tenebris asks with anger

Storm knight replies, "hey Tenebris, in a way I get where your coming from, there was this person I loathed and despised the most because he took everything from me, I desired the strength to take him down for good, even if it means losing my powers forever, or even my own life for that matter"

"Is that so? Then why are you stopping me? If you know what I'm feeling then what makes this any different?!"

"Because I found my resolve..."

( Storm knight wipes the blood off his face with his right arm )

"...a close friend of mine told me those who live by the sword, shall die by the sword, if I let my hatred take control of me, I would never be the same person again, it looks like didn't though"

"Stop talking like you know me! As if you know what I've been through!"

"Your right, I don't know you, but what I do know is that you had a choice, and you chose to let your hatred guide you instead of your love, if you truly loved her as you claimed you did, you would've accepted her choice! Isn't that right Benito?!"

( Tenebris was filled with uncontrollable rage, he then raises his talon with the darkness coming from the end of it )

"ISAIAH!" Rosie shouts

( Rosie tries to go to him, Alex then holds onto her wings trying to prevent to go any further )

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE ****! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME AND USE THAT NAME! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I'LL DO THE SAME TO YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS!" Tenebris screams with fury

"Go ahead! Because that's all I am to you! A soon to be corpse that's getting in your way! But let me tell you this! There's a God that watches over us, he is the creator of all things including you! He decides when my time is done whether by your talons or another occurrence, and he has commanded me to stop the likes of you! So I'm not going down! Go ahead! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Storm knight shouts

( everyone was scared and tense at the moment, Storm knight and Tenebris face off with each other )

Tenebris shouts, "I'm going to have my revenge! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

( Tenebris turns around and shoots the dark orb at Rosie and Alex, it was coming so fast they didn't have time to react, they thought it was the end, suddenly the female blue macaw jumps in front of them and takes the hit, Alex, Rosie, and Isaiah were completely devastated to what just happened, everyone arrives to the pit of doom, Cadence and Eddie were completely horrified to what they were seeing, everybody was petrified, the old bird's body was completely frozen as he saw his own daughter getting hit by the darkness, The female blue macaw stumbles across the rocky terrain, Alex felt light headed as if everything had slow down in time, looking upon the blue macaw with unnerving feelings in his stomach, Tenebris then scoffs )

"Just another bird trying to play hero, what a waste of life" said Tenebris in a cold hearted manner

( Alex looked completely angry as he screams in the air )

"MY PRECIOUS WIFE!" Alex yells in the air

( Alex then charges towards with anger in his eyes )

"Alex no!' Lisa cries out

( Alex was screaming from the top of his lungs, charging at him with anger in his eyes, Tenebris then swats him downward with his left wing, knocking him into water )

"ALEX!" All of them shout

"DADDY!" Both Cadence and Eddie cries out

( all of them were in shock to what just happened, suddenly all of them hear rumbling from within the water, Storm knight looks down seeing the water spiraling, forming a whirlpool, the water then opens up showing Power knight using the wind to creating the whirlpool inside the lake )

"AQUATIC VORTEX!"

( the whirlpool goes up into the atmosphere and traps Tenebris within the whirlpool, the whirlpool goes up to 30 feet in the air, everybody gazes at the whirlpool and they were in shock as well in disbelief to what was happening, inside the whirlpool Tenebris was trapped, but Tenebris gives a cocky look at Power knight )

"Water?! Really?! That's the best attack you could come up with? Whatcha gonna do? Soak me until I can't take it anymore?" Tenebris asks with a mocking tone

Power knight replies, "well that's part of the plan"

( Tenebris's form begins to collapse, as the water was washing away the darkness off his body )

"What?! This cannot be! This water its weakening me!" Said Tenebris

Meanwhile

( Storm knight's body begins to charge up, as lightning begins to come out of his body and all around the area he's in, the Storm-blade glows brighter as the lightning begin to spark all around it, he moves his left arm and places it on his sword )

"That's it Tenebris, I won't be holding back! Unlimited Storm" Storm knight shouts

( Storm knight opens his eyes as they were completely glowing blue with sparks coming out of them, he then jumps into the air moving at the speed of lightning, entering the whirlpool in the process )

Meanwhile

Power knight says, "also by the way, you might wanna look up"

( Power knight points his fingers upward, Tenebris looks up, Storm knight was diving down towards Tenebris as he was yelling with the lightning conducting with the whirlpool around him, Tenebris looked completely shocked )

"OH CRAP! I Gotta get out of here"

( suddenly Storm knight disappears, Tenebris looks around confused )

"What the?! Where did he go?!"

( suddenly Tenebris was slashed from the behind, showing it was Storm knight, Tenebris recovers from the attack, he tries to backhand him but he then he flash steps out of there, Storm knight then shoots lightning at him hitting him in the belly and then flash stepping out of there, Storm knight was moving all around Tenebris at the speed of lightning, slashing and shocking him at every angle, Tenebris was getting torn apart from the intense barrage of attacks )

"He's all over the place! Hitting me from every direction! I need to stop him before he does anymore damage!" Tenebris thought

( just when Storm knight reappears, Tenebris reaches out his talons towards him, Storm knight then slashes the talon in every direction at super fast speed, obliterating the talon and then flash stepping out of there, the lightning conducting all around Tenebris was shocking him and keeping him at bay, his dark form was completely deformed from all the attacks it was taking, Tenebris looked around desperately to find him, Storm knight was coming down on him from above, as Tenebris makes one final attempt by shooting a tentacle at him, Storm knight dodges the attack and raises his sword in the air as the lightning all around the water goes on the blade )

Storm knight shouts, "HEY BENITO!..."

( Tenebris shouts in defeat )

"...THIS IS WHERE YOU PAY!"

( Storm knight swings his sword and strikes down upon him, the lightning from the blade creates an electrical explosion, blasting away the whirlpool and incinerating the dark body, when the attack stopped, water begins to pour down on the Amazon rainforest, as Storm knight began to fall down unconscious and letting loose of his sword, Power knight looked up to him as he was panting )

Power knight says, "Is it? Is it over?"

( as Storm knight continues to fall down, suddenly he was grabbed by a dark tentacle, Power knight was caught off guard but it and he was grabbed as well, the both of them were being pulled up in the air as the tentacles were squeezing on them, Tenebris was in midair inside a dark orb, his body was visible, he had taken a lot of electricity from the impact he had from the sword as he was strained )

Tenebris says, "alright kids, play time is over, now I'm really angry"

Power knight asks, "seriously?! are you really that stubborn to just accept defeat?! What will it take for you to put up the white flag?!"

Tenebris replies, "the two of you did a lot of damage to me, I may not regenerate that form, but I still have enough strength to kill the two of you, once I recover to my full strength then I'll finally have my revenge, and none of you will be there to stop me!"

( the tentacle continues to squeeze on them harder and harder, Storm knight and Power knight were screaming in agony as Tenebris was giving off an evil laugh, suddenly a beam of light pierces his shield as well as his chest, Tenebris felt excruciating amounts of pain as he looks down on the gaping hole in his chest )

"WHAT?' A BEAM?! WHERE THE **** DID THAT COME FROM?!"

( Diamond light was standing behind the trees which were behind Tenebris as she was aiming her rapier towards his chest )

"Nobody hurts my friends" said Diamond light in a determined tone

( Tenebris was immobilized and he loosens his grip on them, suddenly Alex was diving down towards him and thrusts his talons into Tenebris, grabbing a hold on him )

"WHAT?! No! This can't be happening!"

( Alex manages to loosen Tenebris inside the force field )

"YOU THINK OF US AS PRIMITIVES WHEN YOUR THE ONE WHO THINKS LIKE ONE! GUESS WHAT TENEBRIS! YOUR FINISHED!" Alex shouts

( Alex yanks Tenebris out of his orb while still holding onto him, the darkness begins to fade away, letting go of Isaiah and Ethan, Isaiah slowly closes his eyes )

7 hours later

Isaiah and Ethan opens their eyes, it was morning time, they were next to Blu and the female blue macaw, Blu and the female blue macaw were waking up as well, Mia was healing them, the 4 of them get up.

"Uhh? What happened?" Blu asks

Mia looks up and gasps.

"Guys! Their awake!" Mia shouts in joy

David and Sarah looks at the 4 of them waking up, they fly down towards them with Sarah crying and holding her son in her wings.

"Oh son, I've been so worried about you, don't scare me like that ever again!" Sarah cries out

Blu says, "it's okay mom, I'm alright, honest"

Isaiah asks, "what happened? Where's Benito?!"

Mia replies, "both of you passed out when the battle ended, but don't worry, Benito is being held in captivity as we speak"

"Oh thank God, what a relief"

Ethan turns to Blu with an annoyed expression.

"Also Blu, I gave you one job, and that was to stay with the others" said Ethan

Blu says, "I know, it's just I wanted to help

David looks at Blu with a stern look on his face.

"son, you shouldn't have did what you did! We can't lose you once again!" Said David in a stern tone

Blu says, "I'm sorry dad, but I couldn't sit out on this one, I needed to protect them, it didn't felt right to let them fight for us while I just stay where I was and do nothing"

Isaiah says, "he did came out for us"

David sighs in a sad tone.

"I know, and I know things haven't been easy on any of us, but just please try to be more careful okay?" David asks

Blu replies, "will do dad"

The female blue macaw looks at them with curiosity.

"Umm hey..." said the female blue macaw

All of them turn their attention towards the female blue macaw, she became completely nervous and starts stuttering.

"Hey are you okay? Your not hurt too badly are you?" Isaiah asks with concern

The female blue macaw then stops stuttering, she then nods her head, which made Isaiah smile out of relief.

"Good, I'm glad that your alright, most people wouldn't do what you just did, that was extremely brave of you to do, and I'm sorry that I didn't make it in time, I hope you can forgive me" said Isaiah

The female blue macaw felt a bit bad for him.

"No it's okay, I'm alright, there's no need to worry about me, I'm just glad that all of you are safe"

Isaiah then smiles at her.

"Guys!" Rosie shouts

Rosie flies down towards them, she immediately hugs Isaiah, this caught everyone off guard including Isaiah.

"You saved me again! Thank you so much! I was so worried that you guys wouldn't make it! I'm sorry that I've been so useless!" Rosie cries out

Isaiah says, "hey it's okay Scarlet, it's not your fault, there was nothing that you could've done in that situation, and besides all of us are alright, all of us are safe now"

Rosie then comes face to face with Isaiah, all of them see the bruises on her body as she continued to cry, Isaiah wipes the tears off her face, everybody looked horrified by her scars.

Sarah asks, "did that monster did that to you?"

Rosie replies, "yes!"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that monster will never hurt you again!" Said Isaiah

Isaiah hugs her, Rosie holds him as she continues to sob, everyone looked a bit sad, Ethan then scoots up to them.

"Hey, don't think about it, I bet Benito is banging his head against a wall yammering his head off"

Ethan imitates him doing a grumpy face while with his lips going up while making angry noises, everyone laughs to that, they eventually stop laughing to catch their breathes.

"Yeah most likely" said Isaiah in a lighthearted tone

David asks, "Is there anything we can do for you sweetie?"

Rosie turns to David.

"No, I'm good" Rosie replies

Rosie then sniffs, Isaiah sets her down, Rosie began to walk towards them, Blu walks up to Rosie.

Blu asks, "hey are you gonna be okay?"

Rosie replies, "yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry about me"

"That's good, what's your name"

"My name Is Scarlet, what's your name?"

"Well my name is Blu, but Isaiah calls me Tyler, which is my real name, anyway it's nice to meet you"

"Same to you"

"So umm, where are your parents?"

Isaiah then realizes something.

"Uhh hey Tyler, remember when you said that Roberto probably had children to call his own, well...you weren't wrong"

Ethan, Mia, Blu, and The female blue macaw were in shock while David and Sarah were confused.

"WAIT WHAT?!" The four of them shout it

David asks, "wait, whose Roberto?"

Blu says, "okay, first of all I was being sarcastic to him, and second of all how do you know? You weren't there"

Isaiah replies "memories"

Isaiah gives a cheeky smile while Blu looked annoyed.

"Ugh of course" said Blu in an annoyed tone

( fun fact: for those of you who don't get the reference, Isaiah was referring to when Roberto wished he had children of his own and Blu commented that he bet he already did back in Rio 2, it happened when Roberto offered his hollow, alright back to the story )

Alex and his family approaches them, the team looks at them, the female blue macaw looks at Alex.

The female blue macaw says, "Alex, are you ok-"

Before she could say another word, Alex immediately hugs her and holds her along with Cadence and Eddie, she was in complete shock by the sudden embrace, Alex was in tears.

"Don't scare us like that again, okay?" Said Alex in a sad tone

Eddie and Cadence were crying as well, the female blue macaw was extremely confused.

"Wait Alex what are you saying?" Said the female blue macaw

Alex replies, "what i'm saying here is I'm sorry for everything I had done to you before, will you forgive me?"

The female blue macaw felt emotional, she eventually wraps her wings around him.

"I-I forgive you, but Alex, can you forgive me as well?" She asks with a sad expression

Alex smiles at her.

"I already have"

the female blue macaw feels the warm embrace and holds them dearly, the old bird joins in on the hug, the female blue macaw sheds tears having the same feeling they are having, sadness and joy at the same time, Maria, Liz, and Lisa were happy for the, the team was smiling at the family.

Blu says, "it looks like everything turned out okay"

Isaiah says, "he he, it seems like it"

"I better go look for my family, i hope they're alright"

"Ow my head" said another voice who sounded just like his

Isaiah says, "maybe after you fully recovered though"

Blu says, "but that wasn't me"

Ethan asks, "than, who said that?"

All of them hear leaves moving from behind them, they turn around and see the Gunderson coming towards them, Blu sees another Blu with them.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jewel asks the other Blu in a concerned tone

The other Blu replies, "I'm okay, but my head feels like a-"

The two Blu's look at each other face to face as the two of them were in complete shock, Everyone around them were completely shocked by this, the two of began screaming, everybody join joined in except for Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia who know exactly what was going on.

"Aww crap, here we go again" said Ethan

Both Blu's point at each other with their wings.

"Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!" Both of them say it in sync

David asks, "kids? What's going on? You know more about this than we do!"

Mia replies, "right, we'll discuss this immediately"

Isaiah and Ethan's stomachs grumble, they blush and smile out of embarrassment.

"During breakfast, because we're starving" said Ethan

Sometime later

Isaiah, Ethan, and Blu were chowing down on fruits and nuts like there's no tomorrow, gorging down one fruit to another, everyone looked at them with wide beaks/mouths as they couldn't believe what they were seeing with them holding their breakfast without even taking a bite off it.

"Uhh? Did any of you had any food for the past days" Sarah asks with concern

Ethan than looks up to Liz as he swallows a Brazil nut.

"Oh yeah, we ate a few things when we got here, we're just a little bit more hungry than usual" said Ethan in a causal tone

Liz says, "a little bit?! he just ate 3 trees worth of Brazil nuts!"

Maria asks, "well back to the subject at hand, so you were saying that you, your parents, that girl over there, and your human friends are from a parallel universe?"

Blu replies, "well that's what they just told us, it seems kinda far fetched doesn't it?"

Lisa says, "after what we just saw, I would believe in anything at this point"

Jewel asks, "so wait you were the one that I thought was my husband while my actual husband was somewhere else"

Blu replies, "I honestly thought you were my actual wife, I didn't even know what was going on up until now"

Bia says, "well I'm still confused to why there are two of my dad"

Mia says, "well its like this Bia, your dad and well his doppelgänger are different in a way but are the same person, each of them have a piece of the same heart which are divided in different bodies"

All of them were completely confused.

"What?!" Said Carla

Isaiah replies, "Let me explain in a terminology that you guys would understand..."

A crappy drawing of Blu and Jewel are shown on a piece of paper with a tree holding a mango.

"...so let's say that Tyler and Jewel saw a mango up in a tree..."

Both Blu and Jewel go "ooh".

"...but however though their parents told them not to because it was poisoned..."

Crappy drawings of David, Sarah, Eduardo, and Jasmine scolding at them as the two of them lower their heads, suddenly a crappy drawing of Ssssalbatore knocks the parents out of the way while holding the mango around his body.

"...so a Serpent goes up to Jewel and tells her to eat the mango and that it will grant her immortality, because the parents want that Immortality themselves..."

Ssssalbatore nods his head, Both Jewel and Blu take a bite from the mango.

"...so both of them ate from the mango, but they did bit expect of what happened next..."

A pile of eggs came out of nowhere,

"...they laid a bunch of eggs that scattered in other places..."

Both Blu's and Jewel's colors disappear as they were just pink.

"...both of them realize they were naked..."

Both Blu and Jewel shriek out of fright.

"...and then their parents kick them out of their home because they disobeyed them, while giving them leaves to cover themselves..."

The picture zooms back into the eggs.

"...but little did they knew that a fragment from each of their hearts were inside those eggs, and each of them form a special characteristic then from the original being, and they have been separated from the original and into other worlds..."

Isaiah then pushes the paper up.

"...In other words, they are the same individual but with a different heart fragment"

Everybody seemed dumbfounded by the explanation including Mia and Ethan.

"Oh I guess that does make sense" said Bia

Carla asks, "did anyone else got that besides Bia?"

Alex replies, "my brain kinda shut down after the naked part"

Maria asks, "wait a minute?! How are you able to understand us?!"

Mia replies, "well it's one of our abilities, we can talk to any creature"

Lisa asks, "and you've been hearing everything we're saying this whole time"

Ethan replies, "yeah basically"

Lisa felt dumbfounded.

"Oh my gosh, I was talking to a human being" said Lisa

Bia asks, "so wait what does that make the 3 of you? some sort of magic knights or something?"

Isaiah replies, "oh no, we definitely don't use that crap! Although some of us find it interesting"

Isaiah and Mia were eyeballing Ethan, Ethan looked at them annoyed.

"Hey can I enjoy my Harry Potter movies without being constantly judged at?!" Said Ethan in an annoyed tone

Isaiah replies, "we lived in a church, what did you expect? So anyway about our powers, well lets just say that they were given to us from someone 'higher' than us"

Alex asks, "it's God isn't it?"

Isaiah became completely nervous.

"What?! What gave you that idea?!" Said Isaiah trying to be calm

Alex replies, "well when you were fighting Tenebris or Benito, you mentioned that God decides whether you live or die, isn't that correct?"

Isaiah began to sweat and gives a nervous smile.

"Well umm..."

"ISAIAH!" Both Mia and Ethan shouts at him

Isaiah gets startled by it.

"...okay yes, he did, but were not suppose to tell anyone, so can you please keep the secret between us?"

Maria replies, "okay we will, but under one condition"

Ethan, Isaiah, and Mia looked at each other feeling a bit nervous.

"And what is that?" Mia asks

Maria asks, "you probably knew about our plans from staying away from any of you seeing how Blu, well your Blu has told you about it, I need to know why you came and saved us from that monster, even though you knew we didn't want you In our tribe?"

"Well we couldn't Scar-let him win! Ba dum tss" Isaiah replies in a joking manner

The Scarlet macaws gave him a bland look while Rosie looked confused, Ethan then sighs with annoyance.

"It's a victory pun, he tends to make one after winning a battle" said Ethan

Isaiah says, "yeah, but in all seriousness half of it was to defeat Benito, but the main reason why we saved you is not only for duty, but as a choice, each and every one of us has lost someone in our lives, and the 3 of us made it our mission to protect everyone, even though we may be different from the outside, but your all living beings just like us"

"Oh...I see" said Maria

Maria began to dwell up in tears, everyone noticed her crying, she began kneeling down in front of the kids in regret, this surprised everyone.

"I'm sorry, for misjudging you, for rejecting you, and for standing against you, even though you risked your lives for us, I can't help but feel that I don't deserve any of this! If I wasn't so stubborn as I was, my family wouldn't have been in danger! I'm a horrible bird!" Maria cries out

Maria continues to cry, Alex, Liz, Lisa, Cadence, Eddie, and Rosalia go to support their mother/grandmother up.

"Mom don't speak like that, I made the same choice as well, you were only trying to protect us, if anything the blame is also on me for putting our family in danger" said Liz

Lisa says, "mom please don't cry, we're safe now, you don't have to worry about us"

Cadence says, "it's okay grandma, all of us are here for you"

Alex says, "We'll always love you mom, no matter what"

Maria was feeling warm inside her heart, she felt the love of her family, she looks up to her children as they smile brightly unto her, Isaiah had a warm smile on his face.

"It feels good doesn't it? Because there is no shame on leaning on those whom you love the most, all of us stumble and fall, but we all need someone to pick us up once again, that Is what it means to be loved" Isaiah thought

Suddenly a tear goes down his eye, Ethan looks at Isaiah with concern.

"Hey bro, are you okay?" Ethan asks

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I had no idea where that come from" said Isaiah unaware of what was happening to him

Ethan says, "come on Isaiah, pull yourself together"

"Do y'all have room for one more?" A male voice asks

Roberto, Sorrel, and Bobbie fly down below towards the family, Roberto had bandages everywhere around his body, including his eye, Rosalia was ecstatic to see her father and Liz was really relieved to see her mate alive and well.

"Daddy!" Rosalia shouts out of excitement

Rosalia rushes to him and hugs him, Roberto felt the impact from his daughter as he groans.

"Easy there sweetie, I'm still recovering" said Roberto in a gentle tone

Rosalia says, "sorry daddy"

Liz Walks up to her mate.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be in the nest resting? You shouldn't be out here in your conditions" said Liz in a worried tone

Sorrel says, "actually, his body is healing a lot quicker now, looks like that girl was right about her treatment, he should be able to fully recover by tomorrow"

Roberto says, "looks like I owe my thanks to that miracle worker over there"

Mia began blushing, Liz then turns to Mia with a smile on her face.

"Thank you" said Liz in a grateful tone

Mia replies, "your welcome"

Sorrel says, "however though, there is some bad news, a lot of the tribe members are missing, including my son, there hasn't been a trace of any of them since"

Bia then gasps out of fear.

"Junior!" Said Bia

Isaiah, Mia, and Ethan got up with determination in their eyes.

"Come on then, lets go find them" said Isaiah in a determined tone

Maria says, "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you've done enough already, let us take care of our own"

Mia asks, "are you sure, we could help out"

Liz replies, "it'll be fine, and besides you kids need some rest after that confrontation, get some rest, you kids earned it"

Ethan says, "can't argue against that, I need some R&R after all we've been through"

Blu says, "yeah same here, I feel like I need to crash"

Isaiah says, "okay then, let's relax"

meanwhile after the meeting

Tiago was washing his face from the pond, as he sighed out of sadness.

"Hey Tiago?" Lisa asks

Tiago's attention turn towards the young scarlet macaw known as Lisa, she walks up to him looking down in shame.

"Oh hey Lisa, what's the matter?" Tiago asks with curiosity in his mind

Lisa replies, "well it's just, I really need to talk to you, about our newly acquainted friends"

Tiago looked at her with a concerned look on his face seeing the guilt in her eyes, but he tried his best to keep composed.

"Okay, sure, what is it you wanna talk about them?" Tiago asks in a polite tone

Lisa was trying to hold back her tears, but she couldn't hold it up anymore and she bursts into tears, this sudden burst of emotion alarmed Tiago.

"You were right Tiago! You were right from the very beginning! I should have trusted you and yet I was acting like a fool! And for that I was the one who risked everybody's lives! Including Junior! He's gone because of me! Go ahead be done with it already! Break up with me! Leave me alone in this state! I don't deserve your comfort!" Lisa cries out

Lisa then collapses on the floor continuing to sob with no end to it, Tiago felt heavy deep inside him, feeling the extreme intensity from Lisa, as he kneels down to her level and comforts her by holding her with his wings.

"Hey shh it's okay, I would never abandon you for anything, you mean more to me than anything else, I'm sorry too for not realizing that you were only trying to protect me, I was being foolish as well" said Tiago in a firm tone

Lisa looks up to Tiago with tears in her eyes, Tiago wipes those tears away from her eyes as he tries to give her a reassuring smile on his face, she tried to smile, but however though the guilt that she was feeling was too much for her to handle.

"Thank you Tiago, but it's just it's too much for me to handle, I can never forgive myself for what happened to not just you, but my family, our tribes, everybody, suffered because I wondered into a place where I shouldn't have, if I didn't go into that cave, I wouldn't be that evil bird's hostage and put everybody in danger" said Lisa with a heavy heart

Tiago says, "but Lisa, if you hadn't found his hideout, the girl Rosie would be tortured to death"

Lisa says, "no, he was gonna do something awful to Roberto with her, I didn't save her, the humans did, all I did was just be another helpless victim in the process, I'm no hero"

Tiago then sighs as he feels guilty for the guilt that Lisa was feeling at the moment, Alex the scarlet macaw comes flying in on the 2 teenagers.

"Uncle Alex!" said Tiago

Lisa says, "big brother!"

Alex says, "hey guys, I am so glad that the both of you are okay, I was scared of what was going to happen to us back their, but we managed to pull through thanks to our new friends"

Lisa says, "yeah, we did"

Lisa looks down to the ground with guilt in her eyes, Alex looks at Lisa with concern in his eyes.

"what's wrong Lisa? Does it have to with you being a hostage to that monster?"' Alex asks

Lisa replies, "Alex, I'm sorry for everything I did, I not only put you and our family and danger, but I also put everyone else in as well, and I feel so horrible about it, I can't forgive myself about it"

Tiago looks at Alex with consent in his eyes as he was trying to cheer her up, Alex realizes what he must do, he faces down at his little sister and looks in her eyes.

"Lisa, look at me, no one blames you because it wasn't your fault, all those bad things that were happening wasn't your own doing, you have to let it go, you can't hold onto it or else it will only bring you down"

"But Junior had to pay the price because of me, I wasn't strong enough to face him alone, I was the one who resented the humans who could've helped us and maybe even prevented all of this"

"Lisa, you weren't the only one who resented the humans, the whole entire tribe did, despite the fact they were here to help us, and it wasn't the first time our tribe has done something like this, do you remember the time when i fallen in love with my former mate and our mother disapproved of it"

Lisa looks at her brother with consent as she began remembering that time.

"Yes, I do, you were so angry at her, that you left the tribe because of it" said Lisa

Alex says, "I was partially, but the reason why I did because I was so afraid of facing my Fears, I thought I could just fly away from the trouble that I was facing, but I only inflicted more pain upon you, my brother and his family, as well on the one I loved holding our unborn children, I was wrong for what I did, but I learned from it, I needed to become a better bird than I once was before, I needed to learn from my own mistakes and face my fears, even if that meant being banished alongside her"

Lisa felt some encouragement with the words Alex brought onto her, Tiago then places his wing on Lisa's back as he smiles at her, Alex places both of his wings on the both of them, the 3 of them then get into a hug as they hold onto each other, as they began to hug for sometime now.

"Hey guys" said Mia

The 3 of them stopped hugging each other, Mia approaches them as she kneels down to their level and faces them.

"Are you guys doing alright?" Mia asks in a polite manner

Alex replies, "we're doing okay sweetie, it would've been a lot worse if it hadn't been for you, your friends, and my brother from another dimension of course"

Alex chuckles for what he said was silly.

Mia says, "well we did what we needed to do, If we didn't, then a lot of lives could've been lost"

Lisa goes up to Mia while looking down into the ground, feeling a bit ashamed for misjudging her before.

"So Mia, you were the one that was discussing to me before, when I was worrying in the waterfall"

Mia nods her head in affirmation.

"I am" said Mia

Alex and Tiago were confused to what Lisa was talking about, Alex looks at Tiago thinking he might know, but Tiago shrugged his shoulders.

Lisa asks, "well I want to thank you for giving me the strength to go back, it means a lot to me, but I want to ask this, why did you help a stranger like me? even though you didn't know who I was but you still helped me, why?"

Mia was thinking about her answer.

"Well, it just seemed you were a bit lonely, there was nobody around to talk to you or to comfort you while you were like that, and you needed someone to pour out your emotions to even if it was a complete stranger like me, I never really had the chance myself because I was always made fun because of the way I looked, I was considered an outcast because I have pink eyes" said Mia

Lisa up at her and sees her eyes.

"Well, I think they're beautiful" said Lisa with a smile on her face

Mia felt her heart warmed up from Lisa's kind words as she smiles brightly.

"Thank you, that makes me feel better about myself" said Mia

Lisa replies, "I'm glad, you deserved to be happy"

Mia then places her hand on her head, Lisa, Tiago, and Alex were surprised by this sudden affection.

"And so do you" said Mia with a compassionate tone

At first Lisa was uncomfortable by it, but she slowly began to enjoy it, Mia then removes her hand from her head and turns to Alex.

"So are you sure you guys don't need any help from me and my friends?" Mia asks

Alex replies, "it's okay sweetie, you've done enough, their our tribe and we'll take care

own, just like you need to take care of yours"

Mia says, "okay, If you say so"

Tiago suddenly gave Mia a serious look without warning.

Tiago says, "don't worry about us, we're fine for now, we need to do this because that's our top priority, focus on what you need to do in order to save Jonny, Violet, and the others"

Alex and Lisa were confused by the names he said, Mia was in complete shock, Lisa goes up to her boyfriend.

"Jonny? Violet? Who are they?" Lisa asks

Mia asks, "those are the names of my friends..."

Lisa and Alex were stunned by this information.

"...tell me Tiago, how do you know their names?"

Tiago looked completely blanked to what he just said as he looks over to the sun.

"I-I don't know, it just came out of me"

Mia was kinda in shock by this sudden occurrence, she tries to keep on a casual.

"Oh, I see" said Mia

Alex says, "we should probably go back, I need to return to my family so they won't be worried about me, y'all should get going as well"

Lisa says, "it's okay big brother, I want to spend some more time with Tiago"

Alex says, "alrighty, but the two of you return back to your parents once your done, we don't want to lose anymore macaws than we already have"

Tiago says, "fair enough"

Alex says, "okay, bye for now"

Mia walks back to where her friends were while Alex flies back to return to his family, Lisa and Tiago looks at each other.

Lisa asks, "are you feeling okay Tiago? You seemed to be distressed"

Tiago replies, "oh I'm fine, it just came out of nowhere, you know, this is gonna sound crazy, I know we just met them, but deep down inside of me, I feel like I knew them forever, almost like I had a different life than the one I have right now"

Lisa looks at Tiago with consent in her eyes.

"Hey Tiago..."

Tiago looked a bit flustered, as Lisa looked extremely worried about something.

"...do you think we'll ever see Junior ever again?" Lisa asks

Tiago at first couldn't say anything, but then he gives a confident smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it"

Lisa felt comfort from his words as she wraps her wings around his body and his wings around her's as they hold each other with Lisa laying on Tiago's chest.

"I love you T-bird" said Lisa

Tiago says, "I love you to, everything's gonna be okay now"

Some time later they began relaxing, at first they were resting their eyes, they then began their day, Isaiah, Mia, Blu, David, and Sarah were washing in the pond, suddenly Ethan jumps in and splashes water on them, later in the day the two Blu's discuss what their life has been like for each other, Bia was deep in sorrow feeling lost with her boyfriend, Mia though cheers her up by creating a butterfly made out of light, Bia deeply admired the butterfly as if flutters away, Alex and the female blue macaw were with each other, even though they weren't fully in love yet but their trying to connect, Alex tries to go in for a kiss, the female blue macaw then accepts it, but however though the butterfly flies in front of Alex and he freaked out making him fall backwards, the female blue macaw giggles for a little bit, later on Isaiah and Ethan were practicing their sword fighting skills, to which Isaiah was training Ethan due to him just having a sword, a crowd was cheering them on, the two of them blush in embarrassment, Rosie was watching Roberto, Liz, and Rosalia enjoying family time with each other, Rosie was frowning as she felt a bit lonely, however though Maria approaches the young teenager as she comforts her, David, Sarah, and Blu were talking to each other, the two older adults were explaining on the many adventures they've been on with Isaiah and Ethan, Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia walks up to them with fruit in their hands, Rosie joins in on them and the 7 of them enjoyed their lunch.

5 hours later

The sun was setting, all of them were all together on the edge of the waterfall.

Isaiah says, "well, it's time for us to head out"

Eddie asks, "are you sure you can't stay any longer?"

Mia replies, "I wish we could, but we got to do our parts as knights"

Maria says, "we understand, but if you need a place to stay, your always welcomed here"

Sarah says, "thank you for your kindness, we appreciate it very much"

Mia says, "but don't worry, we'll come back to visit, we'll even bring our friends along for you to meet"

The other Blu says, "well I want you to have this..."

The other Blu lends Blu his fanny pack, it had the Swiss Army knife, tooth brush and tooth paste, a GPS, and breathe mints.

"...I never really use them anymore, so I figure you need them more than me"

Blu puts on the fanny pack and looks at him while smiling.

"Thank you" said Blu

Ethan says, "well we better get moving, later y'all"

Those two people from different worlds began to go their separate ways, The female blue macaw remained feeling unsure of herself.

"Isaiah wait!" Said the female blue macaw

Isaiah then stops, he turns around and faces the female blue macaw, he walks up to her and kneels down to get to her eye level.

"Yes, what is it?" Isaiah asks innocently

Alex notices the female blue macaw missing, he flies back to her seeing Her and Isaiah Facing each other.

The female blue macaw asks, "back when you were about to fight Tenebris, when I tried to stop you, you called out my name, and I haven't gotten to tell you about it, and I need to know, how did you know my name?"

Isaiah was at first reluctant to tell the truth especially with Alex walking up to them.

Alex asks, "hey what's going on"

However though, Isaiah found the strength to say it.

"Well...When I picked up Alex, I accidentally touched my necklace, and I read through his memories"

Both of them were somewhat in shock but they were in disbelief, however though the two of them kept their cool.

"How much of my memories did you receive?" Alex asks

Isaiah replies, "...all of it...I saw everything, the loggers taking you away from your home, you and Blu being found by Linda and raised the both of you as brothers, and the two of you falling in love with each other, starting a family of your own, and I also saw how the two of you broke up..."

Alex and the female blue macaw were in complete shock and couldn't grasp to what he just said.

"Oh, I see" said Alex in a low tone

"A lot has happened for the past 2 days, and it was so much to process, I was holding onto my negative feelings about him, and it just hurts thinking about those memories once again, I tried to be rid of them but no matter how hard I try I could never get rid of them" said the female blue macaw in a sorrowing tone

Alex says, "yeah, same here, I tried to forget about it, trying to let go of the past might help the pain, but deep down I still feel it hurting me, those memories still haunt me"

Isaiah looks at them with a passionate look in his eyes.

"I know it has been rough for the both of you, and it feels like the two of you could never go back to each other again, but that doesn't mean it's the end, the two of you could strengthen each other's bond once again, both of you came all this way, please don't throw it away like it never mattered, because you need everyone to help you in this dark and cruel world, and I'm not just talking about the two of you, but everybody that you care for, embrace them, love them, nurture them, your time here in this world is limited, so make every moment here count" said Isaiah with a wholehearted tone

The two birds look at each other with wonder in their eyes, feeling hope once again, they look up to Isaiah.

"We'll...we'll try our best" said Alex

Isaiah says, "I hope so, since I saw through your memories, it's only fair if you knew my story"

Isaiah puts his hands on both of them, his necklace began to glow, Alex and the female blue macaw see through all his memories, feeling his joy, sadness, anger, loss, fear, but the one memory that stood out the most is when Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Isaac, Meili, Maria, Tiffany, Father Abraham, and Peter sitting on the edge of the Empire State Building eating ice cream together as a family, this memory struck a cord in the both of them as they began crying, the memories end and Isaiah stands up faces the both of them.

"Cherish each of these moments, can you do that for me?" Isaiah asks

Alex and the female blue macaw wipes the tears away and smiles at him.

"Will do kid" said Alex

Isaiah smiles back at them, he then walks away and waves back them, he puts his hands in his pockets, Eddie and Cadence flies up to them.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why are you crying?" Cadence asks

Alex and the female blue macaw wipes away their tears, they turn to their children with smiles on their beaks, they then hold the two of them and snuggle with each other.

"Nothing sweetie, nothing at all" said Alex in a loving tone

They continued to hold each other with the sun setting behind them with smiles on their faces, they were a complete family...again.

Meanwhile

That night, Benito escaped his bondage, he had the gaping wound in his chest as he was hardly breathing, he was leaning against the tree while gasping for air while being in his own despair.

"I...I failed, to fulfill the contract, I can't use my powers anymore, it's all over now, looks like I'm gonna die"

Benito continued to lay their, suddenly footsteps approach him, he looked up and sees a hooded figure standing there, he was wearing a black coat with red trimmings all around it, he was wearing black gloves, with black pants and boots, a skull symbol was on his back with a sword going down the skull and demon wings spreading out, Benito looked completely horrified as he struggles to get up but he couldn't.

"Calm yourself down, your only making that injury worse on yourself" said the hooded figure in a casual tone

The hooded figure unhoods himself, it turned out to be Shadow knight, his look was completely similar to Isaiah with the hairstyle and the scar on his left eye but his hair was black and his eyes were glowing red, Benito gasps in shock.

"Y-your that boy from before! But it can't be! You look completely different!" Shouted Benito

Shadow knight says, "well that's very perspective of you, but however your gonna wish it was Storm knight"

"W-what you mean? What are you gonna do to me?!"

A peregrine falcon flies down onto Shadow knight, it was Junior but his eyes were glowing red and he gave a menacing stare at Benito, Benito was completely petrified by this while wheezing for air.

"Oh you think your gonna turn into a shadow being, no I have other plans for you, you see there was this darkness I've been meaning to get, you had that darkness within your grasp, however though you no longer have it, which is very disappointing on my behalf, but I'm not going home empty handed..."

Shadow knight raises his right hand, red electricity begins to spark, Benito was trembling in fear.

"...your so full of hatred, I can feel it from a mile away, and guess what, I'm gonna drain you dry until there's nothing left but an empty shell of a bird, in other words..."

Shadow knight gave him a menacing glare.

"...your freedom is mine"

Shadow knight yanks off the ground and into the air, Shadow knight begins draining his life energy while Benito screams in agony, Shadow knight smiles sadistically.

* * *

**Well guys i hoped you all liked it, And Alex, there's something I have to say, thank you for lending me your part of the story, it means a lot to me, I know some of things in this story isn't what you like or expect, but I'm hoping you liked it, and another thing, I think you know who I was referring to as the female blue macaw, I know that you and another author got off on the wrong foot when the two of you decided to break up, and I just wanna let you know that I'm sorry for reminding you of the pain, and I know I can't amend for your wounds, but I know deep down there is still hope, I'm not saying you have to be like in a relationship or anything, but instead maybe forgive one another, remember the stories you made, "A Christmas date, "a Christmas fight", and the chapters "to forgive" from the Amazonian life, I hope your not mad at me, but it's your choice, it's up to you on how this story will end **

**Also: the following story was based on "the Scarlet side", "Choices", and some fragments of "the Amazonian life", you can check it out on Alexriolover95's profile **

**Well here's the preview **

**Preview: and so the heroes continue on their quest, with the help of Jehovah, they manage to travel to another world not knowing what it has in store or why they are they're, a magical world filled with strange creatures, wondrous magic, and familiar faces, however they have yet to face a sinister foe from their past, that will spark a rage within them **

**Whelp that's all for now, have a Good day and God bless you all. **


	4. Chapter 2:The battle for Narnia part 1

**Hey guys, i'm back in action, sorry for the long wait, it took me nearly 2 months to finish this, but we're finally here **

**so this chapter is inspired by "the chronicles of Narnia", a franchise that takes place in a mystical land not of our world, if you guys want, you can check it out later on, also this story has some elements from "the lion, the witch, wnd the wardrobe", "Prince Caspian", and the "Silver Chair" **

**i hope you enjoy it**

* * *

In London at nighttime with it raining, a family were in a big house and freckles filled with all sorts of people, an old lady was rocking back and forth on her chair while knitting a scarf, she has gray hair with a pair of glasses with wrinkles all over her face and has blue eyes, she has a skinny body, she was wearing a green sweater on her as well as cotton pants and slippers, A boy was sitting on the sofa reading his book, he has short dark brown hair with freckles on his face and glasses with square frames, he has grey eyes and a slender body, he was wearing a jacket, pants, and socks on his feet, a girl was pacing back and forth throughout the living Room, she has long light brown hair with dark green eyes, she was wearing a button up shirt, some jeans, and shoes, the girl looked worried and continued to pace around impatiently.

"Where are they? They should be back by now" said the girl in frustration

The boy says, "relax Petra, I'm sure your parents are fine, it's only been in hour, they said it would take awhile especially with the storm outside, so they're probably just going through things right now"

Petra glares at him with an annoyed expression.

"Easy for you to say, your parents aren't in that storm right now" said Petra

The old lady turns her head towards Petra.

"Easy there young one, there's no need to be so fired up, it just takes a bit of patiences" said the old lady in a calm tone

The boy says, "yeah what great aunt Lucy said, patience"

Petra walks up to him and pushes his book down.

"Oh really? Would you be as patient if I take your book away? Huh Sam?"Said Petra in a stern tone

Sam replies, "well I would be upset at you because I'm actually enjoying this book thank you very much"

Lucy says, "now now children, there's no need to fight each other, especially when more people are coming to this house"

Sam says, "great, more people coming, as if this house wasn't crowded enough already"

Petra asks, "what's the matter? Afraid of all our relatives interrupting your book time?"

Sam replies, "no, maybe...okay yes"

Lucy then begins to laugh, the two teenagers get confused by this sudden out burst as they turn towards her.

"What's so funny grand aunt Lucy?" Petra asks

Lucy replies, "oh it's just the two of you remind of me of two people I once knew"

Sam asks, "and who are they?"

Lucy replies, "it's nobody to worry about dearie, just someone who are related to us"

Suddenly a breeze enters the room, the 3 of them shiver from the cold breeze.

"It just got chilly in here" said Sam while warming his arms up

Petra says, "the stupid AC must've gone bonkers again"

Lucy asks, "Samuel, could you please bring the coats? There up stairs in the wardrobe"

Sam replies, "I'm on it great aunt Lucy"

Sam gets up from his spot and walks up the stairs, Petra turns to Lucy.

"I'll go up there with him, in case if he gets jumped by a raccoon" said Petra in a joking tone

Lucy says, "okay Sweetie, be careful"

Petra then begins to follow Sam, Lucy then chuckles lightly, a fly was flying near the window, it then suddenly falls down without warning, Lucy seemed extremely confused, she felt familiarity from that.

Meanwhile

Petra and Sam were walking up the stairs, Petra was walking up faster.

"Race to the top!" Said Petra in an excited tone

Sam replies, "it's not a contest"

Petra runs into the room, Sam catches up to her.

"Ha! I beat you to it!" Said Petra in a victorious tone

Sam rolls his eyes out of annoyance.

"Whatever cous" said Sam

The two of them looked at the wardrobe in its glory, as it was painted dark brown, it had two lions on the top, a crown at the top center, a tree in the center, and the sun at the down center, the two cousins approach the wardrobe as Petra looked in awe.

"Wow, it's been ages since we last seen this hasn't it?" Petra asks with curiosity

Sam replies, "yeah I would say about nearly a decade"

Petra turns to Sam with feelings of nostalgia.

"Remember when our grandparents tell us stories about how their parents traveled got this magical kingdom inside this wardrobe?" Petra asks

Sam replies, "yes I do, but those were just fairy tales they told us when we were kids"

Petra says, "well aren't you all grown up? You would usually pretend to be High King Peter the Magnificent"

"Well didn't we all pretend? High Queen Susan the Gentle?"

Petra began to blush out of embarrassment.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Petra asks turning her head the other way

Sam replies, "hey you were the one who brought up the subject, now can we please get our coats before we freeze to death?"

"Alright fine, after you"

Sam opens the wardrobe, it was filled with all sorts of clothes, he begins looking for their coats.

"Now where are those coats? I know there around here somewhere" said Sam in a sure tone

Sam continues to search through the wardrobe as he goes in deeper, a colder breeze suddenly pushes through the room, Petra begins to shiver once again.

"Hey could you hurry up Sammy? It can't be that hard to find our coats" said Petra with impatience

"..."

"Sammy?"

"..."

"Sam?"

"..."

"Samuel Devan Clancy! You better not be playing a trick on me, or I swear your gonna get it!"

Petra ventures into the wardrobe, passing by all the clothes.

"Sam? Where are you? Sam?" Petra asks

Suddenly Petra trips on something, she then falls down on the ground with a pile of colored leaves on it, she looked confused to why there were leaves underneath her, she then looks up and sees Sam standing in front of her, she then walks up to him seeing the trees all around them, Sam and Petra couldn't believe to what they were seeing as Sam stand still like a statue looking completely blanked with any expression, Petra turns to Sam.

"Uhh Sam? What's going on?" Petra asks

Sam replies, "I-Impossible"

* * *

Chapter 2: The Battle for Narnia ( part 1 )

* * *

Meanwhile

Jehovah was standing in the middle of the pond, he turns around and sees the Universal Knights approach him as well as their friends, Jehovah has a warm smile on his face.

"Hello children, I'm so glad to see you again" said Jehovah in a joyful tone

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and Blu kneels down before him, David, Sarah, and Rosie felt overwhelmed by Jehovah's presence and they all bow down to him, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and Blu rises up.

"Well done children, you have done what I asked of you" said Jehovah

Blu says, "Jehovah umm sir, I like for you to meet my parents, well I mean you created them so you already know them by now"

Jehovah walks up to the 3 of them, David, Sarah, and Rosie were completely scared by him and just continued to bow down upon him, Jehovah looks down upon them.

"My children, don't be afraid, for I am with you, not against you" said Jehovah in a deep tone

David, Sarah, and Rosie looks up to him as his face shines down upon them, the 3 of them felt nervous.

"So you must be Jehovah that Isaiah speaks highly of, its great to meet you" said David in a nervous tone

Jehovah says, "as for you to David, I'm glad that you and your mate Sarah have found your son at last"

David says, "well we have you to thank for, if you haven't sent these children into our lives, we wouldn't have been able to find him"

Jehovah turns to Rosie who looked down when Jehovah looks upon her.

"As for you Rosie, you have shown great courage when Facing against the darkness, I am proud of you for staying by their side no matter the cost"

Rosie felt overly joyed by his kind words, feeling the warmth from his words as the Gentle father smiles on his creations, Jehovah turns towards his Knights as David, Sarah, and Rosie returns to them, the Knights kneels down to him once more.

"My lord, we shall serve you till our task is done, what shall we do next?" Isaiah asks with diligence

Jehovah replies, "Knights, you have defeated Benito and his renegade of darkness, however though this war is far from over, there's another World that's being invaded by the forces of darkness, I need the 4 of you to go there and bring down this army"

Ethan says, "right we're on it"

Sarah looked concerned as he approaches Jehovah.

"Wait, your saying there's more of those things like we saw back in the jungle? And your sending them into where they are?" Sarah asks with concern

Jehovah replies, "I have chosen them for this task, for they are my Knights, you need not be worried, for I will be watching them"

"Your majesty, with all due respect, but their only children and the Everlasting Empire has been defeated, can you send any other Knights for this task?"

"The other Knights are on their own journey's, for they are doing what I am telling them to do, just as those 3 are willing to, are you doubting my power?"

Sarah immediately gets nervous.

"No no sir! It's just that I'm concerned over for them that's all" said Sarah

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia looked kinda scared for Sarah, Blu, David, and even Rosie felt the disturbance rising g up in them.

"Mom what are you doing?" Blu asks with fearful tone

Sarah replies, "I'm sorry son, but I can't just take it anymore,it's just too much for me to handle, I already Lost you once, I can't bare to lose you a second time!"

Sarah begins to burst out into tears as her body was trembling as she was sobbing really hard, Everyone was in shock by this sudden outburst of emotions, David goes up to her and holds her in his wings trying to comfort her, Blu does the same as well

"Hey it's okay honey, just breathe in and out slowly" said David in a soft manner of tone

Blu says, "it's okay mom, I'm here for you, please don't cry"

Ethan turns to Jehovah.

"My lord, may I ask, what plans do you have for David, Sarah, and Rosie?" Ethan asks in a respectful tone

Jehovah replies, "they will be sent back to their home World, it is too dangerous for them to be caught in this conflict"

Sarah clenches onto her son tighter with her wings with tears still streaming down her face.

"Please...please don't go!" Said Sarah with a heartbreaking tone

Blu feels the tightening from her grip, looking at her with all these mixed emotions on her face, Isaiah turns to Jehovah.

"Is there anything we can do about this?" Isaiah asks

Jehovah replies, "I'm afraid there's nothing the 3 of you can do, however though I'll leave it up to them to decide what they shall do"

Blu then walks up to Jehovah and bows down before him.

"Sir, may I ask for this permission, I wish for my parents to be with me, all my life I have been living without my parents being in it, please sir, I promise I will be responsible over them and I shall watch them with a keen eye and I will be in debt with you" said Blu with a firm tone

Everybody remained silent, as Blu began to sweat with everybody looking at Jehovah.

"...very well then, because I love you I shall grant you this request..." said Jehovah

Everybody was relieved by this especially Sarah.

"...however, in return you must do what my servants tell you to do, they shall keep charge over you until all of it is over" said Jehovah

Blu turns to towards the kids looking at them with a serious look on his face, Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia shrugs their shoulders, Blu turns back to Jehovah.

"Okay, fair enough, thank you so much, I won't let you down" said Blu

Isaiah says, "well we can't send Rosie all by herself back to our world, especially on how things turn out to be last time"

Rosie says, "it's okay guys, I honestly feel more safer around you guys than anyone else, you saved my life twice already, and I want to repay you guys for everything you did for me, I don't know now though, but I'll find a way I promise"

Isaiah says, "alright then, well I guess we're all set"

Ethan asks, "so where are we heading?"

Jehovah reaches out his hand to the right, a door of light appears on that side.

"In there, you will enter a world that is far different than the one you were in, a beautiful world that is in danger from one of Raven's disciples, he plans to resurrect an evil being from within that world, you must go there and put a stop to him" said Jehovah

Isaiah asks, "okay, so who is this person that we're dealing with?"

Jehovah replies, "I cannot say, this is something I need the of 3 of you to trust me, can I count on you 3?"

Ethan says, "of course, we'll do anything you tell us"

Jehovah says, "heed my words carefully, in that world you will find two humans in their, they are the same age you are, you must escort them to a place called Cair Paravel, and find a person called "Sanctum", he shall help you on your journey, those are my instructions, follow them and they will lead you to victory"

Mia says, "we won't let you down sir"

Ethan says, "okay guys, let's get going"

As the team walks/flies towards the door.

Jehovah says, "another thing I must warn you children..."

All of them stop and face towards Jehovah.

"...be vigilant with my law, whatever you do don't take away a life, or else you shall face dire consequences"

All of them seemed to be confused by his words, not knowing to what he was talking about, but however they remained firm about what they were going to do.

Isaiah says, "okay God, we shall obey your word, we won't let you down sir"

Jehovah says, "good, now go, there isn't a moment to lose"

They then go through the door of light as the light shines down on their faces, Jehovah sees them disappear from the world he was in, Jehovah still stared in that direction.

"I know you will"

Meanwhile

Petra and Sam were looking through the forest, the leaves were colorful showing signs of autumn as they began to fall down from the trees, Petra and Sam were completely astonished to what they were seeing.

"Whoa, this is amazing, I never seen anything like it" said Petra

Sam was in doubt to what he was seeing.

"Oh come on Petra, there's no way this is all real" said Sam

Petra asks, "Sam aren't you seeing any of this? We're in a forest that we found inside a wardrobe, are you seriously implying that none of this is real?!"

"well it could be a manner of a trick, or this maybe a dream, for all we know we could've bonked our heads on something and passed out"

"Oh really, if we were dreaming, wouldn't you feel this?"

Petra punches Sam's right arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Said Sam in an angry tone

Petra says, "exactly! You and me aren't dreaming, which means all of this is real..."

Petra then realizes something.

"...maybe this is the place of which our great grandparents told us"

"What?"

"Think about it Sam, great aunt Lucy got the wardrobe the owners of the previous owners when they passed away, she told us this very wardrobe was the key to another world"

"Petra don't be preposterous, there's no way the wardrobe could lead us into another world, those were just fairy tales we were told as children, none of this makes any sense"

Petra gets annoyed by his stubbornness as she looks at him.

"Okay fine, if your gonna be that way then I'm gonna see this place out myself" said Petra

Petra began to walk away, Sam begins to stammer.

"Hey hold on! You can't just wonder off by yourself!" Said Sam

"Can and will, although it would be nice if someone would come along and be with me" said Petra with a taunting smirk on her face

Petra continues to Walk along, Sam then groans in frustration.

Sam says,"Alright fine! If it's all a dream then I guess it wouldn't hurt to walk through this dream, the worse that could happen is that is that our relatives finds us unconscious in the wardrobe...best to not think about it, hey wait up dream Petra!"

Sam then follows after her through the forest.

Meanwhile

In the middle of the forest, a door of light opens in front of a tree, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Blu, David, Sarah, and Rosie exits from the door, they enter into the forest, all of them gaze upon the world they were in.

"Well this is different, it's fall time here" said Ethan with interest

Isaiah says, "yeah, it looks like seasons here are different then from the other places we've been to"

Rosie and David were amazed by the variety of colors on the leaves.

"Wow, I never seen leaves change it's colors before" said David with awe

Blu says, "this is autumn dad, back at my old home, the seasons usually change, and since it's autumn, it gets colder, and soon it'll turn into winter, well at least that's what's gonna happen here"

Rosie says, "I love it, its so BEAUTIFUL"

Rosie twirls in the air as she was flying through the tress enjoying the colors, everybody looks up at her.

"Well it looks like we found her new favorite season" said Isaiah

Sarah was looking down with a sad look on her face, David and Blu notices her frowning, they then go up to her with concern in their eyes.

"Mom are you okay?" Blu asks in a worried tone

David asks, "is there something wrong honey?"

Sarah replies, "oh, I'm fine, it's just, I need some time by myself"

Sarah then flies up to the tree and sits on a branch, David then sighs, Isaiah and the others approaches the two while kneeling down to their level.

"I'm sorry if you guys have to go through this, if it was up to us, we would've been home by now" said Isaiah

David says, "it's not your fault, we wanted to go with you and that was our choice, but still, it just doesn't feel right to send a couple of kids into battle as if they're just soldiers"

Mia says, "God knows what he's doing, he loves us all very much, even though it does feel like it sometimes, but he watches over us no matter what, that's why we have to obey him"

David says, "but he didn't even told us where we are, or where we're even suppose to go"

Ethan says, "that's all part of the mystery, sometimes he won't always gives us straight answers, or sometimes even asks the most impossible task for us to complete, but In the end it turns out just fine"

Isaiah says, "we just need to have faith in him and trust he'll guide us through this journey, that's all we can do"

David says, "well, okay, if you say so"

Ethan says, "although I will admit, the last part he said at the end, that was kinda a bit worrisome"

Isaiah asks, "yeah that did seem alarming, I wonder why said what he said?"

Ethan replies, ''maybe he was just reminding us to obey his word or something"

Mia says, "that felt more like a warning then a friendly reminder, the tone in his voice felt a bit troubling"

Ethan asks, "so what did he mean of what he said?"

Isaiah replies, "I don't know, but whatever he was stating, we should be careful of what he do from here, there's no telling on what's out there"

Isaiah and Ethan hears a beeping noise, they turn around and see Blu pressing buttons on the GPS that other world Blu gave him, Isaiah and Ethan raises their eyebrows.

"Tyler, what are you doing?" Isaiah asks

Blu replies, "oh simple really I'm typing the Coordinates to Cair Paravel, wherever that is"

Ethan says, "Blu, that GPS won't work if we're in another interdimesional world that doesn't match with the current world it's in"

Blu says, "well, it wouldn't hurt to try now would it"

David, Sarah, and Rosie were intrigued by the device.

"Okay GPS lady, lead us to 'Cair Paravel'" said Blu with a confident tone

"Setting coordinates to 'Pair Caravel'" said the GPS

Blu says, "no no, I said Cair Paravel"

"Did you say air Cornell?" The GPS asks

Blu then sighs out of defeat, David then walks up to Blu.

"At least you tried son" said David

Blu says, "yeah, so much for that idea"

Blu then lowers the GPS down, he sees a lion up ahead of them, to which Blu gets frightened by the sight, everybody looks over to where the Lion was at, everybody seemed startled by it except for Rosie who looked curiously at the Lion.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Rosie asks with a curious tone

Blu, David, and Sarah stops her from going over there.

"Don't go there sweetie, that's a lion, and its wild, it could eat us" said Blu

David says, "stay still children, we don't know if he's friendly or not"

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia takes a closer look to the lion, as the lion looks over to them with no intentions of attacking them, instead the lion gives a gentle look in his eyes, Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia felt a warming light from within the lion.

"There's something about that Lion over there, it feels familiar" said Isaiah

Suddenly they hear screaming as Petra was rolling down a steep hill around them and she stops on the road, they turn towards the girl as she gets Facing the opposite direction from which the kids and birds were at, Petra looks down on her clothes as they were covered in dirt.

"Oh bollocks! I should've been more careful around those hills, Mum is gonna kill me for this" said Petra with an upset tone

They turn around to see if the Lion was still there, but however it was gone.

"Hey, where did that lion go?" Ethan asks

Isaiah replies, "maybe it got scared off or something"

David says, "well where he is, he's gone now"

They then drag their attention towards the girl as they look at her wondering who she was, they slowly approach her as she was dusting off the dirt from her clothes.

Isaiah asks, "umm are you okay?"

Petra then gasps as she immediately turns around and sees the group, all of them kinda flinch back a bit, they awkwardly look at each other, Petra stands up straight and puts on her casual face.

"Hello there, yeah I'm fine, just a took a little stumble from that hill over there" said Petra

Isaiah says, "well that's good, at least your not hurt"

Petra asks, "hey what's up with those costumes? It's not Halloween here is it?"

All of them looked at her awkwardly once more feeling they couldn't explain to what's going on.

"Uhh" said Ethan

Suddenly they hear someone else screaming as Sam was sliding down the same hill and plops face down into the ground, everybody looked concerned at first, Sam then gets up from the ground.

"Are you okay cous? You took a pretty hefty fall from that hill" said Petra

Sam takes off his glasses, he grabs a cloth from his pants and cleans his glasses.

"I'm fine, if you hadn't decide to run off I probably wouldn't have fallen from that hill..."

Sam puts on his glasses and looks at Petra.

"...you need to-"

Sam then sees Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and the birds across from where they are at, Sam was baffled by the new faces.

"Uhh Petra, who are they?" Sam asks with confusion

Petra replies, "I don't know, I just saw them not too long ago, and they're all dressed up for Halloween"

"well we are in a dream right, we can pretty much meet anyone in our sleep right?"

The kids and the birds looked confused by the two kids as Petra and Sam continued to talk to each other.

"Well this is became awkward, these two just came out of nowhere and started to judge our clothes" said Blu

Ethan says, "i'll say, I think these clothes makes us look cool"

Isaiah looks at the two with sincerity in his eyes.

"Wait, Jehovah told us that we would meet two human beings around our age, he told us to escort them to Cair Paravel, whatever that is and find the person named 'Sanctum'" said Isaiah

Ethan says, "from the looks of it, I don't think we're gonna get anywhere with these two limeys"

David says, "you 3 just act like your normal and ask them if they know about Cair Paravel"

Ethan says, "as if we're normal to begin with"

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia approaches the two, Sam and Petra turns their attention towards the trio approaching them.

"So are you guys from around here?" Mia asks with a polite tone

Sam replies, "I'm afraid not, we don't exactly know where we are exactly, Petra says this is some fantasy land, but I honestly think it's a dream"

Ethan says, "but your moving freely"

Sam says, "well there have been rare occasions where you can move freely in dreams, I mean it's not logical to find a forest with Americans dressed in Fantasy costumes inside the wardrobe"

"Wow, that statement was oddly specific" Isaiah thought

Petra asks, Cair Paravel? Is that like a carnival or something?"

Isaiah says, "never mind"

Sam asks, what is this Cair Paravel your talking about"

Mia says, "well..."

Rosie flies up to them.

"Do you kids need help at explaining to them?" Blu asks politely

Sam and Petra were suddenly terrified as they draw their at Rosie.

Isaiah replies, "not really Scarlet, but thank you though"

Petra and Sam were stuttering, the 4 of them looked at Sam and Petra with them being confused to why they were behaving the way they were.

Ethan asks, "umm are you guys okay? Is there a monster behind us or something?"

Sam stutters, "T-t-that bird just Talked!"

Isaiah asks, "talked? what are you talking about?"

Petra replies "that bird next to you, it just talked"

Isaiah turns to Rosie, the team were shocked by this revelation, as they begin to wonder how they are able to understand Rosie.

"Wait so you're saying you can understand what she's saying?" Ethan asks

Both of them that their heads with fright, As the team looked at each other feeling a bit awkward at the moment.

"well this is gonna take awhile" said Ethan

Suddenly all of them looked in shock, feeling this anxiety and trembling.

"What's happening to me?! I feel scared?! But why?!" Mia asks

( Mia's hand was shaking, suddenly a spear was coming at her, her eyes turn into a glowing pink, she immediately grabs her Rapier and deflects the spear into the sky, it then falls to the ground, everyone's attention turn towards what was behind Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and Blu, Isaiah and Ethan pull out their swords, Rosie and Sarah were petrified as they had no idea what had flown past them up until now, they turn around and see a tall dark knight approaching them, he was armored head toe he had purple aura coming from his exposed areas, he also has a long broadsword in the sheath at his right side, Sarah and Rosie flies away from the dark knight, Storm knight, Power knight, and Diamond light faces the mysterious enemy )

"Who are you?! And why did you threw that spear at us?!" Said Power knight in a serious tone

"..."

"Hey?! I asked you a question!"

( Petra and Sam looked terrified as they didn't know what was going on, they hear more footsteps, as multiple knights come out from behind the trees as they were armed with swords, spears, and shields, Everyone looked all around them noticing the dark knights )

"Oh crap" said Power knight

Storm knight says, "get behind us"

( Sam and Petra immediately gets behind them, as the 3 knights along with Blu form a defensive position against the knights, suddenly Blu's heart begins to glow, everybody turns to Blu, as a glowing light bursts out from him, he transforms into his Guardian Bird form, as he uses his wings to form a shield around the Sam, Petra, his parents, and Rosie, the knights look up to the Guardian Bird, the 3 of them nod their heads knowing that he will protect them )

Power knight says, "he's got them, let's handle these guys"

( A dark knight dashes towards Storm knight at a tremendous speed and swings down its sword upon Storm knight, Storm knight manages to block the attack, but he struggles to push back against the attack, however he manages to push back the dark knight, the Dark knights began to charge at them, Storm knight dodges the first slash, he then parry's the second attack from another dark knight as he counter diagonal slashes, the dark knight blocks the attack, the other one charges from behind Storm knight, Storm knight pushes the sword down as he backflips over the dark knight that was behind him, he lands on the ground and dashes towards them, the dark knights faces at him and charges towards him as well, meanwhile Diamond light faces against the knights that were coming at her, she points her rapier at them, one of the dark knights lunges at her, Diamond light leaps to the left, another one charges at her, she cartwheels away from the attack, she then leaps into the air and thrusts down onto another dark knight, the dark knight parry's the attack, pushing Diamond light back, the dark knights surrounded her, Diamond light gives a serious look on her face, one of the knights behind her does a diagonal slash, Diamond light dodges to the left, but the dark knight swings upwards, Diamond light barely manages to block the attack with her rapier as the blade backlashes her against the wall, then all of the Knights lunges at her, Diamond light crosses her arms and creates a force field around her, blocking their attacks, somewhere else Power knight was facing a horde of dark knights, as he points his katana at them, looking at the several knights facing at him, the first dark knight approaches him while dragging his sword across the dirt, Power knight swings his sword at him, the dark knight effortlessly blocks the attack, Power knight continuously swings his sword at the dark knight, with him blocking every single attack with little to no effort, Power knight begins to step away from the dark knights as they continue to walk towards him )

"Uhh guys! I need some help here!" Power knight shouts with urgency

( Storm knight clashes against a dark knight )

"A little bit busy here buddy" said Storm knight

( Storm knight pushes the dark knight back, the dark knight swings his sword horizontally 2 times, Storm knight parry's the attacks, he then vertical strikes another dark knight with him blocking the attack )

"Mia how's on your end?" Said Storm knight

( Diamond light continues to hold up the force field, as the dark knight continue to attack her shield )

"I can't hold it forever, guys! I need help!" Diamond light cries out

( a dark knight strikes down upon Power knight, Power knight blocks the attack, struggling to push back the knight )

"Well this is problematic now is it?!" Said Power knight in a sarcastic tone

( the guardian bird looks up to the Universal Knights with a worried look on his face, giving off concerned coos, Storm knight looks at the Guardian bird as he was blocking and dodging from left to right from the flurry of attacks coming at him )

"No Tyler, stay put, we need you to guard the others" Said Storm knight

( another Dark knight comes from behind Storm knight, Storm knight dodges the attack but gets cut on his right arm, he gets angered by it, his sword begins to spark as his eyes began to glow blue, he does a spin slash, slicing through the waist and cutting them in half with the force from the blade grazing the trees surrounding him, the dark knights falls down to the ground with dark matter oozing from underneath the armor, Storm knight gives a look of realization )

Storm knight says, "wait, these guys they're not human, they're made out dark matter?!"

( Storm knight turns towards his team )

"Guys! Their not human, they're made out of dark matter!" Storm knight shouts

( Power knight was blocking one of the dark knight's sword as he was struggling to push him back )

Power knight shouts, "oh really?! I haven't noticed! It's not like I have been-wait what?"

( the dark knight knocks the katana out of his hands, the dark knights begin to charge at him, Power knight looks at them in panic, he clenches his left fist as wind embodies his entire left arm, as he shouts and retaliates by thrusting his arm towards the dark knights, creating a powerful wind current that sends the dark knights flying into the air, some of the trees gets blown away, Storm knight, Diamond light, the Guardian bird struggles to push backs against the wind, eventually the wind dies down, Power knight was laying on the ground with his eyes closed and his arm stretched out, he then slowly opens his eyes, he looks around the area seeing that the dark knights weren't around )

"Did i...Umm, did I win?" Said Ethan

He then looks at the entire area, his jaws dropped as he was in complete shock from the destruction, trees were everywhere, wood chips were scattered all over the area as well as branches and leaves, and fractured armor pieces were everywhere, he turns towards his friends as they were shaking.

"Uhh, guys, are you okay? Your not hurt or anything are you?" Ethan asks

all of them uncover themselves as Mia deactivates her shield and the Guardian Bird uncovers the people underneath him.

Isaiah replies, "no, luckily we managed to-"

Everybody looked at the destruction of the forest, all of them looked in shock.

"-HOLY CRAP!"

Petra and Sam were completely horrified to what they were looking at as they were shivering rapidly.

"Oh My goodness!" Said Petra

Sam asks, "what happened here?!"

Mia says, "wow Ethan, you really did a number on those guys"

Ethan says, "i didn't know what to do, it just came out of nowhere, almost like it was an instinct"

"KIDS!" David and Sarah shout

The two older birds come flying towards them.

"Are you kids alright?! Your not are you?" Sarah asks with a worried expression

Isaiah replies, "it's okays we're alright, just a few scratches that's all"

Sarah looks at the cut on Isaiah's right arm as it was bleeding.

"Oh dear, your injured!" Said Sarah in a worried tone

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine Sarah"

"Here let me have a look at it"

Sarah licks her right wing, Isaiah looked confused, she was trying to fly near the cut, Isaiah tries to move away from Sarah in a frantic way.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Isaiah asks with confusion

Sarah replies, "I'm gonna wipe the blood off your arm"

"I already told you I'm fine, this isn't really necessary"

Ethan, Mia, and Rosie looked confused at the awkward moment.

"Umm, Why is Sarah acting like this?" Mia asks

David replies, "it looks like her mother instincts are kicking back in, she's finally getting back to her old self"

Ethan says, "Huh...neat"

Rosie asks, "should we help him out?"

The Guardian bird was panting, everybody turns to him including Isaiah and Sarah, the Guardian Bird then faints.

"BLU!" The kids shout

"SON!" David and Sarah shout

everybody looked worried and ran towards him, the Guardian Bird glows a gleaming light, as the bird reverts back to Blu, Blu was exhausted as he was panting in and out with sweat coming off him, David and Sarah pick him up.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Sarah asks Blu with a gentle tone

Blu continues to pant, he looks up to Sarah with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine mom, i might've overexerted myself a bit" said Blu

Isaiah says, "here let me lend you some of my energy"

Isaiah then touches Blu's back, an electric pulse surges through Blu's body, Blu then immediately gets back up feeling energetic again.

Blu says, "woo much better, thank you Isaiah"

Isaiah says, "your welcome Tyler"

David says, "I'm glad everybody is safe, those things just came out of nowhere"

Mia says, "I'll admit I was caught off guard for a second their, it was almost like I could've sensed them coming"

Ethan says, "yeah, I felt a lot of darkness from within them"

Rosie says, "even I felt it"

Isaiah kicks a helmet behind him, he then turns around and looks down upon it, he picks it up and examines the damaged helmet as the others look down on it, seeing the dark matter coming from the damaged piece of armor, the others look at the damaged helmet with curiosity.

"So wait, you mentioned before that these knights are made out of dark matter?" Tyler asks with slight bits of confusion

Isaiah replies, "yeah I did...I'm afraid this has become a bigger problem than we thought, whoever this Raven guy is he's not messing around, there's a reason why all our spirit crests have been awakened, because we wouldn't stand a chance against the armies of darkness, heck we struggled fighting off those knights who are probably just followers for all we know"

David says, "if that's the case, then what should we do?"

Isaiah replies, "I'm not sure, but we all know why we're here, we must get those two to Cair Paravel, whatever and wherever that is, and find this 'Sanctum' guy so he could help us"

Ethan asks, "hey has anyone seen those two kids were suppose to keep an eye on?"

Mia says, "yeah they were just-"

Mia points in the direction behind her, Petra and Sam were gone, all of them had paled looks on their faces.

"Oh crap" said Ethan

Meanwhile

Sam and Petra were running as if their lives depended on it with the two of them being wide by side.

"Come on Petra! Let's get out of this crazy Forest!" Sam shouts

Petra says, "I'm way ahead of you"

Sam says, "what we were thinking? Exploring a dangerous place like this! Now every one is probably at home looking and worrying about us! Oh man my mom's gonna kill me!"

Petra shouts, "your mom?! The entire family is gonna come down on us!"

Sam shouts, "would you please stop saying that?! Your gonna make me panic!"

Sam and Petra continue to run through the forest as fast as they could.

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" Petra asks

Sam replies, "yeah it should be just up-"

But then they suddenly stopped, Sam looked in panic as Petra was completely dazed as the exit to the world was gone, they continue to stare.

"Oh boy, this can't be good" said Petra

Sam screams in panic as he looks around the area all frantic like.

"WHERE IS IT?! WHERE DID IT GO?! IT WAS JUST OVER HERE! DID WE GET LOST! OH PLEASE TELL ME WE DIDN'T GET LOST!"

Petra looked annoyed by his panicking.

"Pull yourself together Sam! Your only making things worse!" Said Petra

"Yeah that does seem pretty annoying" said Ethan

Both of them were startled by team as Sam gets all jumpy and grabs onto a stick and points it at them.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Sam shouts at them

Ethan didn't looked threatened by his statement.

"Oh yeah, fighting off 3 teenagers with swords at their disposal, how could that ever go wrong?" Said Ethan with a sarcastic tone

Isaiah says, "look, we don't mean you any harm, we just want to help you"

Sam asks, "how can we trust you? We don't even know you!"

Blu says, "well why don't we talk this out and figure what's going on"

Sam then faints as he falls face flat on the ground, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Blu, and Rosie freaked out a bit"

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?!" Isaiah asks

Petra replies, "he only gets like this when he's highly scared, he would've been fine if that bird didn't spoke up!"

Blu's eyes widen as he looks down in guilt, to which this angered David and Sarah.

"Hey! That's our son your talking to!" David shouts

Sarah shouts, "don't speak that way to our little boy!"

Isaiah shouts, "can everybody just calm down for a second?! Okay?! Everyone just take deep breathes and we'll be fine"

Everyone began taking deep breathes, trying to calm themselves down from the commotion and tension, after 10 seconds all of them were fully calm.

"There you go, much better now, as my friend was saying, let's try and talk this out like civilized people" said Isaiah in a calm tone

Petra takes one last deep breathe as she closes her eyes and opens them back up.

"Okay, let's do this from the top, who are you people and what are y'all doing here?" Petra asks as calm as she could

Isaiah replies, "my name is Isaiah, this is Ethan and Mia, these guys are known as David, Sarah, Rosie, and Tyler, but Tyler prefers to be called Blu, and what's your name?"

Petra replies, "my name is Petra, the unconscious ninny is my cousin Samuel"

Rosie says, "it's nice to meet you"

Petra gets nervous as she looks down.

"Nice to meet you to" said Petra

Isaiah asks, "so how did you and your cousin Samuel get here?"

Petra was reluctant to tell them the truth as she begins to rub her neck..

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Petra

Ethan says, "oh trust me, we had our fair share of weirdness for the past couple of days or so, I don't see how this is any different"

Petra was still reluctant to tell them, but she eventually gives in as she sighs.

"Well me and my cousin came to this place from a wardrobe" said Petra with an honest tone

The team takes an interest to what she was saying.

Isaiah says, "huh, that's sounds cool"

Petra was stunned by their reactions.

"Wait your for real? You don't think I'm crazy or anything?" Petra asks

Ethan replies, "Petra, we wield freaking weapons that can channel elemental powers, I'll believe in anything at this point"

Petra says, "i guess so, anyway, I appreciate you guys saving me and Sam over here, but I think we can take the rest from here"

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia looked a bit unsure.

"Umm are you sure? Because we just your cousin having multiple panic attacks simultaneously" said Isaiah

Petra says, "okay we may be lost for a teensy tiny bit"

Ethan says, "a teensy tiny bit?! Home boy over there looked like he just lost his dad's credit card in the mall"

Mia looks over to Sam with him drooling and his eyes wide open and crossed eyed as she looked a bit tad scared.

"Should we be concerned about him?" Mia asks

Petra replies, "I would say yes, but at the same time no, he'll be fine"

Isaiah says, "maybe you guys should come with us, we're heading to a place called Cair Paravel, it might be safer for us to travel in groups seeing how we almost been skewered by those dark knights back there"

Petra looked at them as she felt a bit reluctant about going.

"I don't think I can, I need to get back home, and I'm not sure how I even got here to begin with"

Blu walks up to Petra and looks at her eye to eye.

"We'll find a way for you to get back home, I can assure you, if this Cair Paravel place has a way for you to get back home then we'll do everything in our power to help you, you have my word" said Blu in a reassuring tone

Petra was moving her hair as she felt a bit distressed, she then gives a big sigh.

"Okay, I hope this goes well" said Petra

All of them were glad by this decision.

Ethan asks, "great, now whose gonna wake up sleeping beauty over there?"

Isaiah replies, "I got this"

Isaiah walks over to Sam, he points his finger at him and gives him a static shock, this immediately startles Sam as he wakes up panicking.

"Ahh! What the? What just happened?!" Said Sam

Petra replies, "good morning Sam, come get up now"

Sam looked confused and horrified at the same.

"Petra what's going on? What did you do?!" Sam asks

Petra replies, "we're going on an adventure, come along now, we need to get going"

Isaiah then helps him up to which Sam was still confused.

Sam says, "now wait hold on! Hello? Can someone tell me what's going on here! I would like to know what's happening?!"

12 minutes later

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Blu, David, Sarah, Scarlet, Sam, and Petra were walking/flying through the forest with amazement in their eyes, feeling the breeze blowing their hair/feathers.

"Man this weather feels so good right now, it's a nice change than from having to deal with hot weather from before" said Mia

Petra says, "It sure as heck beats being crammed in a house with a bunch of people inside it"

Sam then pouts like a child, Petra looks at him with consent in her eyes.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Petra asks

Sam replies, "what's up with me? Petra you fully decided to go with these strangers without my say in it"

Petra says, "well what was I suppose to do? You were unconscious at the time"

Sam says, "yeah well that didn't stop any of you from waking me up afterwards"

Isaiah says, "sorry, that was my bad, I'll try and do better next time"

Sam says, "I'm not talking about you, your fine, it's Petra that knows me more than anyone else"

Petra gets slightly annoyed by his persistence.

"Well you would've probably said no" said Petra

Sam says, "and why shouldn't I, their complete strangers, we don't know them"

Blu says, "a-actually we've been with each other for some time now, technically we're not strangers now"

Petra says, "he does have a point"

Sam says, "Petra, stop siding with them"

Petra asks, "why? He was just saying a point"

Sam replies, "He's a bird, he shouldn't be saying anything!"

Petra says, "so, that doesn't mean anything"

Sam then groans out of frustration.

"Do any of you even know where were going?" Sam asks with a stern tone

Isaiah replies, "oh yeah, we're going to Cair Paravel!"

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia gave reassuring smiles to which Sam was still not convinced.

"Do you know where this Cair Paravel place is?" Sam asks

The 3 of them realize the fault in the plan as Isaiah gives off a nervous smile.

"We still haven't figured out that part yet" said Isaiah

Sam was extremely peeved by this answer.

"Great! First we wondered into a fantasy world, then we almost got killed by a bunch of wannabe knights, and now we're lost in the middle of nowhere with a couple of strangers who have no idea where there going" said Sam

Ethan was getting ticked off by him.

"Okay first of all, these 'Strangers' have saved your sorry behind from those wannabe Knights without getting a thank you, and you were the one who was lost in the middle of the forest, I know that you don't want to be here, and I get that, but can you stop being a Jerk about it?!" Ethan asks in a offended tone

Sam replies, "well I'm sorry for having suspicions over these kinds of things, a couple of strangers with talking birds coming out of the woods to save us only to have us drag us into whatever this so called Cair Paravel place is suppose to be, so yeah I'm kinda peeved"

Isaiah and David both had enough and they both interfere.

"Can you two stop arguing? There are dangerous things in this forest that are trying to kill us! We don't have time for childish squabbles" said David in a serious tone

Isaiah says, "he's right, we have to stick together and keep our eyes out for anything, there's no telling of what might happen next"

Suddenly Isaiah swings his elbow from a sudden reflex in his body and hits a random cloaked person behind him who collapses on the ground was he moans in pain with his hairy arms and hands covering his face, everybody was startled by this sudden person especially Isaiah.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Isaiah asks with concern

Ethan says, "what the! He just came out of nowhere!"

Sam asks, "what is even going in anymore?!"

Isaiah says, "I'm sorry for hitting you, I didn't mean to..."

Isaiah stops as he looks down to his legs as it was all covered in hair with them having hooves at the end.

"...what the-"

( The stranger places his hands on the ground and pushes himself off the ground to double kick Isaiah in the stomach while he was caught off guard, however though Isaiah was able to dodge as he leaps back, the cloaked figure was ready to fight, Isaiah was about to pull out the Storm-blade with the others about to pull out their weapons, however though a small blade was near his threat as a bird was holding the small blade with a cloak around him, suddenly a spear falls from the tree, the hairy stranger grabs it and aims it at Ethan, suddenly another stranger falls from the tress all cloaked, he falls to the ground with a sword that has a loop guard while carrying a crossbow as he points the blade towards Mia, a mouse lands on Petra's left shoulder and points a small rapier at her cheek to which Petra gasps and freaks out a bit, Blu's family and Rosie wanted to help but they couldn't seeing how their friends as hostages )

"Nobody moves! This is your first and final warning!" Shouts the guy carrying the sword and crossbow

"Hey take it easy! We can talk this out!" Said Isaiah

The cloaked bird says, "sorry, but we're not taking any chances"

David, Blu, Sarah, and Rosie rushes in between the mysterious enemies.

David shouts, "stop! Leave them alone!"

The cloaked individuals turn towards the birds, as the one with the sword and the crossbow looks at them with awe.

"Those birds, they look awfully familiar" the cloaked figure thought

As the cloaked individuals were temporary caught off guard, Isaiah then runs at the speed of lightning towards the leader, he pulls out his sword and swings it at the leader's sword, shattering the leader's sword to pieces, Ethan then pulls out his katana while flipping it back handed style and puts it near the hairy cloaked one's throat, the cloaked bird tries to come to his friend's aid, but then Mia pulls out her rapier and points it at the cloaked bird, The cloaked mouse then looks over to what was going on, suddenly Blu tackles the cloaked mouse as they stumble on the ground, Blu then pulls out his pocket knife and switches it to the spork side )

"Back you Barbarian!" Blu shouts

( the cloaked mouse gets up and faces Blu )

"So it's going to be that way then, I guard you fiend!" the cloaked mouse shouts

( Isaiah stares at the leader intimidatingly )

"Stop this now! We don't wanna hurt any of you!" Isaiah shout with a serious tone

The leader stares at all of them immensely.

"Isaiah? Is that really you?" Said Ryan

everybody was baffled to what the leader just said especially Isaiah.

"How did you know my name?" Isaiah asks in a confused tone

The leader then sets his crossbow down as he raises his hands in the air as he signals up and down.

"Everyone lower your weapons, their not the enemy" said the leader

The cloaked bird and the hairy stranger lowers down their weapons as well as Ethan and Mia, however though Blu and The mouse were still looking at each other dead in the eyes with their weapons still out, the leader turns over to the cloaked mouse.

"That means you to" said the leader

Blu says, "yeah, you better, because you wouldn't be able to handle this"

Isaiah says, "Tyler, that's a spork, it's not gonna do jack crap!"

Blu says, "but they didn't know that, not anymore at least"

The two of them then lower their weapons out of discouragement, Isaiah looks at the leader with a sense of familiarity.

"Anyway, Do we know each other?" Isaiah asks

The leader replies, "I believe we do"

The leader began to unhood himself, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, David, and Sarah had mouths open wide, the leader was revealed to be Ryan, Isaiah was in shock as he drops his sword on the ground as he was petrified.

Isaiah stutters, "R-Ryan...y-your-"

Ryan says, "alive...yeah"

Petra and Sam were completely shocked by Ryan's appearance, Sam then faints and falls to the ground as Petra looks over to her cousin, Isaiah looked so much in shock as he moves his hair back.

Ethan asks, "Ryan, is that really you?"

Ryan replies, "it is Ethan"

The two cloaked individuals were confused to what was going on.

"Uhh Ryan, do know them" said the cloaked bird

Ryan replies, "it's okay Guys, their good friends of mine"

The hairy stranger says, "I guess it's safe to uncover ourselves then"

The two of them then reveal themselves, the bird was a young adult blue macaw, he has 2 feathers standing on top of his head, Slender blue body, Dark blue feathers, brown eyes, he also has two curved blades that look like swords, the hairy stranger appeared to be a young faun, his hair goes up to his shoulder as it was long and brushed nice with it being dark brown, the front part split in two, he has little bits of hair on his chin, the kids were completely stunned by the faun's appearance.

"BRENNER?!" All 3 of them ask

The young faun looked rather confused.

"Whose this Brenner you speak of?" The faun asks

The 3 then realize it wasn't Brenner as Ethan rubs his neck.

"It's nothing, you just look like a friend of ours" said Ethan

David asks, "I can't believe it! Another blue spix macaw?! it seems as though our kind is everywhere now!"

Blu turns to Rosie who was gazing at the young bird.

"Hey Rosie, you doing okay over there?" Blu asks

Rosie wasn't paying attention as she continued to stare at the young and handsome macaw with a loving gaze as she looked love struck.

"Rosie what are you looking at?" Blu asks

Rosie then snaps out of it.

"Huh what? Oh nothing, nothing in particular at all" said Rosie

As she begins to chuckle nervously to which Blu didn't believe her

"well i hate to ruin this little reunion, but we should probably move this conversant to someplace more safe, come on, we'll take you to our hideout" said the mouse

Ryan says, "he's right, come on, we'll show you the way"

Ryan then walks through the forest, everybody begins to follow him, Petra looks down on Sam.

"Umm, can someone wake him up again?" Petra asks out of necessity

Meanwhile

In someplace elsewhere, there was a giant castle standing on the desolated rocks in the middle of an island, there were telmarine soldiers looking over on the look out as they are armed, the younger soldier was looking all around the castle with a telescope, seeing if there's anything that may attack them, the older one with a beard looks at the younger one with a halberd in his hands.

"Seeing anything yet kid?" The older soldier asks

The younger soldier replies, "nothing yet, there hasn't been any traces of those things in sight"

"Good, lets hope it stays that way"

Horseshoes were colliding on the ground as something was moving behind them, the thing turned out to be a female centaur, a creature that has the upper Half being human like with the lower half being that of a horse, she has black curly hair with pointy ears as well as a chest plate, two arm guards, and dual swords with sheaths on each side of her while carrying a big long sword on her back, she approaches the two soldiers.

"What's the statues commander?" The female centaur asks

The two soldiers turn towards her and they both salute her.

"Everything is good here General, there have been no signs of those dark knights anywhere" said the commander

The General looks over to the wall.

"Are you two sure?" The General asks

The younger soldier replies, "yes ma'am, I checked The Whole area twice now already, no readings anywhere"

The General examines the entire area, looking down on the forest seeing no dark knights in sight, she then looks back at her men.

"This seems a little bit too suspicious, they know that we're vulnerable, they maybe trying to regroup and try to break down the gate"

The younger soldier asks, "what must we do incase if they attack us?"

The General replies, "hmm, those dark knights have already pushed us so deep within the forest, to where the point in which we may never get the chance to leave, I'm afraid we have no choice but to make our last stand against this army of darkness..."

The General turns to the two soldiers.

"...gather everyone, we need to make sure that they don't push through, if they wins this, all hope is lost, we need to give it everything we've got"

"YES MA'AM!" Both of them say it in unison

As they began to march towards the door, suddenly a boulder with flames were coming at them, as the General gasps and grabs onto the boys.

"GET DOWN!" The General shouts

As a boulder crashes into the castle wall, completely destroying it, multiple more flaming boulders come at them, the boulders began to destroy the castle piece by piece, the General looks over to her soldiers.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! BATLLE STATIONS! WE MUST NOT AFFORD TO LOSE THIS BATTLE, PROTECT IT WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" The General shouts

"Yes ma'am" the two of them shout in unison

As the soldiers get a move on, the General looks at the boulders coming at them, down below her there were multiple dark knights marching towards the gate, in front of them was an armored man, he was a giant like person, as he was covered in black armor from head to toe with a black cape attached to his armor set, he was carrying a giant war hammer in his right hand, he had a Raven symbol on his front piece of the armor with it being the color purple, the General gave a shocked look on her face, she turns to the two soldiers.

"No! Take cover!" The General shouts

The soldiers turn back to her, but it was too late, the war lord then aims his war hammer at the castle, lightning begins to imbue the hammer as he aims it at the castle, a giant lightning bolt comes from the hammer and strikes against the castle, eradicating the structure as well as anyone in that area, the dark knights invade the castle along with the warlord as he plants his hammer into the ground and stares at the Castle, General gets up from the ground and faces the Warlord, many of the soldiers from the Castle come into formation, they pull out their swords and spears, they aim their crossbows and bows at the enemy.

"Greetings General, we are going to take control of this Castle, surrender and I'll see to it that your soldiers will be spared" said the Warlord

The General says, "we will defend our kingdom to our last breathe, if we must die today, then we will die in the name of Aslan!"

"FOR NARNIA!" The soldiers cry out

The soldiers on the ground charges towards the invaders, underneath the helmet, the Warlord gives a malicious smirk on his face.

"I would hope you would say that" said the Warlord under his breathe

The Warlord pulls out a wand from underneath his armor, the wand had a long sharp icy tip with the handle being black with silver linings around it, there was another sharp tip at the end but it had a diamond like shape to it, the General notices the wand in his hand, before she could even react, the Warlord thrusts the wand into the ground, creating a blinding light.

Meanwhile

a rock was being pushed over to the side, Ryan was the one pushing it to the side with the help from the faun, all of them enter the hole as Ethan was carrying the unconscious Sam on his back, the den was completely pitch black.

"Oh man, I can't see a thing in this place" said Ethan

The faun says, "allow me..."

The faun begins roaming around in the darkness.

"...Now where is that blasted light source, it's gotta be around here somewhere..."

The faun then crashes into something causing it to break, all of them get a bit jumpy from that.

"...BOLLOCKS! I can't see a bloody thing in this place!"

Isaiah asks, "do you need help?"

The faun replies, "no no, it's fine, i got this"

"Too late, somebody is already on it" said Ethan

"What?"

Mia ignites a torch with her light, several other torches light up the den, there was a small table with stools with one of them being broken, a few bags with food, clothes and supplies, and weapons stacked against the wall, the faun straightens himself out as he clears his throat.

"Right, thank you" said the faun

Mia says, "no problem Brenner"'

"My name is not Brenner, it's Thomas, Thomas Tumnus the 2nd, Tom for short"

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Mia"

"The pleasure is all mine"

The mouse then climbs up the stool.

"I can finally now take off this blasted thing

Ryan then turns to the crowd behind him.

"Welcome to our hideout, it's not much but it's something" said Ryan

Blu says, "as long as it keeps me from plucking arrows from my body, it's sanctuary to me"

Ethan says, "hey guys, where can I put sleepy beauty over here, he won't stop drooling on my back"

The young blue macaw points to an empty spot.

"There should be good"

"Thank you"

Ethan carries Sam to that spot, he then sets him down on that spot as Petra walks over to him.

"Thank you for carrying my cousin all this way, I should've done it myself" said Petra with some guilt in her tone

Ethan replies, "it's no big deal, I'm just glad I didn't have to put up with his mouth for the trip"

Ryan says, "well make yourselves comfortable, we're sorry about the whole ambush thing, it's hard to tell whose friend and and who now a days"

Mia asks, "well why didn't you recognized us before?"

Ryan replies, "well to be fair, your new looks kinda threw me off, especially with the new Hairstyles"

Isaiah flips his hair around.

"Do you like it?" Isaiah asks

Ryan replies, "I guess, I mean most of the Narnians here either have a lot of hair, or fur, or neither"

The group became immediately interested to what he just said.

"Narnians? What are they?" Ethan asks

Tom replies, "Narnian's are what we are, subjects of the kingdom known as Narnia"

"So that's what this place is called" Isaiah thought

Petra asks, "so can all animals talk here?"

Ryan replies, "yeah pretty much"

"Well that explains why they reacted the way they did earlier" Ethan thought

Ryan's team begins to take off their cloaks, Ryan had different clothing, his clothes were black leathered with him wearing a long sleeved tunic with a pair of tights and a pair of boots as well as a pair of fingerless gloves, Isaiah, Ethan, David, and Sarah looks behind Ryan noticing that he's missing his tail.

Ethan says, "Ryan, your tail it's-"

Ethan was unable to finish his words, as Ryan turns behind him.

"Oh yeah that, it's a long story, don't worry about it" said Ryan with a reassuring tone

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, David, and Sarah gave Ryan a worried look on their faces, Tom then looks over to them as he goes up to Ryan.

Tom says, " we should get introductions underway"

Ryan says, "yeah your right, so that bird over there is known as Nightfly, he's the scout of the group, he keeps an eye on the forest and to see if things go wrong"

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Nightfly

"Nightfly? Now where have I heard that name before?" Both Isaiah and Blu thought

Mia says, "that's a pretty cool nick name to have"

Nightfly says, "actually that's my real name"

Mia didn't seemed all that convinced.

"Really?" Mia asks

Nightfly replies, "yes way, my siblings have similar names to me, there's Rockfly, moonfly, skyfly, Rainbowfly, sunfly, and Groundfly, but we don't talk about him"

Mia says, "That's a lot of siblings"

Isaiah says, "sounds like my house"

Rosie asks, "where are they now?"

Nightfly seemed nervous to say a word.

"...I'd rather not talk about it"

Ryan says, "right, as I was saying, this is meep, Meep a cheep, he's our undercover agent in case if we need valuable information from places we big boys can't get ourselves"

Meep takes off the ring on his ear and bows down to them.

"At your service" said Meep in a courteous tone

Petra looked a bit angry at Meep.

"Didn't you try to pierce my cheek with your sword" Petra asks

Meep replies, "so sorry about that, I apologize if I caused any trouble for you"

Ryan says, "don't worry about him, his bark is worse than his bite"

Meep was offended by Ryan's statement as he turns to him with an annoyed expression.

"I beg your pardon, I'll have you know that i am just as deadly if not more skilled than the 3 of you!"

Ryan gives a smirk on his face.

"And yet all 3 of us beat you in a match" said Ryan in a cocky tone

Meep looks down in defeat.

"I'm just gonna stand over by that sleeping human over there" said Meep

Meep jumps off the stool, the guests felt bad for Meep.

Sarah says, "poor Mouse, you shouldn't be so mean to him"

Ryan says, "eh don't worry about it, he knows I'm just messing with him, right Meep?"

Meep replies, "sure, see if I'll tend to your wounds the next time you do something reckless"

Ryan says, "see, and that over there is Tom, but I'm sure you already knew his name, he's the son of Althea, he's the fighter in our group, he's a bit of a 'battle maniac'"

"Battle Maniac?" Ethan asks with a questionable tone

Tom replies, "yeah, why do you seem so shocked?"

Ethan replies, "well it's a certain person we knew wasn't much of a fighter, he looked a lot like you to, minus the hair, and change the color to blond, and you pretty much got Brenner"

Ryan says, "well we're all lucky we didn't have to see the maniac from within Tom"

"Ryan, I have so many questions, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to ask them all at once, so I'll start with the 3 important ones, how are you alive? How did you get here? And what happened to your tail?" Isaiah asks wanting to know the truth

Everybody draws their attention towards Ryan and Isaiah as they seemed intrigued to what was going on at the moment, Ryan then gives a deep sigh.

"I'm afraid the story won't be crystal clear as you hope it to be..." said Ryan

Flashback

An hour later after the explosion at the imperial palace, Ryan was laying on the floor unconscious as he began to slowly awake from his state.

"...when I woke up, I didn't know where I was at, I wasn't able to find you anywhere, my body was broken and beaten, I tried to get up, but I felt stuck for some reason, and that was when I realized..."

Ryan looked back seeing his tail stuck under debris, he felt horrified by this.

"...my tail was buried underneath all that debris, i wasn't able to get it unstuck as I began to panic, however though there was one thing left to do..."

Ryan looked over to a sharp ragged piece of metal as he picks it up as he looks over to his tail, Ryan hesitated to what he had to do, as he began to hyperventilate, he then begins to process, sometime later Ryan was laying on the floor screaming and crying out in pain as his was no longer connected to his body as blood begins to pour out from his backside.

"I felt the most agonizing pain in my life, I was unable to get up with so much pain running throughout my entire body, It was then I realized I was gonna die then there bleeding to death, however though a miracle maker came before me"

Ryan sees a shining light over to his right side, his vision was so blurry he couldn't make it out to what over there, all he could see was a creature shinning over him.

"...I couldn't make out who it was or what it was, i didn't know it was either friend or foe..."

Ryan begins to pass out as his eyes completely shut closed.

2 hours later

Ryan slowly opens his eyes, he then sits up as he was on a bed with bandages around his body.

"...after regaining my consciousness, I woke up in this strange place, I didn't know where I was or how I got there, all I did know was that I was scared and confused..."

Ryan continued to look around the place, when he got up from his bed he takes a closer look, the walls, ceiling, and floor were made out of stone, a door opens behind him with a light shining behind him, it was a female faun came from the door, she was carrying a bowl with water and a wet towel, she had long brown hair with horns moving back as well as long ears, her arms weren't hairy, Ryan looked at her as he tries to be move back.

"...when all of a sudden, this creature was nothing I've ever seen before, I didn't know what to do, but however though, I think she felt the same way about me..."

The female faun reaches out her hand, showing a warm and kind smile on her face, Ryan then grabs onto the faun's hand.

"...and from that moment on, my life wouldn't be the same again..."

Flashback ended

Ryan looks at the team with content in his eyes.

"...after that, a lot of things have happened, it's been the 4 of us trying to survive"

Ethan, Mia, David, Sarah, Rosie, and even Petra felt bad for him.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that!" Said Sarah in a caring tone

David says, "it must've been hard for you"

Isaiah was clenching his hands as he lowers his head.

"I'm sorry...if I couldn't been able to save you...I was so weak...I-i hope you can forgive me" Said Isaiah in a sorrowful tone

Isaiah tries his best to hold back his tears, Ryan places his right hand on Isaiah's left shoulder as Isaiah looks up to him.

Ryan says, "It's okay, I'm fine...none of that matters anymore, I managed to pull through thanks to the people I've met, don't worry anymore, just keep doing-"

"No, it's not okay..." said Isaiah in a more serious tone

This sudden change in tone surprised everyone, Isaiah looks up with a depressed and yet intense look on his face.

"...you gave up on your life...because you didn't believe i couldn't save you! And because of that, you had to suffer because of it...I was suppose to watch over you, protect you, I couldn't do either of those things!"

Everyone was stunned by his words, as Isaiah began to shed tears, no one was able to say anything at the time, Sam begins to open his eyes as he began to groan, he then gasps, everybody began looking at him.

"Hey Sam, did you have a fine nap?" Petra asks in a pretend nice tone

As they were trying to change the subject, Sam began to look around as he gets up from his spot.

"W-where are we? What's going on?! Have we've been kidnapped or something?" Sam asks in a scared tone

Mia replies, "it's okay, your alright, no ones here to harm you, you were just out for a few minutes, we thought you may needed some rest, don't worry"

Tom says, "I think it might be time for a proper introduction for all of us"

Ethan says, "great, while you guys are doing that, I'm off to go talk to Isaiah about that little outburst"

David says, "we should probably go check up on him as well"

Blu says, "I'll go as well, Mia, Rosie, can you please stay with them while we go check up on Isaiah?"

Mia replies, "umm, okay?"

As Ethan, Isaiah, David, Sarah, and Blu goes into the dark hole, all of them look at each other as they tried to be casual.

"So umm, is there anything we can do for you?" Tom asks

Mia replies, "actually yes, we need to get to a place called Cair Paravel, do you know where it is?"

Ryan's team seemed immediately intrigued to what she said.

"Cair Paravel?! That's the capital of Narnia! How do you know such a place!?" Meep asks with curiosity

Mia replies, "I've heard it from someone important to us, do you know where it is?"

Ryan replies, "we've been trying to get there for a long time now, it's the only safe Haven that there is in this entire kingdom, that and Castle Miraz"

Mia asks, "do you have a map of sort?"

Nightfly goes to his bag and pulls out a map, it showed the entire kingdom of Narnia, Tom places his index finger on the forest.

"So we're right here in the middle of the forest, we have a tunnels leading to Castle Miraz, however though their position is being held down by multiple forces, making it impossible to cross the borders, the quickest way to travel there is by boat, but however though we can't get pass the barricades that are blocking the passageway, it'll be impossible to make it there" said Ryan

Petra asks, "well why don't we just go and ask whose ever in charge of the castle and see if she could let us through the barricades?"

Meep replies, "if it were only that easy, the place is fortified by a General named Toril, she's headstrong as well as fierce, if her kingdom feels anyway threatened, she'll do anything to keep it safe even if it means a few Narnians like us get left behind"

Rosie says, "that's awful, why would anyone do that?!"

Nightfly replies, "it's been like that for a while now, everybody is now on the edge and I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it"

Petra says, "well there's gotta be something we can do about it"

Sam says, "I'm sorry Petra, I don't think there's anything we can do about it"

"Sam, there's always something we can do"

"Petra, this isn't our war, why should we risk our lives for a place not our own?"

"Well those 3 risked their lives to keep us safe, the least we can do for them is find a way to get to Cair Paravel, because that's the only place that's safe for us"

"Even if this so called General Toril let's us by, what about the billions of dark knights that would like nothing to do but make Shish kebobs out of us?"

"Well they can fight off the dark knights, we've seen them do it before I'm sure they can do it again"

Ryan looks over to Mia.

"Wait, you've managed to fight off the dark knights?" Ryan asks

Mia replies, "well yes, but it was a struggle to do, we barely even made it out"

Tom says, "not many have been able to survive those monsters, it looks like your one of the lucky few"

Mia says, "I wouldn't exactly call it luck"

Meep says, "I don't care what you call it, it's not gonna get us anywhere unless we think of a plan"

"This isn't good at all, I hope Ethan and the others are having a much better time than we are" Mia thought

Meanwhile

Inside a tunnel, There was a torch lite up, Isaiah was up against the wall with Ethan, Blu, David, and Sarah facing him, the 4 of them were looking at Isaiah with a firm look in their eyes.

"Isaiah what's going on? Something's up with you man, so just tell us what's been bothering you" Ethan asks with a firm tone

Isaiah replies, "I'm fine guys, there's nothing to worry about"

David says, "that didn't look like you were fine in there, it almost looked like you were having a breakdown"

Isaiah says, "I was just overwhelmed at the moment, it's not big deal"

Sarah says, "Isaiah we care about you, and we want what's best for you"

Isaiah was getting irritated by their persistence.

"Come on Isaiah, stop holding it in, you'll only be hurting yourself even further if you keep doing this" said Blu

Ethan says, "for God sake Isaiah, just say it already"

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Isaiah explodes at them

The 4 of them were shocked by this sudden outburst, Isaiah's expression went from rage to guilt as he lowers his head down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" said Isaiah

Ethan says, "no I'm sorry, we should've had this talk a long time ago, it's my fault that you feel this way, it's not just about Ryan isn't it?"

Isaiah looks down on his hand.

"I feel so powerless, I feel like everybody relies on us to save them, even if they don't realize it, and every time we fail someone loses their life, it's a never ending cycle of death and destruction, and yet we must keep fighting, to where the point I feel like I'm at my breaking point" said Isaiah with his voice breaking up

As tears begin to stream down his eyes and fall to the ground, Sarah flies up to Isaiah.

"I'm so sorry, for everything that has happened to you, we've been a burdened to you and your friends, I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way, but instead i was being selfish, and I kept holding you back ever since" said Sarah

Isaiah faces Sarah.

"No, that's not true, you guys were never a burden to any of us, I wouldn't have saved you from the everlasting Empire if I thought otherwise" said Isaiah

David looks at both Ethan and Isaiah with content in his eyes.

"I wish things were different than they are now, none of you children deserve to go through this, but if it weren't for any of you, we would have never reunited with our son" said David

Blu says, "there maybe no way of thanking any of you for what you did for my family, but there is something I can do, I want to help you in this fight, as I always told my children, birds of a feather have to stick together, that includes the 3 of you"

Ethan says, "your not alone in this Isaiah, i know this is gonna sound a bit cheesy, but if stay together in faith, nothing can separate us"

Isaiah begins to wipe away his tears.

"Yeah...I guess your right" said Isaiah

Ethan says, "come on, bring it here"

Ethan then hugs him in a manly manner, the birds as well join in on the hug, Isaiah's smile begins to brighten up a bit as they stop the hug, Isaiah gives a little smile on his face.

"Thanks guys, I needed it" said Isaiah

Ethan says, "no problem bud"

Sarah says, "if you need to talk just come to any one of us"

Isaiah says, "okay I will, we better get back to the others before they worry about us"

Isaiah begins to walk towards the entry way of the tunnel, David looks to him with a hit of a concerned expression.

"Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?" David asks

Isaiah turns around and faces him with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm all better now, thank you" said Isaiah

David says, "it's alright now, if you need anything to talk about, just let us know okay?"

Isaiah gives a warm smile on his face, Blu looked guilty at the moment, Sarah notices the look on her sounds face, but before she could say anything there was groaning noises at the end of the cave, all of them were startled by the noise.

"did ya'll hear that?" Isaiah asks

Ethan replies, "Yeah"

all of them turns at the end of the cave where they get ready for something/someone coming at them.

"Show yourself!" Ethan shouts

As they were prepared to fight, they see a dwarf was coming there way, he was completely injured as his battle armor was completely damaged with cuts and body punctures all over him, he then passes out from the pain as the 5 of them didn't know what happened.

5 minutes later

Mia and Meep were tending to the Dwarf's wounds as Ryan was with Isaiah and Ethan at the time.

Ryan asks, "do you know what happened to him?"

Isaiah replies, "we don't know, we found him just walking towards us in that state"

Ethan says, "he just came out of nowhere from the other end of the tunnel"

Mia looks over at the dwarf, as she lifts his face up feeling sad for him.

"poor thing, he must've been through a lot of pain to get here" said Mia

Rosie looks at the dwarf with curiosity.

"Where did he come from?" Rosie asks

Nightfly replies, "None of us are sure, but by the looks of his armor, he must've came from the fortress that's not too far from here"

Meep was looking at the injuries with a cautious look in his eyes, he looks up to Mia with a saddened look in his eyes.

"His wounds are quite fatal, he is bleeding from both the inside and outside, he may not make it" said Meep in a sorrowful tone

Mia says, "we can save him, I'm not giving up yet, Isaiah please come and help me"

Isaiah says, "right!"

Isaiah walks over to them, both Mia and Isaiah press their hands onto the dwarf, doing the best they could to heal him, Meep, Tom, and Nightfly were in shock.

"What kind of magic is this?" Tom asks in a shocked tone

Nightfly says, "no way"

Petra and Sam were in quite in shock as well, for they haven't seen anything like this before, Isaiah and Mia continue to struggle to heal the dwarf, but however though the wounds wouldn't be fully healed, they stopped trying as they were just wasting their energy away.

"It's not working, no matter how hard we try it won't seal up the wounds" said Mia

Isaiah says, "I don't understand, that should've worked, we gave it everything we've got"

The Dwarf began to cough violently, everybody turns to him in shock.

"He's awake!" Said Ryan with a shocked tone

The dwarf looks over to Petra and Sam, his vision was blurry.

"Where am I? Who are you?!" The dwarf asks with caution

Ryan replies, "you are in our hideout, don't worry your safe with us, we'll take care of you"

The dwarf says, "it's too late now...Castle Miraz has been lost"

The dwarf continues to violently cough, as everyone was speechless at the moment, Ryan turns to the dwarf.

"What?" Ryan asks

The dwarf replies, "...a powerful Warlord...has killed every last one of us...all except me and the General...the Warlord used the ancient magic...from the earlier days of Narnia"

Tom asks, "Magic? What kind of Magic?!"

The Dwarf replies, "...the Magic...of the w...the white-"

The Dwarf then gives his last breathe as his hand as his hand falls down, Tom goes up to the dwarf and presses his ear against his chest.

"His heart has stopped beating...he's dead"

Everyone was horrified by the this sudden death, especially Sam and Petra as they continued to look at the fallen Warrior with dread, suddenly a smoke bomb enters the hideout, Isaiah gasps as the bomb immediately explodes with toxic fumes, everybody begins to cough, Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia covers their mouths.

"Ethan! Block the toxic fumes away!" Isaiah shouts with his mouth covered up

Ethan then creates a wind vacuum and blows the smoke out and towards the tunnel, they hear marching from inside the tunnel.

"They're coming from the tunnel!" Ryan shouts

Nightfly shouts, "RUN!"

All of them began to exit the burrow, Mia grabs onto the Dwarf as she carries him out, Ryan pushes a boulder with the help of Tom, Nightfly, and Meep to block the entry way.

"That should buy us sometime" said Ryan

Mia asks, "what do we do now?"

Ryan replies, "leave it to me"

Ryan puts his two fingers together and gives out a big whistle, from a distance, Gryffindors hears the whistling of Ryan, they begin to fly towards the calling, something begins barging in through the entry way, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Nightfly, and Meep pull out their weapons as they face towards the entry way.

"This cannot be good" said Rosie in a panicked like tone

Ethan says, "whatever your doing over there Ryan, you better make it quick, that boulder won't hold for long"

Ryan says, "hold on for a moment, it will take a second"

A slash cuts through the boulder, as it splits in two, the dark knights come forth towards the heroes.

"I don't think we have that long" said Isaiah

( As the dark knights continue to approach them, the team begins to back up from them, suddenly they hear cawing from a distance, they turn around and see the Gryffindor coming towards them, the dark knights look up at the giant birds, Tom beats on his chest while shouting, as he charges towards the dark knights, he jumps in the air and double kicks one of them in the chest, knocking all of them back like a stack of dominos )

"That's what you get for invading our home!" Tom shouts

( as he begins howling, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, David, Sarah, Blu, Sam, and Petra were caught off guard by his behavior )

"Whoa, where did this come from?" Petra asks

Isaiah replies, "I think this is what they met by him being the Warrior of the group"

( The Gryffindors come flying down towards them, as they fly down as close to the ground as they could, Ryan and his group began running/flying )

"Come on!" Ryan shouts

( the others follow Ryan, Ryan, Tom, and Meep makes it on the first Gryffindor, Sam, Ethan, and Petra makes it on the 2nd one, Isaiah and Mia makes it on the 3rd one as Mia was still carrying the dwarf in her arms, the birds follow the Gryffindors as they were flying in the air, they continue to fly, all of them sigh in relief )

"That was a close one, for a moment there I thought we were goners" said Isaiah

( suddenly a spear zips pasts Isaiah and Mia, making Mia unbalanced as she was about to fall off the Gryffindor as she begins to scream, suddenly Isaiah grabs her arm as he was holding on the dwarf and making sure he won't fall as well )

"I got you!" Isaiah shouts

( Isaiah holds onto Mia as he holds her tight, the others look at Isaiah and Mia as they were struggling to hold on )

"They're in trouble! We got to help!" Said Blu in a immediate tone

( as the birds flies towards them, suddenly weapons were flying at them, the dark knights continued to pursue them, Ethan gives off an angry look on his face )

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Ethan shouts

( Ethan uses the wind to fling the weapons back at the dark knights, they miss but give off a warning shot to them, Meanwhile Blu, David, Sarah, Rosie, and Nightfly try to pull Mia up with every ouch of strength they have )

"Mia lends me your other hand" said Isaiah

Mia says, "I can't, if I do, you'll lose your grip on the bird, and both of us will fall, your gonna have to let me go, It's not worth both of us biting the dust, so please just let me go"

( Isaiah gets sudden flashbacks about how he was holding onto Ryan and how he falls to his "doom", Isaiah then becomes more serious as his grip becomes tighter )

"No! I refuse to give up, I won't give in, not this time! I'll make sure both of us are coming home!" Said Isaiah in a determined tone

( Isaiah begins lifting up Mia with the help from the birds, as they were gonna make it, suddenly they see something from a distance, a flashing light that was coming towards them, the light blinds all of them as they couldn't see anything )

1 hour later

Isaiah slowly opens his eyes, he sees a dead man in front of him, he begins to panic and jump up into the air, The team wakes up on a stone floor, all of them get up as they were scared, they were in a court yard in the middle of a castle, there were corpses all around with them being of humans, Dwarves, Fauns, Minotaurs, Centaurs, and Animals as well, all of them were terrified to what was going on.

"What has happened here?" David asks

All of them continue to look at the corpses all around them, as began to feel a sickening in their stomaches.

"Who could've done such a monstrous thing?" Sarah asks out of disgust

A giant footstep rumbles through the courtyard, as all of them felt it and turn around, they see the warlord facing them with his helmet on.

"Ahh your awake, all of you recovered from that quicker than I thought" said the warlord

All of them look serious as they began to be in a battle position, getting ready to fight the warlord.

"Are you the one who did all this?" Ethan asks in a stern and angry tone

The warlord replies, "you like what I done with the place? I wanted you all to see for yourself, I wanted to see if you have yet felt despair from watching your fallen compatriots"

Isaiah asks, "just who the heck are you?! Why would you do such a horrible thing like this?!"

The warlord replies, "you haven't recognized me yet? I thought you were a quick learner Isaiah"

Everybody was shocked to what he just said especially Isaiah.

"What? How do you know my name?" Isaiah asks

The Warlord replies, "you really don't recognize me do you? Fair enough, maybe this would spark something in that head of yours"

The Warlord began to take off his helmet, all of them give a closer look, it was revealed to be a man in his 40's, he had dark brown hair with yellows with a flat chin on his face, he had a big scar across his face, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Blu, and even Sam and Petra had their jaws wide open for they were shaken by this revelation.

"It...can't be" said Mia in a shocked tone

"Hello children, long time no see"

* * *

**Preview: and so the knights have yet to face the enemy which of they faced before, finding themselves with the odds stacked against them, their greatest challenge is right before their eyes, not because of what the enemy will do to them, but rather what they will do to the enemy.**

**oh man, now that's one heck of a way to end a chapter after a long endurement **

**Also i would like to thank Nightfly0123 for lending me his OC for this story, i originally wanted him to be in the first chapters, but seeing how'll it'll just be crammed in their, i thought it would be more interesting for him to partake in this**

**whelp that's all for now, have a good day and Godbless you all**


	5. Chapter 2:8:the Battle for Narnia part 2

**hello everyone! I am sorry for the most longest delay ever, I tried my best to finish this chapter, I tried my best to get it finished under 2-3 weeks but that failed miserably, there were multiple things going on between the Pandemic, Me procrastinating, and Alexriolover95 not wanting have anything to do with me! ( Long Story )**

**so yeah I'm still going through a lot of changes that are pretty heavy on me, I wish I would've gotten more done with this story as I originally intended, this Narnia story is so Gosh darn Long! I'll try my best to make the stories a lot more shorter from now on so it won't take as long for me to post it. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy it, I put blood, sweat, and Tears into this**

* * *

Chapter 2.5: The Battle for Narnia (part 2)

* * *

The wind was blowing gently, as the corpses rest among the ground, as the leaves blow in the wind, The team confronts the warlord, as Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and Blu remained still unable to move as they stare in horror with pale looks on their faces, as the warlord gives a cocky smirk on his face as he lifts his war hammer on the ground.

"It's been awhile since we last saw each other" said the Warlord

Mia was shaking out of fear and rage, as her hands were unsteadily shaking as she was going for her rapier, she finally unsheathes her weapon as she charges at him with full force while screaming.

"No wait!" Ryan shouts

Mia thrusts her rapier towards the warlord, the warlord parry's the rapier with his Hammer, he then punches her in the gut as she feels the shock and impact from the punch, sending her flying into the air, Ethan propels himself up and catches her in midair and the both of them land down to the ground, as Mia was laying down on the ground as Ethan was holding her up as she was groaning in pain, everybody else was in shock as David, Sarah, and Blu go to her

"Are you alright?!" David asks with concern and fright

Mia replies, "I'm fine!"

The Warlord seemed somewhat impressed.

"Well child, it seems you've hold onto that fire and rage up until now, impressive, but however though you were too emotional that you didn't give even a single blow, so lie down Princess, your in no condition to fight" said the Warlord

Mia gets even angrier at him as well as Ethan, Ryan turns to Isaiah.

"Isaiah, how do you know this psychopath?" Ryan asks with a serious tone

Isaiah was standing still like a statue, he was lifeless at the moment as he could only give a cold and hateful look in his eyes, Ryan was in shock as he never seen this side of Isaiah before.

"Isaiah what's going on?! Why are you looking that way?!" Ryan asks

"..."

The Warlord places his war hammer into the ground as he faces the children with him crossing his arms.

"Well look at the 3 of you, all grown up and moving up In the world" said the Warlord

Ethan shouts, "don't you dare talk to us like that! Just how are you still alive?!"

The Warlord replies, "that is no concern to you now, all that you may know is that I'm alive, that is all"

Tom stands up to the Warlord and faces him.

"Tell me then, why are you doing this? We never did anything wrong to you, why do you seek to destroy our home?!" Tom asks with rage in his eyes

The warlord replies, "it's not a question of why? But it's more like why not..."

Tom, Ryan, Nightfly, Meep, Petra, and Sam seemed baffled by his statement.

"...let me explain it to you children, I'm not here for revenge, or glory, or even conquest, I do it out of the enjoyment of war, it's as simple as that, seeking out warriors that are worthy adversaries is what keeps me going, those 3 friends of yours know that better than anyone"

Ethan and Mia grits their teethes as they were seeming with rage, Meep then tries to sneak around him, Nightfly looks up to the Warlord with Anger in his eyes.

"You Evil son of a Witch! When General Toril gets her hands on you! Your gonna regret it!" Nightfly shouts

The Warlord asks, "oh, you mean this horse woman?"

The Warlord snaps his fingers, two Dark knights bring General Toril out of a gate, her body was covered in scratches and wounds with her nose bleeding, she was chained up from the hands to her legs, all of them look in horror, the dark knights drop her besides the Warlord as he gives off a sadistic smile.

"You see your great protector right here? She was suppose to watch over you, defend your kingdom, and yet here she is now, down on her knees like the cattle she is" said the Warlord in a menacing tone

David shouts, "your a monster!"

Blu shouts, "you won't get away with this!"

The Warlord says, "oh is that right? Well then I guess we're done here then"

Dark knights begin to surround the top of the castle, as they aim their crossbows at the children and birds, Ethan pulls out his katana and Mia stands up, as they face against the dark knights, Isaiah remained still with that same cold look on his face, Ethan turns to Isaiah.

"Isaiah what are you doing? Whatever it is your thinking, you gotta pull yourself together" said Ethan in a serious tone

Isaiah began clenching his fists leaving a cracking noise in both of them with sparks coming from his hands, the Warlord kneels down to General Toril, he grabs her by the hair and yanks he up as she begins to groan in pain.

"Well General, now you get to see the death of these children thanks to your own ignorance, i hope you learn from this" said the Warlord

Tom became enraged by the Warlord.

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

Tom then leaps towards at the Warlord at an incredible speed, he then delivers a powerful blow to the Warlord with his right hand, Tom lands on the ground as everybody looks tensed, Tom looks up at the Warlord.

The Warlord says, "Now that's interesting..."

Tom was shocked by him speaking so calmly, the warlord turns around with a smile on his face as his face was bruised with blood coming from his lip.

"...for a moment there, I actually felt that one"

Tom says, "I don't understand, that should've shattered your jaw line"

The Warlord says, "you show promise, but let's see if you can take the punches as well as you can deal with them"

The Warlord throws a punch towards Tom at the same speed as his punch was, suddenly a hand stops the punch as it grabs hold of the fist, everybody was in shock including the Warlord, Isaiah was the one who stopped the punch with his left hand, the Warlord seemed impressed by this.

"Ahh, I was beginning to wonder when you would strike" said the Warlord

Isaiah clenches onto his fist, as his breathing becomes heavier and heavier by the moment, not even looking at the Warlord as he was just staring at the ground.

"...Lorik..." Isaiah mutters

( images of dead people flash into Isaiah's mind )

"...Lorik..."

( the images continue to flash into his mind, Lorik injuring Father Abraham severely, Killing an innocent woman as she cries out for mercy, Stabbing a young man with a sharp metal object, seeing two adults being infected by dark matter, and seeing Peter getting consumed by dark matter, back in the present, Isaiah's left hand begins to glow blue, as well as his eyes, they began to glow brighter and brighter, Isaiah looks up to Lorik with pure rage in his eyes )

"...LORIIIIIIIIK!"

( a burst of lightning blasts from Isaiah's hand, the lightning sends Lorik flying through the air, crashing through the gate, creating a giant hole in the wall, the archers fire their crossbows, Mia uses her light to create a barrier around them to shield them, Ethan uses the winds to blow away the Archers from onto the walls )

( a burst of lightning blasts from Isaiah's hand, the lightning sends Lorik flying through the air, crashing through the gate, creating a giant hole in the wall, the archers fire their crossbows, Mia uses her light to create a barrier around them to shield them, Suddenly Isaiah grabs the Storm-blade, turns around at the speed of lightning and horizontal slashes, sending a giant electric wave that not only cuts through the arrows, but the soldiers and the structure that was holding them as well, the bricks began crumbling down to pieces, as the dust clears up,everybody was stunned Isaiah's behavior, Mia lowers the force field, Isaiah glares at them with a cold look in his eyes )

"Get the others to safety, take them out of here, I'll deal with him" said Isaiah in a determined tone

( Isaiah turns around and leaps into the smoke, Ethan was speechless at the moment )

Sam says, "well lets not waste time here, we better hurry and hide before more show up"

Sam, Petra, Ryan, and Tom helps up General Toril, as Ethan and Mia were just standing there with pure shock in their eyes.

"Isaiah...what have you become?" Ethan asks in disbelief

Meanwhile

( Lorik was laying on the ground, as he began to slowly sit up from the attack, he grabs onto his hammer and pushes himself up, Storm knight walks towards lorik, he clenches the Storm-blade as electricity goes up his arm, electricity go down his left arm as he clenches his left hand, his entire body gets surrounded by a lightning aura with sparks coming out of his body, Storm knight stares at Lorik intensely as his eyes were glowing blue, Lorik smirks at him )

"It's been awhile since I felt such a powerful attack..."

( Lorik then gives a smile )

"...come to think of it you were the one that made the blow"

"..."

( Lorik raises his hammer as he aims it at Storm knight )

"Come on now, we both know you want to" said Lorik in a taunting tone

( Storm knight gets even angrier to where the point he was gonna explode, Storm knight dashes towards Lorik while creating two holes in the ground, Storm knight was in front of Lorik's face as he raises his sword in the air, lorik then instantly blocks the attack without even budging, both of them were clashing their weapons at each other with lightning emitting from the storm-blade, Lorik then pushes Storm knight off him, as Storm knight somersaults in the air and lands on the ground, Lorik then dashes towards him and smashes his hammer into him, creating a giant devastating blow into the ground, sending bricks into the air, Storm knight flash steps behind him, he upward diagonal slashes towards Lorik, Lorik turns around and blocks attack, Storm knight manages to push away his hammer with the lightning coming off his sword, Storm knight begins swinging from every direction, Lorik manages to block the incoming attacks, Lorik then spins his hammer around to throw storm knight out of balance, he then thrusts his hammer at him, storm knight manages to recover from the attack as he dodges to the left, he spins vertically while spinning his sword at Lorik, Lorik blocks the attack with his left arm, he then grabs hold of the blade, he then throws Storm knight into the air, Sending him flying towards a tower, however though Storm knight manages to recover and presses his feet on the tower, he then launches himself off the tower, thrusting his sword towards Lorik, Lorik aims his hammer at Storm knight, his hammer begins to glow blue with trimmings of his armor glowing blue as well, Suddenly a lightning bolt strikes at Storm knight, blasting him against a wall as the Lightning electrocutes Storm knight as he was screaming in agonizing pain, Storm knight falls to the ground with his sword falling beside him, Storm knight then groans, Lorik walks up to Storm knight as he kneels down to him )

"You weren't expecting that now were you, a little upgrade from our last encounter, it's very useful when dealing with elemental matter such as your powers" said Lorik in a proper tone

( Storm knight was completely fried as he couldn't get up, Lorik then stands up and he begins to walk away )

Loris says, "Don't be so hard on yourself, you get a second chance at life, because as much as I like to continue this fight of ours, I have work to do, I need to find your new friends and give them a meet and greet"

( Storm knight's eyes flashes blue, he then moves at the speed of lightning and slashes Lorik's right knee joint, Lorik cries out in pain as he collapses on his right knee, Storm knight turns around immediately and dashes towards him at the speed of lightning and thrusts his sword at him, however though Lorik manages to catch the blade before it made contact to his throat, Storm knight struggles to push the blade further as Lorik's grip was too strong )

"You're a fool if you think you can turn your back on me, I'm far from being done, after everything you did, you think your gonna walk away Scott free?!" Storm knight shouts with rage in his tone

( Lorik looks at him in the eyes, seeing the burning rage and overwhelming emotions )

"It seems as though your trying to kill me, don't try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes..."

( Lorik stands up and pushes back the blade, Storm knight remained in his fighting stance )

"...very well then, I guess I can fight a little bit while longer, besides once I'm done with you, it'll just be me and your friends"

( Storm knight clenches his blade as this angered him even further, both him and Lorik charge at each other, with both of them clashing their weapons against each other )

Meanwhile

Ryan, Tom, Petra, and Sam were carrying General Toril through the castle, Ethan, Mia, Nightfly, and Meep had their weapons out, looking around the area to see if there was anyone following them, they were moving as fast as they could.

"The coast seems clear, it doesn't look like anyone's around" said Ethan

Ryan says, "we need a place to hide, we can't be out in the open like this"

General Toril raises her hand very weakly.

"There's a hidden entryway to the catacombs, underneath that stone" said General Toril

Ethan and Mia looks at the stone, they walk over to the stone wall, they bash their weapons at it, breaking down the frail wall, revealing the secret entrance.

"Come on" said Tom

Ethan and Mia help carry General Toril through the secret Entrance, it was dark in there, Ryan turns to Nightfly.

"Nightfly, can you give us some lighting in here?" Ryan asks

Blu says, "allow me"

Blu uses the GPS to light up the tunnel, the Narnians and Ryan were amazed by the device.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Meep asks

Blu replies, "umm...technology?"

Blu lights the way for the group, they continue to walk down the steps, they set her down on the ground gently as the General was groaning in pain as she begins to sweat a lot, everybody looks at her wounds, Mia and Meep tends to her wounds.

"Are you okay General?!" Meep asks with such worry

General Toril replies, "I'm fine, I've been through worse"

Ryan says, "your injuries are bad, we need to get out of here, it isn't safe here"

Mia says, "not without Isaiah"

Sam says, "we can't go out there, not with that crazy lunatic out to get us"

Petra says "well we can't leave him either, it's not right and it's certainly wrong to act like cowards"

Sam says, "he can take care of himself out there, you saw what he did to those knights and that Warlord, I think he can handle this"

David says, "but the way he acted out there, it's not like him, I've never seen him lash out in anger or behave so coldly before"

Ethan gave a painful look on his face.

"That's because...that Warlord out there...he's the reason why we're orphans"

Everybody looked stunned at this except for Mia, Ryan turns towards them.

"Is that the reason why you were so infuriated when he revealed himself?" Ryan asks

Mia replies, "yes, the Warlord Lorik, killed many people we knew and loved, he's a sadistic murderer with a bloodlust that is never satisfied"

Rosie looked scared.

"Is that the reason why Isaiah was like the way he is?" Rosie asks

Ethan clenches his hands out of anxiety.

Ethan replies, "I don't know...this is also a shock for us...the first time any of us ever seen this side of him"

Ethan begins to sweat, everybody began to look anxious, Petra tries to look fierce.

"Well standing around here isn't gonna change anything, we gotta do something before something bad happens" said Petra in a determined tone

Blu says, "your right, one of them could get killed, we need to do something fast"

Sam asks, "but how? We still need to come up with a plan without dying, even if we manage to pull it off, how are we gonna keep her from bleeding out?!"

Blu replies, "I'm not sure yet, we'll think of something"

Nightfly was getting tired of flying in midair as he lands on something stone like, he likes down and realizes what it was.

"Hey guys, you might wanna see this" said Nightfly

All of them look at Nightfly as Blu shines a light towards Nightfly's direction, all of them see a tombstone underneath, the tombstone had a man like shape on the outer part. the king was wearing a crown on his head as well as royal clothes around him, he was also holding a sword, Tom, Ethan, Petra, Sam, and Ryan approaches it.

"It's a tombstone, it looked like it belonged to a king" said Petra with a curious look

Tom says, "not just any king, this is King Caspian the 10th, one of the greatest rulers Narnia ever had, it's a shame he's not here, he would've set things straight"

Blu points a light at two chests besides the tombstone.

"Look, there's something over there" said Blu

Ryan and Sam looks over to the two chests, they were unlocked as they open them up, Sam gets excited by what he sees.

"Hey guys look, there's weapons and things in these chests" said Sam

the others were surprised from what they have find.

"Really?" Petra asks with some doubt

Ryan replies, "look, see here"

Ryan pulls out a bottle filled with a strange liquid, the liquid had a thick blood red color to it, the lid was in a shape of a lion head with it having a golden color to it, Tom gasps at it with shock.

"T-that's Queen Lucy's healing Cordial! Here give it to me!" Said Tom in a ecstatic tone

Tom immediately grabs the healing cordial and runs towards General Toril, everybody was attention was at Tom as he runs to General Toril as everyone seemed to take great amount of interest of what he said.

"So wait, your saying is that this bottle has some sort of healing powers?" Ethan asks

Tom replies, "yes, this stuff is made out of the fire flowers on top of the sun mountain, it should cure any injury...here it goes"

Tom gives a drop to General Toril, as everybody looked in suspense with General Toril breathing little by little, suddenly she began to move on her own as she begins to rise up and breathe normally again, everyone was happy that it worked as she looks down on the group with a gracious smile on her face.

"Thank you all"

All of them smile back at her, suddenly rumbling began to move around the catacombs as dust came from the brick ceiling, everybody looked concerned now.

"This place isn't gonna hold forever, we need to get out of here" said General Toril

Blu says, "not without Isaiah, we can't leave him behind"

General Toril says, "then we won't, but we gotta hurry, this place won't hold forever"

Sam says, " well in that case, i'm bringing this with me"

Sam pulls out a bow and a quiver full of arrows, the bows and arrows appeared to be in top condition, the bow had a red handle with it, it was made out of wood and Ivory, it had a long and strong string attached to it, the quiver had a white color to it, the arrows were long with the point as sharp as ever, the feathers on the back of the arrow had a red color to it, Sam pulls out an arrow as he puts it on the string, Ryan looked uncertain with what Sam was doing.

"Umm, do you know how to use that thing?" Ryan asks

Sam replies, "of course i know, i'm not an ameteur like most people would be"

Petra asks, "so wait, what about me?"

General Toril replies, "go look inside the King's Tomb, there should be a weapon inside it.

Petra looked a bit dismayed.

"But isn't that Grave robbing?" Petra asks

General Toril replies, "with the current situation we're in, i'll let it slide"

Petra then looked cheerful.

"Oh alright" said Petra

Sam looked a bit annoyed as he thought "of course", the tomb seal begins to be pushed, they see a skeleton with a royal robes and a crown on his head, the king was holding a sword which it was sheathed in with a shield on it, the sword had a gold pommel with the shape of a lion, the handle had a red coloring with a silver ring in between, it had a double cross, and the sheath appeared to be the same color as the handle, the shield was silver with a lion symbol in the middle with a red color, Petra grabs hold of the sword with it being covered in cob webs, she grossed out by it.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" said Petra

She manages to get the sword out of the clutches of the skeleton, she gazes at the sword in awe, Ryan then turns to the team.

"Alright then, now that we're ready, let's get out there and save our friend" said Ryan

All of them shout, "RIGHT!"

Petra partially unsheathes the sword, the blade was in perfect condition as the blade reflects her face towards her.

Meanwhile

( Storm knight clenches onto the storm-blade as he charges towards Lorik while shouting from the top of his lungs, Lorik moves his hammer upward as debris begin to levitate in the air, he then points his hammer towards Storm knight as the debris begin flying towards him, Storm knight begins simultaneously slice through the debris, as his sword begins to charge up with lightning crackle around the blade, Lorik uses his hammer to gather fire all around him which the hammer absorbs in, he then swings his hammer, shooting out a giant fireball towards Storm knight, Storm knight then dodges to the left as he still continues to charge towards Lorik as he grabs the other end of the handle, Lorik raises his hammer in air and swings his hammer down, Storm knight upward slashes and parry's the attack, knocking the hammer back and leaving Lorik open to an attack, Storm knight spins around in the direction he was going with the sword, he then diagonally slashes through Lorik's armor, Lorik seemed stunned at the moment, Storm knight looks up to Lorik as he was still standing )

"Wow, i can't believe it…" said Lorik

( Storm knight gasps out of shock realizing he was faking it, Lorik looks down on him with a cocky smirk on his face )

"...did you just try to stun me? even when i was caught off guard for one second? How DISAPPOINTING!"

( Lorik kicks Storm knight in the guts, feeling the impact from the kick, Storm knight gets knocked back as he recovers instantly and slides across the floor, he flash steps behind Storm knight as he swings his hammer diagonally, Storm knight turns around and blocks the attack, both of them enter in a clash, as Lorik has the upper hand as he continues to press Storm knight down further, Storm knight struggles to push the hammer back, his feet were becoming unbalanced, suddenly his heart begins to glow brighter and brighter with electrical sparks coming out of it with him grunting a bit, Lorik became aware of what he was about to do, Storm knight then does a short ranged eletrical blast with it going 10 feet all around him, knocking Lorik down to the floor as steam begins to emit off his armor, both of them were exhausted with both of them panting, Storm knight looked like he about to collapse on the floor, Lorik plants the end of his hammer to get back up from the ground )

"Gotta hand it to you, you definitely improved from our last encounter, i expected no less from you"

( storm knight immediately recovers as he points his sword towards Lorik )

"If you think i'm gonna let you breathe for one second, then your a Dead man!"

( Storm knight begins charging towards him at a normal pace, he then swings his sword vertically as Lorik blocks the attack, Lorik then pushes Storm knight back as he raises his hammer and swings it down upon him, Storm knight manages to roll out of the way as Lorik begins to get up from the ground )

"That's the spirit! Don't give up just yet..." said Lorik in a menacing tone

( Lorik then swings his hammer diagonally 2 times in different directions, Storm knight parry's both of the attacks and follows it up with a vertical strike to which Lorik blocks it )

"...just keep fighting…"

( Lorik pushes him back as he Thrusts his hammer 2 times as Storm knight parry's the attacks, Lorik then swings the back end of his hammer which Storm knight blocks just in time )

"...until your dead on the floor!"

( Storm knight then pushes his hammer back as he swings his sword upward, knocking the hammer out of his hand as he puts the blade near Lorik's throat, Storm knight looked sternly at Lorik as he clenches the blade even further, Lorik scoffs at Storm knight )

"Your so predictable..." said Lorik in an unimpressed tone

( Lorik then grabs Storm knight's blade, pulling it towards him and punches Storm knight really hard, sending him flying into the air and crashing into the ground, Storm knight's nose was bleeding heavily as he looked beaten and worn down, Lorik gets up from the ground and tosses his sword away )

"...well that was just pathetic, all that trouble for just that? You just can't seem to get do you?"

( Storm knight's face turns from pain to pure rage, as Storm knight immediately grabs a piece of stone as he lunges towards Lorik as sparks were embodying him while screaming from the top of his lungs, Storm knight then smashes Lorik's face with it as it shatters to pieces, Storm knight lands on the ground, he then moves at the speed of lightning to jump in the air and spin kicks across the other side of his face, the two attacks stun Lorik as Storm knight lands on the ground, sparks begin to ignite from underneath his shoes, he then lunges towards Lorik, using a strong amount of force to push him off the ground, sending him crashing into a wall, Storm knight then jumps off Lorik, sending him crashing into the ground, he lands on the pair of stairs, blood drips on the ground, half of Lorik's face was covered in blood, the other half of Lorik's face was deeply bruised with his jawline broken, Storm knight glares at him with a stern look in his eyes, suddenly Lorik begins to get up as his head was still bleeding, Storm knight looks in shock as he continues to rise up as Lorik looks at Storm knight with a smug look on his face )

"Not bad kid, heh for a moment there i thought you given up" said Lorik in a confident tone

( Storm knight clenches his fists as he couldn't keep the rage in himself )

Storm knight shouts, "How are you able to stand up after that?! Tell me! Why are you still talking as if nothing happened?!..."

"..."

"...ANSWER ME!"

"Huh? Sorry i'm still lightheaded from when you smashed that stone thing against my head, i'm also confused about what your trying to do" said Lorik

Storm knight asks, "what do you mean?"

"What i can't tell is that if your fighting me, or yourself, almost like your at war with yourself right now, half of you wants to spare my life, but the other half wants to kill me, i gotta say that's stupid and reckless, but that's what i like about you...your so unpredictable...and this fight makes it so much more enjoyable than i anticipated"

( Storm knight gets enraged even further by this, he then lunges towards Lorik, thrusting his fist towards him, however though Lorik manages to dodge the attack and drives his elbow into Storm knight's spine, slamming him into the ground, Storm knight felt agonizing pain, he spouts out blood from his mouth, he lays on the ground feeling severe pain going all over his body as he couldn't move, Lorik then pushes him over Storm knight as he was paralzyed and stunned, his breathing was coarse and as he was frozen with a horrified expression with his mouth wide open, his pupils were constricted, and there was blood coming out of his lip, Lorik then places his foot onto Storm knight as he looks down onto him with a calm and reserved look on his face )

"You shouldn't let the emotions get the best of you, it could lead to devastating losses" said Lorik

( Storm knight remained still, not moving for a bit )

"What's going on? How am I still conscious? Or even alive for the matter? I-i can't feel my body, i felt so much pain from the impact, but now, it feels like my entire nervous system shut down" Storm knight thought

( Lorik moves his hair back )

"There there now, don't be so hard on yourself, after all your only a child thrown into an ugly world, seeing all those horrible and terrifying things i did to you and those you love must've been traumatizing, after all i took everything from you, your homes, your families, and a part of each of you, your freedom to feel joy, you've struggled to sustain that joy by helping others be happy about themselves, and now that broken you, there is no more hope…"

( Lorik pulls Storm knight by the hood, he then pulls out the wand he had before )

"...Oh Isaiah, such a tragic fate, a part of me wished you were able to defeat me, so that you could've find out where you came from, but it's too late now…"

( Lorik points the wand at him as he gets ready to thrust it )

"...goodbye Isaiah, i hope you get to see your parents again, in heaven…"

( as Lorik thrusts his wand towards him, suddenly Power knight slashes him in the back, damaging the armor, Diamond light catches Storm knight before he falls on the ground, Power knight holds his katana high getting ready to fight, Diamond light looks down horrified seeing her best friend on the brink of death )

"Isaiah! What has he done to you?" said Mia in with a scared tone

( Lorik was panting as he turns around towards Power knight with an annoyed look on his face while Power knight remained fierce )

"You leave him alone! It's my turn to fight you!" Power knight shouts with fierceness in his tone

Lorik replies, "i think not"

( Lorik then thrusts the wand into the ground, the ground begins to turn into ice, suddenly giant icicles emerges from the ground, Power knight wasn't able to react fast enough, but he was able to propel himself off the ground by using a burst of wind, however one of the icicles grazes his arm, Power knight grinds his teeth due to the pain, the icicles come in on Diamond Light and Storm knight, as they were about to be impaled, suddenly General Toril yanks them out of the way and places them on her horse like body, Lorik watches from down below, he aims his hammer towards them, suddenly Lorik gets cutted on the right side of the cheek, he looks into the sky and sees Nightfly flying the air with Meep riding his back as his rapier was out, Lorik looked extremely peeved by this )

"Ha! Not so tough now are you!" said Meep with a victorious tone

( Lorik then aims his hammer towards the two animals. Firing a concussion blast at them that knocks hem out of the air, they fall onto the ground, Lorik looks at them unimpressed, Power knight comes up behind Lorik as he swings down sword onto Lorik, Lorik then turns around and manages to block the attack with his hammer, Power knight then continues to swing his sword at him from every direction, Lorik manages to block all of the attacks, he then knocks Wind-Cutter out of his hands, he then raises his hammer in the air and tries to smash Power knight, however though Power knight manages to propel himself from the attack, he then goes towards Lorik, wind embodies his right arm as he delivers a blow to Lorik's side, the punch may have pushed Lorik back but the armor absorbed the attack, as the two warriors focus on each other, David and Sarah grabs hold of Nightfly and Meep as they fly off into the air, Power knight then looks at David and Sarah flying off, he then looks at Lorik with a stern look, he then grabs his katana and gets out of there as he sheaths his weapon, propelling him off the ground, all of them began to make their escape, Lorik clenches his hammer )

Meanwhile

( General Toril, Power knight, Diamond Light David, and Sarah makes their escape with Storm knight, Nightfly, and Meep in their grasp, they were making their way to the bridge, Ryan, Tom, Sam, Petra, and Rosie were waiting on the other side of the bridge as Ryan spots them )

"That's them! Come on!" Ryan shouts with determination

( they began to run towards the forest, Power knight and the others were catching up to them, they were home free, but however though, Lorik an explosion occur from behind them, Power knight and the others turn around to see what that was about, but it was Lorik that was soaring through the air, approaching at them at fast speeds, Power knight looked extremely scared )

"Oh no" said Power knight under his breath

David shouts, "Kids! Turn Back!"

( They weren't able to hear him from their distance, suddenly Lorik then crashes in front of them, all of them scream for a bit as they were startled, as the dust clears, Lorik faces them with a sinister look on his face, all of them face Lorik with a serious look on their faces as they grit their teeth except for Rosie, Petra, and Sam who looked in sheer terror, they draw their weapons out while Tom hold up their fists, Petra points her sword at Lorik with desperation while Sam pulls back his bow and points his arrow at Lorik while shaking, Ryan holds his dagger up fiercely, everyone else got scared by this turn of events )

"No!" Diamond light cries out

General shouts, "COME ON!"

( they go as fast as they could, Lorik continues to approach them as they continue to step back )

"Get back! D-don't come any closer or i'll slash you to bits!" Petra shouts with desperation

Lorik says, "Sorry children, but playtime is over, it be wise for you to surrender, otherwise i'm gonna have to turn ugly, and you wouldn't like it if i turn ugly, not one bit"

Ryan asks, "and why should we listen to you?! You would just kill us just as soon as you get whatever you want"

Lorik replies, "well that is entirely up to the King and Queen of this wasted trash of a Kingdom…"

( Lorik turns over to Sam and Petra )

"...Wouldn't you two agree?"

( both of them were extremely confused by his statement, suddenly a gleaming light appears into the sky, shining in the sky as the it blows away the clouds, everybody turns to that and sees the Guardian Bird emerge from that light, it soars down from the sky and dives down towards them, it then snatches up Power knight and the others with his right talon, his eyes turn from a pale to fiery orange, the Guardian bird fires out a giant fireball, which then splits into multiple smaller fireballs, the 15 fireballs came towards Lorik, Lorik begins deflecting the fireballs with his war hammer, the Guardian Bird then snatches the rest of them as it began to fly away, Lorik manages to put out all the fireballs, he looks up into the air and sees them getting away from his grasp, placing his hammer on the ground, he then begins to groan in pain as he begins to kneel to the ground, panting back and forth, he then smirks and gives a "hmph", he then looks into the sky looking content )

"It seems you won this time" said Lorik

Meanwhile

The Guardian bird was flying through the air while carrying everyone in his talons, he begins to move closer to the ground, the Guardian Bird sets them on the ground, the Guardian bird then sets his talons on the ground, Mia gets off of General Toril and sets Isaiah on the ground, she looked horrified as she was trying to comprehend to what happened to him as he was still barely breathing, Ethan who had an injury on his left arm rushes to Isaiah, David and Sarah sets down Nightfly and Meep near Isaiah as they looked horrified to what happened to them, everybody else goes to them as were greatly concerned over their friends as Ethan, David, Sarah, and Rosie have horrified expressions on their faces seeing Isaiah in the state.

"Isaiah, No!" said Ethan with grief in his tone

General Toril turns to Tom.

"Don't just stand there, use the healing corridal!" said General Toril with a sense of urgency

Tom says, "R-right"

Isaiah remained as still as ever.

Meanwhile

Inside Isaiah's mind everything around Isaiah was pitched black, he was laying on the ground with his eyes closed, he then opens them as he slowly gets up from the ground, he looks around the area confused.

"What happened? Why am I back here again? The atmosphere...feels heavy" Isaiah thought

"Isaiah"

Isaiah gets alarmed by something, he couldn't hear what is was and yet he can understand it.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Isaiah thought

"How do you hope to defeat the Raven...if you can't even hope to defeat the demon within yourself?"

Isaiah seemed to be bewildered by the statement, as he automatically turns around and sees a person with a black coat standing ahead of him.

"Huh, what are you-"

Just as Isaiah begins to walk over to him, suddenly a hand covers his mouth, he begins to panic as he has no idea who it was, behind him were glowing red eyes as it was revealed to be Shadow knight.

"Oh Storm knight, you let your guard down yet once again, how disappointing" said Shadow knight

Isaiah was completely petrified as he recognized the voice with sweat coming down his face.

"What's wrong Storm knight? You're usually not this pale when you see me...ahh I get it now...you gave in to your darkest desires" said Shadow knight

Shadow knight gives a sinister smile, Isaiah looked even more horrified then from before.

"I can see it in your eyes, that expression on your face, is quenching with guilt, you now feel vulnerable, neither your friends, allies, or even your God can save you now"

The person in the black coat begins to walk away as he didn't even look back at what's happening, tears begin to stream down Isaiah's eyes.

"Now then, it's just you and me now, it's time for me to claim what's mine"

Shadow knight reaches back and thrusts his hand through Isaiah's chest, Isaiah then wakes up panting and sweating, his body is covered in bandages, he appears to be shirtless as is leaning against a tree, Blu immediately looks at Isaiah from a branch and he looks extremely happy.

"He's awake! Everyone! Come here!" Blu shouts

Sam and Petra were sitting on a rock as they immediately get up to check on Isaiah, Rosie, Ryan, Tom, Nightfly, Meep, and General Toril immediately rushes to him, Rosie immediately hugged Isaiah as she began to cry.

"Oh Thank God you're alive, i'm so sorry that we left you!" Rosie cries out

Blu flies up to her and wraps his wings around her and pulls her back gently.

"Whoa easy there, give him some space, he just beginning to recover" said Blu

Ryan says, " im so glad your alright, all of us were extremely worried about you"

Isaiah looks up to them.

"What happened? Did Something happened?" Isaiah asks with curiosity

General Toril replies, "well, you were severely injured, your body was torn apart, it took a miracle or two to put you back together, you have your friends to thank for that"

Isaiah looks around to see if his friends are around.

"Hey, where's Ethan Mia, David, and Sarah?" Isaiah asks with curiosity

Blu walks up to him with a worried expression on his face.

"Umm well, your friends are somewhere else at the moment, they couldn't bare looking at you, with the state you are in, when your friend Mia moved your hand, all of us heard your bones shattered inside your body, Mia immediately runs off into the woods as Ethan goes with her, my Mom and Dad decided to follow them to make sure they don't get hurt" said Meep in a regrettable tone

General Toril says, "that was an hour ago, they haven't been back yet in awhile, we were go look for them"

Isaiah says, "then what are we waiting for then…"

Isaiah began to get up from the ground, everybody was just in absolute shock with some of their mouths wide open.

"...let's go find them"

All of them remained in shock.

"H-h-how are you able to stand up?! Your bones were broken like a pile of crackers, and yet you're getting up like nothing happened?!" Sam asks with a shocked tone

Isaiah asks, "wait, my bones were what now?"

All of them look at him with a bewildered look with a bit of relief.

"I guess he doesn't remember what happened to him, i didn't expect the healing cordial to work so well and so quickly either" Blu thought

Nightfly turns around and sees David and Sarah flying towards them as well as Ethan and Mia walking towards them.

"Guys look! There back!" said Nightfly

All of them look over, they see Ethan and Mia walking up to them, Ethan and Mia see Isaiah in front of them as they begin rushing towards him, Isaiah is relieved to see them as he runs towards them, Blu rushes towards his parents.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys alright?" Blu asks

David replies, "we're fine son, it was just intense for all of us to see, but i'm glad to see Isaiah is all better now, i didn't think he would get so well so quickly either, it's a miracle that he's still here with us"

Isaiah embraces Mia as he balances himself and her trying not to fall on the ground.

"Oh Thank lord almighty that you're alright! I thought we would lose you!" Mia cries out

Mia begins to shed tears as she grips Isaiah harder and harder, Isaiah begins to feel her pinching him, her legs were about to collapse to the ground but he keeps holding her up, Isaiah looked extremely worried about her as he kneels to the ground before her grip could even slip as she continued to cry on his shoulders.

"Hey it's okay, i'm alright now, there's no need to cry anymore" said Isaiah in a comforting tone

Isaiah continues to hold her, Sarah approaches the two teenagers as she appeared to be in distress.

"All of us were extremely worried about you, we are terribly sorry that we couldn't stay with you in your time of need" said Sarah with a sorrowful tone

Isaiah says, "it's okay guys, i'm sorry if i frightened you all"

Isaiah looks over to Ethan, Ethan turns his head the other way as he looked pissed off, Isaiah looks concerned for him as Mia turns towards him.

"Ethan are you okay?" Isaiah asks with a calming tone

Ethan replies, "what do you think you idiot?!"

Isaiah gets caught off guard by this as well as Mia, both of them began to get up and face him.

Isaiah says, "Ethan, i know what i did was stupid-"

Ethan clenches his hands to where the point he began shaking them.

"Stupid?! What you did was just suicidal!" Ethan explodes

Ethan turns around and faces him.

"What were you thinking?!"

Isaiah replies, "i was trying to cover for everyone's escape, they would have killed us all if i didn't"

"and for that? You have to give up your life as if it had no meaning to it?!"

"I wasn't trying to waste my life, someone had to stop him from killing anyone else!"

"Do you even know what you could've done?! I saw how Lorik looked when we faced him, you were trying to Kill him!" Ethan shouts

Isaiah's expression becomes from anger to regret.

Flashback

Jehovah says, "be vigilant with my law, whatever you do don't take away a life, or else you shall face dire consequences"

Flashback ended

Isaiah looked horrified to what was about to do, as everyone was watching this intense moment, Sam was confused as he looks at Petra.

"I don't see what the big deal is, he tried to kill us so doesn't that make it okay to give what he deserves?" Sam asks

Ethan hears what Sam said as he turns to him with anger in his eyes.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! DON"T GET INTO MATTERS THAT YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND!" Ethan shouts with rage

Sam gets startled by the sudden outburst, General Toril comes up to them as she goes in front of Ethan.

"That's enough! What's done is done, there's no going back on what has already happened, all we can do is to find a safe place where we can rest and recoup with ourselves, so we should get going, we have a long way to get to" said General Toril in a commanding tone

Ethan then takes a deep sigh.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later, let's just get a move on already" said Ethan in a stern tone

Isaiah and Mia begin to get up from the ground, Ryan walks over to Isaiah and Mia carrying Isaiah's shirt and royal blue coat.

"Here you go Isaiah, i kept this safe for you" said Ryan

Isaiah says, "thank you Ryan"

As he grabs his stuff, he realizes the Storm-blade was missing.

"Umm hey guys, do any of you know where my sword is?" Isaiah asks in a polite manner

Ryan replies, "i'm sorry, it all happened so quick, neither of us were able to find your sword"

"then that means...crap, it's back at the castle then, it's okay, i can just summon it back…" Isaiah thought

Isaiah looks down to his hands.

"...but, do i even deserve to wield it after what i almost did, i almost killed a living being, all thoughts of restraint just been obliterated at that moment, those traumatizing memories just flood my mind, fueling me to kill the enemy"

Mia looks over to Isaiah with concern.

"Isaiah, are okay?" Mia asks

Isaiah replies, "huh? Yeah i'm fine, let's just get a move on"

All of them began to walk with Isaiah putting on his clothing.

Sometime later

They were walking through the forest with Isaiah fully clothed, all of them were fully on guard to see if the enemy were on them, Petra, Nightfly, and Meep approached Isaiah.

"That was pretty intense back there, it almost looked like you guys were about to have a fight" said Petra

Isaiah says, "it's fine, i'm used to being scolded at for many things, and i kinda deserved this one"

Meep says, "you know you guys could've just fought each other, that would've ease the tension between"

"Oh yeah, cause we don't already get beaten enough as it is, might as well have our own scourge while we're add it" said Isaiah in a sarcastic tone

Isaiah imagines himself and Ethan clashing blades against each other with fire coming from their eyes, Meep seemed to be slightly offended by his statement.

"Geez, i was just trying to help out" said Meep

Isaiah says, "i'm sorry, i'm not feeling myself right now"

Nightfly says, "it's understandable really, none of us feel the same ever since that warlord...what was his name again?...Lorik attacked our home and separated us from our friends, family and loved ones"

Isaiah says, "i know how that feels"

Petra says, "yeah, it seems you have an extreme grudge against him"

Isaiah says, "yeah i do, let's just say he ruined me and my friend's lives"

Petra says, "i know, your friends told us about him, he killed your parents"

Isaiah says, "he killed more people we knew and love"

The 3 of them begin to feel bad for him, Ethan looks back looking a bit guilty, all of them feel tense at the moment.

Petra says, "i'm sorry that you lost your sword back there, here you can have mine"

Petra lends him her sword, Isaiah looks at the sword with somewhat of awe, but however he looks conflicted to take it.

"Thank you, but I'm sorry, after what just happened, i don't think i can trust myself with a blade anymore" said Isaiah with a sense of doubt

He begins to walk up towards the front, Petra sighed as she felt she only made things worse than they already were, Isaiah puts his hood on and puts his hands in his pocket, Blu observes Isaiah with a watchful eye, he then flies up to Isaiah as he was worried about him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blu asks with a concerning tone

Isaiah replies, "i'm fine Tyler, really, don't worry about me"

"Your not alright Isaiah, i've seen you this way before, and i know you're hurting right now and-"

"Tyler! Please…"

Blu then stops talking to Isaiah, Isaiah slightly turns to him.

"...I need, some alone time"

Isaiah continues treading through the ground, Blu feels a bit sad, he begins to fly upward, Mia begins walking towards Isaiah with a concerned look on her face.

"You know he was only trying to help, there was no need to push him away" said Mia

Isaiah says, "i'm sorry, i know i sound like a jerk right now, but i just need some time alone to think on this"

"I get it, it's heavy on you, but it's also heavy on us as well, seeing him again...it enraged me to see him again, to see that evil being dwell on the earth once more"

"That must be the reason why Jehovah told us not to kill anyone, he knew that the moment we glanced at him, I would lose all restraint and just give into my anger and hate, i disobeyed God, i'm not even sure if i deserve to wield the power i have anymore"

Mia puts her hand on his shoulder, he turns his head towards her.

"God will forgive you, he will never abandon you, even if you disobey him, he will still love you"

Isaiah's tensity begins to loosen up as he looks at her with eyes of grief.

"Okay" said Isaiah in a soft tone

Blu gets a view of the forest around them, David and Sarah looks up to their son, they look at each other worried, and so they fly up to him

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?" Sarah asks in a caring way

Blu turns to his mother.

"Yeah i'm alright, i'm just worried about the children you know, out of all of us, it's been hard on them the most it's probably best to leave them be for the time being" said Blu with a serious tone

Rosie flies up to them as she looks at the family with curiosity on her mind.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to barge in but I've been meaning to ask, is it true? That their parents have been killed?" Rosie asks in a soft tone

The 3 adults look at the teenager with some sorrow in their eyes, Blu flies in closer to her.

Blu replies, "To be honest none of us are sure, when the dark matter hit their home, everything within it was gone, they were most likely killed in the process, that's what happened to Isaiah and Ethan's family, Mia's mother was killed by Lorik in the most gruesome way, and they lost their friend Peter to him as well, they have to cope with it ever since"

Rosie looked deeply saddened by it.

"That's horrendous, that human back there, he reminded me of Benito, the way he finds Joy in other people's suffering is just awful, killing just for the amusement of it, I can't believe people like him exist! How could he do that to his own kind?!" said Rosie in a fit of rage

Blu replies, "I don't know, it's hard to understand why a living being would do so much wrong to another, I can only say is that they might've lost their way, and the only thing they have left is to give into the evil inside of them, That's what at least what I try to think"

While father, mother, son, and a somewhat Niece continue to fly in the air, Tom notices everyone being down and low spirited, he then turns to Ryan.

"Everyone seems to be in distress" said Tom

Ryan says, "can't say i blame them, we just went through an intense ordeal, everybody is feeling tense now, including me"

"Well why don't i play us a few of my ancestor's tunes to lighten the mood"

"Well, okay, but none of your Lullaby's, i don't want to end up sleeping on the floor again"

Tom gives a light chuckle.

"Fair enough" said Tom

Tom reaches into his bag, he pulls out a flute, but he drops it on the ground and bounces near a different path.

"Whoops" said Tom

He leans down to pick it up, he picks it up, he then looks up and sees the other side of the forest, it was all covered up in fog, all of them gaze upon the forest.

"Whoa, that's a lot of fog" said Ryan

General Toril gets in front of them with a serious look on her face.

"Alright everyone, our safe point is beyond this forest, i hate to say it, but we're gonna have to go through the fog" said General Toril

Sam shouts, "WHAT?! Are you crazy?! There's no telling of what will be in that forest!"

General Toril says, "maybe so, but it's the only way to the safe point, half of the forest is covered in fog, and there's no telling when it'll clear up, even if we do wait it out, Lorik's forces will catch up to us"

Tom says, "she's right, she's knows more about the forest than any of us do, so we gotta trust her"

Sam says, "yeah but it could be dangerous in their, it could be just as worse in their then it was back there"

All of them looked at the forest, Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia looked determined to go through.

"We don't have much of choice, it's either go through there, or go back there, and i rather take my chances in the fog than i would with Lorik" said Isaiah with a confirming tone

Sam says, "alright fine, but if we end up getting eaten by God knows what, don't come complaining to me in the after life"

David says, "well, no turning back now"

They begin to enter the fog, walking through it the ground seems dry with the trees being dried up with no leaves on them, they continue to walk through the fog, looking around cautiously.

"This place is pretty dried up, that's not a good sign" said Sam in a discouraged tone

Isaiah asks, "why's that?"

Sam replies, "well fog usually is a sign of over moisture, so the ground should be more wet than it usually would be, but instead it's more dry than ever"

General Toril says, "these are strange times, someone or something must've made this entire forest covered up in fog"

Sam looked peeved by this.

"Not that's it time to say I Told so, but I Told You-"

Ethan suddenly pops up in front of Sam out of nowhere with a vigor of Rage.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Ethan shouts with an overwhelming amount of rage

This startles everyone within the group but mainly Sam who just froze with fear.

"Whoa Ethan! Calm down! Take big deep breaths!" said Isaiah with an alarming tone

Ethan takes a big sigh as he moves his hair back and then he lets out a big puff.

"I'm sorry, I've been on edge lately" said Ethan in an apologetic tone

Sarah says, "we've all been Ethan, there's no need to get so angry about it"

Ethan says, "yeah your right, I'm sorry"

Meep says, "well at least we're alive, can't say the same for our fallen brethren"

General Toril says, "let's not let their deaths be in vain, it probably be best if we pick up the pace before anything else happens"

As they continued to walk, the fog blackened and became thicker, as it was hard to breathe, all of them began to cough violently.

"What's going on with the air? I can Hardly breathe!" Tom struggles to shout

Nightfly shouts, "this isn't fog, IT'S SMOKE!"

All of them continued to choke as they collapsed on the ground, Ethan's heart began to glow green, as a powerful gust of wind bursts from him, blowing the smoke away from them, all of them began to breathe again, they start to get back up, Blu helps his mom and dad up as well as Rosie.

"Are you guys alright?" Blu asks with a concerned tone

David continues to cough.

"Yeah we're okay son" said David

David tries to clear his throat, Isaiah helps Ethan and Mia up, Tom and Ryan helps Sam and Petra up, all of them are fully back on their feet.

"Is everybody alright?" General Toril asks

Ryan replies, "yeah we're all accounted for"

Tom asks, "wait, where's Nightfly?"

All of them begin to look around, they then spot Nightfly who was just standing on the ground looking at something, Meep takes a deep sigh of relief, Blu, David, Sarah, and Rosie flies over to Nightfly while Meep just runs over to him.

Meep says, "Phew Nightfly, you gave me a scare there, please try not to wander off again, I don't wanna have to-"

All of them suddenly stop talking, Sarah gasps to what she was looking at, the others began to walk towards them as they were just as in shock as they were, they look upon the grim image of small houses burn to the ground, as there were a remainder of ashes all over the atmosphere, gazing upon the horror of the torn down forest, they continue to gaze upon the forest.

"This is just...Horrendous" said Sarah

Ethan continues to look around the forest.

"Did...did Lorik do all of this?" Ethan asks

General Toril replies, "I'm afraid so"

Nightfly begins to fly off, to which Isaiah and Ryan notice.

"Nightfly Wait!" Ryan shouts

Isaiah, Ryan, and Rosie go after Nightfly through the burned down forest, running past every tree, they then see Nightfly on the ground once more, he was just standing there looking at the ground, Ryan notices the dread in him while Isaiah and Rosie were still confused about what was happening.

"Nightfly? What's wrong?" Rosie asks

Isaiah walks over to him, but he steps on something, he looks down, there were blue feathers covered in ashes.

"Those feathers, do you think they belong to?..." Rosie asks

Isaiah didn't know how to respond, however Ryan steps to Rosie.

"Rosie, this was Nightfly's home" said Ryan with a sorrowful tone

The 3 of them look at Nightfly with dread in their eyes, everybody else catches up to them, seeing the heartbreaking sight, Nightfly still didn't notice them as he was clinging onto something up against his chest, Meep looked in sorrow for his dear friend, he begins to run towards him.

"Nightfly…" said Meep in a painful tone

Nightfly turns around towards Meep as he was carrying what seemed like to be a miniature scarf, the scarf had ashes covering it, with the color to be in the fade of a pink, Meep looks at this with a deepening sadness as Nightfly was holding back his tears, Meep then embraces him.

"There now chap, your a warrior, you must stay strong and fierce, it's what she would've wanted" said Meep in a bold manner

All of them stood there in a quiet manner, holding their hands together as they lowered their heads, General Toril clenched her hands as hard as they could, her expression turned into regret and guilt.

"I am truly sorry, no words could describe the evils that befall on our beloved home, i failed my people, it was my duty to protect each and everyone of you, i failed as a leader, a protector, and a friend, and now all of you suffer because of me, I can never atone for this" said General Toril

The General continues to look down in shame and despair, the others continue to look at the graves that were in front of them.

"All of this is so familiar, events repeating itself throughout places I've never been to, and yet it feels familiar, it makes me feel sick inside, all this pain, all this suffering, every bit of it makes me sick, tell me God, why are we still here? What plans do you have for us? Is it just for us to suffer for the rest of our lives?! So why? Why must we be pushed to our very limit?!" Ethan cries out in his mind

The silence continued, suddenly there were sounds of footsteps moving through the forest, they heard those sounds as they looked around seeing if there were anyone near them, they began to look around the forest wondering what those were coming from.

"We're not alone" said Ryan

Isaiah looked aware.

"Wait...i sense multiple life signs coming our way, and all of them seem to be hostile" said Isaiah

Mia says, "that can't be good"

All of them readied their weapons getting ready for a fight on their hands, Isaiah wanted to summon his sword, but however he still hesitated to do so, so instead he puts up his fists as his eyes begin to glow blue, out of the smoke came multiple creatures approaching them, those creatures were wolves, dwarves, harpies, hags, goblins, giants, and Minotaurs, each of them either having a weapon or using their fangs and claws for the fight, there were a giant horde of them surrounding them from the ground and up in the trees, they step back towards the giant tree behind them, one of them steps forward towards, it was a giant minotaur, his fur was black and his horns were sharp and straight, he was 7 feet tall, he was straps on his back with a sheath attached to one of them, carrying a Otmin Falchion, he was carrying a double edged axe in his right hand, everybody was on guard, Blu puts his parents and Rosie behind him, Nightfly wipes away his tears and gets in front of them while pulling out his two swords.

"Stay behind us, this could get ugly" said Nightfly with a bit of rage in his tone

General Toril walks up to the minotaur with a stern look on her face.

"What's the meaning of this? Why take up arms against your fellow brethren?" said General Toril in a demanding tone

The minotaur replies, "General Toril, you are being relieved of duty"

"On whose authority?"

The minotaur raises his axe towards General Toril.

"Under the authority of the Queen of Narnia" said the minotaur with a vicious tone

The group seemed confused.

"Queen of Narnia?" Petra asks

"The Queen huh? I assume your not referring to our beloved leader, but rather the White Witch"

Meep, Tom, and Nightfly looked stunned for a brief moment.

The Minotaur says, "you are correct general, we are her loyal subjects, only she and she alone is the true ruler of Narnia"

The General says, "ruler? She's been dead for 2,122 years, you can't serve someone who is already dead"

"So you think, but soon she shall be revived, and rule us all as the true ruler of Narnia, but for that to happen, the likes of you must be removed from this world"

"You dare challenge me!"

The General pulls out her longsword, the creatures aim their weapons at her, the team as well aim their weapons at the enemy with Mia and Ethan charging up their weapons with their elementals, Isaiah puts his hands close together as waves of electricity go in between the hands, the grunts seemed to be scared by the glowing weapons and the electricity from Isaiah's hands, the Minotaur seemed to be amazed by the teenagers' abilities.

"Incredible, it seems those children have powers i've never seen before, but it won't be enough to stop our victory, however though there maybe no need of bloodshed, maybe we could strike a deal" said the Minotaur

General Toril asks, "a deal? What do you have in mind exactly?"

"Our orders were to find and kill anyone who are either weak or oppose us, but we could leave you all at peace, pretend that is encounter never happened, in exchange, we get one of your humans"

The minotaur points at the children, the 5 of them looked alarmed.

"yeah we're gonna have to go for no, and by no i mean heck no!" said Ethan in a stern tone

General Toril says, "these humans saved my life, I am in their debt, I won't give any of them up for the likes of you"

The Minotaur says, "I am not asking much, all we need is one human, you can keep the rest of them for all i care"

"And just what exactly do you plan to do with them?"

"That is no concern of you, after all they are not our kind, and weaklings at most, either they'll be a slave or as an emergency source of food, it doesn't matter what we do with any of them, the strong will always surpass those of whom are weak and inferior"

David gets enraged by this.

"Don't you dare talk to them that way, they are stronger than any of you could ever realize, a bunch of punks like you couldn't even fathom to the kind of power they posses" said David in a defending tone

Blu shouts, "you tell them dad!"

The Minotaur looks over to David.

"Watch yourself old timer, or it'll be you and your family that'll end up being in the bellies of my troop" said the Minotaur

Nightfly holds up his blades, as Ryan, Meep, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia and Tom get in front of them in a defensive position.

"Then you'll have to go through us first!" said Tom in a determined tone

The Minotaur gives a mighty chuckle with the subordinates following along with him, the Trio gave stern looks on their faces while Sam and Petra gave looks of fear, all of them stopped laughing.

"It's funny that you think you have a chance to stand against us, maybe we could spare you and make you our entertainer" said the Minotaur in a mocking tone

The team starts to get pissed off as there were red veins popping from their heads, one of the troops who was a hag walks over to the minotaur, the hag was wearing a cloak over herself as she was rubbing her hands together.

"Boss, i don't mean to pry, but this taking longer than it should be, we should really get going, you know what he'll do to us if we don't bring the thing back to him" said the Hag

The Minotaur nods in agreement, he then turns his head towards General Toril.

"Well it seems time is running out for both of us, so what's it gonna be? Are you really gonna sacrifice your own people for a couple of outsiders that never belonged here in the first place?" said the Minotaur

General Toril faces him sternly as she begins quenching her sword, Ethan suppresses his anger, he then drops his katana and sheath on the ground, everybody looks at him confused and worried.

"Ethan what are you doing?" Isaiah asks

Ethan begins walking towards General Toril and the Minotaur, everybody was realizing what he was doing.

"No stop you idiot! Don't do it!" Ryan shouts

Rosie shouts, "Ethan turn back"

Mia Was about to go towards him, but Isaiah stopped her.

"Mia don't, it'll only escalate things, he knows what he's doing" said Isaiah

The Minotaur and General Toril look at Ethan as he was approaching them.

"What are you doing?" General Toril asks with suppressed anger

Ethan ignores her as he just faces the Minotaur.

"Hey! If I'm gonna be sold as some sort of livestock, can I atleast know who this person that you're supposed to meet with?"

Everybody was shocked by this including General Toril.

"ETHAN!" Isaiah shouts

Mia shouts, "NO!"

All of them shout, "WHY?!"

Minotaur asks, "oh a volunteer that has balls, and what if I refused to tell you?"

Ethan closes his eyes

"well then...I'd be left with no choice…"

Ethan then opens his eyes.

"...But to kill you...with my bare hands"

Everyone was just purely stunned, as the wind blew on them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The Minotaur felt irritated by the threat as he looked sternly at him.

"Am i supposed to feel threatened by that? A little runt like you couldn't even kill another human much less as a rodent, it seems though as i humored your antics long enough, I tried giving you a chance but you blew it, so now you die" said the Minotaur

Ethan just gave him a cold stare, he then gives a smirk on his face.

"Alright then" said Ethan

Ethan then throws an uppercut wind punch, sending the Minotaur spirling in the air within an instant, everybody besides, Isaiah, Mia, and Blu had their lawlines wide open seeing the Minotaur flying in the air, the subordinates then look down towards Ethan as he lowers his fist.

"Is there anybody over there who is not an idiot?" Ethan asks with a stern tone

The Minotaur crashes into a burned log in the background, the subordinates began to back away a bit except for the hag from before.

The Hag says, "It seems as though we underestimated you humans, so that's why…"

The Hag pulls out a hidden dagger from underneath her sleeve and charges towards Ethan.

"...YOU MUST DIE RIGHT NOW!"

Petra shouts, "WATCH OUT!"

General Toril gets in front of Ethan trying to guard him, but he uses the wind to push her out of the way and charges towards the hag, the Hag thrusts her dagger cutting his left cheek, Ethan ignores the cut as the wind embodies his left arm, he then punches her in the face, sinking his fist in it even farther, the wind then propels the hag and sends her crashing into a tree with her head getting stuck in it, blood begins to drip on the ground as he walks towards the hag with him wiping the blood off his cheek, he then yanks her out of the tree and shows it to all the subordinates, with her face being messed even more than it already was.

"You mean to tell me that this is the best you've got?" Ethan asks with a mocking tone

Ethan then drops the unconscious hag on the ground while scoffing at them.

"What a pathetic waste of time you all have been, you nimrods keep yapping on about how the Strongest will rule and the weak will perish, well news flash, the strongest eventually dies two you know, you think that because you're the strongest around that makes you superior than anybody else? It's people like you that make this world a horrible place, someone needs to put you scumbags in your place, and that someone is me!" Ethan shouts

Ethan's eyes begin to glow green as a violent aura of wind surround him, the wind then spreads blowing everybody, everybody was struggling to push against the violent winds, Isaiah looks at his best friend while trying to get closer to him.

"ETHAN! STOP!" Isaiah cries out

But he couldn't stop, Ethan just stands there menacingly while clenching his fists as the winds become more violent by the second as Ethan's heart and eyes begin to glow brighter and brighter with a fiery rage.

"Go on! If you think that you have what it takes to take us on?! Then do so already! Be the evil ******** that you claim you are! OTHERWISE I"M GONNA MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!" Ethan shouts with pure rage and Malice

"ENOUGH!" a deep voice shouts

Suddenly Ethan's expression changes from rage into shock, as the violent winds then stop, the team was able to move freely again, all of them looked terrified, a root was piercing through Ethan's calf, Ethan then collapses to the floor unconscious.

"ETHAN!" both Mia and Isaiah shout

As the two of them run towards their friend to check on him, the subordinates look petrified as they are looking at something and they begin to whimper out of fear.

"You fiends have violated the law of the forest, burned down my brothers and sisters and now you seek to do more harm!"

The group then turn around and see the giant tree that was the one doing the talking, the tree had a face, the face no pupils in his face, he has a large nose with a giant mouth, the leaves on his face represented somewhat of a facial hair but with half of it burned off on his right side, the tree looked enraged by the violence he was watching, they looked completely shocked by this.

Isaiah says, "HOLY-"

Mia says, "CRAP!"

The tree shouts, "This Horror has gone long enough! I won't tolerate anymore of this! NOW AWAY WITH YOU!"

Giant roots from the tree spread out of the ground to frighten the subordinates away, the subordinates scatter from the tree, the one of wolves manages to grab the dagger as it runs away from the tree, the tree gazes upon the team as its roots gets closer to them, but however though Nightfly flies up to the giant tree face to face.

"Great Elder Boren! Please spare them from your wrath! They know not of our law, and they have no cause to do any harm to our land!" Nightfly shouts

Elder Boren's rage begins to simmer down from the sight of Nightfly in front of him.

"Nightfly? You're alive? You escaped from the demise of the forest" said Elder Boren in a relieving tone

Nightfly says, "yes sir, please don't harm them, they are my friends"

Elder Boren looked regretful as he manages to pull away his roots from the forest and back into the ground from before.

"I am sorry for the great deal of anger i displayed before you, i hope you can forgive me" said Elder Boren with a great deal of regret

Sam looked so shaken up that he passed out on the floor as everybody looks at him as Tom looked at Sam with a disappointed expression.

"Again with this?! You seriously need to grow a pair or two!" said Tom

Meanwhile

The sun was beginning to set, in the ruins of the castle, the dark knights was cleaning up the bodies that were all over the castle, in an another area, there was armor all over the place, there was chunks of bloody stones in a tray, there was an entire stash of medical supplies on the ground, a hand reaches for the alcohol, the man as it was turns out to be Lorik, he was shirtless showing all his scars and injuries being covered by dark matter with it dimming out, Lorik begins to sit back on a stone, he opens the cap to the alcohol and pours it on his head, hissing in the pain of it, a dark portal emerges out of nowhere, out comes the Raven as he was carrying a shot in his right hand, Lorik covers his head trying to stop the alcohol from dripping all over the place.

"Hey boss, sorry if you have to see me like this, i was just getting patched up from my injuries" said Lorik in a polite manner

Lorik reaches out for the bandages on the ground.

"There's no need for an apology, I'm just here to see how things are doing here and letting you know how things are going on our side of the war" said Raven with a polite tone

Lorik finishes bandaging his head.

"That and your gonna stuff more of that junk in my body" said Lorik

Raven says, "it's only for your own good, otherwise you're gonna feel excruciating amounts of pain from your injuries"

"Yeah well that's what you get for tangling with those Knights, well let's get this over with"

Lorik reaches out his right arm towards Raven, Raven grabs a hold of his arm, he inserts the needle in his arm and injects the dark matter in his veins, Lorik begins to groan in pain, the dark matter begins to glow fully and once more in the veins, Raven removes the needle from Lorik's arm and sets it to the side, Lorik then sits up, he moves his around his arm around.

"How is it?" Raven asks

Lorik replies, "feeling numb on every part of my body? Yes, it worked"

"Good, then you shouldn't feel any pain from your previous wounds"

"Well that might not last long, because I so happened to run in some old friends of ours"

"You mean those children? It seems as though Benito failed in taking care of them"

"Well i'm not surprised, he lets his foolish grudge guide his actions, and that gave the knights an advantage"

"Well that's twice he failed me, and now his contract is up, and now i must rely on you once more to do what he could not"

"That may be a problem, I know how the little scamps fight, they've grown so much since the last time I saw them, they became even stronger than before, I might not even defeat them myself, if one of them can do this to me from before, what chance do I have now?"

A memory flashes into Lorik's mind, he remembers Isaiah being completely covered with electricity with his body glowing blue and his eyes white as he was floating in the air looking menacingly at him, the memory ends, Lorik gives a cunning smirk as he gazes at Raven with determination.

Lorik says, "Well in that case, I might as well tell you something that I have learned about this world, there was once a Tyrant who ruled this place with an Iron fist, some called her the Queen of Narnia, others called her the White Witch, she used magic to bend the will of Narnians to their knees, but what she feared most was a Prophecy about the new Kings and Queens of Narnia, they were humans from another world, she feared the Prophecy so much that she see to it herself that these new rulers die by her hands, but in the end, it was her fear which consumed her"

Raven asks, "intriguing, so what's the point you're trying to make?"

"What i'm saying here is she could be a valuable asset of ours, we need a replacement after Benito"s fall, once I performed the ritual in reviving her, the 12 can be whole once more"

"Really? And what if this plan of yours backfires? You know what happens if you fail me again"

"If it comes to that, if i perish, then their coming with me as well"

Raven gives a cunning smirk.

"Going with your usual plan i see, you know your starting to make a habit of that" said Raven

Lorik says, "well we are in a war after all, we do whatever it takes to win it right? If it means pushing the enemy to an emotional breaking point, then so be it"

Darkness begins to emit from Raven's right hand, he creates a dagger and throws it towards Lorik, Lorik then catches it with just his index and middle finger from his right hand, Raven remains composed while Lorik's expression turns into a stern one.

"If you die in this war, you know what happens right? You'll enter a place where I can't save you, you'll be living eternal suffering for the rest of your afterlife, do you want that for yourself?! Do you wish to die right here right now?" Raven asks with a calm tone

Lorik replies, "and what would that accomplish? It would just be another meaningless death, if i'm going out and i'm gonna go out at least achieving something that no one in the entire cult could do, I know you think of us as dispensable, but are you really gonna kill an old friend of yours just to prove a point?"

Both of them continued to stare sternly at each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Raven's hand turns back to normal, as the dagger of darkness disappears from Lorik's hand.

"Well it seems you know what your doing here, I came here and did what i had to do, so I'll get going now"

A dar portal emerges from behind Raven, Raven makes his way towards the portal, but he stops before entering.

Raven says, "one last thing Lorik…"

He turns around towards Lorik with a curious look in his eyes.

"...Does the boy know who he resembles?"

Lorik then gets up and faces towards Raven.

"I don't think he's even aware, but it's best if he doesn't, that's an entirely different matter to deal with" said Lorik with a serious tone

Raven says, "yeah, I guess you're right"

Raven then enters the portal as it disappears when he enters it, Lorik then hears groaning and moaning, he turns around and sees the subordinates walking towards him as they were very exhausted and out of breath, Lorik gives a cocky look on his face.

"Hello everyone, it seems as though all of you ran away with your tails between your legs, now where's that stupid Minotaur and his pet Hag?" Lorik asks with a joking and stern tone

An old dwarf walks up to him with fear in his eyes.

"We found the human children you see, A-and we tried to capture them, b-b-but there was this human boy with black hair, he sent our leader flying in the air and pummeled the second in command in the face while sending her flying into the tree, it got so windy all of a sudden, and there was this big tree that chased us off" the old dwarf stutters

Lorik says, "well I told you not to underestimate them, they are a force to be-"

Lorik's expression changes from cocky to straight dumbfounded.

"Wait hold on, you mean to tell me, that you were chased off...By a Tree?!" Lorik asks with suppressed anger

The old Dwarf replies, "b-b-but it was so huge! And it had humongous roots, it was destroying everything in its path-"

Lorik says, "stop! I'm gonna have to stop you there, otherwise I may have to kill you for your incompetence!"

The old dwarf backs down in fear of this threat, Lorik gazes at them with severe disappointment and frustration.

Lorik says, "Well then i guess we're just gonna replan everything and figure out how to-"

The wolf from before comes up to him, there was blood on that dagger, the wolf then drops it before Lorik, Lorik's impression changes from disappointed to impressed as he grabs the dagger and pats the wolf's head.

"Good soldier" said Lorik

Lorik gazes at the bloody dagger with excitement as he looks back at his subordinates with exhilaration.

"Change of plans boys and girls, it's time to bring your beloved Queen back into this world once and for all" said Lorik

All of the creatures screech, howled, screamed, and cheer with glee and joy as Lorik gives a menacing grin.

"But first, let's pay the children a little visit" said Lorik

* * *

**well this is considered to be continued for now, I wish I could've finished all the ideas i have in one chapter, but I'm gonna have to break it down one last time, until then, Have a good day and Godbless you all**


	6. Chapter 2:8:the Battle for Narnia part 3

**hello everyone, I've returned once again to give you the remaining chapter of the current story, boy I took so long to finish this up, isn't it crazy that it took nearly a half a year to finish this chapter, yikes!**

**to answer the guest in the review section "well to put it simply, my once 'favorite author' decided to shame on his readers, I lashed out at him ( I wasn't in the best of moods ), and then he blocked me, I tried to apologized to him several times, but he wouldn't accept them, so yeah" **

**whelp with that out of the way, it's finally, and I mean finally, finish this freaking chapter once and for all!**

* * *

Chapter 2.8: The Battle for Narnia ( part 3 )

* * *

Meanwhile

It was Nightfall, Rosie , David, Sarah, Blu, Sam, Petra, Ryan, and the Narnians were sitting in a nest made with twigs and hay underneath two giant branches which are from Elder Boren, luminous specks of light emits off from the tree so they could see Elder Boren as they were munching on apples from which the tree produced.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding from earlier, it was unacceptable the way i acted" said Elder Boren

David says, "we're sorry to, we didn't know about your laws"

Nightfly says, "the Responsibility should be aimed towards me, I should've warned you about the laws that we kept here in this sacred forest, but I figured it wouldn't matter, since I thought all of my people were dead, at least you survived Elder Boren"

Elder Boren starts coughing violently as ashes starts to come out of his mouth, everybody was extremely worried, especially Nightfly as they all began to get up.

"Sir?!" Nightfly asks

Elder Boren replies, "I'm alright young one, just a few burns on me"

Tom gets up while carrying the healing Cordial in his hand, opening the bottle.

"Here, this should heal your wounds, open your mouth" said Tom

Elder Boren opens his mouth wide, Tom tilts the bottle downwards and a drop of the juice goes into Elder Boren's mouth, taking a deep sigh, Elder Boren starts to heal as all the cracks in his wooden body begin to heal, everybody looked amazed by the healing.

"Mmmm, thank you little one, i'm feeling a lot better now" said Elder Boren

Blu asks, "what happened here? I mean who caused all of this destruction?"

Elder Boren replies, "it was...those ruffians from before, the traitors that nearly destroyed this very forest, they set a wildfire that killed most of my brothers and sisters, they nearly slaughtered every creature within this forest, some of them were even captured, never to be seen again"

Nightfly tried to look hopeful as he looks up to Elder Boren.

"Elder Boren? Please tell me that, Fiora, is she still alive?" Nightfly asks with some hope

Elder Boren looked regretful.

"I'm sorry Nightfly, but she was lost amongst the chaos, there was no trace of her there, I'm truly sorry" said Elder Boren

Nightfly looks down in defeat, as Meep goes to him trying to comfort his friend.

"Excuse me Elder Boren, if you don't mind me asking, was it always like this before we got here? I mean with all the war and the violence?" Petra asks with a curious look on her face

Elder Boren gives a soft sigh.

"A simple answer for a simple question little one…" said Elder Boren

An old picture of paintings showing the history of Narnia pictures it in their minds.

"...There were always times of peace, but that has not been the case, ever since the rule of Aslan and Jadis, there has always been conflict between light and dark, one side seeks to control the other, while the other seeks to destroy their enemies, in Narnia's darkest hours, there was a glimmer of hope…"

A picture of young humans around their age appeared in their minds, they appeared to be wearing crowns and royal robes as they were riding on their horses.

"...the Kings and Queens of Narnia, chosen by Aslan the Lion, they restored peace to Narnia time and time again, from the Downfall of the white witch, to the Battle of Aslan's How, and to the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, they are what bring all of Narnia to face against the evils that are cursed upon this kingdom"

All of them were into it as they continue to stare at Elder Boren.

"I've heard tales about them when i was younger, I always wondered if they would return to our world" said General Toril

Meep says, "I bet they would surely come help us now in these troubling times"

Nightfly says, "I doubt it, if they haven't showed up already when all of Narnia has gone to crap! Then i don't know when they will show up"

Petra looks at the team as she was pondering on her thoughts.

Flashback

Lorik replies, "well that is entirely up to the King and Queen of this wasted trash of a Kingdom…"

Lorik turns over to Sam and Petra.

"...Wouldn't you two agree?"

Flashback ended

"King and Queen? What did he mean by that remark?" Petra thought in her mind

Ryan looks over to Rosie who has a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay Mia? You seem distressed about something" Ryan asks with concern

Rosie looks back at Ryan as she was pulled away from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Isaiah and Mia have been gone for awhile checking up on Ethan, I should probably go check up on them and see if their alright" said Rosie

David says, "yeah we should"

Ryan gets up from the nest.

"I'll be the one to check on them, I would like to speak with Isaiah about something that has been on my mind for awhile" said Rosie

Rosie asks, "really? Are you sure?"

Ryan replies, "yes i am, there's something personal i need to get off my chest"

Rosie was flustered by this, but she looks accepting to it.

"Okay then, I trust you" said Rosie

Ryan says, "thank you"

Ryan then gets out of the nest as he begins to walk across a branch to get down from a pretty large height, Blu looks at Ryan with a bit of worry.

"Umm excuse me, i think i'll go make sure their alright, just in case" said Blu

David turns towards his son with concern.

"Are you sure son?" David asks

Blu replies, "yeah, I'll be fine, it'll just be a moment"

Blu then flies off and follows them, David then turns around and looks at Elder Boren with a concerning look in his eyes, Rosie turns to Elder Boren with a curious look on her face.

"So these Kings and Queens Elder Boren, what do you think of them?" Rosie asks with sincerity

Elder Boren replies, "I believe that they will come, I believe their among us now as we speak"

Sam and Petra take notice of this.

Meanwhile

Isaiah and Mia were kneeling on the ground watching over Ethan with Rosie standing on his left shoulder, Ethan was laying on a bed of leaves as he was sleeping peacefully both of them were praying for him, as they finish their prayer, they look over him with worried expressions

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Mia asks with a worried tone

Isaiah replies, "I'm not sure, all i can do is hope that he'll wake up soon, it's fortunate for us that it wasn't a serious blow, heck I'm just glad he'll be able to wake up soon enough"

"Yeah, I've never seen him like this, he used to be so cheerful and full of laughter"

"yeah...I guess somethings change when they are faced against adversity"

"Hey Guys!" Ryan shouts

Both Mia and Isaiah turn around, the two of them see Ryan and Blu walking up towards them.

"We're just checking up on the two of you, How's Ethan doing?" Blu asks

Isaiah replies, "he's doing alright, he's still asleep though, no telling when he'll wake up"

Ryan says, "well it's still better than those guys over there"

Ryan points at the Minotaur and the Hag from before with both of them having roots inside their bloodstream.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were there" said Isaiah

Mia asks, "So what's gonna happen to them?"

Ryan replies, "You don't wanna know, anyway I was hoping that I would talk to Isaiah in privacy, there are a few things I need to get off my chest"

Isaiah looked a bit curious.

"Umm okay, can you guys please leave us be for a moment? It shouldn't take long" Isaiah asks in a polite tone

Blu replies, "Of course, come on Mia, we should probably join the others"

As the two walk/fly off, Isaiah and Ryan face each other with Isaiah wondering what's gonna happen.

"Okay Ryan, what is it you need to tell me, is there something on your mind?" Isaiah asks

Ryan looks at both Ethan and Isaiah, he gives off a smile.

"Now this brings back some memories, to the day that we first met each other" said Ryan

Isaiah looked confused.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Isaiah asks

Ryan replies, "when you brought your friend to our place to tend to his wound, a lot of things have changed since then, after so many months of being here, I never thought we would see each other again"

"Months? But it's only been 2 days since we lost you"

"Not to me, it felt like an eternity since we last saw each other, I never really apologized for everything that I did, I was such a jerk to everybody, being a constant burden to everyone around me"

"Perhaps so, but you were going through hard times, your home was going through a crisis with a tyrant running the place and your family in turmoil"

"That still doesn't excuse me for all the horrible things I did, I stranded everyone on that world, I almost got everyone killed, and I was gonna let another living being slowly die!..."

Isaiah looked surprised by this as Ryan looked very emotional.

"...you weren't there with us, he was a kid around our age, he was terrified as he begged for help, but since he was a soldier for the Everlasting Empire, I wanted him to die because of my desire for Vengeance, to where the point I tried to stop the others in doing so, I hated myself ever since then, everyone would have been better off without me, but I know now that's not the case, I now understand what it means to carry the burdens of protecting life, Because of how Precious it is and how easily it fades away"

Isaiah looks at him with sincerity.

"I know where you're coming from, because I've been there…" said Isaiah

Ryan gave an intrigued look at Isaiah

"...When I was younger, My Great Granddad died, everybody mourned for him, except me, I didn't understand the concept of death, it was all new to me, I wasn't very close to him so it didn't affect me as much, at one point in my life I hated what I was before, the death of my family fully opened my eyes of what loneliness feels like, and by the Grace of God, he showed me the light where I can find my happiness, through the people he put in my life"

Ryan asks, "You've been through a lot haven't you? Even with everything that's happened to you, you're still going?"

Isaiah replies, "and I'll keep doing it, even if it means pushing beyond my limits"

"Even if it means you die?"

"...Yeah…"

Suddenly a powerful roar shakes up the forest, all of them were startled by it.

"That's not a good sign" said Blu with a frightened tone

Ryan says, "Come on!"

All of them began to rush towards the noise it was coming from.

Meanwhile

Everybody looked horrified inside the nest, Lorik was standing underneath them as he was looking up at them with him being in his armor and was carrying a bag in his left hand, Elder Boren was filled with rage.

"Wow, when my men said they were chased off by a giant tree, I was kinda baffled about it, i was expecting something smaller and slimmer, wasn't expecting grandpa willow" said Lorik in a cocky tone

Elder Boren shouts, "Warlord! Your presence is a disturbance of the Kingdom of Narnia! I shall cleanse you from this world!"

Elder Boren shoots out one his roots towards Lorik in a blink of an eye, Lorik moves to the left side and dodges it without flinching, giving off a cocky smile.

"I can see why those Turncoats have cowered away before, your a surprisingly intimidating tree" said Lorik

Isaiah, Mia, Ryan, and Blu rush to the scene as they were confused with Blu going up to his parents.

"What's going on? We heard roaring!" Blu asks

The 4 of them looked at where the others were looking, they were in shock.

"LORIK?! What's he doing here?!" Isaiah asks

Tom replies, "We have no idea! He just appeared out of nowhere! And he seems to be by himself"

Ryan says, "as long as we're up here, he shouldn't be able to get us"

Lorik was standing in front of them in the nest, Ryan turns around and freaks out for a bit, all of them get ready for a fight, Lorik raises his hand as a gesture.

"Calm yourselves, I'm not here to fight you, I've come on peaceful terms" said Lorik

All of them looked angrily at him.

Isaiah shouts, "Peaceful terms?! Do you honestly think we would give into such Bullcrap?!"

Lorik replies, "well the laws of this forest requires me to, if you plan to attack an unarmed man on peaceful terms then go ahead, that is if your willing to pay the price for breaking such an honorable law"

Elder Boren moans.

"He is right, if any of us attack him, then we are the ones to be punished for our deeds" said Elder Boren

Sam says, "sir, he's trying to kill us!"

Lorik says, " well that doesn't mean we can't be so uncivilized about it, I came here to discuss something of importance"

General Toril gets in front of the children with a serious look in her eyes.

"And what exactly do you have in mind in particular?" General Toril asks

Lorik replies, "well first things first, I brought gifts for all of you"

Lorik tosses the bag towards them, General Toril kept her guard up as she approaches the bag, she opens it up and finds both telmarine and Narnian weapons inside it, all of them were surprised and confused by it, as they began to pull out the weapons from the bag, Ryan observes one of the sabers that came from the bag.

"These weapons, their the same ones that we saw with the dead soldiers earlier" said Ryan

General Toril turns to Lorik with an angry and stern look in her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this monster?!" General Toril asks

Lorik replies, "come now, your gonna need things to defend yourself, especially with the upcoming battle that is taking place"

Petra asks, "upcoming battle?"

Lorik replies, "yes, for you see i have come to the realization of the strength of this particular group, I see now that some of you are the finest warriors and survivors this world has to offer, and because of this I'm gonna give you all a chance to prove yourselves of how deserving you are of your home, it will be a battle that'll decide who will live...and who will perish"

Tom steps up to Lorik as he looks determined.

"Do you think of us daft? Like we're just gonna waltz right into whatever place and suddenly something goes wrong?" Tom asks with fire in his speaking

Lorik replies, "I'm not here to look for any deceiving, just a glorious battle, plain and simple, although i am bringing a friend in the mix, she'll be happy to see all of you"

Isaiah looks at Lorik in the eyes.

"And what if we refuse to take the challenge? Or fail to win this battle?" Isaiah asks

Lorik replies, "Simple my friend, the same thing I did to your home…"

He glares back at him menacingly.

"...only this time there won't be a single trace left"

The wind blows coldly into the night, Isaiah clenches his fist with sparks coming out of it, his eyes begin to glow blue while looking angrily at him, Mia walks up to him while putting her hand on his chest.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to get under your skin" said Mia

Lorik says, "you should listen to her, you need to keep that temper in check, but don't worry boyo, there is a way for you to avoid all that, there is one thing and one thing only will assure victory...you must kill me"

All of them were surprised by this except for Isaiah and Mia.

"What?" General Toril asks

Lorik replies, "that's right, you must kill me in order to prevail, why do you think i brought you all these weapons in the first place? Now i know some of you have lofty morals that keep you from killing other people, but the thing about war is that you need to make a sacrifice, and that leaves you down to 3 choices, so what will you choose?..."

Lorik sticks his hand and raises his index finger.

"...your Beliefs?..."

He then raises his middle finger.

"...your Hatred?..."

He finally raises his ring finger.

"...or the lives of others?..."

All of them have intense glares on their faces.

"...Now then, you have 3 hours to prepare, that should give you enough time, no need to overthink it, I'll be waiting at the northside of the mountains, you know the consequences of not accepting it, now you must decide which action to take, good luck now, let's see who have what it takes to win this war"

Lorik then leaps out from the nest as he disappears into the forest without leaving a single trace.

A few minutes later

All of them were discussing the events elsewhere from Elder Boren

"What was that all about? What sort of scheme is he up to?" Rosie asks with confusion

Isaiah replies, "at this point, it's a game to him, whether we play or don't, he wins either way, and he knows that"

Sam says, "I don't see how any of this could be good for us"

Tom says, "well we can't just sit here and do nothing as he plans to kill us all, we gotta do something about it"

General Toril says, "it's obvious that he wants us to get sloppy and panic, this is definitely ought to be a trap that we're walking into"

Meep asks, "He also mentioned that he's bringing a friend along into the fight, what does that suppose to mean?"

Ryan replies, "I'm not sure, but it definitely can't be a good thing"

Tom says, "Alright then, we should come up with a plan of sorts, this battle isn't gonna be easy, the last time we faced him we were definitely unprepared and that almost costed us our lives, most of us kinda underestimated his abilities, any suggestions?"

Nightfly says, "well, I have one, it's the same tactic they've been using, we can turn the tide on them by ambushing them in their own territory, they'll panic with the ensuing chaos making them dysfunctional, while they are caught off guard, we sneak into the their fortress and take out their leaders"

All of them were feeling conflicted about the plan, Ryan goes up to him.

"Nightfly, as tempting as that sounds, but it wouldn't work, we don't have the numbers or fire power we need to take on such a huge army of that size" said Ryan with a concerned tone

.

Nightfly says, "we may be outnumbered and outgunned, but we saw what Isaiah and Ethan can do, if they can fully wreak havoc on Lorik's forces, we might have a chance on defeating them..."

Isaiah felt discomfort but tried his best to keep a normal look on his face.

"...we can sneak into their fortress earlier than they expect for us to arrive, that should give us another advantage in that matter"

Petra says, "well I'm all for it, those guys need to pay for what did to all of us, right Sam?"

Sam looks at her with reluctants in his eyes.

"Sorry Petra, but i'm not going, not this time" said Sam

Petra asks, "What? Oh come on Sam, your telling me that you would rather stay put here than to come help us in the fight?!"

"Yes"

"Come on Sam! This is no time for cowering! We need to-"

"To what?! Go and be some sort of nuisance to people that are fighting for their land? To get in their way of having their only chance to save their home? Or maybe we could just be used as bait because that's the only useful thing we could do throughout this entire experience!"

Petra seems irritated by his reaction as she approaches him.

"Samuel you have done nothing but whine throughout this entire trip, and I'm getting sick of it" said Petra

Sam shouts, "well maybe because of the way you guys treat me, you constantly ignore me! You go behind my back when it comes to decision making! And then you people lash out at me! For all your problems!"

General Toril was about to intervene between the two, but David flies in between those two.

"Enough! We are in a crisis right now! This is no time for childish bickering!" said David in a stern tone

General Toril says, "he's right, we have little time to prepare for this, so many lives have been lost to that Madman, and even more will die if we don't pull this off, so set aside whatever pitiful feelings you have and let's focus on the battle at hand right now"

Isaiah says, "actually, Sam has a point, I hate to say it, but they can't really do much in the fight against Lorik"

Petra looks at Isaiah with a mixture of shock and offense.

"What?! Look I know I'm not as experienced or super powered as you guys are, but I don't just wanna sit on the sidelines and do nothing" said Petra

Isaiah says, "I know Petra, but Lorik is a league above all of us, he'll kill anyone just to satisfy his bloodlust, you saw what happened to me when i faced him, if you face him head on, the only thing that will be Guaranteed is death, and that's the last thing I want for any of us…"

Petra calms down as she lowers her head in defeat, he turns towards General Toril.

"...hey General Toril, I know this isn't the time or place to say this, but I think I'll stay here until Ethan is awake"

Nightfly says, "But i just said that you are the key to ensuring this plan goes along just right"

Isaiah says, "I know Nightfly, but I'm not the only one who can these sorts of things, Mia and Tyler are fully capable of accomplishing these feats themselves, they can set the plans in motion, besides, if i snap again, that's the end of everything, and I don't wanna screw everything up all because i got emotional"

All of them paid attention to his words, Mia goes up to him with concern.

"A-are you sure?" Mia asks

Isaiah nods his head.

"Very well then, if that's what you think is right, then I can't stop you, in the meantime I have an alternate solution, we could spy on them, see what their up to and then we could see any weak points and sabotage them, once your friend Ethan wakes up, the rest of you can join the fight as well" said Ryan

General Toril says, "that's awfully risky, but I suppose it's a lot better than trying to initiate an ambush with little resources, alright then I'll escort the 4 of you there, I should be able to reach their within 45 minutes, there's no time to waste, come on now"

Ryan nods his head, Ryan grabs a saber and a new crossbow with 10 arrows from the bag, Tom grabs a glaive and General Toril grabs a long sword, Tom lowers his land towards Meep as Meep climbs up on him and Nightfly lands on Ryan's shoulder, General Toril helps Ryan and Tom onto her steed.

"Good luck to you guys, and may God be with you" said Mia

General Toril says, "may Aslan watch over us all"

Ryan says, "stay safe"

General Toril then begins running off, Isaiah begins walking away from the area, Mia and the birds look at Isaiah.

"Where are you going?" Mia asks

Isaiah replies, "to wake Ethan up"

The 5 of them look at each other confused as they look back at Isaiah.

Eventually

Isaiah was standing before Ethan as he was still lying in the pile of leaves, Isaiah closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets out a big sigh.

"You can do this Isaiah, you need to…" said Isaiah

Isaiah then takes off his gloves and drops them on the floor.

"...if you don't, everyone you love and care will basically die, no pressure…"

He slaps his hands together and stretches them out, as streams of lightning pulse around his hands.

"...then again, dealing with a pissed off Best friend is no easy task either…"

He then kneels down and looks at him with slight hints of nervousness.

"...well I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, we can't wait any longer, it's time to show him what were capable of"

Just as when Isaiah was about to shock Ethan, but Ethan opens his eyes, Isaiah looks surprised, Ethan then sits up with his eyes had black sags underneath them as he begins to rub them, he turns to Isaiah with Isaiah just kneeling there just looking awkwardly at them.

"Were you about to Jolt me awake?" Ethan asks

Isaiah replies, "uhh, uhh...yes?"

Ethan begins to stand up to stretch his arms and legs.

"Come on Isaiah, you need to be more careful if your gonna pull something like that, especially on another living being like myself" said Ethan

Isaiah looks guilty as he looks down.

Isaiah says, "S-sorry, but I was only gonna do it because of the urgency we're in, it's-"

Ethan says, "Lorik, yeah I know"

Isaiah looked a bit shocked and confused that he knows what happened.

"How did you know?" Isaiah asks

Ethan replies, "it's a long story, but I was back in the garden where Jehovah resided, he showed me what was going on through the pond, I saw everything that was happening, even the part where you were about to shock me"

Isaiah looked even more guilty.

"I'm sorry" said Isaiah with a sad tone

Ethan says, "As I was saying, I wanted to say I'm sorry about everything that happened before…"

Isaiah then looks at him, seeing the sincerity on his face.

"...the anger that I had, it wasn't towards you or anyone else, it was at myself, I was furious of how weak willed I was when facing against Lorik before, you fought him without hesitation, even when you were on the brink of death I couldn't even bare to look you, I was a fool and a coward, when I came face to face with Jehovah I thought for sure I was gonna get my powers taken away, but he wasn't angry at all, instead he had this gentle smile on his face, he put his soft hand on my right cheek and told me 'you were filled with anger and pain, you desired justice onto those who do evil, you must let go of all your anguish and pour it onto me, for I love and care for you even when you were disobedient to me'"

Tears begin to fill Ethan's eyes as he had a smile on his face.

"Ethan? Are you alright?" Isaiah asks

Ethan then wipes away his tears.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just kinda overwhelmed at the moment, I also saw what was happening to you at the very moment when you confronted Lorik, those traumatizing memories flowing through your mind, I can only imagine what you were feeling at the moment" said Ethan in a somber tone

Isaiah looked a bit reluctant, he raised his right arm and looked directly at his hand.

"Honestly, I tried to get a hold of myself when i was fighting Lorik, but I couldn't control the violent feeling that was flowing in me, all that anger and hatred nearly blinded me, at that point I was mainly fighting myself instead of my opponent, everything was so dizzying, and I don't want that to happen again, we need to face him, the 3 of us, Together!" said Isaiah in a determined tone

Ethan looked admired by the display of determination, he places his left hand on Isaiah's right shoulder with a smile on his face.

"You got it" said Ethan

Isaiah smiles back at him, suddenly something was glowing behind them, Isaiah turns around and both of them see the Storm-blade stabbed into the ground, Isaiah approaches the sword in awe.

"The Storm-blade? Why is it here?" Isaiah asks

Ethan replies, "I dunno, I didn't even notice it was missing up until now"

Isaiah looks at the gem at the center of the crossguard, he grabs a hold of the handle, suddenly a light wave glistens all around him, he looks around and sees multiple people around him, those of which were Mia, another version of Ethan, Xander, Storm, and a younger version of Father Abraham, Isaiah begins to look around confused seeing all them around him, but then a man in a white coat approaches him, Isaiah looks in awe by this, the man whispers in his ears, as Isaiah's eyes are filled with adrenaline.

"Isaiah? Isaiah!" said Ethan with his voice reaching to Isaiah

Isaiah then snaps out of the trance he was in, Ethan looked concerned.

"Isaiah are you alright?" Ethn asks

Isaiah turns around and faces him with a determined look on his face.

"Yeah, better than ever" said Isaiah

Meanwhile

Petra was walking back and forth impatiently while Sam was laying against the tree as he looks at her, she seemed to be frustrated.

"Petra, your doing it again" said Sam

Petra says, "I'm fully aware Sam, I'm just worried you know, about our friends, I feel like we should help them!"

"But what can we do? We're not as experienced as the others neither trained in this, even Meep is more capable of fighting, and he's a mouse!"

"Well what do you have us do? Sit here and do nothing while they fight for their lives?"

"Yes, it's their battle that we have nothing to do with, somethings are just out of our control, they need to do this in order to save their home without getting distracted by anybody"

Petra looks changes into hopelessness as she sits down on the ground and takes a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, for dragging us into this mess, I guess it is my fault for all this" said Petra

Sam says, "I know you mean well, you were just curious this place, but I wished you would've just listened to me instead of just ignoring of what I am trying to say, It felt like I was just being cast aside and that what I said didn't matter"

"Your right, I should've at least heard you out, even though sometimes you can be a bit of a chicken"

"Yeah i know, I need to work on...you know"

"Not collapsing on the ground whenever something out of the ordinary appears?"

"Yeah...that"

They begin to hear big footsteps coming towards them, they begin to feel a bit scared.

"Who's there?" Sam asks

Petra asks, "guys? Is that you...if you're playing a practical joke it's not funny!"

They continue to look around, but all they hear was the treading footsteps all around them.

"Come on! show yourself!" Sam shouts

As they continue to frantically look around the area, something was walking up behind them, they slowly turn around and see a Lion, the Lion was huge with light brown fur and Mane, his eyes were a Hazel color, he appeared to be majestic as the two cousins just stand there spooked, they have no idea on what to do but to just stand there.

"Greetings Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve, I figured the two of you would be here" said the mysterious Lion

Sam asks, "W-w-w-who are you?"

The Lion replies, "I am the Great Lion known as Aslan, I've been following you for sometime now"

Both of them were surprised by this.

"Aslan? you're the ruler over Narnia right? We've heard about you from our friends" said Petra

Aslan says, "I watch over my Kingdom with a watchful eye, I see everything that happens in it"

Sam asks, "sir, with all do respect, if you watch over your kingdom, then why haven't you done anything to stop this? Your people are suffering at the hands of a madman!"

Aslan replies, "My role here is different from the one the two of you have...why do you think I have brought both of you here?"

Both of them seemed to be confused.

"Brought us here? What do you mean?" Sam asks

Aslan gives a calming expression as he walks up to them, both of them began to step back, he then gives a powerful roar, both of them cover their ears as they couldn't withstand the roar, Aslan continues roaring until all the trees were blown away, as Aslan stops roaring, both of the cousins open their eyes and uncover their ears, they were on top of a mountain, both of them stare in awe as they gaze upon the sky, it was filled with clouds as the color was blue with a mixture of peach orange, both of them continue to walk forward and they see the entire kingdom of Narnia, they were astonished by the sight of it, with the trees being lush and the land clean of impurities, the Telmarines and Narnians lived in peace in their homes, the land expands from the forest, to Sea, to the Swamps, to the Deserts, and onto the Mountains where Sam and Petra continue to gaze upon the Kingdom of Narnia.

"Wow" said Petra in awe

Sam says, "I've never seen a place so beautiful"

Aslan walks up in between them.

"This is the Kingdom of Narnia in all of its glory, the very same Kingdom that the Kings and Queens once ruled before, they have fought hard to bring peace into this world, a world that was not theirs and yet still have fought for" said Aslan

Sam and Petra turns to Aslan as they were still confused.

"Wait hold on, none of this is making any sense, what are you trying to say here?" Sam asks

Aslan turns to Sam with a calming look in his eyes.

"What I'm saying here is little one, that you and your cousin...are the next King and Queen of Narnia" said Aslan in a calming tone

Sam and Petra at first didn't react at all as they just continued to stare at Aslan with Blank expressions, but their faces suddenly changed into shock as they were caught off guard by this.

Sam says, "WHAT?! No way! That can't be true! There's no way that me and Petra are gonna be Heirs to a throne that we don't belong! Seriously though we can't just-"

Aslan gently puts his paw on Sam's mouth.

"You doubt too much, can't you see that your calling is greater than you can imagine it to be…" said Aslan in a serious tone

Aslan then removes his paw off Sam as he was fully paying attention to him.

"...the people of Narnia have suffered long enough, it is time to start a new, it is time to bring healing to Narnia once more, and it is time to continue of what legacy that was left before you"

Petra says, "umm Aslan...with all due respect, we're just kids, we can't rule over a kingdom, we can't even defend ourselves, so how can we be of service to a place where we don't belong to?"

Aslan gives at first a serious look, but then he smiles and gives a gentle chuckle.

"You remind me of someone I once knew years ago, I can see him through you, after all, you are a descendant of Peter Pevensie" said Aslan

Petra looked a bit baffled.

"Peter?...Pevensie? Like my great grandpa?" Petra asks

Sam asks, "so wait, those stories of what our elders told us were true?"

Aslan replies, "They too have been to this world long ago, they didn't know how dangerous or how frightening this world maybe, they were just excited to be in a place different from their own, but they made it through this chaotic world with help by their side…"

Both of them seemed to be at ease.

"...Sam, Petra, your not alone in this, I will give both of you the strength you need to overcome this crisis, this fight is not only for the sake of my world, but as your world as well" said Aslan

Sam feels a bit wary of this.

"This is heavy" said Sam

Aslan then puts his right paw on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"I know it is, but you won't carry this burden alone, you have your friends and family to help you carry the burden you bare on your shoulders, Never forget that" said Aslan

Aslan then removes his paw from Sam's shoulder, as Sam continues to stare at him.

"Now then, we should get going now, your people need you" said Aslan

Aslan begins walking towards the edge of the mountain.

"Wait! Will we ever see you again?" Petra asks

Aslan turns around towards Petra, he then gives a big smile on his face.

"I'll be there when you call me" said Aslan in a calm tone

Suddenly a bright light emits off him, the light shines all around him, as everything turns back to the way it was with Sam and Petra back in the forest, they look all around them looking in awe, Sam had a tear going down his left eye.

"Wow, that was Phenomenal" said Sam

Petra continues to look around for Aslan.

"Where did he go?" Petra asks

But then a remaining glowing light appears on the ground, they look at it, the light fades away as it turns out to be a horn, the horn was made out of Ivory as the mouthpiece had a budding flower and the bell of the horn the head of a lion, both them were intrigued by the horn as Sam picks it up and inspects the horn.

"A horn? I guess this is what Aslan meant when we should call him" said Sam

Petra asks, "well? Should we get going?"

Sam looks up to Petra which she was giving a sincere look in her eyes, Sam glares at her for a moment, he then gives a big sigh.

"Alright fine, just so you know, you definitely owe me big time for this" said Sam

Petra gives a faint smile.

"Fine by me" said Petra

Meanwhile

Near by Elder Boren, there was Mia, Blu, David, Sarah, and Rosie, all of them were waiting until Rosie spots Isaiah and Ethan ahead as she gets excited.

"Their back!" Rosie shouts

The 5 of them get up and they go towards them as they were relieved to see Ethan again with Mia hugging him.

"I'm so glad your alright, I was beginning to worry for a second there" said Mia

Mia then let's go of Ethan as he looks at all of them regretfully.

"Guys, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting before, It was unacceptable" said Ethan

Blu says, "it's okay Ethan, we all have our bad days where we want to blow off some steam"

Elder Boren says, "all is forgiven"

Mia looks over at Storm-blade that Isaiah was carrying.

"Hey Isaiah, you got your sword back, but how?" Mia asks

Isaiah replies, "well Let's just say a friend returned it to me"

David gives a light chuckle.

"You children are always full of surprises" said David

Mia asks, "So since Ethan is now up, and you say your not entering battle until he wakes up, is that what you are going to do?"

Isaiah gave a determined look on his face as he nods his head.

"Yes, it's time we finally end this once and for all, I refuse to dwell in suffering any longer, we're gonna be free from this pain, and nothing will stop us from what we need to do" said Isaiah with a determined tone

Ethan looks at Isaiah with a proud look in his eyes.

"I like the sound of that" said Ethan with a determined tone

Isaiah gives a smirk at Ethan.

"Hey don't forget us!" Petra shouts from the distance

The 8 of them turn their attention towards Sam and Petra as they were approaching them.

"You think you have any room for us?" Sam asks

The 8 of them seemed unsure of this, mainly Isaiah.

"I told you guys before it's not safe to come with us, you guys could seriously get yourselves hurt" said Isaiah in a serious tone

Sam says, "we're aware of that, but that doesn't mean your any different from us, I mean you guys get hurt like all the time, not too long ago you had all your bones shattered while he was stuck in a temporary coma"

Both Isaiah and Ethan were caught off guard by that.

"he does have a point boys" said David

Isaiah says, "that maybe true, But still we have more experience with things like these, we'll be fine on our own"

Petra says, "look I get it, you want your revenge on Lorik for all the crap he's done, but your not gonna leave us out of it"

Isaiah says, "now hold on, I never said I wanted revenge on Lorik"

Sam says, "but you look like you do from the way you acted before"

Isaiah shouts, "Look! As we addressed this before! We're not gonna send people's lives into danger or death! So please I need you to stay here and let us do our-"

Petra says, "-me and Sam are the King and Queen of this world"

Everyone aside from Sam and Petra were baffled by the words they just said.

"I'm sorry what?" Blu asks

Petra takes a deep sigh.

"This is gonna be hard to explain" said Petra in an unconfident tone

Isaiah pulls out his necklace.

"say no more, reading your memories" said Isaiah

Petra says, "What?"

Isaiah puts his hand on her head, his eyes and necklace instantly glow blue as he was receiving all the memories in her head, Isaiah stops as he looked happy while Petra was just flabbergasted.

"Whoa! I guess we're not the only ones that get crazy interventions, am I right?" said Isaiah

Petra just stares at him with a shocked expression.

"D-did you just read my mind?" Petra asks

Isaiah replies, "Sort of, I kinda read your memories"

Ethan says, "it's a cool power that he has which we still haven't figured out yet!"

Sam says, "But that's...you know what, I'm not even gonna bother"

Isaiah faces everyone with all of them looking befuddled.

"Alright guys, it looks like Petra and Sam are coming with us after all, as it turns out, Aslan A.K.A the ruler over Narnia has named them the next King and Queen of Narnia, and Aslan wants them to join in the fight with us" said Isaiah

David asks, "are you sure about this? Because I don't think it's the wisest decision bringing more children into the fray"

Mia says, "we can't just make last second decisions like these, it's really reckless"

Elder Boren says, "if Aslan deems them of being the next King and Queen, Then we must trust him, his word are law in this land"

Ethan says, "yeah but, if we're gonna head into danger, why did you suddenly changed your mind Isaiah? I mean your usually not okay with this"

Isaiah replies, "well, it's because it's there calling, it's something they need to do, and who are we to refuse it, I mean it happened to us many times before"

Ethan ponders a bit as he thinks about all the past events that has happened to them before.

"Okay fair enough" said Ethan in a casual tone

Elder Boren says, "this battle will determine the fate of Narnia as we stand, I pray with all of my heart that all of you will overcome Lorik and his army, please, win this battle, fight the enemy that my people can't defeat alone, and hope that Aslan shall be with us"

Isaiah turns towards his friends.

"Well guys, let's lend our swords once more" said Isaiah in a determined tone

Ethan says, "Wouldn't have it in any other way"

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and Petra draw their swords as they put their tips at the center.

Meanwhile

Near the mountain top side, lies a castle made of ice, it was gigantic as there were statues made of stone surrounding it, the subordinates were guarding the entryway to the castle with Archers at the top and footmen down at the bottom, little do they know about Ryan and the other Narnians spying on them, they observe closely behind the trees.

Ryan whispers, "well guys, we're here, anyone got any ideas?"

Meep and Nightfly goes up to Ryan.

"Since me and Nightfly are the smaller animals of the group, both of us can spy on them, we can see what they have planned and how many troops they have" said Meep in a determined tone

General Toril whispers, "alright then, Nightfly should be able to fly over and see the many troops there are, while Meep will sneak into where Lorik is and see what is he up to?"

Meep whispers, "not that I'm complaining, but why me?"

General Toril replies, "because you're harder to spot, Nightfly can be easily spotted due to his colorful feathers, and even if he covers himself in mud, he can still be easily spotted in the ice castle, no offense"

Nightfly whispers, "none taken"

Ryan kneels down to Meep's level.

"You can do this Meep, your the only one that can do this, all of us believe in you, just keep focus and pay close attention to what their planning" Ryan whispers

Another voice whispers, "well ain't that the just the plan, but it's gonna backfire, because we already know"

All of them were in shock, as they turn around to see Lorik with his pack of wolves as he faces them with a smile on his face and the wolves growling, Ryan and the others pull out their weapons and look at him with anger and determination.

"You knew that we were coming earlier!" Ryan shouts

Lorik replies, "why yes, come now do you really think you're the first people to ever try a surprise attack? I will admit I didn't think you would come this early, I guess you people are more eager to jump to your deaths, can't say I blame you though"

General Toril shouts, "So what now? Are you gonna kill us right here and right now?"

Lorik replies, "Me, no, Them, Yes, I think I'm gonna save my strength for your brave knights that you rely on, but hey if you can manage to beat all my soldiers and my special guest, than I'll deal with you, In the meantime, they will be your opponents"

The word "Opponent" echoes through Tom's ear, he looks at them from a calm look to a wild gaze.

"Well now, if your so desperate for a fight, then come over here so I can hand you...your…Bottoms" said Tom with an aggressive tone

Ryan looked extremely worried.

"Oh No" said Ryan in a worried tone

Lorik says, "there see, that's more like it"

Lorik begins to walk away as he signals his hand.

"Have fun" said Lorik

The Wolves lunge towards their prey.

Meanwhile

The Guardian Bird was flying over above the clouds soaring through the clouds with Storm knight, Power knight, Diamond light, Sam, Petra, his parents and Rosie on his back, they were holding on as hard as they could so they didn't fall off.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Petra shouts

Storm knight shouts, "I'm not sure, We've never been there"

Sam asks, "quick question, why are we bringing the birds along with us?"

David replies, " We're gonna make sure you kids don't get into any sort of trouble while cheering you on as you guys kick their butts"

Sam says, "umm thank you...I guess?"

Diamond Light looks all around the lower area, she then sees something off in the distance.

"GUYS! LOOK!" Diamond Light shouts

All of them look to where she was pointing at, near the mountain side lies the giant ice castle, all of them looked in awe.

"Whoa!" all of them said it at the same time

Sam says, "That's a giant Ice castle"

As they continue to gaze upon the majestic yet frightening castle, The Guardian Bird looks down on the fighting that was taking place, the Guardian Bird Squawks at the team.

"What is it Tyler?" Isaiah asks

The Guardian Bird points his head towards the fighting down below.

"There in trouble! We've got to help!" Rosie shouts

Storm knight says, "no time for a landing, come on Ethan let's go"

Power knight asks, "where?"

Storm knight replies, "Down"

Power Knight realizes what he meant.

"Oh boy" said Power knight with an annoyed tone

As both of them jump off the bird, David, Sarah, Rosie, Sam, and Petra got scared.

"Oh my Goodness!" Said Sarah with complete fright

Diamond Light says, "here we go again"

Meanwhile

( Ryan strikes down a wolf with his saber, another one pounces on his arm but he then flings his right arm to throw the wolf off him, General Toril guards Ryan's blindspot to which she slashes at two wolves that tried to pounce on her, another wolf lunges towards Ryan which he kicks the wolf in the face with his left foot, more wolves came, Nightfly and Meep charges at them with their smaller blades, both of them begin to slash at the legs of the wolves while continuing to run through the pack as some of them fall over due to the injuries the two small ones have inflicted, one of the wolves tries to bite Meep, but Meep jumps on his head and thrusts his rapier into the Wolf's head, the Wolf cries in pain as he begins to shake his head all over the place, he manages to fling off Meep as the mouse manages to land on his feet, Meep looks up to see the wolf snarling at him with small amounts of blood sliding down his face, Meep does his best to stand his ground, suddenly Tom goes towards them and kicks the Wolf in the guts, sending him hurling at a tree, another wolf lunges at the back of Tom, but Tom then turns around and smacks him with the butt of his glaive following it up with a vertical slash, Tom Horizontally twirls his glaive with the weapon hitting 5 wolves, Tom then follows the attack up with a back kick which hits another wolf in the face, 5 more wolves try pouncing on him, but then he leaps back, he grabs the end of his glaive, and then swings it across their faces, whacking all of them in the process, another Wolf charges behind Tom, Ryan spots the wolf )

" Thomas, Look Out!" Ryan shouts

( as the Wolf lunges towards Tom, but Tom immediately turns around and punches the wolf downward which also slams the wolf into the ground, the Wolf lies on the ground with a severe concussion, the majority of the wolves were severely injured as they were laying on the ground, Storm knight and Power knight free falls from the sky with Power knight breaking the fall )

Storm knight says, "Okay guys We're here, we came as soon as…"

( both of them look in shock as they see the injured wolves )

"...What has happened here?"

Ryan says, "oh hey guys, glad that you could join us, nice to see you recovered from that sap poisoning Ethan"

Power knight says, "Thanks, it looks like you guys had this all under control"

Meep says, "well Tom mainly dealt with most of the wolves"

Tom says, "it's a shame there weren't more of them, these wolves break too easily"

( Both Storm knight and Power knight stare at him uncomfortably )

"Uhhh" both of them said it in an uncomfortable manner

( The Guardian bird lands on the ground, Diamond light and the others get off the Guardian bird as it reverts back from his transformation )

"Are you boys hurt?" Sarah asks

Storm knight replies, "We're alright, no harm done"

David asks, "could you two give us a warning next time when your about to do something that reckless?!"

Storm knight replies, "sorry"

General Toril says, "hello children, glad that you could join us, it seems as though you've changed your minds on bringing along those two"

Storm knight looked a bit sheepish.

"Yeah, that kind of was a last minute decision" said Storm knight

Power knight looked annoyed.

"Which reminds me, we need to have talk about that" said Power knight

General Toril says, "well, I'm glad you're here, I may be a little late for saying this, but I thank you for everything you have done for us, none of us could have been alive if it weren't for your sacrifice, you Have my Gratitude as well as the Kingdom of Narnia"

They slightly smile while maintaining a serious look.

"Thank you, but it's not over yet, we still have a battle to win, we have to infiltrate that Ice castle over there, and I'm guessing they already know we're here, so Let's get started" said Diamond Light

"Right!" all of them say it

Meanwhile

The subordinates were standing at the gate waiting, a young giant sharpened his weapon while the old Dwarf eats his soup.

"FOR NARNIA!" multiple individuals shout from a distance

( the subordinates look up and sees the Narnians charging towards them, so the soldiers stand up with vigorance as they face the enemy up ahead with the old dwarf tossing his soup )

"Here they come!" the Old Dwarf shouts

The Young giant shouts, "Stand your ground soldiers! Don't break from your formation!"

( those who were charging at them was General Toril, Tom, Nightfly, Meep, and Petra as they continue to run straight ahead, the old Dwarf looked suspicious )

"Hold on, there were more of them, Where's the rest?" the Old Dwarf thought

( Within an instant, Storm knight was hovering over their heads as his body covers the light of the moon, he looks down upon them with his eyes glowing blue as he raises the Storm-blade high in the air, he then slashes down on the giant, as he lands on the ground, the old dwarf thrusts his small sword towards Storm knight, Storm knight parry's the attack while shattering the blade, he then kicks the old dwarf in the face, archers start firing down on him, as Storm knight deflects the arrows with his sword, Power knight soars in the air, he draws his katana from his sheath and creates a strong wind current to propel the arrows back at the Archers, the Archers find cover as the arrows come down upon them, however they find their limbs entrapped by ice )

"What the?! ICE!" one of the soldiers remark

( from a distance, there was a trail of Ice leading from the forest, there lies Blu as his eyes glowed light blue with his left talon ensnared with Ice, the Attackers finally clash with the Subordinates, Storm knight and Power Knight joins into the Battle that was ensuing, 10 Harpies soar over the sky )

"Their here for our Queen!" one of the Harpies shout

Another one shouts, "We Musn't let them Disturb the Ritual!"

( the Harpies Dive down towards the Attackers, Petra looks up and sees the Harpies going towards General Toril who was busy dealing with multiple foot soldiers )

"General! Above you!" Petra shouts

( General Toril looks up and sees the Harpies coming down on her, as the first one was about to strike her, suddenly two arrows and multiple light beams strike the Harpies out of the sky, General Toril turns around to see that Ryan, Sam, and Diamond Light were the ones that did that, she nods at both the group and at Petra as they continue the battle, an Ogre charges at Diamond light, Diamond light tries to flip over the Ogre, however though the Ogre grabs her body and slams her into the ground, Storm knight and Power knight looks over to Diamond light who was on the ground )

"MIA!" Storm knight shouts

( both of them try to go over to her, but they were overwhelmed by enemies, as Diamond Light looks up and sees the Ogre about to swat her down )

"HEY! Short eyes!" an older male voice shouts from the distance

( suddenly David flies up and scratches the Ogre in the face with his talons, the Ogre gets distracted by the scratch while he tries to swat away David, by the time the Ogre recovers, Diamond Light was charging up her Rapier with gleaming light as her eyes glow pink, the Ogre looked stunned )

"Guys Get out of the way! I don't want to end up hitting you as well!"

( Storm knight and Power knight look over towards Diamond light as they jump in the air, the Rapier was fully charged as she shouts while thrusting her Rapier towards him, shooting out a giant beam of light, blasting through the Ogre along with any enemy that gets in the way of the blast, Storm knight and Power knight sees the beam coming towards them, the beam hits the Entry, making a giant explosion in the process, as the dust blows away, almost all of the soldiers were hit by the blast from the beam as most of them were lying on the ground unconscious with steam the subordinates decide to retreat from the battle, Storm knight and Power knight glides down near Diamond light with the help of Power knight bending the air )

"WOW! That was probably the most powerful attack you've done yet in your base form" said Storm knight in an amazed tone

( David lands on her shoulder )

Diamond light says, "thank you, but if it weren't for David, I Would've gotten hurt tremendously, and I owe him for that"

David says, "think nothing of it sweetie, we're all in this together"

Rosie shouts, "Look!"

( up ahead, the entrance was destroyed, it had a giant hole in it, the team gathers around )

"Now's our chance! Let's go!" said Power knight

Blu says, "Mom, Dad, please stay out here with Rosie until it's safe"

Sarah says, "we will honey, now go and kick some booty"

David says, "and stay safe son"

Blu says, "I will"

( Blu then kisses his mother's left cheek as he joins the others )

General Toril shouts, "Charge Ahead!"

( the team charges fully ahead into the castle, when they got inside there were dozens of stone statues all around them, the Ice illuminates the room, they slow down as they look around the castle )

"Well this is quite Odd" said Sam

General Toril says, "be on your guard, this is a trap!"

Power knight looks all around the Ice castle.

"Umm does anyone else have a feeling of Deja Vu? Or is it just me?" Storm knight asks

Power knight replies, "the feeling of being inside a giant fortress made of ice with any second knowing that you're about to be jumped by armored monsters that could cut me down with just a single swing? Yeah I know what you mean"

Ryan says, "oddly specific but okay"

Diamond light says, "You have no idea"

( suddenly an armored hand emerges from the Ice, all of them were alarmed by the sudden movement, a dark knight emerges from the encased Ice, dark matter emits from the casing of the armor, more knights emerge from the Ice down below them, the dark knights pull out their swords and spears, they surrounded them as the team get ready for another fight )

"I'm starting to think that we should've went a different route" said Petra with an alert tone

General Toril says, "you 5 go on ahead, we can handle them ourselves"

Diamond light says, "but you can't take them all on!"

Nightfly says, "there's no time! Just go! We'll be fine"

Tom says, "Trust me, there won't be one left standing once I'm done with them"

At first they were unsure about this, but they look at them with acceptance.

"Alright then, in that case, hey Blu, can you stand behind and make sure things don't get out of hand?"Diamond light asks with a firm tone

Blu replies, "umm okay, I'll do my best"

Power knight uses the wind to repulse all the dark knights around them, the 5 humans runs past the stone statues and towards the entry into the throne room, the Narnians face off with the dark knights.

"Alright now, Tom, Ryan, Blu, you three take the ones on the right, the rest of us will take the ones on the left" said General Toril

Tom says, "Screw that! I'm Taking the entire half!"

Ryan says, "That's the spirit"

The Narnians get into their fighting stances as Blu's eyes begin to glow.

Meanwhile

In the throne room, Lorik was at the center of the throne room, the entire room was made out of Ice including the throne itself, another Hag, a cyclops with a giant axe and silver armor, and a Goblin with a jagged curved blade with dark silver armor were accompanying him.

"Are you ready My Lord?" the Hag asks in a revered tone

Lorik replies, "as ready as I can be"

The Hag says, "Let the Circle be drawn"

( Author's Notes: what's happening right now, is basically the same scene in prince Caspian where 3 traitors we're trying to summon the white witch, so imagine that )

The Goblin was drag his blade on the ground all around Lorik, the Hag was chanting an unknown language, the Cyclops just stood there while the ritual was in place, the Goblin stops drawing the line, the Hag then draws out the Ice Wand from before, the Hag shouts out the last of the chants as she thrusts the wand into the ground, a stronger Ice surrounds the floors, as the Ice creates a wall, when the Ice was fully created, there appeared to be the White Witch, she had long blond hair with a white dress and a really white skin color and black pupils for her eyes, Lorik looks at her in the eye.

"One drop of Adam's blood, and you'll free me…" said the White Witch

The Hag draws out the dagger that had a slimmer of blood on it.

"...then I am yours, My lord"

The Hag kneels down to Lorik and lends him the dagger, Lorik grabs the dagger and smooths out the blood onto his thumb and finger, the White Witch kisses her hand and she reaches it out as the hand hatches out of the Ice, Lorik reaches out his hand and grabs a hold of her hand, Lorik then pulls her out of the Ice, The White Witch was so happy at that moment.

"Finally, after so many years, I'm finally free from that accursed place" said the White Witch

Lorik says, "welcome back, your majesty"

"Now then, I shall claim the kingdom of Narnia once more, and I will rule once more as the Queen of Narnia!"

"Long Live the Queen! Long Live the Queen! Long Live the Queen!" the Narnians shouted

Lorik says, "of course, but first I need you to do me a favor"

The White Witch turns to Lorik.

"Ah yes, of course I am in your debt, what is it you ask of me to do?" the White Witch asks

Lorik replies, "you see, I am looking for someone, someone that I once knew a lifetime ago, and I need you to tell me where he is, or in the least bit help me find him"

"Someone that you're looking for? And who would that be?"

"His name is-"

Suddenly behind him was glowing blue, the Cyclops gets behind Lorik.

"MY LORD!" The cyclops shout

( A lightning bolt hits the Cyclops in the chest, shocking him entirely, everybody looked in shock at the sudden attack except for Lorik who just smirked, the Cyclops falls to the ground unconscious with smoke coming from his chest, Storm knight was behind Lorik as he raises his sword, But Lorik moves swiftly and blocks the incoming sword attack as both of them enter in a clash, Storm knight looks at him with a serious and stern look on his faces while Lorik just grins at him )

"Well you came earlier than I thought, a bit reckless but I like it" said Lorik With an excited tone

( Lorik then pushes Storm knight back as he lands on the ground, Diamond light, Power knight, Sam and Petra show up into the throne room, Lorik places his hammer on the ground as the Goblin and the Hag ready's their weapons, as the White Witch approaches them )

"You Dare attack in my own palace?! Who do you think you are?!" the White Witch demands

Power knight replies, "just a bunch of kids who are fed up with Lorik's crap"

Diamond light asks, "so Lorik, is this what you meant by bringing a friend into the fight? I'm guessing that's the White Witch"

Lorik replies, "Why yes my Dear Diamond, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for her, and thanks to your friend's blood donation, we now have her here with us in the flesh"

Storm knight asks, "Blood donation? What are you talking about?"

Lorik lifts up the dagger.

"Doesn't this look familiar?" Lorik asks

He then tosses the dagger at their feet, Power knight inspects it at first, but he immediately recognizes as he sees a flashback of the Hag cutting his cheek with the blade.

"That's the blade which that creature cut me with!" Power knight shouts

Lorik says, "indeed, and thanks to you, the White Witch is alive once more"

Power knight says, "Well, it doesn't matter if you brought your side chick or not, we're still gonna beat you!"

The White Witch was enraged by his words.

"You dare speak to me that way you wretched child?! I could Kill you right here and now!" the White Witch shouts at him

Lorik replies, "Now now, don't be too furious at them, If anything I would be more concerned about those two over there"

Lorik points at Sam and Petra who were flustered about being called out.

"And why would I be worried about them? What kind of Threat can those two impose on m…" said the White Witch

The White Witch notices the weapons they were carrying in their hands, she recognizes the sword in Petra's hand.

"...That sword of yours? Where did you get it?"

Petra replies, "I'm not gonna tell you"

Lorik says, "Believe it or not, those two are the descendants of the Kings and Queens of old, so as long as they live, you will never be able to rule your Kingdom"

The White Witch says, "I'm aware, but they won't be standing for long"

The White Witch begins to approach them, Storm knight, Power knight, and Diamond light get in front of them.

"You're not getting your hands on Them!" said Storm knight in a firm tone

The White Witch asks, "do you really think Mere force can stop me from getting what I want, Son of Adam?"

Lorik says, "With all due Respect your Majesty, but those 3 aren't weaklings, you saw what the boy did to one of your soldiers, he made your best soldier look like cannon fodder in comparison, I fought them before, and they are a force to reckoned with, for they are Humanity's Strongest!"

The 3 knights still stand firm against the evil ahead of them.

"Now then, let's go to a more elevated setting" said Lorik in a calm tone

Lorik sets his hammer in the center of the throne room, within it a pedestal was there, as the floor glows with a shape of a snowflake showing, Lorik continues to rotate the platform as all of them go up on the platform, they were confused and scared to what was gonna happen the ceiling reshapes itself.

"What's going on?" Sam asks

They made it to the top, they were inside a giant tower that reaches all the way to the top, it was a lot bigger on the inside with a balcony behind the 5 children, and so they made eye contact with each other.

"So? Is this where you want our battle to begin?" Storm knight asks in a calm and yet fierce tone

Lorik replies, "yes, We're gonna need a lot of room, now let's get rid of the distractions that might get in our way"

An Ice Wall begins to freeze behind them, they turn around to see Sam and Petra about to be sealed on the other side.

"Quick take my hand!" Power knight shouts

As he grabs onto Sam, but it was too late as the Ice wall closes them off and Power knight's arm gets trapped in the ice.

"Aw Crap!" Storm knight shouts

Power knight tries to free his arm, but it wouldn't budge.

"You have got to be kidding me! It's stuck!" Power knight shouts

The 3 of them face Lorik, the White Witch, and the two other soldiers.

"Now that's been taken care of, we can finally get started on our battle" said Lorik

Storm knight and Diamond Light turns to Power knight.

"Don't worry about me guys, just go on ahead and fight em" said Power knight

Storm knight says, "Fat Chance, we're gonna face them together!"

Storm knight lunges his sword into the ice as it begins to crack, but the Ice begins to reseal itself, to which Storm knight was shocked, they turn around to see the White Witch sealing it with her wand.

"I refuse to be defeated once more by you pitiful children, I will claim my Kingdom and none of you will get in my way!" the White Witch shouts

( the White Witch thrusts her wand into the ground, multiple Ice pillars shoot out towards them, Storm knight runs towards them while raising his blade as he cuts through the Ice pillars, Diamond Light and Storm knight jumps over them as they get into their fighting stances, Lorik begins laughing )

"Nice try your majesty, but I'm afraid it'll take more than that to take them down" said Lorik

Storm knight says, "He's right you know, and we're done messing around, this is where it all ends"

( Storm knight swings his sword as he plunges it into the ground, everyone looks at him with confusion )

"SwordMaster Form" Storm knight mutters

( suddenly 5 different mirages of individuals appear around them in the same stance he was in with their swords in the ground, each of them being a younger Father Abraham with his claymore, Ethan with his Katana, Mia with her Rapier, a young boy in a black coat with his Lion heart keyblade, and a Young Blue Macaw with his lightsaber, all of these beings fuse into Storm knight, as a powerful Blue aura bursts from Storm knight, Storm knight's Coat turns Black with the outlines and the symbol on his back remaining to glow blue, as his hair changes into a blue color and it glows brightly as well, Storm knight opens his eyes as they were fierce, Diamond Light and Power knight were amazed by the transformation )

"That Transformation, it's the same one he used when we fought Emperor Zion, but It wasn't very effective when we fought him, so why is he using it now?" Power knight thought

Lorik says, "Ooh! Impressive display of power!"

The Goblin shouts, "So What? All he did was just change his hair color and outfit! How can he be any different than from be…"

( within an instant Storm knight flash steps, as he was moving all over the place, Lorik grabs the White Witch and shields her as multiple slashes cuts through the air, both the Goblin and the Hag were cut down by the multiple slashes, Storm knight appears in front of them once more, he had a sheathed katana in his left hand with his right hand on the, Lorik stops shielding the White Witch and the two of them look at Storm knight with an alarmed look on their faces, Storm knight let's go of the handle as he turns around and faces them with a calm and fierce look in his eyes much to their shock )

"That attack, it just came out of nowhere, he was all over the place, I wasn't able anticipate it, to where the point I had to act out of pure instinct in order to protect me and the Queen" Lorik thought

( Lorik then gives a grin on his face )

"Your Majesty, I've got this handled, go take care of the other two children" said Lorik in a calm tone

The White Witch says, "very well than, do as you wish with them"

( the White Witch begins walking the other way, she walks towards the icy wall and a secret door opens for her, she walks in and it closes behind her, it was just Lorik and Storm knight with Power knight watching to the side )

"Come on now, we both know you want to" said Storm knight with a calm tone

Lorik says, "You got that Right"

( Both of them charge at each while raising their weapons in the air )

"AAAHH!" Lorik shouts

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Storm knight shouts

Meanwhile

Sam and Petra were stranded on the other side, Power knight's arm was sticking out from their side, Petra kept striking the Ice with her sword while Sam as well was stabbing it with his arrow, Sam however stops and faces Petra.

"It's no use Petra, there's no way we could break through this Ice" said Sam

Petra says, "well we gotta try something, maybe try the Balcony, there's gotta be some steps we could escape from"

"Petra, even if we do find a few steps, there's a high probability that we'll probably slip on the Ice and break our backs when we hit the floor, and then die as a result"

Petra looked a bit peeved by his statement.

"You could be a little bit more Optimistic" said Petra

Sam says, "I'm trying to be Logical, I don't see how blind Optimism is gonna help"

The White Witch enters the room.

"He's right you know, there isn't a thing you can do at the moment" said the White Witch

Both of them were Startled, as they turned around and saw the White Witch in front of them as she had the wand in her hand.

"OH Bollocks!" Sam shouts

The White Witch says, "So what are you gonna do now? If you surrender to me I'll make your death's painless, but if you resist, then I'll make you both suffer"

Petra looked at her sterned.

"Not in your life Witch! We'll fight you even if it kills us!" Petra shouts with Determination

Sam shouts, "WHAT?! WHY PETRA?! THIS IS TOTALLY IDIOTIC AND SUICIDAL!"

"HEY WE'RE GONNA BE KINGS AND QUEENS SOON! WE NEED TO SHOW THAT WE WON"T BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT!"

"WE WON"T BE ABLE TO RULE ANY KINGDOM IF YOU MAKE STUPID DECISIONS LIKE THESE!"

"SILENCE!" the White Witch shouts

Both of the cousins shut their mouths as they faced the White Witch with terrified expressions.

"I'VE DEALT WITH THIS BICKERING LONG ENOUGH! YOU BOTH SHALL PERISH BEFORE ME!" the White Witch shouts

( suddenly Diamond light was behind the White Witch as her eyes and rapier glowed a pink light, the White Witch turns around, Diamond light swings her Rapier Horizontally while the White Witch blocks the attack with her wand but she gets knocked to the side by the attack, Diamond Light's eyes and rapier stopped glowing, the White Witch faces her )

"Daughter of Eve, why come between me and my enemies? Why protect people that have nothing to do with you?" the White Witch asks

Diamond Light asks, "That's something you wouldn't understand, it's true that I don't know you, but I can see it in your cold dead eyes, you lack the Empathy of a true ruler, you'll do anything to get what you want even killing children"

"Impressive observation skills, I guess I couldn't fool you even if I brought the Turkish delights"

( the White Witch places her palm on the ice, as it began to glow with a piece of it shaped like a sword handle forms, she then draws it out the rest of it as the Ice was reformed and refined into a long sword, the White Witch points her sword towards them, Petra and Sam stands by Diamond Light's side )

"Well then, Shall we begin?" said the White Witch

Meanwhile

( Storm knight spins in the air with the Storm-blade in his hands and comes down on Lorik with a Vertical slash which Lorik blocked with his hammer, Lorik then pushes Storm knight off as the latter does a backflip, Lorik swings his hammer 3 times diagonally, Storm knight blocks all 3 of the attacks, Lorik then spins around and swings Horizontally, Storm knight ducks down to dodge the attack and then rises up with a diagonally slash, Lorik blocks the attack with his right gauntlet as he counter attacks by swinging his hammer horizontally, Storm knight leaps back to dodge the attack, he then transforms Storm-blade into a keyblade and summons a lightsaber in his left hand as he throws the two weapons at Lorik, Lorik deflects the weapons away from him, Storm knight charges towards as he summons his rapier and thrusts it at Lorik, he uses lightning to reinforce the blade and blasts Lorik back into the Ice wall as the wall cracks, Lorik recovers immediately as he smashes his hammer into the ground with a chunk of ice coming out of the ground and into the air, he then swings his hammer and flings it at Storm knight, Storm knight transforms the Rapier into the Storm-blade and vertical slashes, not only slicing through the giant chunk of ice in half but also firing an electric wave at Lorik, suddenly an electric explosion occurs causing debris clouds forming all around that area, Storm knight tries to look through the debris, suddenly Lorik comes out of the debris cloud and behind Storm knight with both of his hands on his hammer )

"ISAIAH BEHIND YOU!" Power knight shouts

( As Lorik swings his hammer towards him, suddenly a katana in a sheath appears on Storm knight's right side of the hip, he grabs handle with his left hand, immediately unsheathes it and parry's the attack, Storm knight then swings his 2 swords from every direction Lorik continuously blocks the attack as he as well makes some exchanges of attacks, as the two constantly block and attack each other Power knight watches from the sidelines as he seemed aggravated )

"Dang it! I should be helping him right now! Instead I'm just stuck here with my arm trapped! Even if I tried to use projectile based attacks, I would just be getting the way" Power knight thought

( Lorik swings his hammer upward u and knocks the swords out of Storm knight's hands, he then raises his hammer In the air, Storm knight immediately summons his claymore and reinforces it with lightning as both of them swing their weapons at each other, when the two weapons clashed, a bigger electric explosion occurred, blasting debris clouds and small chunks of ice everywhere, Power knight shields his eyes from the debris with his left arm, when the dust settles, Lorik had his hammer in the ground as he was panting, Storm knight was standing on his right side with the lightsaber in his right and a stern look on his face, Lorik lifts his hammer up, suddenly the head of his hammer fell, leading to the surprise of the Lorik and Power knight, Storm knight stands there with still the same facial expression as Lorik raises the remainder of the hammer towards his face and looks at it while looking at Storm knight )

"Huh? Well that's new" said Lorik with a casual tone

Storm knight asks, "Not so tough without your hammer are you?"

"By a long run no, but overall impressive, this weapon has clashed over a billion weapons and yet not one has been able to surpass it, and yet you did the impossible, I knew this was all worth it, setting you all up here just us battling each other to the death with no interruptions, come on now, I'm not done yet" said Lorik

"Sorry, but I'm done fighting you" said Storm knight

Storm knight raises his hand and closes it, suddenly Lorik's limbs shut tight together as Lorik looks down on it unphased as Power knight looks in shock, Storm knight raises Lorik in the air as Lorik doesn't even try to struggle.

"Seriously? This is how you want things to end?" Lorik asks

Storm knight replies, "yes, this battle, all this death and destruction caused by your hands must end, I'm not happy about this either, but it must be done, I refuse to play your game any further, the King will decide your fate"

Lorik clenches his hands as he begins shaking.

"You say that, like you have a choice?" Lorik mumble

( Storm knight notices the strangeness in his position, Dark matter begins leaking out of Lorik's armor, Lorik begins struggling, and with little time he manages to break free as a shockwave occurs, knocking Storm knight away from Lorik and falling onto the floor while sliding, as he begins to recover suddenly a sense of dread and anxiety fills the atmosphere with little lighting in the room, both Storm knight and Power knight feel it as the shock of fear fills their eyes )

"W-what? What is this?!" said Power knight in a fearful tone

( both of them look ahead, they see Lorik as his armor was taken off, he was just wearing his remaining clothing as dark matter steams off certain parts of his body including the scar on his face, his entire body was partially silhouetted while his eyes glow yellow, Lorik picks up the handle to his hammer, he then uses the dark matter to not only enhance it, but making energy-like double sided spears on each side as Lorik gives a menacing look )

"I refuse to let it end the way you want it, I will give all my power, all of my rage, to kill you, and in return you mustn't hesitate even the slightest bit, I won't give you any breathe to spare, you must kill me, or I'll kill you" said Lorik in a menacing tone

( within an instant Lorik lunges towards him )

Meanwhile

( the White Witch plunges her wand into the ground, giant shards of ice emerge and comes towards Diamond light, Diamond light uses light speed to maneuver through the shards, she then jumps onto shard and comes down from above onto the White Witch, Petra was running behind the White Witch as she lifts her sword in the air, both of them swing their weapons and the White Witch blocks both of the attack, she then pushes both of them back, the two of continuously swing their swords at her while the White Witch continues to block the attacks, the White Witch then escapes from the flurry of attacks, Petra charges at the White Witch with aggression, the White goes behind Petra and hits her with the blunt part of her long sword, making her fall to the floor, Sam fires an arrow from his bow, the White Witch knocks the arrow away from with her wand, Diamond light gets in front of her and thrusts her rapier, the White Witch crosses both of her weapons to block the attack, she then uncrosses them to push back the rapier, the White Witch fluidly swings her sword Horizontally, Vertically, Horizontally, and Vertically once more, Diamond Light blocks the attacks, the White Witch then thrusts her wand at her, Diamond light dodges the attack and grabs it by the blunt part as she strikes her rapier down unto the White Witch but the Witch blocks the attack with her Ice sword, both of them struggle to fight each other off )

"Sam! If your gonna have your shot? Do it now!" Diamond Light shouts

( Sam grabs an arrow and pulls it back they look at each other with determination in their eyes, the ice from both the sword and wand begin to freeze over Diamond Light's, Diamond Light begins to cry out in pain as the ice freezes over her left hand, Sam gets nervous as he begins to shake his hands out of fear, she begins to lose her grip, but then her eyes began to glow pink once more as light begins to emit off her, melting the ice from her hands and her rapier )

"Come on Sam! I can't hold it on much longer!" Diamond light cries out

Sam shouts, "I'm trying!"

( Sam tries to keep his hands steady with him aiming for the White WItch's head, the White Witch turns around and sees Sam aiming for her, the White Witch then cuts her left arm really deep with the Ice sword as she falls to the floor and yelps in agony, she then plunges her wand into the ground and more Ice shards keeps erupting from the ground )

"OH Crap!" Sam shouts

( Sam then jumps out of the way, he dodges the majority of the shards, but one of them impales him in his left leg as he cries out in pain, all 3 of them were gravely injured, the White Witch approaches Sam as he was helpless, Sam reaches for his bow but the White Witch puts her foot on it, Sam looks up and sees the White Witch glaring at him as he looks at her with fear )

"You know you remind me of another boy I once knew, his name was Edmund, and you look like the spitting image of him now that I got a closer look of you, maybe i could spare your lives, I could let you rule by my side, yes, I think that would make everybody happy, wouldn't you agree?" said the White Witch

( Sam continues to pant as his expression turns from scared into anger )

"Piss off!" Sam shouts

The White Witch says, "that's no way to talk to your Queen"

( suddenly Petra charges towards her while screaming, Petra swings her sword only for the White Witch to dodge the attack, the White Witch faces her and sees only the rage in her eyes, she was bleeding at the back of her head as her hair was soaked in her own blood, Petra charges at her once more, swinging her sword at her in a blind rage, the White Witch Continues to dodge the attacks effortlessly, the White Witch then cuts Petra's leg and she collapses to the floor, unable to get up due to the heavy amounts of blood loss, she begins to lose her conscious but continues to keep fighting to remain conscious as the White Witch looks down upon her )

"So much for Humanity's strongest warriors, and to think any of you posed any real threat to my Kingdom, you're nothing more than just a bunch of children trying to play hero, no one can save you now, It's time for the rule of Aslan to die!" said the White Witch

( as she was about to thrust her wand onto Petra, suddenly a beam of light cuts her the Cheek as she shouts shortly due to the shock from the sudden attack, she turns around to see Diamond light was back on her feet as she was pointing her rapier at the White Witch, Diamond light removed her glove on her left hand as she had an Ice Burn all over her hand, she used her long glove to bandage up her right arm to stop the bleeding, the White Witch looks at her with blood streaming down her face, Diamond light looks at her with a determined smile )

"Sorry, but you won't be able to take me down so easily, I've endured worse, both physically and emotionally, it is my duty as a knight to endure all the suffering of this world for the sake of others, it's gonna take more than just a few cuts and bruises to take me down" said Diamond light

( the White Witch looked Exasperated as she wipes off the blood on her face )

"Apparently I've underestimated you, but it'll only be a manner of time before you pass out from all the pain you received from your injuries, and that cut you gave me has made me really angry, I'm going to make you suffer while your still conscious" said the White Witch with a twisted tone

Diamond light says, "go ahead and try, I'm still conscious aren't I? I won't be going easy on you either"

"So you wish to Persist? As you wish"

Meanwhile

( back in the entryway room, a full on battle was taking place, a dark knight swings his sword down on Ryan, Ryan blocks the attack with his saber, he struggles to push the dark knight back, suddenly Tom comes rushing in shouting like a maniac as he rams his horns into the dark knight, knocking it over, he beats his chest victoriously while screeching as he continues to rampage in the area )

"Thanks Thomas...I guess" said Ryan with a concerned tone

( General Toril was maneuvering through statues while knocking dark knights down by swinging her longsword left and right, the Guardian bird then places his talons in the ice, as pillars begin to arise, impaling the majority of them, meanwhile Meep was trying to stab the vulnerable spots of the armor, however though his rapier does nothing to the dark matter, he looks over to Nightfly who was just standing on the ground gazing at something )

"Nightfly! Don't just stand there looking daft, I need your help!" Meep shouts

( but Nightfly wouldn't budge, he continues to stare at something, a dark knight hovers over him, Meep rushes towards Nightfly, he grabs him by his torso and saves him from being cut down by the dark knight )

"Get your head out of the imaginary clouds! We have a battle to win!" said Meep with a stern tone

Nightfly says, "your right I'm sorry!"

( Nightfly begins flying back in the air as he draws his duel blades, swinging against the dark knights with no effect, Tom rushes through as he punches one of the dark knights, even though it did little effect to it, Tom keeps rapidly punching it, the dark knight then backhands Tom, sending him flying through the air, Tom lands on his feet, he looks up to the dark knight with a bruise on his face and a creepy smile, he then uses his feet to launch himself off the ground, he spins around and then roundhouse kicks the dark knight in the helmet, knocking onto the floor and getting impaled by the ice pillar that the Guardian bird created, Tom screeches in victory once more, more dark knights come in and surround them, Ryan and the Narnians move back into a circle as they were surrounded, the Guardian Bird flies down to protect them, he puts his wings around them, his eye color changes from light blue to white, as he begins to roar throughout the area, his fears turn from a glowing golden color to a more whitish yellow color, as chains made out of holy light spread throughout the area, the chains then wrap around the dark knights, the chains rises them into the air, the Guardian Bird roars once more, all of the chains begin to glow brighter and brighter, and they explode, taking out the dark knights, the sets of armor fall onto the ground, the Guardian Bird stops shielding them, they look all around the battlefield, Ryan looks up to the Guardian Bird with a smile on his face )

"Heh, I sure am glad your on our side" said Ryan in a grateful tone

( the Guardian Bird gives a soft grumble )

"Alright now, we should catch up to the others, they might need our help in dealing with the enemy up ahead" said General Toril

( all of them suddenly feel a sense of dread crawling up their skin )

"Umm, why do i feel scared all of a sudden?" Meep asks

Nightfly replies, "I feel it to"

Ryan asks, "Where on Earth is that coming from?"

( Suddenly the ceiling breaks, as Storm knight and Lorik were falling from the broken ceiling with Lorik grabbing onto Storm knight's coat as he has his spear at his chest with Storm knight holding a rapier in his right hand and a katana in his left, Lorik kicks Storm knight to the ground level as he dives down while thrusting his spear, Storm knight transforms the rapier in the Storm-blade and uses it to block the spear, the spear hits the gem, causing multiple lightning bolts spiraling all over the place, the lightning then repels Lorik off him, both of them get up and face each other beaten, cutted, and bruised, Ryan and the Narnians were caught off guard by this intrusion, they stare at each other with serious expressions on their faces )

"Well now little boy, you finally gotten to see my true power, you are the first to witness it, it's really overwhelming to handle, but it'll just be enough to Eradicate you, your friends, and this world" said Lorik

Storm knight shouts, "You Idiot! If you destroy this world then you'll take yourself out as well!"

"It doesn't matter, like i said before, i don't care about Revenge, or glory, or even Conquest, I'm out to defeat any adversary that challenges me, even if it means taking out everything in my sight to do so!"

Nightfly shouts, "We won't allow that to happen!"

( Nightfly flies towards Lorik, Storm knight looks at Nightfly )

"NIGHTFLY NO!" Storm knight shouts

( But Nightfly didn't listened as he continued to fly straight towards him, a dark aura emits from Lorik, the Dark aura fills the atmosphere with dread once more, the aura suppresses them into a submissive state to where the point they are unable to get up, Storm knight then rushes at Lorik and swings his sword, Lorik then blocks the incoming attack, the aura then hithers away as Ryan and the Narnians recover from the pressurized attack, the 2 warriors continue the clash )

"I've had it with your Obsession of battle! I'm gonna end it right here and now!" Storm knight shouts with confidence

Lorik says, "that's exactly what I had in mind!"

( Lorik pushes back against Storm knight's sword, Storm knight then rushes Lorik and backflips over him while swinging his sword in the same direction, Lorik blocks the attack, Storm knight rushes him with a flurry of attacks as he spins the Storm-blade in every direction, Lorik blocks every single attack, he then parry's the next attack, knocking Storm knight back a bit, Lorik then points his spear at Storm knight, a beam emits from the spear, Storm knight dodges to the left to steer clear from the attack, Lorik suddenly flash steps behind Storm knight and knees him in the back, Storm knight felt a sharp pain from the attack as he groans and spits, Lorik then flash steps in front of Storm knight and knocks his sword out of his hand, the others began to rush towards them, but Lorik uses some kind of pressurized force to push them back, Storm knight then summons a katana and does a vertical strike, Lorik grabs it and tosses it out of Storm knight's hand, Storm knight continues to summons his swords desperately, but Lorik manages to keep knocking to the other 4 swords out of his hand, Lorik then thrusts his spear at Storm knight, Storm knight manages to grab the spear, both of them struggle to fight with each of them pushing the spear in the opposite direction, the Guardian Bird was angry as he flies into the air and roars, his eye colors change from white to fiery orange, the Guardian Bird then charges up a fiery orb at the end of its beak, Lorik then tosses Storm knight to the side as he was gasping for air, the Guardian Bird then fires a flaming beam, Lorik then begins to fire dark matter out of his spear, both of the beams begin to clash one another, as both of them concentrate immensely, both of the beams get bigger and bigger, suddenly the Guardian Bird reverts back into his original form, the flow of the fiery beam stops as the Dark matter overpowers it, hitting Blu as the latter screams )

"NOOOOO!" Storm knight shouts

( The Beam destroys a part of the castle as David, Sarah and Rosie were watching from a distance, Rosie gasps )

"TYLER!" Sarah cries out

Meanwhile

( Diamond Light and the White Witch continue to fight, suddenly the floor begins to shake, both of them fall to the floor, with Diamond light completely injured all over her body she could barely get up, the White Witch however fully gets up from the ground, she knocks her Rapier out of her hand and then stabs her with her wand, turning her completely into stone )

"MIAAAA!" Sam cries out

( Diamond Light was no longer there, her body stood still as the White Witch grins, she then turns around at Sam walking towards him, Petra was still clinging onto the remainder of her consciousness, the sword she put her hand on was glowing a blue color, she then clings onto it )

Meanwhile

( Lorik turns around to Storm knight as he was devastated to what he just did )

"You put up a good fight Storm knight, your a warrior for keep pushing on, now it is time to go back up to your creator" said Lorik

( suddenly an arrow flies towards Lorik's head, Lorik then turns around and deflects the arrow away, as it turns out Ryan was the one who fired the arrow at him with his crossbow, the other Narnians were ready to fight him )

"You've terrorized people long enough Lorik! It's time to pay for your crimes!" General Toril shouts

( Lorik grits his teeth as he was about to fight them )

Meanwhile

( Sam tries to free himself from the shard, but the White Witch approaches him with the wand in her hand )

"Now where were we? Oh of course, for your Assault against the Queen of Narnia, I Hereby sentence you Death, on the stone table" said the White Witch

( as she gives off an evil grin, everything seemed hopeless, But However )

"ENOUGH!..." said both Petra and Storm knight in sync

( both the White Witch and Lorik were stunned, both of them turn around to see Storm knight and Petra off from the floor, gripping their glowing swords as they approach the two Tyrants )

"Impossible" the White Witch mumbles with disbelief

"...This battle has gone long enough, you thought that you could stomp our flame, silence the helpless, you thought I was Humanity's strongest, well your wrong, I'm just as helpless as anyone in this room, but that doesn't mean I won't give it my all and believe that you can be stopped"

( both of their eyes were glowing blue, as both the White Witch and Lorik were shocked, the others had no words as they stood there and watch, Storm knight and Petra start walking slowly, but then start to immediately start running towards them, Storm knight the Storm-blade on the ground, Lorik charges a pulse from his hands, he then shoots out 8 smaller beams at Storm knight, Storm knight flash steps out of the way, the beams continuously follow him, Storm knight then continues dodging the attacks, he then slashes through 5 of the beams, Storm knight slides down to dodge the other beams, he then lunges into the air and raises the Storm-blade in the air while making his way towards Lorik but then flash steps, Lorik was baffled, Storm knight was all over the place as he couldn't make out where he was at, Storm knight suddenly appears behind him, Lorik turns around, as Storm knight swings his sword, the White Witch blocks the attack, Petra rushes in as she takes a strong stance, she begins to swing her sword strongly with both of her hands on the sword in every direction, the White Witch blocks the fierce attacks, she then dodges to the left and tries to catch her off guard, but Petra sees her and swiftly upward diagonal strike, the White Witch barely manages to block the attack, Petra raises her sword in the air, Storm knight swings the Storm-blade down on Lorik, Lorik blocks the attack, however though Storm knight uses Lightning sword slashes to overwhelming him with a flurry sword strikes, Lorik continues to block the attacks, however though he gets 4 cuts on his scars, reopening the wounds, Storm knight then does one final Vertical strike, knocking Lorik back as well as slicing the spear in half , Petra and the White Witch walks onto the balcony, Petra continuously swings her sword as the White Witch continues blocking the attacks, Petra's sword was chipping every piece of the ice sword to where the point there was no ice sword, Petra then does a Horizontal slash, the White Witch dodges the attack as she then thrusts her wand at Petra, Petra however manages to cling onto it, the two struggle for it, Sam continues to look amazed while forgetting the mass amount of pain he's in )

"No way! Petra has became stronger from that sword, but how?" Sam thought

( Sam's bag begins to glow, Sam sees it, he then reaches in there and grabs the horn that was glowing )

"Sam, use the Horn! Save your cousin!" said a voice echoing

Sam says, "Aslan"

(Storm knight finally summons every single sword he has at his disposal )

"It's time for the finale!" Storm knight shouts

( the swords spread out all around Lorik, Storm knight stabs the Storm-blade into the ground, an electrical current goes towards Lorik and stuns him with electricity, Storm knight then rushes towards Lorik as he summons the katana and does 2 Horizontal and 1 vertical slash, he then transforms it into his lightsaber and twirls slashes 5 times all over Lorik, then transforms it into his rapier and rapidly thrusts 10 times, he then transform it into his keyblade and flings the keyblade into the air as it spins slashes Lorik into the air as well, Storm knight jumps into the air, he then grabs the keyblade as it transforms into the claymore, he spins vertically and slashes at Lorik, knocking him into the ground as the impact from Lorik cracks the ground, the claymore appears with the other 6 swords, the swords then shoots out an electrical stream that binds and stuns Lorik, Petra slashes at the White Witch's left leg with her sword, the White Witch shouts in pain, Petra grabs hold of the Wand and kicks her down, the White Witch gets up on her knees only for her to have a sword at her throat and a wand pointed between her eyes, meanwhile the horn in Sam's hand begins to glow brighter and brighter as streams of light begins to come off it, as Sam then finally blows the horn, what comes out of the horn was a stream of powerful light, that light forms a lion which was roaring as the Lion runs all around the room, melting some of the ice in their including the shard into Sam's leg as it heals fully from the light, Sam looked so much in awe to where the point he begins to shed tears, Storm knight then summons the Storm blade in his right hand, he then throws it at Lorik as the sword pierces into his chest, Lorik didn't feel anything from the sword stabbing his chest, but suddenly a giant lightning bolt breaks through the castle and hits the Storm-blade, causing a big explosion that covers the entire area in debris, Petra glares at the White Witch's eyes whom's eyes that went from arrogance into fear, Petra then dodges to the right, the Lion comes at her as she screams in terror, the lion then devours the evil witch, leaving nothing remaining except for a broken wand, Petra then stabs the wand handle, shattering it to pieces,Petra then goes back to normal as she nearly faints but catches herself with her sword )

"Petra!" Sam shouts

Sam runs to her, he then catches her just in the nick of time.

"It's okay Petra, I got you" said Sam

Petra groans as she looks up to Sam.

"What happened? Did we win?" Petra asks

Sam replies, "Yes we did, It's over now! It's finally over now!"

Petra then smiles as she closes her eyes.

"Good, I'm glad" said Petra

Sam looks back at Mia who was turned to stone, Sam helps Petra up as the both of them go over to what's left of her, Sam looks her in the eyes, Petra puts her hand on his shoulder.

"She saved us" said Sam

Petra says, "Even though she didn't know us that much, she still risked her lives for a bunch of nobodies like us"

"I'm not sure how we'll tell the others about this, she didn't deserve this, none of them did"

Sam kneels down to the ground in a mournful manner.

"If only things could've ended differently" said Sam

As the two continue to look upon their fallen ally, a light shines upon them, they noticed it as they slowly turn around.

Meanwhile

Lorik was laying on the ground with all of his clothes torn off and the Storm-blade removed from his chest as it was black due from the lightning strike, the dark matter on his scars were no longer there, Lorik wakes up as he only felt nothing but agonizing pain all over his body as he groans, he uses what little strength he has left to push his arms on the ice, only to have the tip of the Storm-blade being pointed at him, he looks up and sees Isaiah through the debris, only seeing the rage in his eyes as he was back in his base form.

"That was a...really lousy attack what you just did...I'm surprised that bolt didn't kill me..." said Lorik

Lorik begins coughing violently, he starts moving towards a stone statue as he rests on a female lion statue.

"...you did a number on me kid...you're definitely full of surprises aren't you…"

Lorik continued to cough violently, the others began to approach the two individuals.

"...Maybe I was too harsh on you"

Isaiah instantly put the sword at his throat while putting his hand on the edge of the blade, the others were alarmed by this but just stood there silently, Lorik gives an evil grin as Isaiah still stares at him without changing his expression as there was only rage in his eyes.

"Go ahead...kill me...what other choice do you have?" said Lorik

Storm knight continues to just stare at him with tears streaming down his eyes, Ryan just gently places his left hand on his shoulder as he looked saddened.

"Isaiah...the battle is over...we've defeated him...he can't fight anymore...but I know what this means to you...so I won't get in your way of doing what you need to do...but is this the right way of doing it?...is this the resolve you want?" Ryan asks in a sorrowful tone

As things go quiet for a moment, Isaiah draws his sword away from Lorik and puts it back in his sheath, the others were relieved by this except for Lorik.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I just wanted to see if his reaction would change if his life would be at an end…"

Isaiah wipes away the tears as he looks down upon Lorik.

"...But I now see why you want me to kill you so badly...it's because you're suffering…"

Lorik continues looking at him with the same expression.

"...at first I thought it was because you wanted to remove the powers that were given to me, but there was more to it than that, you try to act tough and pretend nothing can ever penetrate you, but I bet your suffering is greater than any of ours compared to yours, both physically and mentally, and so you crave for death but try to cover it up with your warlord act, you couldn't find the evil will to kill yourself, but instead try and find others worthy of ending your own life, Now I see that this is God's way of punishing you, a prison without peace...and it's all over now"

Isaiah begins to walk away, General Toril begins walking towards Lorik, Lorik looks down and stares at the ground.

"Your wrong...your suffering has yet to come...Abel" said Lorik

Isaiah then stops, Lorik then uses the last ounce of his strength to push all of the people in the way to get to Isaiah, Isaiah turns around only to see Lorik grabbing his necklace and placing his thumb on Isaiah's head, suddenly images begin to flash into Isaiah's mind, the memories show vague images of Lorik bowing down to a king and queen, Rippers attacking a garrison of knights, the Raven torturing Lorik with him screaming, a town burning down to the ground with people screaming as they run for their lives, a young Princess facing against Lorik, only to have a boy with a sword that was imbued with lightning, in reality the two were kneeling on the ground while the others were trying to reach to them but there was a pressurized force keeping them away from the two.

"Isaiah! Fight back! Don't give in!" Nightfly shouts

But the two of them wouldn't budge.

Meep says, "it's no use, whatever he's doing to him, he can't break free from it"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Ethan shouts from the distance

He glides down screaming from the top of his lungs as his left fist was imbued with pressurized wind, he manages to pass through the pressure and then punches Lorik in the chest, Lorik felt it as he let's go of Isaiah, the wind from Ethan's left fist sends Lorik flying across the room and sends him crashing into the wall, Isaiah snaps back into reality.

"Isaiah are you alright?" Ethan asks

Isaiah replies, "Yeah I'm fine"

The ice ceiling begins to fall apart, the others were alarmed by this.

"Oh crap! This can't end well" said Isaiah

Suddenly there was a glowing off in the distance, they see the Guardian bird alive and well as he began to shield them from the falling chunks of Ice.

"Tyler!" Isaiah exclaims out joy

After the chunks fall on them, the Guardian Bird melts the ice away on top of them.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" General Toril shouts

They start to run towards the entrance, as they managed to escape, the front entrance collapses, all of them were panting and was a bit exhausted from the battle, Tom looks up to Ryan.

"OH...MY...GOODNESS!...We're Alive?!" Said Tom with Joy

Ryan starts to sink in to what just happened, as he smiles brightly.

"Yes, We did it! HA HA!" Ryan shouts out of joy

The Narnians and Ryan began to dance with joy and happiness for victory was finally there's.

"Guys!" Rosie shouts from the distance

All of them look off in the distance, the Guardian Bird Reverts back from his transformation, David, Sarah, and Rosie flies up to them, they were happy that they were alright as David and Sarah hug Blu.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, we were extremely worried about you" said Sarah

Blu says, "it's okay mom, not a single scratch on me"

Ethan asks, "were there any doubts?"

David replies, "not really, but I am certainly getting too old for all this crap, if I end up getting gray feathers I'm blaming it on you"

Ethan says, "fair enough"

Isaiah asks, "guys, where's Mia and the others?!"

They look back at the partially destroyed castle.

"Do you think they're still in there?" Ethan asks

Mia replies, "well no not really"

Isaiah and Ethan got startled, they turn around to see Mia, Sam, and Petra standing behind them unscathed, they then sigh in relief.

"Oh boy, I'm glad you kids are okay, you scared us for a second" said Blu with somewhat horrified tone

Petra says, "we're alright guys, honest"

Sam says, "Not a moment ago"

Petra then punches his arm, the others were kinda curious to why she did it.

"Don't worry about it now, it's nothing honestly" said Mia in a gentle tone

Isaiah asks, "but how did you escape?"

As the Sun rises off in the distance, the light of the sun shines on their faces as they turn to see the sun rising up, a Lion overshadows the sun, that lion was Aslan, the Narnians look in shock and awe.

"It cannot be!" said General Toril with a shocked tone

Aslan approaches them, all of them bow down before him including the humans and the birds who were outsiders in their world, Aslan.

"Hello everyone, you have done many great things for my Kingdom, you have my thanks, you may rise" said Aslan with a gentle tone

All of them start to rise up, seeing the great Lion in awe.

Ryan asks, "so your Aslan?"

Aslan replies, "indeed i am young man"

Isaiah says, "wait a minute, your that Lion from before, from when me and my friends got here"

Ryan, Petra, Sam, and the Narnians were astonished.

"You saw Aslan Before?! Why didn't you say so before?" said Tom with a shocked tone

Isaiah replies, "Well I wasn't sure before, but I felt a familiar presence from when we first saw him and when I looked into Petra's memories"

Aslan says, "it was I who sent both the humans and the bird to this place, They needed to be tested"

Mia asks, "Tested? What do you mean by that?"

Aslan replies, "the 5 of you needed to be tested, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, you 3 needed to show that you are willing to set aside your own personal desires and put your king above you, even though the two of you almost tried to kill Lorik, but when you three were given second chances you did not fail…"

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia were gratefully and relieved by those words, Aslan turns to Sam and Petra.

"...As for you two, even though it was not what both of you wanted, but you the two of you answered to the call of your destiny, as for you the rest of you, all of you fought hard to protect this kingdom, and Ryan even though you weren't apart of this kingdom, you still gave everything you had, I am proud of each and every one of you, but your journey is not over yet, for it is only beginning"

Rosie asks, "wait it's only the beginning? What are we suppose to do now?"

Aslan replies, "fear not little one, your mission has not yet been completed yet, now I believe your suppose to Cair Paravel?"

Ethan says, "Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!"

Isaiah looks back at the Ice castle with a worried look, he turns back to Aslan.

"Umm your majesty, with all due respect but what about Lorik? Shouldn't we do something about him?" Isaiah asks with a concerned tone

Aslan replies, "do not worry about him, he shall meet his punishment soon enough, but for now you must continue on your journey, keep going until you get there..."

Aslan turns to Nightfly.

"...Except for you Nightfly, there's something I want to show you"

Nightfly looks a bit confused, everybody else was just as confused as well.

"Umm okay? What is it you want to show me?" Nightfly asks

Aslan replies, "It's something I will show you eventually, for now let you children be on your way"

Tom says, "sir with all due respect, but he's been with us for a really long time, it wouldn't be the same without him"

General Toril puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Tom, just trust in Aslan that things will be alright" said General Toril

Ryan looks at General Toril with a resolved look in his eyes.

"Well in that case, we're gonna stay as well, if one of us goes, we all go" said Ryan

Isaiah and the others turn towards them.

"You're not coming with us?" Isaiah asks

Ryan replies, "I'm afraid so, there a few things that need to be taken care of"

Sarah flies onto Isaiah's shoulders and looks at Ryan.

"But, what about your family? They would be really thrilled to see you alive and well again" said Sarah in a concerned tone

Ryan says, "I know, but I think they would want me to help others in times of need, someone needs to keep the tradition alive"

Isaiah gives a smile on his face.

"Well, I guess this where we go our separate ways" said Isaiah

Ryan says, "for now, just be sure to remember me once all of this chaos subsides"

Ethan walks up to Ryan pointing his hand out at him.

"Consider it a deal" said Ethan

Ryan shakes Ethan's hand and smiles at him.

"Deal" said Ryan in a sincere tone

Sam and Petra walk up to them along with Mia, Blu and Rosie.

"Well, please take care of yourselves" said Petra

Tom says, "don't worry, I'll make sure of it that we'll be safe"

Blu says, "that I don't doubt"

Ethan says, "you better, or I we'll have a serious conversation if we have to return to this place"

Ryan then chuckles.

"Fair enough" said Ryan

Aslan approaches the group.

"Well everyone, are you ready to go" Aslan asks in a gentle tone

All of them nod their heads, Aslan the Lion gently blows at General Toril, the birds, and the kids as they flew into the morning sky, Ryan looks upon them with gratitude.

"good bye, my dear friends" said Ryan in a soft spoken tone

All of them began to soar through the morning sky underneath them the beautiful waters of the ocean, they feel the breeze of the gentle air blowing at their faces, Isaiah was enjoying it the most, Mia and Ethan fly up to Isaiah.

"Doesn't it feel great Isaiah, this is truly amazing isn't it?" Said Mia

Isaiah replies, "yes it does, it's so beautiful down below"

David, Sarah, Blu, and Rosie flies beside them.

"Hey kids, this is what it's like to fly, you feel the freedom of a bird" said David

Isaiah gives a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, we are free, we no longer have to feel the pain of our past, the sky's beyond the limit now, we can overcome any challenges that get in our way" said Isaiah with a confident tone

Ethan and Mia smile alongside him.

"You got that right bud, you got that right" said Ethan

Rosie asks, "do you think those guys are gonna be okay?"

Ethan replies, "hey if they survived for this long I'm pretty sure they can take on whatever that Lion can give em"

Sarah asks, "I wonder what that Lion had in mind for them"

David replies, "well I'm sure it's nothing to extreme, he seems to be very gentle"

Mia turns around to see Petra having fun soaring through the sky as she loop-da-loop while Sam was covering his eyes, Mia flies over to him.

"first time?" Mia asks in a polite tone

Sam uncovers his eyes and sees Mia.

"yeah, pretty much, Why? have you ever flew before?" Sam asks with a curious tone

Mia replies, "well yes, but not in such a leisurely speed, come on stretch out your body, it'll make you feel better"

Mia grabs onto Sam's hands, as she stretches out his hands, Sam feels vibrations from her hands all the way down to her arms as he looks at her with some concern.

"your body, it's shaking" said Sam

Mia says, "It's just the wind, nothing to worry about, come on let's catch up to the others"

Mia pulls Sam over towards her friends along with Petra, both Sam and Petra look upon the beauty of the sky and the clouds, they were amazed by the spectacular sun rising upon them as the sun was flickering at their faces, to which they cover their eyes, Rosie then spots something off in the distance

"LOOK!" Rosie shouts

beyond the clouds, Lies the castle of Cair Paravel that was set near the cliff side, it was huge with the structure holding a solid foundation spreading across the hillside next to the beach with the sun shining down upon it with the ocean sparkling with the mermaids jumping out of the water while flipping in the air, the group look in awe at such majesty, they land near the entrance, they see billions of People and Narnians residing inside the castle, all of them look towards the group that just flew in, they talk among themselves as they were wondering who they were and how did they fly into the castle, the kids were kinda getting nervous by the crowd of people, General Toril gets in front of them.

"excuse me everyone, we are here to see King Rillian and Queen Esther!" General Toril shouts

as the civilians looked puzzled by this, but they suddenly depart to make way for two very important individuals, one was male while the other was female both which were older individuals, both of them were wearing royal robes with the male's being yellow while female being yellow, each of them had crowns on their heads, they have wrinkles on their faces, the queen looked younger than the King for she only had a gray strands in her brown hair with a very few wrinkles on her face while the king was older than her for his long hair was completely white and has more wrinkles on his face and a short white beard that's been groomed with a cane by his side, General Toril kneels down before these two figure heads.

"My King, My Queen, I have brought before you Descendants of the Kings and Queens of old, Sam and Petra" said General Toril

General Toril moves out of the way along with the others as they bow down towards the two royalties, they approach Sam and Petra as the two looked in awe, King Rillian inspects the two kids as they bow down to the King and Queen, King Rillian squats down with his cane and looks into their eyes, he gives a gentle smile as he places his left hand on Petra's right shoulder as she looks up to the dear king.

"I have waited so long for this moment" said King Rillian

King Rillian raises them up as he turns towards his people, his friends, and family.

"Behold, your King and Queen have return!" King Rillian shouts

Everyone cheers for the two with joy and happiness, Sam and Petra looked so thrilled by this they didn't know what to express for even their allies that were in the turmoil with them were cheering, the birds were clapping with their wings, Mia was gently clapping and smiling, Ethan gives the two a thumbs up, and Isaiah giving a gentleman bow, marking this a new day for Narnia as they stand strong and proud for their new King and Queen ready to rule by their side

7 hours later

Back at the ice castle, Lorik slowly opens his eyes, he starts to get up from the debris, as he slowly crawls from underneath as he begins to feel the overwhelming pain again, he tries to get up from the ground with his arms shaking, but he wasn't able to do it, he only could push his upper body up with his arms as he shouts and cries out, he manages to kneel up, panting really hard, suddenly a bird was flying over him, he notices the bird but his vision was really blurry so he couldn't make out with what it was due to the amount of pain he's in, his vision finally comes back, he sees the adolescent Peregrine falcon, the falcon turns over to him as his eyes were glowing red, Lorik was at first confused.

"...What the-"

Suddenly a glowing red blade thrusts into his chest, as Lorik feels a sharp pain as he wasn't able to speak a word as he begins to spit out blood from his lips, the sword keeps going through him, as a hand drains dark energy from within him, the blade was removed from his chest, no blood was coming from his chest as the wound was cauterized, as a cloaked figure steps away from him, Lorik kneels on the ground.

"Now that's better, I'm finally getting somewhere, the last one was a bit of a disappointment…"

Lorik looks up to the cloaked figure, his eyes were no longer yellow but instead brown, he sees the falcon lands on his shoulder, as the figure turned out to be Shadow knight.

"...wouldn't you agree?" said Shadow knight

Lorik's eyes were filled with fear and regret, as he could only look down in shame, Shadow knight looked peeved.

"What's the matter? You can't look me in the eyes, I know you're in a lot of pain but you can at least look at my feet…"

Lorik continues to look down in shame, Shadow knight looks angry at first, but however gives a quick smile on his face.

"...Well it's not like it matters now, I got what I came for, all that's left is to take care of you…"

Shadow knight raises his sword, the sword had a similar look to that of the Storm-blade's, except the blade had a straight tip with no diamond shape and no extra dagger at the bottom.

"...now any last words before I end your miserable existence, not that you have anything to say to me right now, I won't even care if you say you hate me"

Lorik Clenches the ground in despair.

"...I'm sorry…"

Shadow knight was caught off guard by that, Lorik uses whatever strength he has left in his body to kneel up and look at Shadow knight in the eyes, Lorik's eyes had tears streaming down his face with only the look of shame and regret he has in his eyes.

"...I'm sorry...for everything I did to you…"

His last word was inaudible, Shadow knight looked unphased by what he just said, he then slashes at Lorik, Lorik's head comes clean off, His body collapses to the floor, Shadow knight gives a cold look at what remains of him.

"Sorry old man, but it's too late for you" said Shadow knight with a grudge in his tone

Shadow knight begins to walk away from the corpse as he turns to Junior the Peregrine Falcon.

"Take care of him" said Shadow knight

Junior obeys and flies towards him leaving Shadow to continue to pursue in the darkness.

* * *

**here's a preview of the next chapter **

**Preview: after the battle with Lorik, the heroes have made it to Cair Paravel and meet the man known as Sanctum, for he will show them their new mission and what World they must travel to, however though what lies in that world is a greater danger than any of them have ever faced before**

**and that's the end of it, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I think I'll try to shorten these chapters cause geez, that was long, what do you guys think of the story so far? leave a review to tell me what you think, or don't, but are you willing to take the consequences of not doing so?! ( just kidding ) **

**that's all for now, have a good day and Godbless you all**


	7. Chapter 3: City of Flames part 1

**Hello Everyone, Stormknight089 here and today I have brought you yet another chapter into the story, so the last chapter was based on the Chronicles of Narnia, so Today this chapter is gonna be taking a part in "Fahrenheit 451"**

**for those of you who haven't read the book, I will warn you, this is spoiler territory, if you have not the read the book and you would like to? then leave, if not? well then have fun reading it**

**another thing to let you all know is that this chapter will be...How should I put it...Different than most of my work, you'll see it for yourself **

**whelp, time to pop the popcorn and enjoy**

* * *

In another world lies a city of danger, there were cries of an aging woman inside a house as firemen drag her out with a book in her hand, they were dressed in black uniforms with hints of red, there was salamander symbols on their armbands and helmets with giant tanks of fuel for their flamethrowers that they are carrying with the two attached to each other with a cord, one of the men threw her on the street as she yelps and another fireman yanks a book out of her hand and tosses it into a pile with other books with a crowd of people outside the building, another firemen faces the chief.

"Sir, the house has been emptied, we're ready to begin" said the firemen

The woman goes up to the firemen with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please, don't do it! I've worked too hard to get to where I am! I beg of you!" The woman pleads

But to no avail, the chief just gave her a cold look, as he turns towards his men, they start to turn on their flamethrowers and disperse flames on both the books and the house, the woman just sits there in horror as she continues to watch her house burn to the ground while her neighbors just stand there in awe of the fire growing and burning everything in its path, off in the distance there was a man walking down the streets with a hood on his head he begins to see ashes and start to smell smoke.

"Look! Over there!" A homeless man shouts

All of them turn around to see the smoke arising from the distance, they were gossiping and murmuring amongst each other only for the hooded man to continue on walking without glaring back at the fire, he walks into an alleyway and takes the hoodie off his head, he was bald and clean shaved with a few facial lines on his face and thin eyebrows, he looked around to be in his 30s while wearing a hoodie, some slacks and grey shoes with black shoelaces, the man was sweating profusely as he wipes the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, he looked distressed.

"Another book burning is happening, this is the 3rd time it happened this week" the man said it to himself.

The man looks up to see a drone hovering over him, he puts the hood over his head to cover his face as he begins walking away from it, the drone doesn't notice him as it continues moving on, the man continues walking in the pitch black night with him treading his feet and his hands In his pocket as the rodents scatter.

"How long must I continue on like this? It's only a matter of time until they find me, what can I do?" The man said to himself

Suddenly the moonlight shines upon him, the clouds clear up as he looks up to see the full moon, he looks at it in wonder, without him knowing there was a creature following at him, it was in the pitch black darkness with only it's eyes glowing red with it growling and glaring at the man, the man turns around completely as he looks in the horror, he didn't know what to do, but the beast continues to glare at him , but the two remained still with the beast growling at him.

Chapter 3: Fahrenheit 451

Back in the world of Narnia, a Banquet was being held in the halls of Cair Paravel with a massive feast to feed millions of people, there was baked chicken, roasted pig, various soups and stews, a variety of breads and cheeses, fruits and vegetables, cakes, cookies, pies and jellied and cream filled pastries, the people were joyfully enjoying the festivities as they drink wine amongst each other and dance joyfully for this occasion, while the adults for partaking in their own festivities, Isaiah and Ethan were devouring all the food as if there's no tomorrow with Isaiah eating a chicken leg while scooping tomato soup in his mouth with Ethan eating both cheese and bread simultaneously, David looks at them with shock.

"Whoa! Slow down boys! You're gonna end up choking yourselves!" David shouts

Isaiah and Ethan stop what they were doing as they shallower the food in their mouth.

"Sorry, we're just really hungry you know, it's been awhile since we had a decent meal" said Isaiah

David changes his shocked expression to a more happier look.

"I know it's been a long endeavor, but please save some for the rest of us" said David

Ethan says, "it doesn't look like anyone else is enjoying the food, their too busy drinking adult grape juice, so more for us"

They continue to eat at a much slower pace, on the other side of the table Blu was with his mother and Rosie with Mia sitting in a seat trying to decide whether to go for the apple pie or the strawberry cake.

"I wonder if the people are celebrating because of the return of their king and queen, or the fact they will no longer be terrorized by Lorik and his army any longer" said Blu

Rosie says, "probably both is my best guest seeing as though throwing a feast this big to feed all of us, hey guys do you know what happened with Sam and Petra? They've been gone for a while now"

Mia replies, "the two of them are having a private meal with both the King and Queen, so we won't be seeing them in awhile"

Sarah says, "well either way, each of you have done good for this kingdom, and I'm proud of you for it, especially you son"

Blu blushes a little bit by his mother's compliment

"Well I'm just air support, I don't really do anything special" said Blu in an unconfident tone

Rosie says, "But you got us out when Lorik was on to us, and you helped defeat both Lorik and Tenebris when it came down to it"

Blu looked a bit shameful.

"That may be true, But I didn't exactly hold my own against either of them very well, even with all this power, I can't seem to overcome any enemy really" said Blu

Sarah says, "Hey no one blames you sweetie, your just getting the hang of your special abilities, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually, besides your my Hero"

Blu blushes even further because he felt a bit embarrassed, Mia looks over to Blu.

"Hey Blu, I need your help, do you think I should go for the apple pie or for the strawberry cake?" Mia asks

Blu replies, "I'm not sure, both of them are good, why not do both?"

Mia says, "well I don't want to gain some unnecessary weight than I already have"

Mia looked embarrassed as there were 10 stacked plates and 7 stacked bowls by her, both Isaiah and Ethan were shocked by this.

"HOLY CRAP!" both of them shout in unison

Mia asks, "so yeah you see what I mean?"

Blu replies, "okay, well why don't you have a taste of each one and see which one you like the most"

"Okay, good idea"

Mia grabs her fork, she reaches for the apple pie first, but her hand begins to shake tremendously to the point where she can't control it as she drops her fork on the ground, everybody looks over to her with concern.

"Are you okay Mia? You seemed to be in distressed" Isaiah asks

Mia looks up to everyone as she gives a reassuring look on her face.

"I'm fine really, I'm just a bit nervous you know" said Mia

Ethan asks, "what are you nervous about?"

Mia replies, "We're supposed to be meeting a man named Sanctum, remember?"

Both the boys realize that as they looked like they totally forgot.

"Oh right, Jehovah said that we should be meeting him after taking Sam and Petra here in Cair Paravel" said Isaiah

Ethan asks, "the question is how do we find him? Do you think the locals might know a man of that weird and bizarre name?"

Suddenly two hands were placed on both of the boys shoulders on each side as both of them were startled by it.

"Are you two lads enjoying your meal?" said the mysterious person behind them

The boys slowly turn around while making a creaking noise in their chairs, they see an old man in a white formal attire, the old man has a receding hairline with sideburns and a mustache on his face, he is smiling brightly at them as they both looked freaked out by his sudden appearance.

"C-can we help you with something sir?" Isaiah asks in a somewhat polite tone

The man replies, "Yes, I believe you are the ones I'm looking for am I correct?"

All of them realized who it was.

"So your Sanctum" said Mia

Sanctum says, "Yes, so if you may follow me please, there is something I need to show you"

Sanctum begins walking away from the team, all of them look at each other in a sense of confusion as they get up from their seats, they begin to follow him through a hallway as they enter inside library that had a dome like shape to it with the top of dome having stars and planets on top of the ceiling with them looking so life like as they moved around with the map of the world of Narnia on the floor, the kids and the birds were in awe by the site of the library, they see Sanctum standing in front of them as he looks at them with his arms behind his back with a bucket of water by his side with a towel.

"So umm, now what?" Ethan asks

Sanctum replies, "I think a little introduction should suffice, and maybe a little reunion is in order"

The kids and the birds were confused.

"A reunion? What do you mean by that?" Mia asks

However, Sanctum didn't respond as he dumped the bucket of water over his head.

"?"

"?"

"?"

Sanctum grabs the towel as he begins washing his face with the others looking dumbfounded and weirded out.

"I apologize for the bizarre things that you're witnessing, but I figured you would have figured it out right now, isn't that right young ones?" said Sanctum in a normal voice

Sanctum puts the towel down revealing his true face, he was definitely much younger than he appeared with the disguise as he had brown short brown hair that was extremely curly, he has a long moustache that goes straight with a long thick goatee that goes down to his chest, Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia were in complete shock.

"MASTER PAINTER?!" the 3 of them shout

Master Painter says, "hello young ones, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

The 3 of them bow at him in a respective manner.

"Yes sir, it has" said Mia

Blu, David, Sarah, and Rosie were confused about what was going on.

"Wait hold on, you know him?" Blu asks

Isaiah replies, "He's one of our teachers"

The 4 of them were a bit surprised.

"What? no way!" said David

Master Painter says, "indeed I am, you 3 may be at ease"

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia stop bowing to him as the Master Painter approaches them.

"The 3 of you have grown the last time we saw each other, each of you have made tremendous progress throughout your journeys" said Master Painter

Mia says, "thank you sir"

Ethan asks, "So umm sir, may I ask what was up with the whole disguise thing?"

Master Painter replies, "well I didn't want to give away who I was, it is rather crucial for you 3 to follow orders when given to them"

Blu says, "okay hold on a second, time out, I'm a bit at a lost here to what exactly what's going on here"

Master Painter says, "Not to worry my young friend, my pupil Isaiah will explain everything to you"

Isaiah looked unprepared for this.

"Me?...okay, so you know how Peter and Father Abraham are our teachers, Tyler? Well each of our teachers taught us different things, for starters Father Abraham taught us how to use the powers we have correctly while Peter taught us how to apply these powers in combat situations, but Master Painter taught us a different aspect of the spirit crests, how to transform the properties inside it, which is how we use transformations in many battles before, like How I used the 'Sword Master Form' when we fought Lorik" said Isaiah

Blu asks, "But why do you call him Master Painter? Wouldn't it make more sense to call him by his real name?"

Isaiah replies, "Well that's the thing about him, he never tells us his name, he keeps it a secret not even hinting us what his name is…"

Isaiah then realizes something as he turns to Master Painter.

"...Wait is your real name Sanctum?"

Master Painter replies, "No"

Isaiah turns around towards his friends.

"So yeah we just call him Master Painter" said Isaiah

Rosie asks, "But why do they call him that?"

Ethan replies, "Because he can manipulate Paint and turn them into real life objects, we just saw him using paint to disguise himself as someone else"

Master Painter gazes at Ethan sternly.

"Ethan you were not permitted to speak" said Master Painter

Ethan says, "Sorry sir"

"But my young pupil is correct, I can create things out of paint" said Master Painter

Master Painter grabs a paintbrush and gets some blue paint on the tip of the brush, he starts painting in the middle of the air, the birds were amazed by this, he then finishes his painting as he drew a blue butterfly, the butterfly comes to life and flies around the room, the birds looked amazed by this as the 3 humans just stood there watching and smiling as it happened.

"I can do much more than that, but even so they are nothing compared to the creations of our creator" said Master Painter

David says, "Creator?"

Isaiah says, "Well you see Master Painter is not exactly human, he's an angel, so he refers to God way differently than we do"

The birds weren't so phased by this news as Blu looked doubtful

"An angel huh? Aren't they supposed to have wings on their backs and halos over their heads?" Blu asks with a doubtful tone

Master Painter replies, "to answer your question, I'm appearing in my human form so that the likes of you are able to see me, does that answer your questions ?"

Blu says, "Yes sir"

"Good, now onto more pressing matters at hand…"

Master painter turns around and faces a bookshelf.

"...so about the assignment that you were on, have the 3 of you figured out why you were sent there?"

Ethan replies, "Yes sir, Jehovah sent us because the world was endangered by Lorik's reign of terror, the Kingdom were in need of a new King and Queen to watch over Narnia and it's people"

Master Painter says, "well you are partially correct, but it's not the full answer..."

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia watched closely at Master Painter with him turning around and facing them with a serious look on his face.

"...Jehovah may have sent you there, but it was I that wanted to test the 3 of you"

All of them were a bit surprised by this.

"Aslan mentioned that the endeavor we just had was some form of trial, so is that what he meant?" Mia asks

Master Painter replies, "Yes, I needed to see if you would put God before your own emotional desires, I was afraid that you would go against God's will in your pursuit of Vengeance"

Isaiah asks, "So you have lost faith in us?"

Master Painter replies, "I will admit, I had my doubts if you were able to do what needed to be done"

This angered David immensely.

"What?! You put them through all that just Because You had Doubts in them?! You should be ashamed of yourself!" David shouts with fury

Ethan says, "David calm down, don't speak to him that way"

Master Painter says, "it's alright Ethan, I expected this kind of behavior from a bird such as him, however I expected more for the 3 of you..."

The 3 children turn their attention towards Master Painter with him looking down.

"...when you first confronted the man, all of you gave into your emotions and forgotten what you need to do, with Isaiah and Mia being the first ones to outburst, and Ethan later on, yours was the one I was concerned most Isaiah, out of the two of your friends you were filled with anger and grief he most"

Isaiah looks down in shame.

"I'm sorry sir, I was way over my head back there, I should've kept my cool even when things were intense" said Isaiah

Master painter says, "The only reason why I was concerned about this was because of your awakening, I thought the 3 of you weren't ready for that kind of power, especially with how unstable your emotions are, even with all the experience the 3 of you have, your still so young and naive, which is why I had this test in the first place…"

Master Painter looks at a painting that resembles a red cross with regret in his eyes.

"...The last knight who let his emotions control him nearly destroyed so many lives before him, the power he wield was unbearable and he let these visions of the future control his choices and dictate the actions of others, I think you know who I'm referring to"

Isaiah steps up towards Master Painter.

"Baldrich Ackerman, but he refers to himself as Emperor Zion" said Isaiah in a firm tone

Master Painter says, "when he was younger, Baldrich saw visions of the future, of how the Universe was coming into chaos, how a man threatens to destroy every creation, he let his fears take control of his choices and went into desperation as he sought to bring order, only now he realizes that all of this was inevitable"

Blu asks, "it's still so confusing, why does the Raven want to destroy everything? Is he Insane or what?"

Master Painter replies, "I cannot say what his Intentions are, but one thing's for certain is that the Raven possesses a threat unlike any other threat, aside from Lucifer of course, but don't underestimate him just because he's an old man, his skills and powers have even surpassed those of the knights, even if you use your strongest transformation against him it won't be enough to stop him"

Ethan says, "I'll say, the jerk broke my hammer"

Isaiah and Mia look at Ethan.

"Man Ethan, you're still upset about that?" Isaiah asks

Ethan replies, "uh yeah, seeing as though I have to learn an entirely different fighting style with a katana while you two get to keep your weapons, so yeah I'm pretty salty about it"

Master Painter says, "It's okay Ethan, you'll eventually master the blade, but fortunately for you, you won't need to use them for the next mission all of you have"

Mia asks, "what kind of mission will it be sir?"

Master Painter grabs a page from a bookshelf, he walks up to the children and hands Isaiah the page, all of them looked curiously at Master Painter.

"What's this?" Isaiah asks

Master Painter replies, "Go on, Read it"

The birds fly onto the children's shoulders to take a gander at the Illustration showing 12 different colored crosses forming a circle, with them being Blue, green, pink, orange, light blue, silver, yellow, black, white, aqua blue, red, and Violet, there were two stars that set near circle, the star on the left was a whitish-blue, the star on the right was multicolor, and there was a golden heart at the center, all of them look down on the writing.

"When the day has finally come to begin, the stars shall reunite with flickers of light, and their hearts scatter among worlds, for they shall be the gateway for the path that has yet to come, the night of the Revolution...Past, present, and future, shall stand in trial, their own existence shall be erased, the white blue star will be devoured by darkness, the orange Star shall burn away it's fiery light, and the blue star will slowly dim away...But on that day, the holy blade shall cut through the dark depths, so come forth, Children of Fate" said Isaiah

Rosie looks in shock and realization.

"I recognize this" said Rosie

Everyone turns to Rosie.

"You do? But how?" Ethan asks

Rosie replies, "my grand aunt Nora used to tell me this tale all the time when I was little, it was one of my favorite stories"

Master Painter says, "this isn't just any story, it is a prophecy of how a war shall rage across the Universe…"

All of them look at Master Painter with serious looks on their faces.

"...the Prophecy tells us the fate of each knight and what lies at the end of the road, this is only the first page of the prophecy, there has yet to be more to discover about the Prophecy"

Isaiah asks, "Wait there's more? So where are the rest of them?"

Master Painter replies, "Fear not my young pupil, for there is another thing to uncover, you must find the book, it is the key to locate the holy blade that was lost so long ago"

Mia looks back at the page.

"The Holy blade? Just like in the passage" said Mia

Blu says, "so we find the book that'll lead us into uncovering an all powerful weapon that could possibly save everyone in known existence? That doesn't sound too hard"

Master Painter says, "yes, but however there is one thing that needs to be discussed, the first thing is that the world you're going into is a dangerous one, full of sin and chaos, where every man, woman, and child do whatever they want with no consequences whatsoever..."

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia remained calm.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad, we've dealt with worse" said Mia

"...in that world books are illegal, if you are caught with one, they will confiscate it from you, burn the book, and then arrest the people who had the book on them…"

The children looked dumbfounded by that statement.

"Okay? That just sounds stupid and ridiculous, even by our standards, but nothing we can't handle" said Ethan

"...one last thing and it's most important that you 3 hear this...in that world you won't be able to use the powers that you were given, so I need you 3 to remain Vigilant no matter what"

The 3 of them immediately blank out as they just stare into the void while being frozen, Master Painter looks at them with confusion as they didn't respond at all, the birds were even shooketh by the news they heard.

"Uh Young ones?...Hello?..." Master Painter asks

They continued to remain frozen.

"You mean they won't be able to use their elemental powers?" Rosie asks in an innocent tone

Master Painter replies, "I'm afraid so little one, even the Guardian bird won't be able to use his 12 elemental powers"

All 3 of the children gasped as they got back into reality as they just looked shocked.

"WE WON'T BE ABLE TO USE OUR POWERS!" all 3 of them shout

Master Painter says, "calm yourselves! There's no need to act that way!"

Isaiah asks, "Sorry if we're overreacting, but why is it that we won't be able use the powers that we were given?"

"It's because in that world, there is a barrier made of dark matter that goes all over that world, it is one of the neutral worlds that shall be kept out of the conflict that is happening right now, the barrier suppresses any force of power both Light and dark, the reason why it's there so that no one from Raven's side shall discover it, they aren't aware of the Prophecy's secrets, it is the only way to keep it safe, do you all understand what I'm saying" said Master Painter

"Yes sir" said the 3 of them in unison

Blu asks, "do you have any clue to where the book might be?"

Master Painter replies, "the Location of book is somewhere in Chicago Illinois, where a man named Professor Faber is in possession of the book"

Mia asks, "Do you know where Professor Faber is?"

Master Painter replies, "he's located in the mid west of the city, you'll find him along with a friend of his in an apartment around that area, but I advised all of you to be careful, this maybe you're dangerous quest yet"

David says, "we'll be fine, just as long as we stick together and avoid any sort of unnecessary conflict, we should be alright"

All of them nod their heads.

"Well before you 3 head out, it's best if you change your clothes, you don't want to walk all over the city looking like that" said Master Painter

Master Painter grabs his paintbrush and palette filled with various colors and walks over to them

"Hold still children" said Master Painter

The Children close their eyes and stand up straight, Master Painter begins to paint all over their clothes, using the colors of black, light green, brown, flesh pink, white, light blue, navy blue, light pink, dark pink, and red, as he adds the finishing touches, he then puts his paintbrush inside a cup full of water.

"Alright young ones, you can move now" said Master Painter

As the children open their eyes and loosen up, they look down on themselves looking astonished, the birds were even more astonished as they had a newly batch of clothes on them without the gloves on their hands, with Ethan wearing a black shirt with characters from "The Regular Show", he was wearing jeans with shoes that are black with a green and black diamond pattern on the shoelaces with and a white color on the bottom, Isaiah was wearing a navy blue hoodie with a "Hollister" Logo on it, he was wearing sweatpants with the same color and logo on it, he was also wearing shoes that were dark blue with the shoelaces being white, Mia was wearing a light pink T-shirt with a "I Love New York" logo on it with a heart at the center of the shirt as the cuffs on the shirt are dark pink, she was wearing jean shorts that goes down to her thighs and shoes that had a white color with some Pink lines on it, with the shoelaces being completely pink, the children look down on their news clothes.

"Wow, this is pretty neat" said Ethan

David says, "Sure beats your old clothes, all of you looked so edgy in them"

Isaiah says, "But I like my coat, it was so comfy wearing it, although this is not too bad"

Master Painter walks up to them.

"Well it's best not to leave you 3 empty handed, Here you might need these" said Master Painter

Master Painter lends them a yellow umbrella, a brown wallet with a cross on it, and 3 cellphones. The children looked excited as they were thrilled to have their own cell phones.

"Oh sweet, now we're talking" said Ethan

Master Painter says, "Just to let you all know, these aren't normal cell phones, you are only able to call each other and maybe take pictures from time to time, none of you will be fooling around on them"

The 3 children looked disappointed with that answer.

"Well that's no fun" said Ethan

Master Painter says, "All your fees will be paid here in this wallet, it will either create a credit card or any amount of money to pay for your food, clothing, and shelter, don't lose it and don't pay for anything that is out of necessity, and trust me I will know"

Master Painter hands the wallet over to Ethan with him putting the wallet in his pocket.

"Thank you sir, so what's the umbrella for? Does it do anything special in particular?" Isaiah asks politely

Master Painter replies, "yes, it's suppose to keep you dry...from the rain, it's been rather rainy over there lately"

"Oh"

Master Painter lends the umbrella over to Mia.

"Now I want all of you to be safe, and look out for each other, the city is a very big place and you could get easily lost in there, you won't be able to summon any of your weapons or use the elements, but you will still be able to communicate with the animals that are all around you, so stay true to your quest and remember to pray to the lord, for he will give you strength in this i chaotic time" said Master Painter

Ethan says, "we will sir, and we'll see to it that it is complete"

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia bow to Master Painter as he bows back at them, he then goes over to a tree trunk in his library, he grabs a paintbrush and uses blue paint as he paints an oval shape on it, the paint transforms into a portal, all of them look astonished by this.

"Whoa!" Said Rosie in amazement

Master Painter says, "go forth, and may all of you be safe on your journey"

"Yes sir!" The 3 children shout in unison

The 3 children along with the birds venture forth into the portal, the portal then closes as soon as all of them enter it, Master Painter looks back at a painting of his with him looking saddened.

"Godspeed my friends..."

The painting was that of Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia from when they were younger, they were smiling brightly among each other underneath many bright and beautiful colors of the sky in the sunset.

"...Godspeed"

Meanwhile

From the other end of the portal, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and the birds exit from it, where they were in a dark alleyway, Ethan glances inside the dark alleyway.

"Well this is ideal, just got into another world and I'm already getting off bad vibes" said Ethan

Sarah asks, "where are we?"

Blu replies, "this is an alleyway mother, one of the more shady areas of the city, and it's probably best to get out of here before we get attacked"

Mia says, "yeah, this place gives me the creeps"

All of them start walking out of the alleyway, they eventually make onto the sidewalk, all of them look in shock.

"Whoa!" Said Isaiah in amazement

All of them were gazing upon the city, the city was like a futuristic world filled with new technology, cars that moved at the speed of lightning, lights flashing all around them, people going to places, and life-like holograms projecting out of buildings, they continued to gaze upon the city.

"Wait hold on we're in the future?...NO...FREAKING...WAY!" said Ethan with enthusiasm

Mia says, "I never thought I might see the day where I'm in the future...I feel old"

Sarah says, "How do you think I feel right now? I'm practically a fossil"

David says, "Don't say that love, your just as beautiful if not more youthful"

Suddenly a droplet of rain hits Isaiah's noise, he looks up into the sky as rain pours down on them, Isaiah puts on his hood to cover himself from the rain as Mia opens up her umbrella as everyone goes underneath it except for Isaiah.

"I think is what Master Painter meant by a rainy weather" said Ethan

They walk on the sidewalk as they explore the city around them as they look at it with wonder except for David who wasn't all that impressed from the view, Rosie however just stares at the city in awe.

"Wow, it's so Beautiful! I've never seen so many lights ever in my life!" said Rosie

Blu asks, "really? You've never been to a city before?"

Rosie replies, "Well no not really, But Isaiah explained what the city was like, and it's even better than I Imagined"

David says, "Well don't be too impressed sweetie, it's just a bunch of hokey dokey lights all around you to make you feel all fuzzy inside and block you from reality"

They then stop near traffic lights as they are red, they wait to go to the other side with Blu looking at his dad with a curious look.

"What's wrong dad? Is there something about the city that makes you hate it?" Blu asks with concern

David replies, "well it's nothing to worry about son, I just don't have many positive memories from living nearby places with so many-well how shall I put this-ill willed humans"

Blu says, "I understand what your saying, the sooner we get what we need the better"

"I agree with you on that"

The traffic lights turn green, the group walks pass the cars as Isaiah wasn't looking where he was going as he was focusing on putting his two fingers together, Ethan turns around to see Isaiah not paying attention to his surroundings as Ethan walks out of the Umbrella and grabs Isaiah by the wrist and pulls him over towards the others.

"Come on Isaiah! You need to start paying attention! We're in a big city, you could get Lost in a place like this!" Ethan scolds

Isaiah says, "Sorry, I was trying to create electricity with my two finger tips, but it's not working"

The team makes it to the other side with Ethan facing Isaiah.

"Yeah Master Painter did say we won't be able to use our powers, did you think he was wrong?" Ethan asks

Isaiah replies, "No, it's just it feels weird you know, not having lightning shoot from your fingertips after a year's worth of training and battles, it feels so odd and yet Natural at the same time, to be just...Normal"

Ethan wipes the water off him as he gives an understanding look.

"I hear you bud, it may have been just a year, but it feels like it was forever ago when we were just living with Father Abraham and the others" said Ethan

Mia says, "it's kind of scary a bit, Not being able to protect yourself or anyone else with the Power of God in your hands"

Isaiah says, "But we do Mia, just not in a way where it's flashy, because he protects us even when we're powerless"

Mia felt shameful for a bit for what she said.

"Yeah your right, sorry" said Mia in a shameful tone

Ethan says, "Hey it's okay, it's easy to forget things when your caught in the fray of things, sometimes you just gotta look out for each other you know"

Mia says, "Yeah, okay"

Blu says, "Frankly I'm just glad I can catch a break from all that 'Guardian Bird' stuff, it was just exhausting being constantly captured, beaten, or just both at the same time"

Sarah says, "hopefully we can catch a break from all the violence and war we've been experiencing as of lately"

The children looked around the city, they looked clueless to where they were going.

"We're lost aren't we?" David asks

Ethan replies, "Yup, we have no flipping clue to where we're going"

Rosie asks, "How are we supposed to find the Professor through this giant city?"

Mia looks all around her and sees a convenience store up ahead of her, she turns towards her friends.

"Let's go into that store and see if we can figure out where were at" said Mia

Isaiah says, "You can go on ahead Mia, I'll stay with these guys to make sure they don't get all wet and stuff"

Ethan says, "and I'll stay with him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble"

Isaiah looked slightly offended by his words.

"Hey, I'm not a trouble maker!" said Isaiah

Ethan says, "Relax Isaiah, I'm just teasing you"

Mia says, "well, in that case, can you give me the wallet while I head down to the store and you can have my umbrella so you 6 don't get wet"

Ethan and Mia traded the items with each other.

"I won't take long, is there anything I can get?" Mia asks

Isaiah replies, "maybe some snacks, like cool ranch doritos and some minute maid fruit punch juice please"

Ethan says, "see if they have any rain coats, cause we need some bad"

Blu says, "I would like some breathe mints, because I haven't brushed my beak in a while"

Isaiah and Ethan gave him confused looks.

"Your beak?" Ethan asks

Blu replies, "it's a force of habit"

Mia turns towards David, Sarah, and Rosie.

"Is there anything I can get you 3 from the store?" Mia asks with a polite tone

David replies, "I'll be alright sweetie, we birds have lived long enough without the help of other humans, we don't really need anything"

Mia says, "Okay, if you say so"

Mia walks over to the store while Isaiah and Ethan were offended by his words with Sarah looking quietly stern at him for a bit

"Gee, it's not like we just fought an entire empire, went through multiple hardships, and received scars both physically and emotionally to rescue your son" said Ethan

David looks down in shame a bit.

"Sorry" said David

Meanwhile

Mia enters the store, the store was huge and was filled with all sorts of food and drinks with a very high techno theme going on in the store as the tiles were black with the outlines changing colors with the ceilings having stars on them, a robot vacuum cleaning up the place, a sign of a man on a rocket ship going to outer space and a robot clerk standing behind the counter with a man in his 40s just kicking his legs up while watching TV and smoking a cigarette.

"Welcome to our Intergalactic Getaway, today we have sales of 2 milk jugs all for the price of $5" said the robot with an enthusiastic voice

Mia says, "no thank you, I'm just here to pick up a few things if you don't mind"

"No problem dear, just let old Rusty know if you need anything"

"Alright, thanks"

Mia goes through the convenient store as she grabs a mini cart, she stops by the snack aisle seeing where the doritos are with a man in a hood behind her getting himself an energy drink, Mia looks and sees a brand of chips with a logo that says "Edible Triangles" with a cool ranch flavor on top.

"Edible Triangles huh? Well it's not the brand I was looking for, but I'm sure Isaiah won't mind" said Mia

Mia places the chips in the mini cart, as she was about to walk once more, the hooded man runs into her, something drops out of his hoodie as it plopped to the ground, Mia was rubbing her head, as the hooded man checks up on her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you alright?" the hooded man asks

Mia replies, "Yeah I'm fine, I should've been paying attention to where I was going"

"It was my fault to, I should've watched where I was going, I got a little distracted there"

Mia looks on the ground and sees a hard case book, the hooded man looked nervous for a moment there as she kneels down to pick up the book.

"Hey you dropped your...Book" said Mia

Mia realizes about the laws of the world she was in, the man was sweating as he was about to make a run for it, the vacuum robot was about to pass by as it had a camera on it, Mia immediately puts the book in her mini cart as the robot goes up to them.

"Hello there humans, are you enjoying the experience of Intergalactic Getaway?" the Vacuum robot asks in a robotic tone

Mia replies, "yes, so far the experience has been a pleasant one, tell me, do you guys have any rain coats if i might add?"

"Not that I recall of, I am only the Janitor here, your gonna have to ask the manager that"

"Alright then, thank you"

The Vacuum robot passes by as he continues cleaning up the place, the hooded man turns towards Mia as he looked shocked, Mia turns towards the hooded man.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me, it's probably best if you hide it in a more secure place" Mia whispers

Mia grabs the book from her basket and hands it to him, the hooded man hides the book as she walks away, he was definitely surprised by the kind gesture that was shown to him, he glances at her with curiosity.

"Who is that girl? And why did she cover me like that?" the hooded man thought

The hooded man groans in pain while resting his hand on his ribs, he pulls up his hoodie and shirt, showing his entire waistline was covered in a long bandage with the bandage covered in blood on the right side, he was panting.

"Well either way, I'm grateful that she didn't turn me in, I'm not sure how much longer my body could hold from another attack of that thing, I better get this patched up" the hooded man thought

The hooded man looks at the medical kit not too far from him.

meanwhile

Mia goes up to the front of the counter with a few things in her basket, including the chips, a family sized fruit punch juice drink saying "Fruity Burst" with some foam cups to go with it, as well as breath mints in the basket, she looks at the man who was watching TV.

"Ahem excuse me, I would like to purchase these items" said Mia in a polite tone

The man didn't turn around as he continued watching TV.

"Go to the dumb robot then, I'm busy at the moment" said the man in a very rude tone

Mia felt a bit neglected at the moment.

"Umm, okay" said Mia

Mia walks over towards Rusty, Rusty looks at her with enthusiasm.

"Well hello dearie, are these the items you would like to purchase?" Dusty asks

Mia replies, "yes, sorry for asking this but do you have any raincoats? It's been raining heavily outside and we could use some to keep me and my friends dry from the rain"

"Sorry miss but we don't have any raincoats, but we do have Umbrellas if it's okay with you"

"Yeah that should do just fine, thanks"

"Happy to serve, I'll go get them for you"

Rusty then leaves the counter as he goes into the storage room, Mia turns towards the TV and sees the news playing featuring an anchorman and an anchorwoman

"Our Country is now caught in the middle of a war between Terrorists, nobody knows who are these terrorists, all we know is that their destroying cities and towns by bombing multiple cities and towns from all over the United States" said the Anchorman

The Anchorwoman says, "here are some footages that were taken on our satellite over one of the states"

A footage appears to show a destroyed city with multiple buildings burned to the ground with ashes blowing in the air, Mia looks at the TV with barely any expression as everything around began to feel silent seeing the devastation of the city on the Television, her arms begin to tremble, shaking more violent by the second, suddenly Rusty comes by with Umbrellas in his hands.

"Here are the Umbrellas miss, I hope these will do" said Rusty

Mia then snaps out of her state while holding her arm down as she tries to give a casual look.

"Oh yes, those will do you fine, thank you very much" said Mia

Rusty asks, "You don't look so well miss? What's the matter?"

Mia replies, "Oh I'm just a bit stressed out, that's all"

"Would you like to take our stress relieving pills?..."

Rusty places a bottle full of pills on the countertop.

"...it'll help you relieve all your worries and strife, it can also help you keep you calm if you want to have a chance with a gentleman, so what'll it be?"

Mia looks down on the bottle of pills, she looks at the bottle, seeing how the ingredients looked safe and there were no side effects labeled on the bottle, Mia takes a deep sigh and looks at the robot.

"I'll take them" said Mia

Rusty replies, "splendid! Now I'll calculate in how much it'll cost"

Rusty then begins to malfunction, To Mia's surprise as the 40 year old man looked frustrated.

"Dagnabit! That's the fourth time this week! I swear this has to be the cheapest hunk of junk those bozos ever sold me! Now where is that Instruction manual" the 40 year old man stutters

Mia looks down on the pill bottle, thinking about the decision she just made.

Meanwhile

The others we're waiting outside the store underneath the umbrella with the rain still pouring down on them with Ethan scratching his arm, Isaiah having his hands in his hoodie pocket, And the birds standing on the floor underneath the umbrella as they look up into the dark skies.

"How long do you think this rain is gonna last?" Rosie asks

Blu replies, "I don't think it'll be stopping anytime soon, it's gonna be raining all day long"

Isaiah looks down on Rosie.

"So Rosie, you said that your grandaunt Nora told you about the Prophecy right? Do you know what happens in the prophecy?" Isaiah asks in a curious tone

Rosie replies, "well not really, it was always confusing to hear the story, I didn't know what to make of it, most of the time I just used my imagination to come up with my own interpretations of the story"

David asks, "Really? Can you tell us a few of them?"

Rosie replies, "well there nothing special, there was this one that was pretty stupid though, it was about how 3 kids traveling through time and they go on all sorts of wacky and crazy adventures"

Isaiah says, "That actually sounds pretty cool, not gonna lie"

David says, "that's some imagination you have"

Rosie says, "Yeah well it was really one of the few things I enjoy"

Rosie turns from a happy to a saddened expression, everyone looks concerned for her.

"What's wrong? Is there something troubling you?" Blu asks

Rosie replies, "Well I'm just worried for my family, ever since I've been captured by Benito, I was separated by them, and I don't know where they're at or even if they're alive somehow?"

Isaiah looks at her with understanding as he looks at her in the eye.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, we shouldn't have gotten you involved into this mess" said Isaiah

Rosie replies, "No, it was my choice remember? I wanted to go with you because I didn't want to be left by myself, since I don't know where my family are at, your the only ones I trust"

Sarah walks up to Rosie with guilt in her eyes.

"Then I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, back at the Garden, I was the one who was being selfish and insisted on traveling with them, and I forced you to come along with us, and I'm not sure how I'll make it up to you" said Sarah with a guilty tone

Rosie replies, "It's alright, You wanted to be with your son for so long, you spent 21 years searching for him, and I can't imagine how hard it was for you to go through all that"

Sarah looked relieved to hear those words but still felt guilty.

"Well I'm glad you understand how I felt, but it still doesn't justify for what I've done, I only made it more dangerous for you and I feel responsible for it" said Sarah

Blu says, "Mom, I'm equally as guilty in this as well, I wanted you to come along with me, and I thought I was confident enough to protect all of you, But it looks like I was wrong"

Isaiah says, "It has been a lot more dangerous than usual, I mean it's really terrifying to having to go through all this, Benito, Lorik, and whose know what else is out there, all I know is that if we keep the faith, we'll be alright"

Ethan says, "well I'm sure this mission won't be as bad as the last two, I mean we may not have our powers and all that, but maybe we won't need them in this one, we can finally take it easy for once and just do what we gotta do without any skirmishes"

Suddenly there was banging noises coming from an alleyway, all of them were a bit curious to where all that banging was coming from, Isaiah and Ethan immediately run over to see what was happening with the birds following them, they see a boy their age getting beaten up by another teenager, the boy appeared to be latino with short black hair and light dark skin with his eyes being brown while he was wearing a jacket, a blue scarf, jeans, and some old fashioned shoes that were all muddy, the other person that was beating him nearly to death was caucasian with purple hair with a and green eyes, he was wearing a black cloth over his head and a leather jacket that has a Gorilla symbol on the back with messed up jeans and black shoes with spikes on them, the Delinquent looks at his prey with a sinister look with Isaiah and Ethan getting angry over the event that was happening.

"And I spoke too soon" said Ethan

Isaiah shouts, "Hey Knock it off!"

But the delinquent ignored them both as he just continued facing the poor boy that was on the ground knocking him unconscious, Isaiah and Ethan rushed towards him with David, Sarah and Blu trying to stop the two.

"No Wait!" David shouts

The Delinquent raises his foot in the air as he was about to stomp on his face.

"Dear old Mama and Papa can't save you now!" the Delinquent shouts

( Suddenly Isaiah punches him in the jaw really hard with his left fist, this sudden attack surprises the attacker, the punch surprised the attacker but it wasn't hard enough to knock him out as Isaiah felt a sting in his fist, the Delinquent faces both Isaiah and Ethan )

"The **** Is this your problem?! Why the **** Did you hit me?! I wasn't in yo business!" the Delinquent shouts with fury

Isaiah replies, "our problem is that your attacking a defenseless person as you were about to curb stomp him to death"

"And what do it matter to you *** clowns?! Does this Mexican owe the two of you some cash or something?!" the Delinquent shouts

Ethan replies, "he doesn't owe us a thing! Racist Punk! So what's your beef with him?"

The Delinquent says, "hey I don't gotta tell you two nuttin, that is entirely my own business, but now you two have got in it, I guess it's time to take out the trash"

The Delinquent then pulls out a knife as he looked cocky as heck, but however the two of them remained vigilant against him as Ethan hands Isaiah the umbrella.

"If any of you even get a step closer, imma shank the **** out of you! So who's up first" said the Delinquent

But however though Ethan grabs him by the arm slams his left elbow down, causing severe amount of pain in it as the Delinquent cries out in pain while dropping the knife, Ethan then slams him into the wall head first with him pushing him into the wall, the Delinquent could barely move as Isaiah helped the other person up from the ground.

"Are you alright, is there any part of your body that severely hurts badly" Isaiah asks

The person however just stared blankly at them as he was in complete shock from the beating he received, Isaiah looked worried as he turned to Ethan.

"Umm Ethan, he's not responding!" Isaiah shouts

Ethan replies, "call 9-1-1 then, so we can get him to a hospital and send this punk into Juvie"

"Hospital? Juvie? Are you making up words or what?" said another person

The 2 of them were caught off guard, as 3 individuals walk from the shadow and approach them, they appeared to be bikers with matching uniforms while also being taller than Isaiah and Ethan, the one the middle was a caucasian with Hazel eyes, slightly dark skin, trimmed red hair that centers on his head with a lot of facial hair on the chin as he glares at them with a charming smile on his face while Isaiah and Ethan maintained a serious look on their faces.

"Well lookie of what we has here, a couple of street bois like yall selves coming in and beating up one of our members" said the Hooligan

The person that Ethan was pressing against into the wall was glad to see him.

The Punk says, "Damian! These Brats have interfered with ours affairs with the-"

"Up bup bup bup, I'm not talking to you right now Jordan, I'm dealing with these two little bois right now, I'll deal with you later" said Damian

Jordan did not look too happy about what was transpiring at the moment, Isaiah stepped up towards Damian.

"Well your friend here decided it was okay to beat up this innocent bystander all because he was a different skin tone than he was!" Isaiah shouts in a firm tone

Damian was a bit surprised by this but somehow maintained a casual glare at them as he pulls out a cigarette and lighter.

"And whys you two defending this lowlife huh? Is it because his family paid ya'll to protect his tiny booty? Did they use up all them savings just to pay two random kids off the street to protect em?"

Damian begins to ignite his lighter while Isaiah looked confused but remained determined

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about? But nobody paid us anything if that's what you're wondering, we just came here to see what was going on, and lucky for him we came when we did" said Isaiah

Damian successfully lights the cigarette as he puts it into his mouth.

"So what does that make you two? Some sort of superheros roaming all around the street beating up whomever that you feel is a bad guy? You two are idiots for wasting ya'lls time on a few crooks and criers only to get a few empty thank yous" said Damian

Ethan replies, "well at least we know how to pronounce our words correctly, because your grammar is like a 3rd grader that picked up slang from a couple of drunken old men that think they're gangsters"

"Who cares if I can't pronounce words correctly, it's not like anyone pays attention to that **** anyway, But this is not about my word play…"

Damian blows some smoke out of his mouth as he looks at Ethan.

"...this about getting a new potential recruit"

Isaiah says, "Let me guess, you think that we're gonna join your gang all because we beat up one of your members, and that we are somehow worthy of becoming part of you?"

Damian replies, "actually it's just your pal over there, he's actually the one that beat the **** out of Jordan, all you did was throw that pathetic tap you call a punch"

Isaiah looked annoyed as Jordan was smiling.

"Ooh, you gonna need a stimpak for that one" said Jordan in an excited tone

Ethan says, "says the guy whose butt I'm kicking right now"

Jordan then looks defeated as Damian glances over at the scars on Ethan's knuckles.

"Right, As I was saying, you my friend look like you've been in some tough squabbles, you maybe Gorilla material yet" said Damian

Ethan asks, "So what? You want me to join your little squad of knuckleheads to blow crap up? Beat up Random people for no apparent reason? And then get high on whatever crap you can find on the floor?"

The Gang member on the right replies, "Yeah, Pretty much"

Ethan gives a sarcastic laugh, but then gives a serious look.

"No, unlike you bozos I actually have to do stuff that matters…"

Ethan gets Jordan up from the wall and pushes Jordan towards them.

"...Here take your friend and leave, and we'll be heading off now to tend to this person that you so ever beat the daylight out of"

Isaiah picks up the person who was stuck in the gaze but Damian gives a small chuckle while putting his hand on his eyes while still smoking.

"Nah nah nah nah, that's not how we doing business around these parts, I'm not asking you to join our little gang" said Damian

Damian then pulls out a taser while his comrades pull out a lead pipe and an aluminum baseball bat, Isaiah and Ethan were primarily scared about the taser in his hand.

"ARE YOU INSANE! We're in the middle of the rain, you'll kill us all!" Isaiah shouts

Damian says, "no, only the 3 of you, but it don't have to be that way, either you join us and we'll only strip their clothes off, or we kill y'all right where each of you stand"

Isaiah wasn't too eager about this.

"Umm is there an option that doesn't involve the two of us being on the losing end of the deal?" Isaiah asks with a bit of panic

Damian replies, "fine, we'll remove your underwear too, better?"

Isaiah shouts, "THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

Ethan says, "Look I'm not interested in joining okay? We're just gonna be on our way now, there's no need to get violent here"

Damian says, "Oh but it's like you said before, we beat up random people for no apparent reason"

The Gang members begin to walk closer towards them, Isaiah looks over towards the victim he was carrying over his shoulders, he knew he wasn't able to run away with him shouldering the victim, so he sets him down and closes the umbrella as he faces the gang.

"Hey Ethan, Get behind me, I'm gonna charge at them while you grab the knife from the ground and stab the leader in the leg and then grab the taser" said Isaiah

Ethan asks, "What? There's no way we can pull that off"

"Just trust me on this one"

Damian says, "Oh really? If that's your death wish, then come at me!"

( Isaiah immediately charges at the gang members while shouting, Ethan immediately follows Isaiah, Sarah and David were about to intervene but Blu stops them, Isaiah gets closer towards Damian, as Damian was about to thrust his taser onto him and Isaiah thrusting his Umbrella, suddenly Isaiah opens his Umbrella which catches Damian, Jordan, and the other 2 members off guard, Isaiah pushes the taser upward which makes a barrier between him and the gang members, Ethan grabs the knife and then stabs Damian in the right calf of his leg with it, Damian cries out in pain as he drops the taser, in an act of desperation Ethan snatches the Taser before it could even hit the ground, the gang member on the right knocks the Umbrella back with his aluminum bat, he then raises his bat in the air, Isaiah grabs the other end of the Umbrella, the gang member slings his bat down on him and Isaiah blocks the attack by only a second, the other gang member swings his lead pipe Horizontally, Ethan manages to dodge the attack and thrusts the taser onto him, electrocuting him, suddenly Jordan comes in with brass knuckles and tries to hit Ethan in the face but misses the attack, Jordan continues to throw punches at Ethan as he continues to just effortlessly dodge the attacks, Isaiah was being overwhelmed by the amount of strength the gang member was putting into pushing Isaiah down to the ground, he was on his knees, suddenly Blu comes flying at the gang member and starts attacking him with him panicking as he swings his bat all around him )

"Get this thing off me!" the gang member shouts

( Isaiah closes the umbrella, he then pulls back the umbrella and shouts, he then thrusts it into his stomach by the tip, making him feel a great amount of pain as he leans forward, Isaiah then flips the umbrella to the other side and smacks him with the backhand of it, knocking him down to the ground, Ethan continues dodge his punches )

"COME ON! STAND STILL YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Jordan shouts

Ethan says, "Yeah how bout no"

( Ethan pushes away both of Jordan's arms, he then extends his arm and shocks him with the taser, Jordan was being stunned at the moment from the taser, Ethan then clenches his left fist and punches him in the face, sending him falling down to the ground, Damian pulls out the knife from his calf while gritting his teeth from the amount of pain he's in, he then lounges at Ethan )

"YOU LITTLE ****!" Damian shouts

( Ethan turns around, he but before Ethan could even anticipate the attack that was coming at him, he raised his arm out of panic as Damian slashes at him, cutting his left forearm, Ethan yelps in pain, Sarah gasps to what just happened and looked frightened with Rosie and David looking scared as well as Ethan was immobilized at the moment, Isaiah turns around to see Ethan in peril )

"ETHAN! I'M COMING BUDDY!" Isaiah shouts

( As Isaiah was about to rush at Ethan, suddenly the gang member got up and grabs Isaiah by his right arm, Isaiah turns around only to get punched in the face, knocking him down onto the ground, Isaiah felt dizzy and was stunned momentarily, the gang member grabs the Umbrella that was laying on the ground and was about to beat Isaiah up with it, the birds were about to intervene until suddenly the Victim shoulder charges at the Gang member and pushes him to the ground, he turns to Isaiah as Isaiah was slowly regaining his sight with the kid helping him up )

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" the kid shouts

( With Isaiah still being dizzy from the blow to the head, they began to run from the gang, until they were cornered on each side with Jordan and the gang member with the pipe blocking the way they came and Damian with the other gang member blocking the other way, they began to close in with Damian limping towards them as there was blood pouring coming from his calf as he tries to cover it up with his right hand, he holds the knife in his left hand with Ethan holding onto his forearm as it was bleeding )

"Now then little bois, it's time for a little bit of payback, Killing you is far too merciful, I'm gonna make you squeal like a pig!"

( David, Sarah, Blu, and Rosie couldn't take it anymore as they suddenly dive down at them and began attacking the gang members in the face as the gang began to scream and panic with them getting scratches all over their faces, David turns towards the children )

"Quick! Do something! We can't hold them off for long!" David shouts

( Ethan and Isaiah began to look around, Isaiah looks at the Umbrella, the Taser, and the water on the ground, Isaiah then thinks of something as he opens the Umbrella and places it on the ground )

"Guys! Get on the Umbrella!" Isaiah shouts

Ethan asks, "Why?! What for?!"

"No time to explain, just get on!"

( Ethan and the kid gets on the Umbrella, Isaiah takes the Taser out of Ethan's hand and activates it, the birds see what they were doing and they move out of the way, Isaiah then thrusts the taser onto the ground, electricity spreads all across the floor, electrocuting all the gang members as they scream from the shocking, Isaiah then removes the taser from the ground, the gang members collapse to the ground with their bodies twitching like crazy, all of them looked relieved as the birds fly down )

"Good thinking Isaiah, that should do it" said Ethan

Ethan began to feel the pain from his forearm as his adrenaline wore off, everyone looked concerned for him.

"Ethan! You're Injured!" said Isaiah

Ethan says, "Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious, But I'll be fine, I just need to get through the pain until we find a hospital"

"Guys! Where are you?!..." Mia shouts from a distance

All turn their attention towards the entry of the alleyway.

"...I'm sorry I took so long, the robot in there was malfunctioning and the store owner was fixing him up and it took even because he was finding the manual-"

Mia turns towards the guys who were in the alleyway and gasps at what just happened, Isaiah tries to give a casual smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Mia, you don't happen to have a first-aid kit on you?" Isaiah asks in a friendly tone

Mia began to stammer.

"What happened here?!" Mia asks

Ethan replies, "Long story short, this kid was getting beaten up, we intervened, the whole mafia shows up and threatens me with a deal, and then we duke it out, true story"

Ethan groans from the amount of pain he was in.

"A-alright then, we need to get you to a hospital fast before you bleed out!" said Mia in a panicked tone

She pulls out her phone but the kid stops her.

"No! Don't, the hospitals here will do you no justice, even if you have the money to cover the bills, the doctors there are horrible, if anything they'll make it worse than it already is" said the kid

Isaiah says, "well we need to treat the injuries before it gets infected"

A person walks up to them.

"...Um excuse me kids..." said the hooded man

The 4 kids as well as the birds turn towards the hooded man with a curious look as he was carrying a bag in his hand, he gives a bit of a nervous look on his face as he raises it showing a medical sign on the bag.

"...you 3 boys look beaten badly, would you like me to treat your wounds?"

A few minutes later

They were inside in an abandoned building where they were tending to Isaiah, Ethan, and the kid's wounds.

"I can't believe you two would be so reckless and just take on an entire gang like that!" Mia shouts

Mia was using a cotton ball with alcohol on it to clean up the wound on Isaiah's head with him hissing.

"That stings!" Said Isaiah

Mia says, "It wouldn't have hurted at all if you wouldn't be so careless with your own well being!"

Isaiah asks, "I'm sorry, we couldn't just let him die, what were we supposed to do?"

Mia replies, "well you shouldn't just throw yourself into the fray for starters, and you should have just gotten the help of adults"

Isaiah was grabbing hold of his head as his vision was all so blurry with his head pounding rapidly.

"I feel like my brain just exploded, I'm having the worst migraine in my life" said Isaiah

Isaiah groans in pain, as Mia places her hand on his head while brushing his head to the side.

"You must have gotten a concussion from that punch, I'm sorry but I don't think I can treat that"

Ethan shouts, "HEY AT LEAST YOUR NOT ME RIGHT NOW!"

The Hooded man pours a bottle of alcohol on Ethan's arm as he just screams from the top of his lungs with everyone next to him covering their, the hooded man stops pouring alcohol on his arm as Ethan was panting rapidly while clutching onto his leg.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" the Hooded man asks

Ethan replies, "I'M FAN FUDGING TASTIC! JUST HAVING THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE HERE!"

"I'm sorry, I'm doing the best I can, I'm not exactly a professional doctor here"

The kid says, "Well it could be worse, at least the cut wasn't as deep as it was, otherwise you would've been in trouble"

Ethan shouts, "That still doesn't make this any less painful!"

The hooded man says, "Well kid, than your not gonna like the next part"

The Hooded man pulls out the staplers to which Ethan looked frightened.

"Oh no!" said Ethan

Mia says, "Here, I'll hold your hand"

Mia runs over to Ethan to hold onto Ethan's right hand, all of them observe what was about to happen as the hooded man places the stapler onto Ethan's arm.

"Alright kid, Here it goes" said the hooded man

The hooded man presses the stapler.

Meanwhile

The birds were outside on top of the abandoned building with David looking infuriated with his son while Sarah and Rosie were standing aside as they felt uncomfortable.

"How could you stop us from helping them?! They needed us!" David shouts

Blu replies, "Because I didn't want any of you to get hurt from the fight back there!"

"And for that those two boys had to suffer the consequences for it!"

"Hey those two decided to run off and get themselves into that situation! I was doing my best to keep themselves from getting hurt even further!"

"Well it apparently wasn't enough! It was quite obvious that things were going horribly wrong!"

Sarah says, "Honey let's not do this right now, we should just head back and see how the children are doing"

David turns his head towards his wife.

"No Sarah, our son needs to hear this! This is a matter between life and death!" David shouts

At that moment Blu was filled with rage.

"You think I don't know that?! Well news for you dad! I had to sacrifice being with my family just to make sure that they are alive and well so that they can make it back to their families! I have gone out of my way just to be here!" Blu shouts

David shouts, "WELL SO HAVE WE! YOUR MOTHER AND I STAYED WITH YOU AND THE CHILDREN TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE ALL SAFE AND NOT DEAD ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!"

David was breathing in and out as Blu just glared at him.

"You think I'm weak, is that it?" Blu asks

Everybody seemed puzzled by his statement, mainly his father.

"What are you talking about son?!" David asks

Blu replies, "everybody I've ever known has doubted me in my abilities, and who can blame them, I've always been weaker than everyone else, even when I had almost every element the knights have, in the end I'm always the one that needs saving, either it be from a couple of kids or you guys, I guess everybody lost faith in me"

Sarah walks up to her son with a fierce look on her.

"You know that's not true son! We would never give up on you like that, and if we had, we wouldn't be here right now, you have to realize we're only doing this because we care about you!" said Sarah in a somewhat fierce tone

Blu then calms down as he looks at his mother with a shameful look.

"Yeah, your right, I'm sorry" said Blu

Sarah says, "let's just get back to the children and see if their alright, there's no point in arguing anymore"

Sarah starts flying off along with David, Rosie walks up to Blu and Blu turns towards her.

"What is it Rosie? Is there something on your mind?" Blu asks in a calm tone

Rosie replies, "oh sorry, it's nothing, we should just get back to the others"

"Yeah, Okay"

The two of them fly off while following the others.

Meanwhile

Ethan was panting back and forth as he looked at his forearm, seeing the flesh wound slightly opened with the staples closing it to stop the bleeding, Ethan took a big sigh.

"Geez, that was rough man" said Ethan

Mia says, "but it's over now, so you can rest easy now"

The hooded man says, "sorry, but it's the best I could do for you"

Isaiah lends Ethan a cup of fruit punch as Ethan looks up to Isaiah.

"Here, you must be extremely thirsty after that fight" said Isaiah

Ethan says, "yeah I am, thanks Man"

"No problem"

Ethan grabs onto the cup and takes sips out of the foam cup, coming from the windows was the birds, Blu and David fly away from each other as Sarah and Rosie fly right next to Mia and Ethan with Isaiah standing up next to them.

"Hey guys, are you doing alright?" Isaiah asks politely

Sarah replies, "we're fine sweetie, just a bit heated at the moment, my husband and son were fighting and things got out of hand"

Ethan asks, "ooh, was that bad?"

Rosie replies, "yeah, pretty much"

The 3 teens along with Rosie and Sarah look over towards Blu and David who were standing separately away from both the group and themselves, Sarah turns towards the children.

"Anyway, how are you two holding up? It seems both of you are all patched up" Sarah asks politely

Ethan replies, "We're doing fine, i'm just glad we didn't sustain any severe injuries"

"I'm glad that you two are alright, I just wished you wouldn't have to be so reckless with your decisions, at this rate I might-"

The Hooded man and the kid we're weirded out, they see two teenagers having a conversation with a bird who kept squawking at them, Isaiah gives Sarah a sheepish smile.

"Yeah well, hopefully you won't get gray feathers by the end of this, I'm sorry if we're causing too much trouble" said Isaiah

Sarah squawks once more.

"Uhh, I don't mean to interrupt whatever you're doing, but why are you two talking to those birds?" The kid asks

The hooded man says, "I'm a bit flustered myself"

Isaiah replies, "oh uhh, well we're kinda close to these birds, we've known them for awhile now, their basically our companions"

The kid says, "really? I guess that explains to how they were helping us out in the first place, and all that which you were doing"

Ethan says, "yeah sorry about that, you probably think we're crazy for talking to birds"

The kid says, "it's alright, they seem to understand you just fine, and honestly I think talking to birds is more fun than talking to most of the crapheads that live in this city"

Isaiah says, "I see where your coming from, I'm Isaiah by the way"

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Miguel" said Miguel

Ethan says, "well I'm Ethan, this is our good friend Mia, that's Sarah and Rosie, and over there is David and Blu"

Miguel says, "well I would like to say thank you to all of you then, I'm really happy that there are people like you out there"

Ethan says, "hey we did what we needed, there was no way we could let someone get beaten up all because of their skin color"

Miguel seemed to be pretty shocked by Ethan's words.

"Yeah...right" said Miguel in a more sincere tone

Mia turns towards the Hooded man with a thankful look in her eyes.

"Thank you for all the help you've been giving us, we really appreciate it" said Mia in a thankful tone

The hooded man says, " well it's the least I can do, y'all gonna need to rest for awhile before you do any physical activity as well as take Pain killers often, those injuries the 3 of you sustained aren't as serious but they won't properly heal until you get better for about 10 to 14 days"

Isaiah asks, "thank you, we'll keep that in mind, which reminds me of a question I've been meaning to ask, who are you and why did you help us?"

The hooded man was caught off guard by this for some reason.

The hooded man replies, "Oh, well I can't really say who I am, all I can tell you is that your friend here helped me out with something, I thought I would return the favor"

Mia says, "It was nothing really, he dropped something and I picked it up for him"

Ethan seemed to be a bit suspicious of that.

"Okay? A bit of an odd favor but okay" said Ethan

Mia looks at the hooded man in the eyes.

"So did you just specifically get the first aid kit just for us or did you need it for something else?" Mia asks

The Hooded man replies, "well I originally Intended to patch up my own wounds"

The Hooded man pulls up his clothing and shows his wounds, everyone looks at the wounds he has.

"How'd you get that?" Ethan asks

The hooded man replies, "let's just say it was a close call and I was almost seconds away from seeing Jesus"

Mia seemed to be distressed at the moment.

"This place is awful, I thought coming here wouldn't be as bad as I thought, but I was wrong" said Mia

Miguel says, "Tell me about it, this place is nothing more than a crap show being runned by idiots!"

The hooded man asks, "Where are you kids from?"

Mia maintained a casual look as he looks at the Hooded man

"we're from New York, we were hoping to find someone that goes by the name Professor Faber" said Mia

The Hooded man seemed shocked at what she just said.

"Wait, you know him? But how?!" the Hooded man asks

Mia replies, "we only know of him, he has something that may help us with a problem we have, do you know him though?"

The hooded man seemed to regret stating what he just said as he began to stutter up, everyone seemed confused by his reaction, the hooded man then pulls himself together and remained calm.

"...Yes...I do...I've known him for awhile now" said the hooded man

Mia seemed to be excited about this newly acquired information while Ethan remained skeptical on the matter while Isaiah was just enjoying the fruit he was drinking out of a foam cup.

"Really? That's great! Maybe you can take us to him!" said Mia with enthusiasm

Ethan says, "Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on Mia! I know he helped us out with our wounds, and of course which we appreciate him doing for us, but we can't just go off with a grown man whom we just met, it has stranger danger written all over it"

Mia asks, "But he just tended to our wounds, if he wanted to kidnap us he would've done so already, besides we talk to strangers all the time, what makes this one so different?"

Ethan replies, "Because back then we had a fighting chance, and seeing as me and Isaiah have serious injuries, I'm not liking our chances"

The Hooded man says, "he's right you know, if you do end up entangled with me, It'll only cause more problems for you 3, the 4 of you need to go back to your families and pretend you didn't see me"

Isaiah seemed flustered at the moment.

"Why? Why are you trying to push us away?" Isaiah asks

The Hooded man replies, "Because...I'm in trouble with something, and I don't want you children to get involved with the crap fest that I'm in"

Isaiah asks, "Trouble?..."

Isaiah realizes what he meant as he sets down his foam cup.

"...Oh, I see what you mean, you think we'll turn you in because you have a book?"

The Hooded man seemed stunned at the moment as well as everyone else except Mia in that room.

"These children, they're not like their peers at that age, if I was having a conversation with someone else, they would've just shrugged it away and talked about something else, they are persistent and Determined that's for sure, I wonder though" the hooded man thought

Isaiah was still looking at him for an answer.

"Hey Isaiah, can you tell me what's 2+2?" the hooded man asks

Everyone looked dumbfounded at the moment, mainly Isaiah.

"Uhh what does that have to do with what I asked?" Isaiah asks

The hooded man replies, "just answer the question!"

Isaiah was still dumbfounded by this behavior.

"Umm okay? it's 4, but why are you asking basic math equations? This feels kinda odd" Isaiah asks with confusion

The Hooded man replies, "what's 10+10?"

"That's an easy one, it's 20"

Blu looks in realization.

"I get it now, he's testing his knowledge on basic math problems, since books aren't available in this world, I'm betting not many people know this kind of stuff, I wonder how far this'll go" Blu thought

Isaiah says, "okay then, here's my question…"

Isaiah has a cheeky smile on his face.

"...what is the square root of 9?"

The Hooded Man seemed confused.

"...The square root of...What?" said the hooded man

The Hooded man was severely stumped by the question to which Isaiah's smile slowly fade away, as Blu looked at Isaiah.

"Umm Isaiah, I don't think that's how your suppose to play the game" said Blu

Mia was giggling while Ethan contained his laughter.

"he wanted to see if you were eligible Isaiah, not beat him in 'Are you smarter than a 5th grader', which apparently you did" said Ethan

Isaiah says, "Sorry, I just wanted to see if he knew that"

Miguel says, "the Square root of 9 is 3"

All of them turn their heads towards Miguel.

"What? Your not the only ones who can do math" said Miguel

The hooded man takes a deep sigh.

"Okay, you win, You've proven yourselves that your smarter than me, I only wanted to see if I can trust you with my secret" said the Hooded man

Ethan asks, "that you're bad at math?"

The Hooded man replies, "No! Not that!..."

The Hooded man takes a deep sigh.

"...my real name is Guy Montag, I'm a former fireman and a man on the run, the reason why is because of the books I read, and as you all know they're illegal in this country"

Isaiah asks, "So you're a criminal?"

Guy Montag replies, "yes, in the eyes of the government they think I'm dead, but the truth is I'm being hunted down by a Mechanical Hound that wants to kill me, that's how I got these wounds of mine"

Mia says, "all because you read books? That's so cruel"

"Do you now see why I can't take you with me? If I do I'll be endangering all of you, and I don't want anyone else to suffer at my hands, so please, I need you to go" said Guy Montag in a sincere tone

Ethan says, "I'm afraid he's right guys, we don't want to end up at the wrong end of this so called 'Mechanical Hound' that's been chasing him all around the city"

Isaiah says, "But we can't just wander around the city hoping we'll just run into the Professor at some given point, those thugs back there will try and hunt us down"

"You may have a point on that, but with them, at least we have a fighting chance against them, we know nothing about some machine that could tear you from limb to limb"

Miguel says, "clearly you guys are in way over your heads about this…"

Everybody's attention goes towards Miguel.

"...You think that small group of thugs is the entire Gorilla Gang? You have no idea what they're capable of, they are one of the most profiting gangs of this entire city, they sell all sorts goods, drugs, weapons, alcohol, and some rumors claim they even sell other human beings that owes them money, their leader owns an entire neighborhood filled with nearly 97 families in them, and when they hold a grudge against someone for whatever reason, they're sadistic and violent as you saw when you first met them, and there are about a 100 of them all over the city"

The children looked at him stressfully.

"This feels like hell on earth" said Ethan

Mia asks, "that's just awful, shouldn't the Government take care of the threat? They wouldn't just let a gang roam around the street and oppress people wherever they go"

Miguel replies, "the Government couldn't care less about the Gorilla gang, let alone deal with them, since they enforce the laws on the neighborhood, if anything the Government will just fund them"

Ethan says, "so in other words, we either get chased by a Robo dog who would like nothing better but to murderer you, or deal with an angry Mafia community that would like to do all sorts of Horrific things on us, both leads to indescribable suffering"

Isaiah says, "well when you put it like that, I guess this is rather an ultimatum than it is a choice, so let's go with the one that at least might benefit us to our advantage…"

Isaiah turns towards Guy Montag.

"...That is if your okay with it of course"

Guy Montag replies, "Um...we'll see, that is entirely up to Faber of course"

Isaiah turns towards the birds.

"What about you guys? Do you think we should go?" Isaiah asks

David looks at him with an angry stare.

"well seeing as though you dragged us into this mess, so yeah it would be nice to get us out of it" said David in a disappointed tone

Isaiah was a bit surprised by the attitude David was giving, which Sarah did not approve of.

"Fair enough" said Isaiah

Mia asks, "What about you Ethan? I know this is not what you had in mind, so what is your say on it?"

Ethan replies, "hmm...ahh what the heck, something is better than nothing"

Isaiah makes a serious look on his face.

"Hey Miguel, can you do us a favor?" Isaiah asks

Miguel replies, "okay, what is it?"

Isaiah turns around and faces Miguel.

"Can you make a promise to us to not tell anyone about this, please, this is important to us" said Isaiah in a serious tone

Miguel replies, "After what you just did, How could I not"

Miguel extends his hand out and goes for a handshake, Isaiah grabs Miguel's hand and shakes it.

"Well I better get going, my mother is probably extremely worried about me, If there's anything you guys need, I'll be working at the Intergalactic Getaway, Bye now"

Ethan asks, "Shouldn't one of us go with you? I mean it's not exactly safe out there"

Miguel replies, "hey don't worry about me alright, I'll just stay in the Convenience store and wait until my Mother arrives, those goons wouldn't want to pick on her after what happened last time"

Ethan asks, "Last time, What does that mean?"

Miguel replies, "You don't wanna know...well see ya"

Miguel exits the abandoned building as all of them wave goodbye to him.

"Bye, have a good night" said Isaiah

Mia says, "Please be more careful"

Miguel says, "Don't worry I will"

As they said their goodbyes, all of them turned towards Guy Montag.

"Well sir, we're ready when you are" said Mia in a respectful tone

45 minutes later

All of them were walking/flying on the sidewalk as the sky began to clear up with the sun setting on the Horizon.

"So you need to talk to Faber because he has the information that could help you save your family back home?" Guy Montag asks

Isaiah replies, "yeah, I know it doesn't make any sense, but the book should tell us information to how we should overcome the problem we have"

Guy Montag asks, "I don't mean to pry into your business, but what kind of problem do you have?"

Ethan replies, "Well let's just say there's a crazy Maniac that's threatening to destroy our home now has the firepower to do so, so we hope that this info might help us come up with a solution in order to defeat him"

Guy Montag asks, "How'd you know Faber?"

Mia replies, "We really don't, we just heard about him from someone whom we trust, if there's any hope of regaining our home back from him, then he's gotta have some sort of answer to it"

Guy Montag says, "Well I hope you find your answers from him, for your sake..."

They then stopped in front of a building that looked like a hotel, the hotel seemed to go up to 21 floors, the kids looked amazed by the height of the building.

"...well we're here, it's not much but it'll get us by"

Guy Montag walks towards the entrance.

"Geez, for a guy that's supposedly running from the law, ya think you would pick a more discriminating location" said Ethan

Isaiah says, "Wait!..."

Guy Montag stops and turns around towards Isaiah.

"...What are we gonna do about our companions?"

Isaiah points towards the birds as they look confused, Guy Montag rubs his head.

"Well, I'm not sure how Faber will react to having birds inside the Hotel, But I'm hoping He won't be all too harsh about it, my room is on the 5th story to the 7th window on the right" said Guy Montag

Isaiah turns towards Blu.

"Did you get all of that?" Isaiah asks

Blu nods his head.

"Alright, we'll meet you guys up there, be safe" said Isaiah

The 4 birds fly up onto the building, Guy Montag along with the 3 children go into the building, the building had an old fashion look to it with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, some couches and furniture on the side, a fireplace that is being shown lit by electronics, and floor and ceiling being a pattern of white and yellow, they go on towards the counter with a lady at the front, she appeared to be in her early 20s with black hair, pinkish skin, red lipstick and small rounded glasses, she looks Guy Montag with a fake smile on her face.

"Hello there, welcome back , are you enjoying your stay so far?" Said the clerk in a fake passionate tone

Guy Montag replies, "yeah, the beds are pretty comfy here, I slept pretty good last night"

The clerk says, "That's good to hear…"

The clerk looks at the 3 teenagers as they try their best to smile at her.

"...oh, and who are they?"

Guy Montag begins stuttering for a bit, Mia walks up in front of the counter.

"Oh he's our uncle, he's just showing us around the place" said Mia

The clerk says, "well that's sweet, well have a fun time"

All of them walk past her, when they leave she suddenly looks glum and down, Ethan turns around as they make their way towards the Elevator.

"Well that's weird, she didn't start questioning us or anything? Just gonna let us by like nothing happened?" Ethan asks

Guy Montag replies, "She's only doing her job, she's not required to do anything above and beyond of what her job entails"

Ethan says, "that's kinda lazy and unsatisfying, but I guess I shouldn't complain too much"

As they continue walking towards the Elevator, Isaiah's eyesight begins to blur up, to the point where he could barely see anything as his head felt like it was burning, he was sweating profusely, suddenly he ran into the wall, all of turn around towards Isaiah.

"ISAIAH!" Ethan and Mia shout

The 2 of them run towards him as they kneel down to check up on him, their voices were distorted for a moment, and suddenly everything became clear to him.

"Are you okay?" Mia asks with a worried expression

Isaiah suddenly sits up with his hand on his head.

"Ahh! What happened?" Isaiah asks

Ethan replies, "You tell us buddy, you just suddenly ran into that walk and you look like crap"

Mia asks, "Are you hurt? You hit the wall pretty hard"

Isaiah says, "Yeah, my head just suddenly felt a massive amount of pain again like before, but I'm fine"

Isaiah tries to get up, but Ethan and Mia stop him from doing that.

"No don't, it's not a good idea to get up after that, we'll carry you there, come on" said Mia

Both Ethan and Mia help Isaiah get up from the ground as they put his arms on their shoulders with Mia being on the left and Ethan on the right.

"We got you buddy" said Ethan

They go into the elevator and go up onto the 5th floor, they exit the elevator and make their way into the hallway.

"Man this sucks, I can't believe I got beaten so bad to where the point i can't walk straight" said Isaiah

Ethan says, "you shouldn't be like this, it was only one punch from a guy"

Guy Montag says, "Those thugs that you two were fighting must've used steroids to amplify their strength, I've heard rumors that the Gorillas have been creating this new drug of theirs as some sort of stimulant that makes a human being as strong as a Gorilla itself"

Isaiah says, "Well I'm glad we made the right decision going here instead of wondering around the city, If we did, we would've been dead"

Mia's right arm was shaking once more, she tries to conceal it in her pocket, they eventually made it to a room with the number being 121#.

"Well kids, we're here, I hope this was all worth it" said Guy Montag

Guy Montag grabs the key from his pocket and inserts it into the keyhole, he unlocks the door and opens it up, it was a giant room with two queen sized beds with a big TV in it, a desk with two lamps, and the pattern being the same as the one back at the main hall.

"Oh My Goodness! I haven't seen these birds in awhile!" said an old man

They see an old man laughing and geeking out over the sight of Blu's family as well as Rosie, the Old man had gray hair, wrinkles all over his face, and a pair of glasses that were circular with his eyes being the color gray, was wearing a collar shirt with a tie around it, he was also wearing slacks and black shoes, the birds outside were weirded out by the old man's behavior as Montag and the kids just see what was happening, the old man turns around towards Guy Montag.

"Oh Hey Montag! I didn't see you coming in, I'm just fascinated that these kinds of birds still exist! Looks like they're still hanging in there!" said the old man

Ethan says, "so that's Professor Faber huh? he definitely seems like a professor of a sort, and acts like one to, I'm surprised that you two lived this long in this massive city"

Isaiah walks up to Professor Faber, with Professor Faber being confused at the moment by his presence.

"Excuse me sir" said Isaiah in a polite tone

Professor Faber moves out of the way and Isaiah opens the window, letting the birds in, Blu lands on Isaiah's shoulder with David and Sarah landing on Mia's shoulders and Rosie landing on Ethan's shoulder, Professor Faber was astonished by the new kids that were in his apartment and the bonds with the birds that they have over them.

"Whoa, that's a remarkable reaction coming from that bird, usually it would...hold on? Who are you 3 children? And why are you in here?" Professor Faber asks in a calm tone

Guy Montag replies, "sorry Faber, these children wanted to see you"

Professor Faber asks, "See me? Well that's highly unusual for a few young adolescents as yourselves to see an old fart like me"

Mia says, "we heard about you from someone whom we trust, he told us that you had a book on you that could help us"

Professor Faber asks, "and who might this person be that told you such things? Could it be an old colleague of mine that told you that? Where are you from exactly?"

Isaiah replies, "we came from New York in hopes of searching for a book that you may have that'll help us in our endeavor"

"Oh really? And what would this book be?"

Isaiah thought about it for a minute, but then he remembers it and looks at Professor Faber's eyes.

"The Children of Fate" said Isaiah

Professor Faber looked shocked by this, as the minutes passes by, they were sitting on the queen sized beds with the children sitting on the left and Professor Faber sitting on the other bed while facing them with Guy Montag standing up as his arms were crossed.

"So you 3 kids are interested in that story? I must say this feels all so sudden and out of the blue" said Professor Faber

Mia says, "I'm sorry about barging in Professor Faber sir, I know this is a lot to process"

Professor Faber says, "Professor huh?..."

Professor Faber chuckles a bit.

"...It has been many years since a young lady as yourself called me that, I can tell the 3 of you are bright and polite young adults, that's especially rare in these dreaded times, But why are you after this story in particular?"

Isaiah replies, "As we mentioned before, it could help us in a crisis we're dealing with right now, an enemy of ours wants to get his hands on this book, and we wanna know why it's so important to him, to where the point he has to do all sorts of awful things to people!"

Professor Faber says, "I can tell you 3 have been through a lot to get this far, especially with those Scars and Injuries you have"

Ethan says, "they're not so bad, could be worse"

Professor Faber says, "Sorry, I'm getting off topic here, so you mentioned that someone knows me and told me that I have this book called 'The children of Fate' frankly I don't know any colleagues of mine that live in New York, or told anyone that I have the book particularly, the consequences for having such books can be fatal either to you or anyone that knows you, so tell me…"

Professor Faber gives a more serious and cautious look

"...How do you know me really?"

The 3 of them remained calm as they continued to make eye contact as the birds observed the situation at hand as they looked worried.

"Wow, this guy isn't having it today, he's almost like a teacher not having it with his students about the homework, he's barely talking about the book as well as doing a good job avoiding the questions they're giving him, he doesn't fully trust us yet, It seems he wants the full truth out of them, but without proof he won't believe them and he'll think it's a lie, we can't use any elemental powers here, so what will we do?..." Blu thought

The 3 of them look at each other as they nod their heads, Mia reaches something from her back pocket, she pulls out a piece of paper, the birds seem surprised by the action Mia was doing.

"...the page?! Is she really gonna do it?!"

Professor Faber looks at the page with Familiarity while Guy Montag seemed surprised by this, he opens the page and sees the Illustration and writing of the 'Children of Fate' Prophecy.

"No way! How could this be..." said Professor Faber

Professor Faber looked astonished by the page that was revealed to him, he looked up to the 3 of them, gazing at the color of their eyes, having a sudden realization in them.

"...Oh, I get it now…"

All of them seemed tense at the moment, Professor Faber sets the page to the side, suddenly he gives a more friendlier expression.

"Sorry about all that, for a moment there I thought you were sent by the Government to spy on me, But I guess I'm becoming too senile"

Professor Faber gives an unsettling laugh as the group felt a bit awkward at the moment.

"You thought we were...What?" Isaiah asks

Professor Faber stops laughing at the moment.

"Oh don't worry about it, I was just being an old Paranoid fool, boy you 3 must've gotten scared for a moment" said Professor Faber

Ethan says, "Dude, you made it seemed like you were about to dispose some bodies into the trash can"

David says, "thankfully that's not the case"

Professor Faber says, "My apologies for being so skeptical, you can never be too careless, especially around these parts"

Mia says, "We know what you me, it's dangerous out there to be carrying a book around the city"

"It is indeed, more than half of the population wished to tarnish these books from existence, from every corner there are people that are wary of books, if they so much as even hear about the word of it, they'll call in a fireman and burn those books or even the building itself if necessary, and then whoever possess the book shall be arrested"

Isaiah seemed serious about something.

"So Professor, I've been meaning to ask you something, why is everything legal except for books? Why is it that way?"

Guy Montag replies, "because that's how they think they'll be happy..."

The children turn their attention towards Guy Montag with curiosity in their eyes as He gives them a serious look.

"...someone once told me that people reject reading is because they bring out confusing emotions, they deny the knowledge of books because they are afraid to see the meaning in them, or rather they don't want to see how wrong they're lives truly are"

Professor Faber turns back to the children.

"With that being said, you children must have an understanding to why I won't be giving you the book, well at least not yet anyway" said Professor Faber

Ethan asks, "and why is that?"

Professor Faber replies, "There's something I need you 3 to do for me, I need to test your abilities to see if your qualified to have the book, you the risks of having it, I can't just give it to you, otherwise I would just be endangering your lives"

Ethan says, "With all due respect sir, we know what's at stake here, we're ready take on any challenge you put ahead of us"

Professor Faber gets up from the bed, he brings up a suitcase and opens it while giving them a menacing look.

"I hope so, cause what I'm about to give you will ultimately determine the ownership of the book, if you pass you can keep it, and if you fail, I'll keep hold of it and there won't be any second chances, this will be a test of knowledge and determination, if you aren't ready for this, then you can come back anytime soon and do this another time, but just to let you know, once I hand these out to you, there's no going back" said Professor Faber in a serious tone

All of them looked nervous with Isaiah clenching his legs, but they gave a resolved look in their eyes and looked at him with determination.

"We're ready, we've already gotten this far, so why stop here? We will get thar book, no matter what it takes" said Isaiah

Professor Faber says, "very well then…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suddenly Professor Faber pulls out 3 thick packs of paper and 3 more packs of paper.

"You 3 will be doing homework" said Professor Faber

All of them gave deadpan expressions as they were just confused about what was going on, Professor Faber gets up from the bed and looks at them.

"From the looks in your eyes I can definitely tell your having second thoughts right now, so we'll let you be and think this through, and if you do decide to do this, you have 3 days to complete the assignment that was given to you, come on Montag, let's give them some space" said Professor Faber

Guy Montag says, "Oh okay"

The 2 of them leave the room and shut the door as the teenagers just stare at the homework with the birds looking at them.

5 minutes of regretting decision later

The teenagers were still staring at the packets.

"WHY ARE YOU 3 STILL STARING AT THAT THING?!" David shouts

All of them were startled by David shouting.

"AHH! Don't scare us like that! Are you trying to give us a heart attack!" Said Ethan in an panicked tone

David says, "sorry, you 3 were just staring at that thing for 5 minutes now, it was making me uncomfortable, like as if you were staring into the abyss or something"

Mia takes a deep sigh.

"Whelp that's one way of putting it, Looks like this won't be easy" said Mia

Blu says, "Seems like it"

Rosie asks, "What's so bad about Homework?"

Ethan just starts laughing, to which Rosie was even more confused.

"She really just asked what so bad about-" Said Ethan

Ethan wasn't able to finish his sentence so he just continued on laughing, Isaiah faces Rosie.

"It's like this Rosie, so Imagine being told you have to sit down, and you basically have to write down answers to most of the problems you probably either forgotten or just don't know, you have a deadline that's coming up pretty soon and you have to get it all done with all the right answers in" said Isaiah

Rosie then imagines herself sitting on a desk with a stick writing on a leaf as she looked all panicky.

"Oh, Yeah I see where your coming from" said Rosie

Sarah asks, "Well it can't be that bad right?"

Ethan replies, "I wouldn't be so optimistic, those packets are looking pretty thick to me, and that's definitely a red flag when comes to homework"

Mia picks up one of the packets, with the title reading 'The Crucible', she then opens it seeing the dialogue in the packet.

"Huh? It seems as though this is a playwright, well that's interesting" said Mia

Isaiah asks, "How many pages are there?"

Mia turns over the pages until she gets to the very end.

"About 334 pages" said Mia

Isaiah takes a deep sigh.

"Oh boy, this is surely gonna be fun, let's see how many questions are there in the homework" said Isaiah in a sarcastic and melancholic tone

Isaiah grabs one of the sheets which was stapled to more paper, he turns to the last page.

"According to this there's about 64 questions that are needed to be answered…"

Mia and Ethan seemed down by that.

"...and we have to highlight our answers…"

They get even more down.

"...and there'll be a pop quiz after this"

They get so gloomy as they just plopped down on the bed.

"Out of all the people the book would have belonged to, it had to be that guy" said Ethan

Outside the room, Professor Faber and Guy Montag were standing by the door with Professor Faber peaking in the door while slightly giggling.

"That my friend, is a sign of children who has done homework before, it has been many years since I heard students moan and grope about doing work at home" said Professor Faber in a cheeky tone

Guy Montag asks, "why are you doing this to them? They've already gone through so much just to get to you, and they've already proven themselves smart enough to read the book by besting me in math of sorts"

"Well then this shouldn't be a problem to them, I need to see for myself if their willing to go through a simple assignment, they're already smarter than most kids their age, or even adults for that matter, I want to see how far they go with just knowledge alone"

Back inside the room, David looks at the children with faints of disappointment.

"So you're telling me that you can fight enemies that are above and beyond your level, save innocent lives without having a second thought, but you can't simply read a few hundred pages and answer a couple of questions?" David asks in a stern tone

Ethan asks, "David, have you ever read a thing in your life?"

David couldn't come up with the response he wanted as he just sighs in defeat.

"Point taken" said David

Blu says, "Not to worry children, you have nothing to worry about, Professor Blu is here to help"

All of them turn towards Blu who was wearing a pair of glasses.

"Tada! So let's do some work!" said Blu with Enthusiasm

Ethan and Isaiah gave him a confused expression.

"Blu, What the heck are you doing?" Ethan asks

Blu replies, "That's professor Blu to you young man, from this point forward I shall be helping you kids out with your homework"

Isaiah asks, "uh Tyler, where'd you get those glasses from?"

Blu replies, "I found them in one of the draws"

Mia asks, "Should you be messing with those?"

Blu replies, "I'm sure it's fine, I did this all the time with Linda when I was just a chick"

Ethan says, "Your childhood sounds boring"

Blu pretends to be offended by Ethan's words.

"Hey! Let me have my fun!" Blu shouts

Ethan asks, "Okay then Professor Blu? What should we do then about this assignment?"

Blu replies, "Well according to my observations, we have 2 options in doing this, one we can either do this as a group and get it all done together as a group in under 3 days? Or we can split up the work in different sections"

Mia says, "but we have a pop quiz that might be coming up, won't it be important if we knew all the things in the playwright?"

Blu says, "you have a point, so the first option is better because we could thoroughly get through all of it without missing any detail, remember what he said, if we go below average, then we won't get the book and there is no second chances, besides we have a whole 3 days to get it done, we have a lot of time on our hands and wings"

Isaiah says, "he has a valid point, we don't have any classes tomorrow or any other assignment that's due, so we should be able to get it all done"

Ethan says, "That's true, we do have a lot of time on our hands, and it's not like we have anything else better to do...Okay, we're all in an agreement that we'll go with the first option and that this whole mess is Isaiah's fault"

Isaiah seemed mildly offended by his statement.

"Hey! How is it my fault?!" Isaiah asks

Outside the room Guy Montag and Professor Faber were still waiting on them.

Ethan replies, "well for starters, if you haven't opened your mouth-"

Professor Faber gives a quick smile on his face as he stops leaning on the door.

"Well, it seems our little friends have decided to take on the roll" said Professor Faber

Guy Montag says, "those kids are sure determined to get that book"

"Of course, that's why they're doing this in the first place, after all they've got nothing to lose" said Professor Faber

Professor Faber peeks into the hole with Ethan poking at Isaiah's nose with the rest of them talking with their voices mute out.

"Those children are nothing like we've seen before in a long time, such a hopeful glee in their spirits, it's amazing how they can smile, laugh and have fun even though they carry the world's problems on their shoulders, They must've gone through all sorts of suffering just to get this far, I wonder how far can they go to cross the finish line?" Professor Faber thought

Suddenly the door opens, showing the teens at the front of the door with the birds on their shoulders.

"Alright sir, we're ready to take on the assignment" said Isaiah

Professor Faber says, "that's what I like to hear, alright we'll set you up for a room and settle you in, so get some rest, because tomorrow is when you start working"

Mia says, "sounds great sir"

Isaiah says, "Woo hoo, we get to have decent beds for once!"

Ethan says, "I can't wait to build a pillow fort!"

Blu asks, "That's a bit childish Ethan, Don't you think you're a little bit too old to be doing that kind of stuff?"

Blu pushes up the glasses with his wing, Professor Faber looks over to Blu with bewilderment.

"Uhh children? Why is that bird wearing my extra pair of glasses" said Professor Faber

All of them turn to Blu with a smirks on their faces and with Blu looking sheepish as he chuckles a bit.

Throughout the days, the 3 teens have been working, reading, as well as acting on the playwright with Isaiah playing as one of the characters with everybody laughing their heads off with him just acting in pure seriousness, Blu helps them point out any sentences or problems that needed to be fixed while David, Sarah, and Rosie just observe them doing their own work to where the point they just fall asleep, they went to the mall along with Guy Montag to go get some fresh clothes and Pajamas as well as play at an arcade with all sorts of games that have laser tag and even life like Virtual Reality while Rosie and Blu's family soar through the city, looking at the amazing sights of the city from up so high above, although Rosie was a bit terrified at first, Blu helps her overcome the fear of heights, when they returned to the hotel they build a pillow fort over their heads as they continued to study, even while they were eating their dinner from McRonald's with burgers, fries, and a couple of drinks, they continue studying even with greasy hands, although at one point Isaiah and Ethan were slacking off by watching TV with Mia and Blu coming over to them with stern looks in their eyes as Isaiah and Ethan gave troubling smiles, at night when everyone else is sleeping with Isaiah sleeping on a couch, Ethan on a bed, and the birds sleeping on blanket made nests, Mia continues to read and answer the questions as she was on problem 34, but while no one else was looking she snoops into the bathroom, taking a dose of those pills she bought from before while taking a sip of water, as she gives a big sigh, after those 3 days have past, they turn in their assignment to Professor Faber, he looks at work and sees all the questions answered, the team looked nervous for a bit as they didn't know what was about to happen.

"Hmm, it seems the 3 of you did a pretty good job, well done, I shall hand the book over to you and you can be on your way" said Professor Faber

All of them sigh in relief while giving a few "phews", suddenly Professor Faber looked all maniacal.

"JUST KIDDING! POP QUIZ!" Professor Faber shouts

Professor Faber gives a sinister laughter as all of them just moan and groan with tears coming out of Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia, some time has passed and they were sitting on the ground going over the pop quiz with Guy Montag and Professor Faber supervising them, they push through the test with everything they've got, remembering all the things they've been reading for the past 3 days, eventually time passes and they eventually made it through and they turn in their pop quizzes to Professor Faber while they were in their room.

"Good job kids, You've made it through the week, or the 3 days to be more precise, So anyway, I'll be checking your scores and see how each of you did, if even one of you pass, then the book shall be yours…"

All of them got excited.

"...But! Only if you one of you pass, so you 3 better start hoping that you passed both the reading and the pop quiz, got it"

All of them looked bummed out.

"Yes sir" said Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia in unison

Professor Faber says, "You can relax now, after all you 3 have earned it, I won't take long"

Professor Faber then leaves the room while leaving the door opened, Guy Montag turns towards the children with a smile on his face

"Good job guys, it looks like you'll be getting that book in no time, I knew you 3 could do it" said Guy Montag in a victorious tone

Isaiah says, "well none of this would've happened if we haven't met you, so thank you for everything"

Guy Montag says, "I believe I'm the one that should be thanking you children, I'm glad that none of you rat me out, so Thank you!"

Mia asks, "Hey , would you like to stay with us to celebrate? Since this might be our last night here"

"nah, I'm gonna let you kids have your own fun, I'm kinda tired right now from all the work I've been doing today, as long you say goodbye to me than I'll be good" said Guy Montag

Ethan asks, "Are you sure you don't wanna hang out with us? You might regret it"

Guy Montag replies, "Trust me Ethan, I've regretted a lot of things in life, But I'm sure I'll be fine if I missed out on a little bit of fun, well good night kids"

Guy Montag begins making his way to the door.

"Good night" all of them say it in unison

Guy Montag leaves and then closes it on the way out, the 3 of them gave them a relieving sigh.

"Well I'm glad that's over, hopefully at least one of us passed and we'll get the book" said Mia

Ethan says, "it wasn't that bad, the questions were pretty easy to answer, though I kinda forgot most of the answers that were back from Act 1"

Isaiah says, "I remember everything from the play, from the girls dancing around the cauldron to John Proctor and his friends getting hanged in the end"

Ethan says, "I'm surprised you remember all of that, with your concussion and all that"

"Yeah well, I tend to remember a lot of morbid things when it comes to stories"

David and Sarah disapproving of the story.

"I did not like that play one bit, that girl Abigail was pure evil, she accused all those innocent lives and had them killed as well as manipulate her own peers into helping her in that deed all because she wanted to get with the man that was way above her age" said David

Sarah says, "with also her eating chicken blood at the start and a girl getting naked in the forest"

Blu says, "Well these were based on true events Mom, aside from the romantic plot of it, there were girls accusing other people of witchcraft"

David says, "Oh...Sheesh and I thought birds were bad enough at creating problems of our own"

Ethan says, "well now that's all been said and done…"

Ethan plops onto the couch as he just lays there

"...Let's watch a movie and order a pizza, It's gonna be the last night we'll be here, might as well make it worthwhile"

Isaiah says, "I couldn't agree more"

David says, "Sorry kiddos, But I'm afraid we won't be joining you tonight"

All of them looked at David and Sarah with curiosity including Blu and Rosie who were even more confused.

"What do you mean by that dad?" Blu asks

David replies, "Well son, I was planning on taking you and your mother on a flight throughout the city, just the 3 of us"

Rosie asks, "You mean I can't go with you?"

David places his right wing on Rosie's head.

"Sorry sweetie, But I just want to be alone with my family for just tonight, we can spend all the quality time together later" said David

Mia says, "Hey think of it this way, you can hang out with us cool kids while the adults catch up on other things"

Isaiah says, "Plus you can have some pizza for the first time, Isn't that exciting?"

Rosie says, "Oh okay, sounds fun"

Sarah seemed extremely nervous, Blu looked over to her with concern.

"Mom what's wrong?" Blu asks

Sarah replies, "I'm not so sure about this, I feel like something bad will happen while we're gone"

David Says, "Honey, it'll be okay, the kids will be fine on their own without us constantly supervising them, besides Guy and Faber are next door"

Sarah felt even more discouraged by this outing.

"The last I heard those words, we lost our baby boy for 21 years" said Sarah in a more venomous tone

Everyone looked shocked by Sarah's words, including David to an extent, Sarah then instantly regretted what she just said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that at all, It just-" said Sarah

David says, "no it's fine love, I understand where you're coming from, we can stay if you like to"

Blu says, "we don't have to go mom, no one is forcing you, we can just watch a movie together as a family"

Sarah says, "No I'm fine, it just slipped through my beak, I want to do this"

Sarah flies up to the window, Blu and David follow her, Isaiah walks over to the window and opens it, letting in a gentle breeze.

"Isaiah, can you do me a favor…" said Sarah

Sarah turns towards him with a concerned look on her face.

"...Promise me that all of you and your friends will be safe from any harm, don't engage in a fight when trouble comes, just run as fast as you can"

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia were alarmed by this, but they remained a casual look in their eyes.

"Okay, I Promise that we will run on the first sight of trouble" said Isaiah

Sarah felt a little bit relieved to hear that.

"Thank you, I Love you children, be safe" said Sarah

David and Blu turn back at the children.

"Take care of each other, We won't be gone for too long" said David

Blu says, "make sure you save some Pizza for me"

Ethan says, "don't worry, we will do both, now go enjoy yourselves"

All of them wave bye to the family as they fly into the night sky, Isaiah closes the window, Mia's arms are shaking uncontrollably but she grabs hold of both of her arms to stop the shaking.

"Umm, can I be excused? I'm gonna change into my pajamas" Mia asks

Mia immediately gets up from the couch, Isaiah and Ethan turn towards her.

Ethan asks, "Uhh okay? But why do you have to-"

Mia slams the door, both Isaiah and Ethan were confused by her reaction.

"What was that all about? I never seen her that way before" said Isaiah

Rosie says, "It maybe that time again"

Ethan asks, "What do you mean?"

Meanwhile

Mia took off her shirt with a white tank top still on her, she looks into the mirror as she looked depressed, she opens up the mirror, showing where she kept the bottle of pills, she then grabs it and sets it near the sink, hesitating to open it, she places her hand near the sink, looking at the mirror while looking at the color of her eyes with an ashamed look on her face.

"Look at you, your a pathetic excuse for a knight, relying on a stupid bottle of pills to make you feel better about yourself, such a disgrace" said Mia to herself

Mia turns on the sink, setting it as warm water, she then washes her face, she then looks up into the mirror one more time only to see the Phantom Menace behind her, her heart jumps and is horrified as she turns around immediately while gasping, seeing that nobody was there.

"W-What? What was that?!" said Mia in a horrified tone

Mia then has a flashback, remembering when the White Witch stabbed her with her wand and turning her into stone, seeing her life flashed before her very eyes, from when she sees her mother dying at the hands of Lorik seeing his hammer came down on her and blood scattered everywhere, her witnessing the gladiators dying in the arena fighting for their freedom, her final memory was when she abandoned Ethan and Meili and went with her grandfather, all those memories suddenly vanish, she was back into reality and looked traumatized, her entire body was sweating and was also starting to heat to where the point she felt like she was having a fever, she desperately opens the bottle of pills, grabs 2 pills from the bottle, swallows them both as she immediately turns on the sink and sets it to a cooler setting, and starts slurping the water from her hands like there's no tomorrow, Mia leans against the counter while gazing herself into the mirror with a sickened look.

"Yup, just pathetic" said Mia to herself

Meanwhile

"And that's what you need to know about girls" said Rosie

Ethan does his best to look mature while Isaiah looked as if he was having a PTSD flashback.

"TMI Rosie, TMI" said Ethan

Isaiah asks, "So how long do you think Mia should be in there?"

Rosie replies, "Don't know, but one thing is for certain, always give girls their space, because she is going through so much pain right now, she doesn't need to be intruded"

Ethan says, "of all the things you don't know about, that was the one thing you know however"

Rosie says, "Well I'm a girl you know, it's only natural that I know these kinds of things, and It's not my fault I've been isolated inside a jungle for all of my life, up until now of course"

Isaiah asks, "Didn't your uncle ever bother to tell you about anything outside your home?"

Rosie replies, "nothing that's out of basic survival, all he ever told of what humans look like and that I need to avoid them at all times, as well as teaching me how to survive the jungle"

Isaiah asks, "But what about outside of survival, didn't he tell you anything about your parents or life before being in that Jungle?"

Rosie replies, "Not that i can...Recall, whenever I tried asking him he usually flies off into the distance, and it takes 30 minutes for him to come back all Melancholy like"

Isaiah says, "sorry, I'm asking too many personal questions"

Rosie says, "No, it's fine Isaiah, but can I ask a question, for the both of you"

Rosie seemed to hesitate at first, trying to build up the courage she has in her, so then she faces him.

"What's it like to have parents?" Rosie asks in a serious manner

Both Isaiah and Ethan were caught off guard by this question, Rosie immediately regrets it afterwards.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone there, since I never really grew up with my parents, But I shouldn't have asked such a inconsiderable question, please forgive me" said Rosie in a desperate manner

Ethan gives a soft chuckle.

"It's okay Rosie, We get where you're coming from, me and Isaiah lived different lives, My parents were a lot more lenient while Isaiah's parents were pretty strict, he was christian and I was Catholic, but one thing we both have is that our parents loved us unconditionally, they always pushed us to be better even though we may not like it all the time" said Ethan in a sincere tone

Isaiah says, "they're the ones who taught us from right from wrong, and we always keep it in our hearts, and we're just as blessed to have friends that care about us as well"

Rosie says, "That sounds amazing, I wish I could meet them"

Isaiah says, "Don't worry, you will eventually, when you get to Heaven of course"

Rosie seemed confused.

"Heaven? What's that?" Rosie asks

Ethan replies, "What kind of question is that? I mean I get that you lived under a rock, but you gotta have some sort of concept of it"

Isaiah says, "Ethan! Don't be like that, Let me explain, Heaven is basically paradise, a place where all the pain and suffering no longer exist, you are no longer bounded by sin and death, you get to spend an eternity before the lord and all of his majesty along with your brothers and sisters"

Rosie felt inspired.

"That sounds amazing, and we've met him before right? The lord I mean" said Rosie

Isaiah says, "that was his holy spirit, the creator is up in Heaven watching over us right now, but you felt his presence when meeting with the holy spirit, you felt his power, it was like nothing you ever imagined before"

Rosie says, "Yeah, I have, I want to know more about him, and I want to know more about you guys as well"

Ethan says, "Don't worry, there's still so much to talk about later on, but for now let's just have a brain break for a little bit, because it's pretty overwhelming taking in all of this"

The door to the bathroom opens, all of them get up as they look at Mia exiting the bathroom, they walk over to her while also giving her some space.

"Mia, are you alright?" Isaiah asks with concern

Mia replies, "I'm fine Isaiah, don't worry about me, I'm sorry about slamming the door like that, It was rude of me"

Ethan says, "It's okay, we understand, we're going through a lot right now and it can get pretty easy to be overwhelmed by all of it, so don't worry about it"

Mia does her best to look cheerful.

"Well okay, Why don't we go pick out a movie?" Mia asks

Isaiah replies, "Sounds good to me"

Meanwhile

Blu, David, and Sarah were flying through the night sky, over the buildings they see lights flashing into the sky, Blu and Sarah were wondering where David was heading to.

"Umm dad, I don't mean to bother you about this, but where are we heading?" Blu asks with concern

David replies, "Don't you worry son, it's somewhere where we could get a good view of the whole entire city"

David turns to the tallest building in the city, flying higher and higher, they eventually land on top of the building, both Blu and Sarah were in awe by the view, gazing at the entire city and all of its beauty.

"Wow, this is such a terrific view" said Blu

David puts his wings around both his wife and son.

"Surprise, I know I said Before about how the lights are all hokey dokey from before, but when you get an amazing view from here, everything looks so beautiful down there, with all of it's glowing colors" said David

Sarah says, "It's wonderful Honey, thank you"

"No problem my love, anything for you"

Both David and Sarah give each other a loving kiss, Blu continues to look out into the city with Nostalgia in his eyes.

"Hey Mom, Dad, even though we've never been here before, yet it all feels so familiar" said Blu

David says, "Back when you were just a tiny chick, we took you to the Statue of christ and we looked down on the city of Rio and all of it's lights"

All 3 of them have a flashback of when they were younger and a lot more happier together as they hold onto each other, they go back into the present, David smiles brightly at his son.

"You've grown so much since then, but you will always be my little boy, I know I've been hard on you, and I'm sorry if I became any nuisance to you or the others, I'm just concerned about you son, I don't want either of you to get severely injured or killed" said David

Blu says, "I know what you mean dad, If it was Carla, Bia, or Tiago that risked their life, I would have behaved no different from you, heck if anything I would be comforting my middle child from enduring a nightmarish place such as this"

David asks, "You miss them don't you?"

Blu replies, "Yeah I do, it's been so long since I've seen my family, the ones from the parallel universe were nice, but that doesn't count, When I get home, I'm going to apologize to them for all of this"

Blu imagines Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago as happy as they can be, Blu makes a big smile on his face.

"Hey son, Can I ask you a favor?" Sarah asks

Blu replies, "sure, what is it mom?"

Sarah asks, "Well I know this is gonna sound dumb, but I was wondering if you would introduce us to your wife and kids?"

Blu says, "Of course mom, after all their your family as well, they would love to meet you guys, but just to give you a heads up, all my kids are teenagers, so you won't be able to have the same little adorable chick vibes coming from them"

"Ahh I don't care, Grandkids are grandkids regardless of what age their are, besides I'm pretty well equipped after having to hang around human teenagers"

"Okay mom, if you say so"

but suddenly something was flying towards Sarah, Blu immediately gets in front of her before he could say another thing, he raises up his wing and blocks the incoming object, it turns out to be a toothpick as it pierces through his right wing, Blu wanted to scream out of the pain he was feeling, but he kept his composure while gritting his beak as the blood begins to drip on the ground, Sarah and David however were scared and shocked to what just happened.

"SON! Are you alright?!" Sarah asks in a scared tone

Blu struggled to talk with the amount of pain he was in, but instead his focused gaze was set on who threw the toothpick, out of the shadows comes 4 ravens who seemed to be in rough condition but seemed very vile with sadistic smiles on their faces with them chuckling, David gets protective as he gets in front of Sarah and Blu while spreading his wing like a shield.

"Hey Ya old Geezers! Who said that you could get on our building without permission?" said the Raven in front of the group

David says, "We mean you no harm! So why did you try to attempt to kill my wife like that?!"

"Huh? What's that Gramps? Speak a little louder We can't hear you back there" said the Raven

All the other Ravens chuckle a little, David was angered by their behavior, without warning he just walks up to them.

"So you like to attack others huh? How's this for ya?" David asks

David clenches his talons, and tries to deliver a punch, but the raven dodges the attack as he flies to the side and then hits him at the back of the head, knocking him to the ground, Blu and Sarah were terrified by this as the Raven's give off sadistic laughs, Blu remained fierce as he tries to move his wings but felt the pain from the toothpick he took in, another raven walks up to him with a sinister grin.

"Well now we have a feisty one over here, I like it, we could save you for last" said the raven

The raven then knocks Blu out of the way, punching him in the face so hard to where the point they knock him on the floor, all the other ravens surround Sarah as two of them pin her to the ground, all she tries to fight back but all she could do was kick and scream.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! DON"T DO THIS!" Sarah shouts with all her might

But to no avail the ravens continue doing what their doing as the leader places his talon on her stomach.

"Don't worry you sweet old thing, I'm not going to kill you, or at least not yet, once your dear old husband wakes up, we're gonna have so much fun with you" said the raven

All of them laughed like maniacs as the raven began clenching at Sarah's feathers as she screamed in pain, Blu helplessly looks at the evil act unfolding in front of him, hearing the screams of his mother as well as the laughter of the ravens while looking at his father being unconscious.

"Mom...dad...please stop it...don't hurt her" said Blu with half a conscious

Suddenly everything went pitch black.

"There is nothing to fear in the dark, just let go of everything that's holding you back, and just submit into it"

Suddenly there were glimpses of what was happening, with Blu getting up from the ground, removing the toothpick from his wing, more glimpses of what was unfolding at the time only hearing suppressed screams, a raven getting stabbed in the talons by a toothpick with a faint voice calling from a distance, another raven getting his head slammed into the ground uncontrollably with the voice getting slightly louder, another raven's wing getting twisted like a pretzel as the voice gets louder and louder, Until...

"SON!" Sarah shouts

Suddenly Blu wakes up, he turns around to see his mom very horrified with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Mom? Are you okay?! Is there something wrong?!" said Blu in a concerned tone

Blu then faces straight ahead, only to gasp out of shock, he was choking the leader to death as saliva came out of his mouth, Blu then let's go of him with the raven gagging, Blu was equally as horrified and confused along with his mother, he looks all around him seeing the two ravens being one stabbed and the other having a broken wing, while the other was laying on the floor nearly dead with blood splattered all over the ground, David was conscious at the time and was even more confused.

"Dad? What happened? Did I do all of this?" Blu asks with a somewhat scared tone

David replies, "You tell me son"

Blu looks back at the raven to whom he was choking, the look on his face that was once filled with evil turned into pure fear as tears were streaming down his eyes, Blu wasn't able to look at him in the eyes so he turned around immediately towards his parents.

"Let's get out of here, we can talk about it later" said Blu

All of them flew off as they left the ravens there in their own misery, they fly as fast as they can back to the hotel.

Meanwhile

Back in the hotel inside, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and Rosie were chilling on the couch watching TV, on the TV shows a scene of slinky going down the stairs with a man with a very energetic and happy look on his face.

"Isn't this Incredible?!" the man shouts from the TV

The man looks back at the slinky and then looks back down.

"It's gotta be some kind of a record!" the man shouts

Isaiah says, "Man I'm gonna miss watching TV, I wish we can just kick back and have it easy for once"

The man on the TV was singing.

"I know, It's been so long since we have such a relaxing time like this" said Mia

Ethan says, "SHH! This is my favorite part"

On the TV, the slinky almost made it to the final step but it stopped as the man ran down towards it.

"AAAHHH! MAN! Can you believe it?!" the man shouts

Ethan was laughing at the scene along with everyone else.

"Ahh that never gets old" said Ethan

Isaiah looks at the clock, seeing it was 7:30PM, he then sighs.

"Where's Tyler and his parents? They should've been back now" said Isaiah in a concerned tone

Mia says, "it's okay Isaiah, they're probably having the time of their lives right now, so just let them have this night"

Isaiah says, "I know, sorry"

Ethan says, "Relax Isaiah, I'm sure nothing bad happened to them, they can take care of themselves, besides this will probably be our last night here, so just enjoy the movie and don't worry about anything"

They hear knocking on the door, all of them look.

"Huh? That must be Professor Faber with the test scores" said Mia

Rosie says, "either that or the Pizza man"

Isaiah says, "I'll get it"

Isaiah walks over to the door, he then opens it, only to see the hallway lights turned off.

"Huh? What the? The lights are out" said Isaiah

Ethan asks, "that's strange, aren't the lights usually on in the hallways?"

Isaiah replies, "yeah...they do"

Isaiah steps into the hallway.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Isaiah asks

As everything was quiet at the moment, Isaiah hears soft growling noises, sending chills down his spine as he was horrified, everybody in the room was horrified by that noise, Isaiah slowly turns around, only to see two glowing red lights with the one of the right flickering, the beast slowly approached him while still growling while Isaiah slowly backs away, showing itself to the light, the Mechanical Hound was nothing like he ever saw before, it was entirely made out an unknown metal with it being in the shape of a wolf and spider, it had 8 legs being in the shape of a wolf with claws and 3 spider like legs that could impale a human, it's spine were like daggers it's teeth like swords, it's tail like a whip with a blade at the end, it's ribs like jaws and its red eyes having cold and lifeless eyes with it's right eye being damaged, Isaiah was so frightened by the sight of the monster, his first instinct was to run without hesitation, the Mechanical Hound roars as it follows Isaiah through the hallway, the others ran out the door looking equally as scared.

"ISAIAH!" Ethan shouts

( Isaiah continues on running without looking back while screaming and sweating, the Mechanical Hound was gaining on him )

"What is that monster?! This Can't be real! AM I GONNA DIE?!..." Isaiah thought

( Isaiah slaps his face )

"...Okay time to wake up now!"

( The Mechanical Hound spreads out it's Spider legs, it then begins running on the wall and over the ceiling, it then falls down in front of Isaiah, Isaiah then stops and continues running the other way)

"Gotta keep running! I can't fight that thing!" Isaiah asks to himself

( the Mechanical then whips its tail out, Isaiah looks back and dodges it, the whip like tail only grazes on the side of his ribs, Isaiah hisses in pain and continues on running while covering the graze, suddenly his head was pounding again )

"NO! NO! NO! NOT NOW!" Isaiah shouts

( Isaiah begins to lose his sight, suddenly something snares onto him and he trips and falls, the Mechanical hound pounces on him, Isaiah looked horrified as ever, the Mechanical Hound opens its mouth and out comes a needle, all Isaiah could do was scream from the top of his lungs, Suddenly sounds of gunshots were being made, the Mechanical hound's back legs come off, it turns around to see a man covered in the dark aiming his/her gun at the mechanical Hound, the Mechanical Hound hisses but then the mysterious gun's man shoots it in the head, destroying it for good as it falls down to the ground, Isaiah wasn't able to see clearly who it was, Ethan and Mia were running towards him along with Rosie who was flying )

"ISAIAH!" Ethan's voice echoes

( Isaiah continues to look at him as an object out )

"Who...who are you?" Isaiah asks

( the mysterious gun's man pulls a pin )

"Sleep now" said the mysterious man with a covered up face

( the mysterious man drops something near Isaiah, it begins to emit steam, Isaiah starts coughing, as he slowly closes his eyes, the last thing he could hear was the sound of his friends coughing and their bodies dropping to the floor )

25 minutes later

David, Sarah and Blu fly back to the Hotel room as they were almost there.

"There it is, I hope they had a better night than we did" said Blu

David looks ahead and sees the window from their room shattered to pieces.

"Oh no! Please no!" Sarah shouts

All of them fly as fast as they could to get to the window.

"Please be alright! Please be alright! Please be alright!" Sarah keeps saying it to herself

They made it to the window, but they took a look inside, Sarah gasps, the entire place was ransacked from top to bottom, the 3 of them were in shock, they're friends were no longer there...

"What have we done?"

To Be Continued

* * *

**Well I think I may be pushing that T rating a bit too much, I will admit this is not my best work, I could've done better but hey I did the best of my abilities. **

**I know I suck at meeting the deadline I set for myself, but it's so hard to write a chapter without so many details, I mean as long as you guys enjoy then by all means please do. ****also you think it's bad now, wait until you see what's gonna happen to the kids in the next one**

**also another thing, if your wondering what Movie Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and Rosie were watching, well here's the link of that scene**

** watch?v=ltwxC19s5u8, you'll find as slinky scene**

**that's all for now, Have a good day and Godbless you all**


End file.
